La Secte
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Ziva et Tony sont envoyés en mission sous couverture dans une communauté chretienne, pendant se temps, les évenements se précipitent au NCIS, la Grenouille fait des siennes et cela à des consequences pour tout le monde...
1. Chapter 1

La secte

Genre : Suspense, Action, Romance

Auteur : Calleigh.

Spoiler : Episode 4.11

Chapitre 1 

Appartement de Ziva David. 22h30.

Gibbs lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle après cette dure journée de travail, mais voilà elle était inquiète, inquiète pour Tony. Il avait beau être imbu de lui-même, vaniteux, sûr de lui... mais elle s'était attachée à lui ainsi qu'au reste de cette équipe un peu farfelue, et l'idée que la peste est ressurgit dans l'organisme du jeune agent lui faisait peur. Ils avaient déjà dû endurer la mort de l'agent Todd, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils perdent aussi l'agent DiNozzo, à bien y réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas perdre Tony. Elle essaya de se reprendre, décidément le Mossad ne l'avait pas préparé à vivre comme ça, elle ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne, perdre Sarid et David avait été tellement dure à surmonter, même si toute la douleur était loin de s'être estompée. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et elle voulait encore moins rentrer en Israël, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'éloigner du NCIS, sans être obligée de retourner au pays, après tout elle est une espionne. Elle était coincée, véritablement coincée sans moyen de s'échapper de ce piège où d'un coup elle s'y sentait étouffée. Comme elle faisait souvent après une journée de travail trop harassante, elle prit une douche brûlante pour essayer de se relaxer un peu et se coucha sans manger.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout juste fermée les yeux quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle jeta un œil à son radio-réveil, il indiquait 3h30, elle attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière et décrocha.

Ziva : Ziva David.

Sa voix était empreinte de son accent israélien à cause de la fatigue.

_Gibbs : Vous avez une mission, soyez dans une heure au NCIS et prenez quelques affaires._

Ziva : Gibbs il est trois heures du mat'.

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Elle referma son téléphone et le lança violemment sur le mur, l'objet qui n'était pas fait pour ça, explosa en morceaux, elle pouvait les entendre tomber sur le sol. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller. Puis prépara quelques affaires dans un sac.

NCIS. 5h00.

Quand elle arriva au NCIS le bâtiment était pratiquement désert et il n'y avait personne au bureau de Gibbs, elle trouva un bout de papier sur son bureau, marqué « Labo d'Abby ». Elle en prit donc la direction. Dans le laboratoire de la jeune gothique se trouvait, Gibbs, Abby, la directrice Sheppard et Tony, elle s'en serait bien passée, fatiguée comme elle était.

Gibbs : Vous avez une demi-heure de retard, David.

Ziva : Je sais.

Elle avait été sèche, le défiant du regard.

Jenny : Un problème, Ziva ?

Ziva : Non ça ira, Jenny.

L'agent DiNozzo, observa sa collègue, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, d'ailleurs lui non plus n'était pas au top de sa forme, entre ses missions avec Gibbs, l'affaire la Grenouille avec Jenny et son histoire avec Jeanne Benoît. Il sentait aussi que Ziva avait changé depuis l'accident de Gibbs et se demandait ce que pouvait cacher cette tête de mule d'israélienne car il se doutait qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de squelettes dans son placard.

Ziva : Bon alors c'est quoi cette mission ?!

Gibbs : On se calme David.

Ziva : Je suis désolé.

Tony : Ne jamais dire…

Ziva : Qu'on est désolé, oui je sais.

La directrice décida de mettre fin à cette situation qui semblait un peu plus torturer son amie.

Jenny : Si nous vous avons réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit c'est que c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, nous préparons votre entrée depuis une semaine, nous devions vous en parler demain mais les choses se sont un peu précipités, et nous avons dû accélérer votre départ de plusieurs heures.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jenny : Sophie Deschamps, la fille unique du général Silla est retenue dans une sorte de communauté sectaire et il a fait appelle à nous pour l'en sortir, mais il commence à y avoir une activité inquiétante dans cette communauté sectaire.

Abby : Et vous allez vous y infiltrer !!! Vous serez Anthony et Lisa DiNozzo.

Ziva : Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

Gibbs : Absolument pas. Ziva donnez-moi votre hexagramme.

Ziva : Mon quoi ?

Tony : Ton hexagramme voyons Ziva.

Ziva : Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

Gibbs : Votre étoile de David, Ziva.

Ziva : (posant la main dessus) Pourquoi voulez-vous mon collier ?

Gibbs : Aller donnez moi le moi, ne faites pas l'enfant, j'en prendrais bien soin je vous le promets.

Méfiante, elle retira la chaîne qu'elle avait au cou et la tendit à Gibbs.

Ziva : Si vous le perdez je vous arrache les yeux avant de vous tuer.

A la place il tendit un écrin à la jeune femme. Elle l'ouvrit et aperçu une autre chaîne en or mais sur celle ci se trouvait une croix.

Ziva : Non c'est hors de question !

Gibbs : Cette communauté est une secte basée sur la religion chrétienne.

Ziva : Non pas ça ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autres, moi je ne connais rien à votre religion, je suis juive.

Gibbs : Vous y arriverez, le judaïsme et le christianisme ne sont pas si éloigné et puis Tony connaît cette religion par cœur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune italien.

Tony : J'avais pourtant juré de ne plus rien avoir avec cette croyance après la mort de ma mère.

Gibbs : Je ne te demande pas de te remettre à croire, mais de guider Ziva pour pas qu'elle fasse de faux pas.

Tony : Bien patron.

De la tristesse dans la voix, c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Ziva à l'entente de ses deux petits mots. Elle le regarda se diriger vers l'écrin qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, il se mit face à elle et lui attacha le collier autour du cou avant de frôler la croix du bout du doigt. Il la sentit frissonner, pourquoi avait-il fait ça il l'ignorait, trop de souvenirs douloureux. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de cette mission mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il tenait à elle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais voilà il y avait Jeanne, il avait les mains liées et puis elle était sa collègue, elle ne devait être que sa collègue.

Gibbs : Donnez-moi vos armes, plaques et téléphones, vous ne pouvez pas y aller avec.

Les deux agents s'exécutèrent.

Gibbs : L'autre arme aussi, Ziva !

A contre cœur, elle se pencha et retira l'arme de poing qu'elle avait à la cheville et la posa sur la table.

Gibbs : Bien et maintenant votre téléphone.

Ziva : Je n'en ai plus.

Tony : Tu l'as perdu ?

Ziva : Non il est en piette sur le sol de ma chambre.

Tony : On dit miette !

Ziva : C'est pareil.

Tony : Enfin je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

Ziva : (cynique) Oui difficile d'en racheter un en plein milieu de la nuit.

Jenny : Votre mission est de ramener Sophie Deschamps, il ne doit pas y avoir de blessés, il y a des femmes et des enfants.

Tony : Ils ont des armes ?

Gibbs : C'est possible, nous n'en sommes pas sûr.

Ziva : Et vous voulez qu'on y aille désarmé !

Gibbs : Oh je suis sûr que vous serez très bien vous défendre, se ne sont pas des tueurs, juste des croyants.

Abby : Voilà vos papiers d'identités. Et Gibbs tu as oublié les alliances.

La mine de Ziva se renfrogna un peu plus quand elle vit qu'Abby lui tendait un anneau d'or ainsi qu'un autre à Tony.

Jenny : Votre car pour Boston part dans une heure, Nathan, le chef de la communauté viendra vous chercher à la gare.

Tony : Boston !!! Mais c'est à 6OO kilomètres d'ici ! Huit heures de bus, c'est de la folie…

Abby : Neuf, ça fait neuf heures de bus Tony.

Tony : On est plus à une heure prêt.

Abby : Prenez vos affaires je vous conduis à la gare routière.

Gibbs et Ziva suivirent Abby mais Tony resta quelques instants en retrait, il voulait parler en privé à la directrice.

Tony : Jenny.

Jenny : Un problème Tony ?

Tony : Oui et pour la Grenouille ???

Jenny : On va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant à votre… amie, vous l'appellerez sur le chemin.

Tony : Mais Jeanne a des liens avec la Grenouille.

Jenny : Je sais, vous faites beaucoup pour l'agence.

Tony : Je ne fais que mon travail, madame.

Jenny : Oh non, vous faites bien plus.

Tony : Mais… non rien oubliez.

Jenny : Mais quoi Tony ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas il y a un truc qui cloche avec Ziva depuis quelques jours, entre nous ça a commencé à être différent depuis le coma de Gibbs…

Jenny : Comment ça différent ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas plus proche et plus éloigné en même temps mais là c'est autre chose je crois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Jenny : Alors essayez de la faire parler.

Tony : On est en train de parler de Ziva David, on ne l'a fait pas parler aussi facilement que ça. Et puis elle n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment.

Jenny : Elle n'est jamais bien au début du moi d'août, c'est une période difficile pour elle alors faites attention à elle.

Tony : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, allez les rejoindre et vite ou vous allez manquer votre bus.

Il attrapa son sac sur le sol et parti les rejoindre au parking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Bus ligne 15 Washington D.C. / New York / Boston. 9h30.

Voilà trois heures et demi que Tony et Ziva étaient dans ce bus, tous deux dormaient, ils en avaient besoin mais voilà le sommeil agité de sa compagne de voyage réveilla Tony. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, des mots éparses en hébreux. Il décida de la réveiller en se demandant quelles horreurs de son passé hantaient ses rêves.

Tony : Ziva, Ziva réveilles toi.

Il la secoua doucement mais la jeune israélienne se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa Tony à la gorge.

Tony : (suffocant) Ziva…

Elle prit brusquement conscience et avec horreur de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Haletante et terrifiée, elle le lâcha ne savant plus vraiment où elle était.

Tony : Ziva on se calme, c'est moi, Tony.

Ziva : (bredouillant) Je… je suis désolé.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme, elle l'a sécha brusquement du revers de la main, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses et encore moins devant Tony. Elle décida donc d'adopter la méthode qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux.

Ziva : Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un je te tue.

Tony : Tu viens déjà d'essayer de la faire.

Ziva : Tu as eu de la chance si je n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas Noranti…

Sa voix mourut avant d'en dire plus, elle en avait déjà tellement trop dit.

Tony : Qui est Noranti ?

Ziva : Personne, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

Tony : Alors c'est tout ! La grande espionne Ziva David se mure une nouvelle fois dans ses secrets.

La jeune femme fit machinalement tourner son alliance que Gibbs leurs avait donné pour achever l'illusion du couple qu'ils devaient former, Tony et elle. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se faisaient passer pour un couple marié, la dernière fois ils étaient un couple de tueurs à gages, Sophie et Jean-Paul Ragnier et cette aventure les avait conduit à aller plus loin qu'ils en avaient le droit. Mais voilà ils étaient têtus tous les deux et s'étaient mis au défi mutuellement pour passer le temps jusqu'à passer la nuit ensemble. D'ailleurs elle essayait de se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient fait que « coucher ensemble » mais au fond d'elle quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus ressentir.

Tony : Tu ne dis plus rien ?!?

Ziva : Ecoutes Tony, si tu connaissais un dizième de mon passé, tu comprendrais qu'il vaut mieux me fuir, ne pas s'attacher à moi. Je suis maudite.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Ziva : Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi. Et je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu meurs, je ne le supporterais pas.

Tony : Qui est mort ?

Ziva : Personne.

Tony : Ziva, tu parles de ton frère ?

Ziva : J'ai tué mon frère, Tony, il n'est pas mort à cause de moi, pas comme les autres, alors arrêtes, c'est trop dur.

Tony : Ziva parles moi, qu'est ce qui te ronge, nous sommes amis, non ?

Ziva : Je t'en prie laisses moi tranquille.

Tony : De quoi as-tu si peur ??? Qui est ce Noranti pour que tu veuilles le tuer ?

Elle commençait à paniquer et par conséquent attirer l'attention des autres voyageurs, si bien qu'il lui saisit la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle se calma instantanément et finit par prendre part au baiser avant de le repousser.

Ziva : Tu n'avais pas le droit.

La situation était tendue d'autant plus que les doigts du jeune homme reposaient encore sur la nuque de l'israélienne, leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, elle avait dit ses mots à mi-voix presque dans un chuchotement.

Ziva : Tu n'avais pas le droit…

Tony : Je suis désolé mais il fallait que tu te calmes. Et apparemment ça a fonctionné.

Elle avait voulu le gifler mais il lui avait rattrapé le poignet sans retirer ses doigts de sa nuque. Il sentait au niveau de son cou que le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade et elle savait qu'il le sentait. Et avait décidée de continuer dans leur lancée, à vrai dire elle ne voulait pas fuir sur l'instant elle était bien aussi prêt de lui, son regard du jeune homme tentait de sonder le sien. Tony y voyait une peur qui lui glaçait le sang, il voyait le trouble de la jeune femme, comment pouvait-on être aussi torturée. Il lui lâcha le poignet pour mêler ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

Ziva : Non…

Tony : Nous sommes mariés, madame DiNozzo.

Ziva : On a du travail.

Front contre front, chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, il la retint par la nuque et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de la relâcher, il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femmes qu'on pouvait retenir contre son gré. Ziva avait mal au cœur, la plaie qui avait blessé son cœur à la perte de David et Sarid, venait de se rouvrir, elle respirait difficilement.

Tony : (inquiet) Est ce que ça va ???

Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes, et fut secouée de spasmes incontrôlés. Tony était terrifié de la voir ainsi, il ne savait pas quoi faire et ça lui faisait peur.

Un passager : Un problème, monsieur, on peut appeler un médecin.

Tony : Non c'est bon ça va aller.

En effet, elle était en train de se calmer, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Le passager retourna à sa place.

Ziva : C'est bon, ça va, c'est passé.

Tony : Tu m'expliques ?

Ziva : C'était trois fois rien, juste un mélange de crise d'angoisse et de crise de nerfs.

Tony : Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû…

Ziva : Rassures toi c'est surtout de ma faute, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de…

Elle se tue une nouvelle fois et Tony n'insista pas, il ne l'a sentait pas prête et ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une nouvelle crise. Elle releva l'accoudoir qui se trouvait entre eux deux, et s'appuya contre lui, il l'entoura de son bras, ils restèrent ainsi pour le reste du voyage, d'ailleurs elle s'était rapidement endormie, d'un sommeil beaucoup plus calme que le précédent.

Boston. 12h00.

C'était le terminus. Ziva ne dormait plus mais était resté dans les bras de Tony, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi avec lui mais elle avait besoin de son réconfort autant qu'elle avait besoin qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Le chauffeur stationna le bus, et les passagers commencèrent à descendre pour récupérer leurs bagages.

Tony : Lisa.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Tony : Eh la belle, habitues toi à ce prénom.

Ziva : Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Tony : Je vois ça.

Elle se leva, permettant, à Tony d'en faire autant, puis ils quittèrent le bus. Prirent leurs bagages et attendirent sur le quai, c'est là que Nathan devait venir les chercher.

Ziva : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Tony : On attend.

Soudain un homme s'approcha d'eux.

Homme : Anthony et Lisa DiNozzo ??

Tony : Exact et vous êtes ?

Homme : Je suis Nathan, c'est avec moi que vous correspondiez.

Tony : Je suis ravi.

Nathan : Lisa vous êtes ravissante, Dieu a vraiment mis la grâce en vous.

Ziva : (mal à l'aise) Merci.

Nathan : Suivez-moi, les autres attendent votre arrivée avec impatience.

Nos deux agents suivirent l'homme, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, portant une barbe courte grisonnante et il boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche.

Tony : Où allons-nous ?

Nathan : (sans se retourner) A la ferme.

Ils montèrent dans une voiture, un mini va assez ancien de couleur marron clair, un de ses vans avec trois places à l'avant.

Ziva : Je peux conduire ???

Tony : (précipitamment) NON ! Je veux dire que tu ne connais pas la route chérie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir à son collègue.

Nathan : Votre mari a raison Lisa, je peux vous appeler Lisa, tout le monde se tutoie, chez plus convivial. La route est très difficile, la ferme est assez éloignée de la ville et on doit passer par beaucoup de petits chemins chaotiques.

Ils mirent leurs sacs à l'arrière puis s'installèrent dans la voiture. Après une heure de conduite sur des chemins de terre en piteux état, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La ferme était plutôt un vieux haras reconverti en ferme, les bâtiments étaient anciens mais en très bon état, il y avait aussi une grange ainsi que plusieurs étables pour les animaux. Devant la ferme se trouvait un enclos, où galopaient plusieurs magnifiques chevaux, assez nerveux, Ziva était fascinée et les regardaient courir.

Nathan : Vous aimez les chevaux, Lisa ?

Ziva : Ceux des animaux merveilleux, des créations parfaites de Dieu.

Nathan : Ca s'est bien vrai, toutefois faites attention à Enzo, le pur-sang noir, il ne se laisse pas faire, personne n'a encore pu le monter depuis son arrivée à la ferme.

Le mini van remonta l'allée et se gara devant la propriété principale. Ils descendirent et Ziva et Tony suivirent Nathan à l'intérieur. Ils furent accueillit par une dizaine de personnes, six femmes et quatre hommes pour être précis, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'enfant.

Nathan : Pour faire les présentations, voici de gauche à droite, Ruth, Sarah, Daniel, Marc, Léa, Sophie, Sofia, Antoine, Christian, et Maya, ma femme. Pour les enfants, je crois qu'ils préféreront se présenter plus tard, lors de leur spectacle de bienvenue en votre honneur. (à tous) Voici nos nouveaux pensionnaires, Anthony et Lisa DiNozzo.

Tony : Appelez-moi Tony.

Tous leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

Maya : Le repas va refroidir, Nathan.

Nathan : Vous n'auriez pas dû nous attendre.

Maya : Oh je suis sûre que nos nouveaux amis doivent avoir très faim. Les enfants vous n'avez pas un spectacle à préparer ??

Les enfants se dispersèrent en entendant la matriarche parler. Les adultes passèrent à table. Tony attrapa la main de Ziva qui semblait assez désorienté pendant que les autres en faisaient autant pour dire le bénédicité.

Nathan : Tony nous feriez vous l'honneur de dire les mots.

Tony : Bien sur.

Tous baissèrent la tête et écoutèrent Tony.

Tony : Remercions le Seigneur de nous avoir conduit Lisa et moi parmi vous, nous permettant de trouver une famille, et remercions Nathan d'avoir accepter de nous recevoir ici dans ce lieu de joie et de partage. Ainsi que pour ce repas dont je suis sûr sera délicieux. Amen.

Tous : Amen.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Puis Tony et Ziva furent conduit dans leur chambre pour qu'ils se reposent après un si long voyage.

Nathan : La prière est à six heures.

Tony : D'accord merci.

La porte se referma laissant seul nos deux agents. Ziva retira les valises du lit et s'allongea. Les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti, l'avait épuisée, elle n'y avait plus l'habitude, préférant montrer un cœur de pierre, mais chaque année, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce pincement au cœur même si cela ressemblait plus à un coup de poignard, et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à cause de Tony, n'y arrangeait rien.

Tony : Tu es encore fatiguée ?

Ziva : Je ne me sens pas bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur le front pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

Ziva : Je n'ai rien, je veux juste dormir un peu pour faire partir la douleur.

Tony : La douleur ne part pas en dormant. Parles moi.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle avait les yeux fermés la tête sur l'oreiller.

Ziva : Ils sont morts par ma faute…

Tony : Qui ?

Mais elle s'était déjà endormie. Il tira la couverture sur elle et l'observa quelques instants, avant de s'allonger près d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Bureau de Jenny Sheppard.

Comme à son habitude, Jethro Gibbs entra dans le bureau de la directrice sans frapper. Elle était au téléphone et lui fit signe de patienter tout en ayant un regard désapprobateur sur son ancien partenaire et amant.

Jenny : Bien monsieur, je vous rappelle plus tard… Oui merci. Au revoir monsieur le président.

Elle raccrocha.

Jenny : Un problème ????

Gibbs : Je n'ai pas le droit de venir discuter avec une vieille amie ?

Jenny : Quand tu fais cette tête c'est plutôt que quelque chose te tracasse.

Gibbs : Je veux savoir ce que tu sais à propos de l'agent DiNozzo que j'ignore.

Jenny : Je te demande pardon ???

Gibbs : Je t'en pris ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas je te sais beaucoup plus intelligente que ça. Tu autorises des rendez-vous chez le médecin, des absences que tu couvres, il t'appelle par ton prénom… Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Je suis son supérieur bon sang.

Jenny : Je suis aussi son supérieur, je te signale. Quant à m'appeler par mon prénom, Ziva et toi le faites bien aussi.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'impardonnable ou de complètement irréel.

Gibbs : Tu me caches quelque chose, Jenny et je finirais bien par le savoir.

Jenny : Sors de mon bureau Jethro, j'ai du travail. Et je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi maintenant.

Elle était furieuse, vraiment furieuse, il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps, peut-être après la mission à Paris où ils s'étaient disputés à cause d'un point de vue divergeant sur la manière d'intervenir alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit légal. Il décida donc de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte, la laissant seule avec sa colère.

Appartement de Jethro Gibbs.

L'agent Gibbs était rentré directement, il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il était inquiet pour son jeune agent et encore plus depuis que Ziva lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le retour possible de la peste dans l'organisme de Tony. Il se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se faire un café. Mais voilà un bout de papier plié avec son nom manuscrit dessus était accroché à sa cafetière. Repassant en mode agent du NCIS, il sorti son arme et fit le tour de son appartement, personne, et la porte n'avait pas été fracturée. Il sorti son téléphone portable et appela Abby. La jeune femme arriva avec l'agent McGee dans la demi-heure.

Abby : Gibbs qu'est ce qui se passe ???

Il leur indiqua d'un geste de la main, le mot sur la cafetière. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent au travail. Abby prit la lettre avec une pince, l'ouvrit en prenant bien soin de ne pas risquer d'effacer les empreintes puis la glissa dans un sachet avant de la tendre à Gibbs. Il la parcoura des yeux, cette écriture il la connaissait et pourtant il était incapable de dire à qui elle appartenait. Ce mot disait : _« Gibbs, faites attention à la sécurité de l'agent DiNozzo, la Grenouille est dangereux, arrangez-vous pour qu'il reste à la ferme le plus longtemps possible désobéissant au directeur Sheppard si elle insiste. Vous m'avez fait confiance par le passé, continu aujourd'hui Jethro. »_ . Gibbs tendit la lettre à McGee qui la parcoura.

McGee : Vous savez de qui ça vient.

Le regard que Gibbs lui envoya était sans appel, lui faisant comprendre qui aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Abby : En tout cas la femme qui a écrit ça elle te connaît.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est une femme, Abby ?

Abby : Parce que c'est une écriture de fille, Gibbs ça se voit.

McGee se pencha pour mieux regarder le bout de papier protéger par le sachet en plastique.

McGee : Oui c'est bien une écriture de femme, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette écriture me semble familière.

Gibbs : Ah vous aussi.

Abby : Je vais faire une analyse, essayez de vous souvenir ou vous l'avez déjà vu tous les deux.

Gibbs : Il faut que j'en sache plus sur « la Grenouille », je crois que je vais retourner voir Jenny. Abby, tu as toujours la clef de mon appartement ?

Abby : Oui sur mon trousseau pourquoi ?

Gibbs : Tu fermes en partant.

Abby : Bien patron.

Elle venait de se mettre au garde à vous, imitant un militaire.

Gibbs : Et tu me feras une copie de ce mot et n'oublie pas de…

Abby : (le coupant) Gibbs ! Je connais mon travail.

Gibbs : Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Puis il quitta l'appartement pour retourner au NCIS. Pendant ce temps, McGee regardait autour de lui, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était dans l'appartement du patron, il n'y était jamais venu auparavant, la pièce était simple, sur le mur du fond, une immense bibliothèque prenait tout le mur, des centaines de livres, au milieu de la pièce était disposé, sur un épais tapis de laine, une table basse sûrement fabriqué par Gibbs lui-même, juste à coté un vieux canapé usé trônait fièrement malgré les années. Sur un meuble massif sous la fenêtre se trouvait un certain nombre de cadres à photo. Mais alors qu'il allait s'en approcher, Abby l'appela.

Abby : McGee qu'est ce que tu fais ? On a du travail.

McGee : J'arrive…

NCIS. MTAC.

Jethro Gibbs entra comme une tornade dans le MTAC où se trouvait la directrice Sheppard. Celle ci observait une intervention d'interception de criminel sur le grand écran.

Gibbs : Jenny.

Jenny : Jethro, je croyais que la discussion était close.

Gibbs : C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Qu'est ce que la Grenouille ??

Jenny : Un batracien.

Gibbs : Ne te moques pas de moi, Jenny.

Jenny : Où as tu entendu parler de la Grenouille ?

Gibbs : Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi et m'a laissé un mot me disant que Tony était en danger, que la Grenouille est quelqu'un de dangereux. Dans quoi mon agent est-il impliqué ?

Jenny : Ca fait des mois que l'agence traque un trafiquant dont nous ne savons que le surnom : « la Grenouille ». L'agent DiNozzo travaille avec moi pour le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Gibbs : Pourquoi la personne qui m'a laissé ce mot pense que Tony serait en danger ?

Jenny : Je l'ignore, il n'y a pratiquement pas de risques, nous protégeons DiNozzo à chaque instant quand il est sur le terrain.

Gibbs : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de cette mission ???

Jenny : Tu avais quitté le NCIS, Jethro.

Gibbs : Mais je suis là maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu mettes mes agents en danger, Jenny.

Jenny : Je te rappelle que se sont aussi mes agents, Jethro, c'est moi la directrice ici, pas toi. Alors cette fois la discussion est vraiment close. Occupes toi juste de trouver qui c'est introduit chez toi, ça suffira.

Il quitta le MTAC, bien déterminé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, cette écriture lui était tellement familière il enrageait de ne pas savoir qui s'était introduit dans son chez lui, son repère. Il prit donc la direction de son bureau pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Appartement de Jethro Gibbs.

Abby et McGee travaillaient toujours à la récolte des indices pour savoir qui s'était introduit dans l'appartement de leur patron, McGee finit par s'approcher des fameuses photos qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Abby : Si Gibbs arrivait il te tuerait, Tim.

Elle s'approcha quand même de lui et regarda aussi les photos, une d'entre elle montrait Tony et Kate s'amusant sur une scène de crime avec un des appareils photo comme ça leurs arrivait souvent, une autre montrait McGee et Ziva sur une autre scène de crime, photo probablement prise par Tony lui-même. Ou encore un autre montrant Abby et Gibbs, chacun bien habillé dans un restaurant.

Abby : A ça s'était à une de mes fêtes d'anniversaire.

Et enfin, deux autres photos cachées derrière les autres, sur la première un Gibbs beaucoup plus jeune avec une femme rousse et une enfant.

McGee : Tu sais qui s'est ?

Abby : Tu sais Gibbs a ses secrets.

McGee reposa la photo avant de prendre l'autre, on pouvait y voir l'agent Todd dans les bras de Gibbs, ils dansaient et semblaient heureux. McGee se tourna vers Abby.

Abby : Ils ont été ensemble pendant quelques mots…

McGee : Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été amants ?

Abby : Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ???

McGee : Oui même si je comprends mieux pourquoi Kate pouvait se permettre de lui dire des choses que même Tony n'aurait jamais osé.

Abby : Ils ont rompu deux mois avant sa mort, juste avant que Kate perde le bébé, Gibbs voulait la protéger en l'éloignant de lui, maintenant il s'en veut énormément.

McGee : (surprit) Kate était enceinte !… de Gibbs !!!

Abby : Arrêtes d'être aussi surpris ! Elle a perdu le bébé à cause d'Ari, et Gibbs sait qu'Ari ne s'en serait pas pris à Caitlin si il n'avait pas tenu à elle.

McGee : Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ???

Abby : Kate et moi étions amies et Gibbs est comme un père pour moi. Aller reposes cette photo, il faut que je rentre au labo, j'ai beaucoup d'analyses à effectuer. Si tu répètes ce que je viens de dire à quelqu'un je te tue.

McGee : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'y risquerais pas je tiens à ma vie et puis le patron a le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

McGee : Et ça s'était pour quoi ???

Abby : Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je met le chapitre 4, mais pour la suite il faudra attendre un peu car je la publie normalement en avant première sur mon forum NCIS, alors pour le prochain chapitre il faudra attendre un peu d'autant plus que je dois partir pour la fac dans quelques minutes…

Chapitre 4

Ferme. Boston. Massachusetts.

Quand Ziva émergea de son sommeil sans rêve, elle se senti bloquée, incapable de bouger, maintenue au niveau de la taille. Elle fit glisser sa main, puis finalement sentir ce qui la retenait prisonnière en l'occurrence un bras, elle tourna la tête et aperçu le visage endormi de Tony, sa respiration était calme, il semblait vraiment détendu. Elle essaya de se défaire de son éreinte, mais elle l'entendit ronchonner dans son sommeil, en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme. Elle décida de ne pas le réveiller, il l'avait laissé dormir alors qu'elle en avait besoin, elle devait en faire autant. Elle regarda sa montre, il était cinq heure et quart, elle venait de dormir près de trois heures et se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle avait encore se pincement au cœur mais son moral allait un peu mieux. Elle se retourna tant bien que mal pour se retrouver face à lui, toujours dans ses bras, elle se blottie contre son torse, elle avait tellement besoin d'une présence rassurante.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Tony : (à mi-voix) Ziva… Ziva, réveilles-toi.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, Tony était assis à coté d'elle.

Ziva : J'ai du me rendormir, quelle heure il est ?

Tony : Six heure moins le quart, je voulais te laisser dormir mais c'est bientôt l'heure de la prière.

Ziva : Non tu as bien fait, il ne faut pas que je dorme autant, tu as raison ça n'aide pas à oublier la douleur.

Tony : Tu veux parler ?

Ziva : Pas encore.

Elle n'avait pas dit non, c'était déjà un grand pas. Elle s'était levée avait pris sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac et s'était mise devant le miroir qui était en face du lit, pour se repeigner. Mais c'était plus pour cacher son malaise que parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Tony : Tu ne m'as pas dit si mon torse était confortable.

Ziva : C'est toi qui m'a prise dans tes bras pendant que je dormais, je ne suis pas sûre que ta petite amie apprécierait, d'ailleurs.

Tony : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Ziva : Oh mais je ne crois rien, mon nounours tout poilu, je ne veux pas entendre d'explications qui de toutes façons ne changeront rien, on a une mission, on va la mener à bien et ensuite tout redeviendra comme avant.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu appelles comme avant ?

Ziva : Avant que nous… je veux dire avant que nous…

Tony : Avant que quoi ?

Ziva : Que nous passions la nuit ensemble lors de notre dernière mission undercover.

Elle était dos à lui, il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Il ne la comprenait pas, enfin ce n'était pas exactement ça mais il ne voyait plus en cette femme au bord de la crise de nerfs, la Ziva qu'il avait connu dans les débuts, elle semblait si fragile, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir, cela devait probablement à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui avait « qu'ils étaient morts par sa faute » et ce que Jenny lui avait dit, qu'elle était toujours triste à cette période de l'année.

Ziva : Je n'ai plus de famille, Tony et je n'ai plus envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un et c'est ce qui est en train de se passer en se moment avec toi. Je ne veux plus vivre l'enfer, plutôt mourir.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais alors qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte.

Tony : C'est ouvert.

Une femme passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Sophie.

Sophie : C'est bientôt l'heure.

Tony : Nous arrivons, Lisa ne se sent pas très bien, le voyage sûrement.

Sophie : Possible. Nous serons dans la salle à manger.

Tony : Nous vous rejoignons.

Elle quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Tony : Tu devrais sécher tes larmes, mon ange.

Puis sans un mot de plus il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, où la plupart des fidèles discutaient ensemble en attendant le départ de l'office. Maya la femme de Nathan leur fit signe d'approcher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Maya : Lisa, Tony, approchez nous n'allons pas vous manger aller venez.

Sans lâcher la main de Ziva, Tony s'approcha pour s'asseoir parmi les autres membres du groupe.

Maya : Alors comme ça vous nous venez de Washington.

Tony : Pour moi oui, je suis né à Baltimore, mais pour ma femme c'est différent, Lisa est née sur la terre sainte de Jérusalem, ses parents étaient missionnaires la-bas, elle n'est rentrée au pays il n'y a qu'un an et demi.

Maya : (surprise et intéressée) Vraiment.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le couple dont Tony était entrain de raconter l'histoire, une histoire qu'il était en train de d'inventer sur le tard.

Ziva : Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés en Israël alors que Tony faisait un pèlerinage sur les terres saintes. Je me souviens, mon père et moi étions à l'hôpital en train de donner la parole de Dieu aux malades quand dans le couloir je suis rentrée accidentellement dans Tony qui ne regardait pas plus que moi où il allait…

Tony : Je l'ai aidé à se relever et je l'ai invité à prendre un café, j'étais sous le charme.

Ziva : D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté peut-être par qu'il avait eu un mal fou à terminer son invitation. Nous avons donc pris ce café…

Tony : Et j'ai rallongé mon séjour dans la ville sainte d'une semaine pour continuer à la voir chaque jour, quand j'ai du rentrer pour mon travail, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner.

Ziva : Et j'ai acceptée de le suivre aux Etats Unis où nous nous sommes mariés. Je dois dire que je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi de le suivre.

Tony : Chaque jour à ses cotés est une bénédiction et je remercie chaque jour le Seigneur de l'avoir fait croiser ma route.

Nathan : Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Derrière la ferme. 21h30.

Après avoir aidé à quelques taches avec les hommes de la communauté, Tony s'était un peu installé sur le perron pour observer les alentours, à sa droite se trouvait un magnifique jardin fleuri de mille roses et autres variétés plus odorantes les unes que les autres, plus loin un grand verger trônait fièrement, ses arbres regorgeaient de fruit en train de mûrir. C'était vraiment très beau, il trouvait l'endroit apaisant, ça lui faisait du bien après ce qu'il vivait depuis le coma de Gibbs. Il était épuisé, mais cette communauté lui rappelait aussi sa mère qui avait lui avait manquée pendant son enfance et l'absence de son père plus préoccupé par son argent que par son fils. C'est sa mère qui lui avait appris à croire en Dieu, mais il avait tout abandonner quand elle était morte de son cancer alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans.

Voix de femme : Ca va ? Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux.

Cette voix le sorti brusquement de ses pensées, si bien qu'il releva la tête. Cette voix appartenait à Maya.

Tony : Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

Maya : Et qu'est ce qui peu monopoliser autant vos pensées pour que votre regard soit si triste ?

Tony : Mon passé.

Maya : Vous savez mon mari dit toujours que les choses n'arrivent jamais sans raison. Dieu met sur notre chemin des obstacles ayant pour seul but de nous mener où Il le désire.

Tony : Je ne sais pas parfois je me pose des questions.

Maya : Je vais vous dire une chose après je vous laisse à vos réflexions, auriez-vous rencontré Lisa si votre enfance avait été différente.

Tony : Y'a peu de chance, en effet. Savez-vous où est ma femme, Maya ?

Maya : Devant la ferme, près de l'enclos aux indomptables.

Tony : L'enclos aux indomptables ???

Maya : Nous mettons dans cet enclos, les chevaux dont nous avons le plus de mal à contrôler, la plupart ont été sauvés de maltraitance par mon mari. Seul les hommes les approchent, ils peuvent être dangereux, d'ailleurs personne ne peut monter Enzo. Dites-moi Tony, votre femme a l'air malade.

Tony : Elle n'est pas bien en ce moment, son passé aussi à tendance à ressurgir. Merci Maya.

L'agent DiNozzo se leva du perron, et fit le tour de la propriété, pour apercevoir Ziva dans l'enclos aux indomptables. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction. En arrivant près de la barrière, il vit Ziva approcher d'Enzo, le magnifique pur-sang arabe.

Tony : Ziva, bon sang tu es malade.

Ziva : Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que je fais, Tony.

Elle ne regarda pas Tony préférant encrer son regard dans celui du cheval, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Tony : Ziva, ne fais pas de folie, personne ne peux approcher se cheval.

Ziva : C'est ce qu'on verra.

Elle tendit sa main vers l'animal et lui caressa le museau puis l'encolure, mais alors qu'elle se tourna vers Tony pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de risque, le cheval lui donna des coups de tête pour qu'elle continue à le caresser. Ziva explosa de rires, entendre se rire fit plaisir au jeune homme, il était rare de l'entendre rire de façon aussi sincère.

Ziva : Aller viens Tony, il n'est pas méchant.

Elle le vit hésiter avant de passer de l'autre coté de la barrière pour la rejoindre. Il s'approcha doucement.

Ziva : Regardes le dans les yeux et ne lui montres pas que tu as peur.

Tony s'exécuta mais il n'était pas très rassuré, Ziva lui prit tendrement la main pour lui donner confiance pendant qu'il approchait son autre main du museau du magnifique pur-sang.

Tony : Eh il m'aime bien.

Ziva : Bien sûr, les chevaux ressentent beaucoup de choses, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'eux, bien au contraire c'est à eux que je fais le plus confiance sur cette terre.

Tony appréciait qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir doucement.

Tony : Tu sembles avoir si peu d'estime pour les êtres humains.

Ziva : Il faut du temps pour guérir les blessures, je recommence juste a avoir confiance en les personnes qui m'entourent.

Tony : Alors tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Ziva : Pour protéger ma vie si mais mon cœur à trop souffert, je ne veux plus aimer.

Tony : Mais sans amour ce n'est pas une vie, Ziva.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton grave, et la vit frissonner.

Tony : Tu as froid Ziva rentrons à l'intérieur.

Ziva : D'accord.

Elle caressa une nouvelle fois les naseaux de l'animal.

Ziva : A demain Enzo.

Il prirent la direction de la ferme, main dans la main.

Ziva : Bien trouvé, ton idée pour cacher le faite que je sois israélienne.

Tony : Le mensonge ne paraît que plus vraisemblable, lorsqu'il est à moitié vrai, avoues que tu as aimé jouer le jeu.

Ziva : Je dois bien avouer que oui, être quelqu'un d'autre que Ziva David est agréable. Mais pour avoir choisi le prénom Lisa, c'est que Abby a lu le livre de McGee.

Tony : Abby et McGee sont comme les deux doigts de la main même si je me demande se qu'elle lui trouve.

Ziva : Tony ! Tim est quelqu'un d'adorable.

Tony : Mais il est loin d'avoir ma classe.

Ziva : N'exagères pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre un peu mais cette fois voilà le chapitre 5. Alors je vous dis qu'un chose : Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 5 

Quelque part. Plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle courait pour s'éloigner, maintenant qu'elle avait mis l'agent Gibbs au courant pour la Grenouille en entrant dans son appartement, elle devait absolument faire plus attention pour sa sécurité, elle n'avait plus le choix, sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle avait réussi à se faire une nouvelle identité pour infiltrer l'organisation de la Grenouille, mais l'agent DiNozzo avait failli griller sa couverture sans le savoir et elle voulait que la Grenouille passe le reste de sa vie derrière les barreaux pour les meurtres dont il était responsable et se même si elle devait y laisser sa vie. Mais elle voulait aussi protéger Gibbs et le reste de son équipe, et pour ça elle avait outre passé ses droits en le contactant si ses patrons l'apprenaient, ils seraient furieux mais tant pis si cette mission était la dernière qu'ils lui confiaient, ils ne pouvaient pas lui retirer sous peine de tout faire capoter et puis son agence voulait absolument prendre de vitesse le NCIS maintenant qu'ils savaient que les « cow boys » étaient sur l'affaire, il s'agissait d'une course contre la montre.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait maintenant sa vie, elle était désormais Temperance Sun, tueuse à gages professionnelle travaillant pour la Grenouille en freelance mais cette vie commençait à la fatiguer, son ancienne vie lui manquait, et elle avait hâte que cette mission se termine même si elle savait qu'après ça, elle ne pourrait pas reprendre son ancienne identité.

Laboratoire de Abby Scuito. 22h00.

La musique hurlait dans le laboratoire quand Gibbs y entra il l'éteignit.

Abby : Gibbs !!!!

Gibbs : Rentres chez toi Abby.

Abby : Je fais des recherches sur le mot.

Gibbs : Rentres chez toi !

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

Abby : Mais je veux savoir comment cet individu est entré chez toi à laisser se mot et est reparti en fermant à clef.

Gibbs : Bon dis moi ce que tu sais.

Abby : Et bien le papier utiliser vient d'un bloc de papier qui était chez toi.

Gibbs : Il y a des empreintes ?

Abby : Les tiennes et celles de Kate… Gibbs…

Gibbs : Kate est la dernière personne à avoir utiliser se bloc de papier il y a un an et demi, elle m'y a laissée un mot ou elle ne traitait d'enfoiré…

Se remémorer ses souvenirs lui faisait du mal, l'agent Todd lui manquait et plus le temps passait plus il trouvait qu'elle avait raison, il n'était qu'un vieil enfoiré, ils auraient pu avoir une deuxième chance avec elle, une nouvelle famille et il ne l'avait pas saisi quand elle s'était présentée, il avait tout gâché, elle avait perdu le bébé et lui l'avait perdu elle.

Abby : Gibbs…

Il sorti de ses pensées.

Abby : Elle te manque, n'est ce pas ?

Gibbs : Tout les jours que Dieu fasse, je suis un idiot, Abby.

Abby : Combien de temps vas-tu te reprocher sa mort ?

Gibbs : Tant qu'il ne faudra.

Abby : Mais ça ne la fera pas revenir.

Gibbs : (changeant de sujet) Donc on a rien.

Elle le serra dans ses bras tout en sachant qu'elle ne lui remonterait pas le moral, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était de tout cœur avec lui. Car elle savait qu'il était loin d'avoir fait son deuil même si il voulait faire croire qu'il était déjà passer à autre chose. Il esquissa un sourire quand il essaya d'imaginer la tête que ferait Jen si elle apprenait que lui et Kate avait été, enfin bon, même si Jenny et lui avaient été très proche à une époque, les choses étaient très différentes maintenant. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de sa laborantine, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

Gibbs : Rentres chez toi Abby, tu finiras demain.

Abby : Mais toi tu ne rentres pas chez toi tant que je ne sais pas comment l'individu est entrer dans ton appartement.

Gibbs : Rassures toi je crois que je vais rester au bureau.

Abby : NNOOONNN ! J'ai une chambre d'ami, tu viens avec moi, et c'est un ordre marine.

Gibbs : Alors à vos ordres, madame.

Abby : Ne m'appelles pas madame !

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue et attendit qu'elle ferme le labo pour rentrer avec elle à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Appartement de Temperance Sun. Quelque part.

Temperance tournait en rond dans cet appartement ne lui ressemblait pas. Une décoration moderne, peu de meuble, de grandes baies vitrées, ses baies vitrées qui lui faisaient peur pour sa sécurité, oh elle n'avait pas peur de mourir non, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver ses agents du NCIS, elle connaissait la réputation de l'agent Gibbs lui seul protégerait efficacement l'agent DiNozzo. Bon sang pourquoi la directrice Sheppard l'avait mis lui sur cette affaire, cela devait avoir un rapport avec le coma de l'agent Gibbs. Elle s'était rendu à son chevet alors qu'il était inconscient, déguisée en infirmière, Sheppard n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, yeux marrons, cheveux roux, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ses joues s'étaient quelque peu creusées, elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle apparence. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle traversa la pièce car se dernier était resté sur le bar et décrocha.

Sun : Temperance Sun… Bien patron, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle accrocha son portable à sa ceinture, prit son arme, ses lunettes de soleil et quitta l'appartement en prenant bien soin reconnecter l'alarme.

Entrepôts abandonnés à la sortie de Washington D.C.

Temperance gara sa voiture pas trop loin de l'entrée de l'entrepôt dans un crissement et en descendit, la chaleur la frappa de pleine face à cause du soleil qui frappait de plein fouet le tarmac. Elle fit claquer ses talons en entrant dans l'édifice de métal, elle fut saisie par la fraîcheur, bon sang elle aurait mieux fait d'y entrer avec sa voiture après tout elle est sensée montrer un caractère exécrable. Elle se retrouva fasse à une femme et deux hommes.

Homme 1 : Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle Sun.

Sun : (cynique) Vous connaissez les embouteillages !

Femme : Oui en général c'est l'horreur.

Sun : Le patron n'est pas là ?

Homme 2 : Il nous a chargé de vous transmettre les documents sur votre prochaine cible.

Sun : Et il ne pouvait pas venir par lui-même ????

Femme : Le patron est un homme prudent.

Sun : Et bien vous lui direz qu'au bout de plus d'un an, il pourrait commencer à me faire confiance. Et puis j'aime bien savoir pour qui je travail. A moins que vous-même vous ne l'ayez jamais vu, les gars.

Elle attrapa un peu brusquement l'épaisse l'enveloppe de papier marron.

Homme 1 : Vos instructions sont à l'intérieur comme d'habitude.

Sun : Et pour mon paiement se sera comme d'habitude aussi.

Femme : Bien sûr, la moitié de l'argent vient d'être déposé sur votre compte, la seconde moitié quand le contrat sera exécuté. Plus un supplément pour cette mission, le patron souhaite remercier votre fidélité.

Sun : Tant qu'il paye moi ça me va.

Tempérance rejeta en arrière la mèche de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher du regard les trois lieutenants de la Grenouille. Elle avait toujours affaire à eux, et quand elle avait la Grenouille au téléphone sa voix était masqué.

Sun : Bon bah, Riri, Fifi et Loulou, je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail à accomplir, moi !

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour s'éloigner de ses personnes qui lui donnaient la chaire de poule. Une fois de nouveau coincé dans les embouteillages, elle attrapa l'enveloppe posée sur le siège passager et la décacheta. A l'intérieur, une photo d'une femme rousse aux cheveux courts vêtue d'un tailleur vert, et des documents, elle regarda la femme, elle savait de qui il s'agissait, elle reposa la photo et se concentra sur les documents, il s'agissait de l'emploi du temps de la femme à abattre, elle aurait bien aimé savoir comment ils avaient eu de tels documents car ces derniers étaient confidentiels ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait une taupe au NCIS, ses soupçons étaient de plus en plus confirmés. Elle était inquiète, cette fois elle ne pouvait plus informer ses patrons trop de risques d'être découvert, elle devait mettre la directrice Sheppard en sécurité par ses propres moyens.

Sun : (à elle-même) Aller réfléchies ma grande ! Tu ne peux pas approcher la directrice du NCIS comme ça et tu ne peux pas contacter Gibbs comme la dernière fois, il ne pourrait pas t'aider.

Furieuse, elle donna un violent coup de paume dans le volant de la voiture. Elle sentait que la situation était entrain de lui échapper. Et pourtant elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Voyant qu'elle n'avançait pas beaucoup tant les embouteillages étaient important à cette heure, elle se gara, et rejoignit à pied avec le dossier sous le bras le bar de plus proche. Elle s'assit à la table la plus éloignée, commanda un café et commença à étudier le dossier en prenant des notes sur son calepin afin d'y voir plus clair et d'élaborer un plan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà, le voilà enfin le chapitre suivant avec toujours plus de surprise et vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines, je peux vous l'assurer (j'en suis au chapitre 25 et je n'ai pas fini alors je vous laisse imaginer) . Et merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 6 

Ferme. Boston. Massachusetts. 6h00.

Quand Tony se réveilla, il tendit la main dans la direction de la où devrait se trouver Ziva bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la place était vide et froide. Il regarda sa montre, et comprit qu'elle devait être debout depuis au moins une bonne heure. Il se leva, prit une douche, et se rendit dans la salle principale.

Nathan : Vous êtes bien matinal, Tony.

Tony : L'absence de ma femme m'a réveillé.

Nathan : Oh, Lisa est sortie courir il y a plus d'une heure.

Tony : Elle se lève toujours très tôt.

Nathan : Venez prendre un petit déjeuné, les autres ne se lèveront pas avant une bonne heure.

Tony : Pourquoi pas.

A dix kilomètres de la ferme.

Ziva courait, la tête complètement vide tant elle était à bout de force mais elle continuait à courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Une crampe lui paralysait la jambe mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas non plus. La douleur physique faisait oublier la douleur mentale, un vrai soulagement pour la jeune femme. Le sang lui vrillait les tempes, son cœur battait trop vite et commençait à s'emballer, son souffle était court. Quand soudain elle s'effondra sur le sol, son corps refusant littéralement de lui obéir, elle perdit connaissance.

Ferme. 10h00.

Tony tournait en rond, Ziva n'était toujours pas rentré et il commençait à s'inquiéter, étant en mission elle ne se serait jamais éloigner aussi longtemps. Il décida d'arrêter de couper du bois ce qu'il faisait depuis une bonne heure et alla voir Nathan qui était dans l'étable à tondre les moutons avec les autres hommes de la ferme.

Tony : Nathan je suis inquiet. Lisa n'est pas encore rentrée, elle ne court jamais aussi longtemps.

Nathan : Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

Tony : Non.

Les autres hommes arrêtèrent aussi ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et s'approchèrent.

Marc : C'est inquiétant, les bois au alentour peuvent être dangereux, il y a des crevasses et des fossés qu'on ne voit pas forcément.

Antoine : Nathan même si on fait ça pour rien il faut mieux lancer des recherches.

Nathan : Tu as raison. Daniel, Marc, Antoine allez sceller les chevaux. Vous savez monter à cheval Tony ?

Tony : Je n'en suis pas à faire des compétitions mais oui.

Nathan : Christian, préviens Maya, prend des gourdes et dis à Sofia, Sophie, Léa, et Ruth de se joindre à nous. Ah et n'oublie pas de prendre les radios.

Dans la forêt. 11h30.

L'inquiétude rongeait Tony. Dieu seul sait ce qui était passé par la tête de cette tête de mule, elle était si… Chevauché en pleine nature n'était pas vraiment son truc surtout avec se soleil de plomb, lui qui ne croyait plus en Dieu depuis la mort de sa mère, il se surprenait à prier intérieurement pour la retrouver saine et sauve. Il était parti seul, d'ailleurs chacun était parti de son coté pour multiplier les chances de la retrouver, restant en contact via la radio. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était attaché à elle, comment cela avait-il pu arriver, elle était si exaspérante, froide et sans cœur, non à bien y réfléchir elle n'était pas sans cœur loin de là mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer sûrement le résultat de plusieurs années passées à travailler au Mossad, d'autant plus que le faite d'avoir son père pour directeur ne devait pas être chose facile, son père à lui aussi avait voulu que son fils soit à son image, un financier, mais Tony avait rapidement abandonner son école de commerce pour devenir flic, et à aucun moment il n'avait regretté son choix toutefois il y avait une différence majeure entre leurs pères, le sien n'était pas connu pour être capable de tuer sans sourciller. Tony enfonça un peu plus son chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête et fit accélérer le pas du cheval mais alors qu'il lui commanda d'aller à droite pour éviter un tas d'épines, le cheval prit de l'élan et sauta par dessus. Tony s'apprêta à lui faire faire demi-tour pour reprendre ses recherches quand il aperçu une forme sur le sol. Il descendit de cheval, attacha les rênes à l'arbre le plus proche et s'approcha le cœur battant, il ne voyait que les pieds de la personne allongée. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le visage de Ziva, ses lèvres autrefois si douce étaient blanches et déshydratées, ses joues présentaient des marques de brûlure légère due au soleil.

Tony : Mon Dieu, Ziva !

Il retourna au cheval en courant, attrapa sa gourde et s'agenouilla près de sa tête. Il lui prit son pouls, il était faible mais présent. Il fit glisser de l'eau dans sa main et lui humidifia les lèvres avec ses doigts avant de lui faire couler quelques gouttes d'eau dans la gorge.

Tony : Je t'en prie Ziva, ouvres les yeux. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps.

Il retira son chapeau et le posa sur la tête de la jeune femme pour la protéger du soleil, puis il utilisa son bandana pour lui passer de l'eau sur le visage et sur le cou.

Tony : Aller, ouvres les yeux, tu es forte tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. On est sensé s'être rencontrer à Jérusalem, je ne suis jamais aller en Israël et j'aurais besoin d'un guide là-bas.

Il lui disait ce qui lui passait par la tête, l'important était de lui parler.

Ziva : D'ac… cord ! Où… David ?

Tony : Qui est David, Ziva ?

Elle ouvrit doucement et difficilement les yeux. Tony eut un rire nerveux de soulagement.

Ziva : Soif…

Il l'aida à se redresser un peu et tout en lui maintenant la tête, il approcha la gourde de ses lèvres, les quelques gouttes d'eau qui atteignirent sa gorge la firent tousser.

Tony : Doucement, tu as été longtemps inconsciente. Pourquoi avoir courir si loin ?

Ziva : Vider la tête… Oublier.

Tony : Je vais t'aider à te mettre debout, il faut te ramener à la ferme pour soigner tes brûlures.

Elle accrocha son regard à celui du jeune homme, elle pouvait y voir qu'il avait eu vraiment peur, mais elle y voyait aussi le soulagement qu'il éprouvait.

Ziva : Je n'ai plus de force Tony. Je suis épuisée.

Tony : Je veux bien te croire.

Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au cheval. Là l'israélienne utilisa ses dernières forces pour monter en scelle. Une fois qu'elle était installée, il détacha l'animal et monta derrière elle. Il passa ses deux bras autour du corps affaibli de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle tombe puis il contacta les autres avec la radio pour leurs signaler qu'il avait retrouvé sa « femme » et qu'il rentrait à la ferme. Puis il donna un léger coup de talon au cheval pour le faire avancer. Ziva réellement à bout de force laissa tomber sa tête en arrière reposant ainsi sur l'épaule de Tony.

Ziva : (les yeux fermés) David est mon fils, Tony…

Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin dans ses explications, retombant dans l'inconscience. Tony parcoura donc les dix kilomètres en silence, enfin pas exactement en silence puisqu'il fredonnait un de ses airs de musique country comme dans les vieux westerns.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

Toilettes d'un restaurant. Washington D.C. Le lendemain. 13h30.

Temperance Sun attendait patiemment, elle savait que la directrice Sheppard finirait par passer par ici à un moment ou à un autre du repas. Et ici son garde du corps ne la suivrait pas. Elle n'avait trouvé que cette faille dans l'emploi du temps de la directrice qui lui permettait de l'approcher assez prêt pour la convaincre de la suivre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais sa patience commençait à avoir des limites et encore plus depuis qu'elle jouait ce rôle, tueuse à gages voilà donc ce qu'elle était maintenant, une simple tueuse à gages au service de la Grenouille qui soit dit en passant une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en fasse, elle ne pouvait par conséquent jurer de rien, était-il un homme, une femme ? Vieux, jeune ? Gros, maigre ? Elle ne savait strictement rien de lui n'ayant à faire qu'avec ses trois subordonnés qui avaient le don de lui taper sur les nerfs plus qu'autre chose. La voilà donc à attendre dans des toilettes, grand luxe certes mais des toilettes. Une vingtaine de femmes s'étaient déjà succédés dans la pièce comme si elles n'avaient que ça à faire que passer dans les toilettes grand standing d'un restaurant grand standing. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, une femme rousse entra, cette fois c'était la bonne.

Sun : Directrice Sheppard.

Jenny se retourna et fit face à Temperance.

Jenny : Eh mais je vous connais vous êtes…

Sun : Oui je sais mais je ne suis plus elle, mon nom est Temperance Sun et vous êtes en danger de mort, un contrat à été lancé sur votre tête.

Jenny : Comment le savez vous ?

Sun : C'est moi qu'ils ont chargé de vous tuer.

Jenny : Vous ! C'est assez ironique.

Sun : Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, venez avec moi.

Jenny : Je ne peux pas je suis en plein déjeuner d'affaire.

Sun : Et bien ils attendront à moins que vous préfériez mourir.

Jenny : Vous vous croyez drôle, je vous rappelle que je suis la directrice du NCIS.

Sun : Et c'est justement pour ça que la Grenouille veut votre peau et bientôt celle de l'agent DiNozzo.

Jenny : Il faut prévenir l'agent DiNozzo.

Sun : C'est bon j'ai chargé Gibbs de sa protection.

Jenny : Ca explique qu'il connaisse d'un seul coup l'existence de la Grenouille.

Sun : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'ai plus le choix depuis longtemps. Je ne peux qu'essayer de sauver le maximum de personnes, vous pouvez le comprendre ça.

Jenny : D'accord je viens avec vous.

Sun : Donnez-moi votre téléphone et votre sac.

La directrice s'exécuta. Temperance Sun brisa le téléphone sur le lavabo, puis jeta le sac sur le sol.

Jenny : Eh !

Temperance sortie un foulard de sa poche et le mit sur ses cheveux prenant bien soin de cacher ses cheveux et en particulier sa longue tresse.

Jenny : Qu'est ce que vous faites, mademoiselle Sun ?

Sun : Deux rousses qui sortent ensemble d'un restaurant ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Vous avez déjà été agent ou quoi ?!!!

Jenny : Je ne vous savais pas aussi cynique.

Sun : Mais je ne suis plus la même personne. Aller venez directrice.

NCIS. Laboratoire d'Abby. 14h30.

Gibbs était au labo avec McGee et Abby, il travaillait avec eux pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la Grenouille en piratant les fichiers du NCIS et du FBI quand Fornell entra dans la pièce.

Fornell : Gibbs !

Abby verrouilla en quelques secondes les écrans pour ne rien laisser paraître de leurs investigations.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe, pour que les rats quittent leur trou ?

Fornell : Ta directrice a été enlevée, Gibbs, je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant.

Gibbs : Jen !

Fornell : Oui, à moins que tu es une autre directrice.

Gibbs : McGee prenez vos affaires.

McGee : Oui patron.

Le jeune agent quitta le laboratoire.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu sais ?

Fornell : Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire.

Gibbs : Ecoutes je ne te prendrais pas l'affaire, je n'ai que deux agents et se sont encore des bleus. Mais j'ai DiNozzo et David en mission à Boston, quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi pour me prévenir qu'ils pourraient être en danger par rapport à une affaire dont la directrice est responsable. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir si ça à un lien. Voilà tu sais tout ce que moi je sais alors à toi.

Fornell : Elle a été enlevée entre 13h30 et 13h45 au restaurant où elle dînait avec des huiles alors qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes, apparemment d'après certains témoignages, une femme rousse est resté de manière suspecte dans ses mêmes toilettes où Jenny Sheppard à été vu pour la dernière fois. Les rousses c'est votre domaine, Gibbs, non ?

Gibbs : Donc notre suspect est une femme rousse qui enlève une autre femme rousse c'est la théorie du FBI. Je vous rappelle que Jenny avant d'être une directrice, est un agent de terrain entraîné.

Mais alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter le laboratoire, Fornell se retourna en direction de l'experte scientifique.

Fornell : Puisque vous aimez cracker les dossiers du FBI, je vous en ai mis un à votre disposition, il s'appelle « pour la fouine », il s'agit d'un dossier sur se que le FBI a pu apprendre des investigations que nous faisons sur votre agence.

Gibbs : C'est plutôt le FBI les fouines, depuis quand vous enquêtez sur le NCIS ?!

Appartement de Temperance Sun. Quelque part.

Temperance était nerveuse, elle rassemblait quelques affaires, alors que Jenny buvait tranquillement une tasse de café en essayant de comprendre ce que lui racontait Temperance.

Jenny : Alors vous m'avez enlevé pour ne pas me tuer.

Sun : Exact.

Jenny : Et c'est la Grenouille qui a ordonné mon exécution.

Sun : Encore exact. Regardez ça si vous ne me croyez pas.

Temperance lui tendit le dossier que lui avait remis les lieutenants de la Grenouille, Jenny ouvrit l'enveloppe et observa les documents à l'intérieur.

Jenny : Il doit y avoir une taupe au NCIS, parce que la se trouve mon emploi du temps et celui ci est confidentiel. Mon Dieu, mon garde du corps doit être en train de se faire passer un savon.

Sun : Peu importe vous le ré-engagerez quand vous y retournerez. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'autre chose que de vous faire passer pour morte parce que partie comme c'est partie on va vous rechercher dans tout le pays, je me demande où est ce que je me suis plantée.

Jenny : Pour commencer, vous m'avez enlevé en plein jour.

Sun : Mais c'est le seul moment où je pouvais vous approcher, vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé de chercher d'autres possibilités…

Jenny : On se calme !

Temperance s'était énervée et était au bord des larmes.

Sun : Je suis désolé je fais un bien piètre tueuse en série mais c'est que ma famille me manque, mes amis aussi et je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir.

Cette fois à bout de nerfs, elle fondit en larmes.

Jenny : On devrait appeler Jethro, lui pourra me faire passer pour morte, le temps que cette affaire se tasse.

Sun : Non, pas Gibbs, s'il vous plait.

Jenny : Un problème avec Gibbs ?

Sun : Lui et moi nous ne nous entendons plus très bien, je ne veux plus jamais croiser son chemin. Je n'ai pas eu le choix en m'introduisant chez lui.

Jenny : Mais on a pas le choix, vous l'avez dit vous même.

Sun : On va commencer par quitter cette maison, il faut se réfugier ailleurs. Il y a un petit motel pas loin, très sympathique. Gibbs sera où le trouver.

Jenny : D'accord alors allons-y.

Temperance Sun reprit son caractère de femme sans cœur et ramassa son sac qu'elle venait de préparer, le mit sur son dos, prit ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sun : Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Jenny Sheppard réagit enfin et suivit Temperance jusqu'à la voiture, une sublime Porsche noir grand luxe. Temperance démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

Toilette du restaurant. Washington D.C. 15h30.

Fornell : C'est bien la première fois que je rentre dans les toilettes pour dames, et toi ?

Gibbs : Non, tu n'y étais jamais entré ???

Fornell : Non. Pour y faire quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis marié.

Gibbs : Et alors je l'ai été aussi.

Fornell : Regardes où ça t'a mené.

Gibbs : Je trouve cette scène de crime trop propre, aucune trace de luttes. La Jenny que je connais, se serait débattue. Or il n'y a que son téléphone qui a été cassé et son sac jeté sur le sol.

Fornell : Tu veux dire que c'est une mise en scène ?

Gibbs : Je ne sais pas, je trouve juste la scène trop nickel.

McGee : Patron, on a des empreintes et des cheveux, je les emmène à Abby.

Gibbs : Bien.

Fornell : Eh je croyais que s'était mon enquête !

Gibbs : Je t'en laisse tout le prestige mais je veux absolument qu'on retrouve Jen, alors laisses mes agents travailler. On fait comme d'habitude.

Fornell : D'accord, comme d'habitude.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu « l'heureuse » surprise d'avoir perdu ma connexion ADSL, je ne l'ai récupéré que il y a une heure, alors je vous met le chapitre de la semaine dernière aujourd'hui et dimanche comme prévu, je mettrais la chapitre 9.

Sinon merci pour les reviews, elle me font très plaisir. Et j'espère que cette fic vous plait, non parce qu'elle fait plus de 30 chapitres alors… et vous allez aller de surprises en surprises, ma beta-reader (ne lui en voulez pas pour les fautes qui restent je ne lui ai pas donné à corriger, trop de textes d'un coup) adore et m'en demande toujours plus…

Enfin bon je vous dis qu'une chose : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 

La ferme. Boston. Le lendemain. 6h00.

Ziva se réveilla dans les bras de Tony, elle était bien, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger et de toute façon son corps ne la laisserait pas faire. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, son visage la brûlait. Elle gémit doucement de douleur ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Tony.

Ziva : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Tony : Pas grave l'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Ziva, je…

Ziva : Non ne dis rien, je n'ai pas été honnête et j'aurais dû te dire la vérité depuis le début, j'ai risqué notre couverture avec mes secrets.

Tony : Tu as dit que tu avais un fils.

Ziva : C'est le cas, enfin c'était le cas. J'avais une famille en Israël, il y a longtemps. J'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis tombée folle amoureuse de Sarid, et à dix-neuf, j'ai mis au monde mon fils David.

Tony : Ton fils s'appelait David David.

Ziva : Mais non idiot. Il s'appelait David Kauffman, il portait le nom de son père. Mais laisses moi terminer mon histoire c'est assez dure comme ça.

Tony : Pardonnes moi.

La jeune femme se redressa pour s'asseoir lui permettant de faire une pause de quelques secondes. Tony s'assit à son tour et lui prit la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

Ziva : Quatre ans plus tard, Sarid m'a demandé en mariage, nous devions nous marier à son retour de mission, au lieu de ça nous avons reçu sa tête coupée au Mossad, il avait été démasqué.

Tony : Alors c'est lui « l'ami » dont tu m'avais déjà parlé.

Ziva : Oui. Après ça, j'ai décidé de quitter le Mossad…

Elle fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Tony lui ramena les cheveux en arrière et lui posa la main sur la nuque.

Tony : Chut doucement. Ne te forces pas. Tu as souffert du soleil. Laisses ton corps reprendre des forces à son rythme.

Il lui massait doucement les épaules, ce contacte sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait eu aucune véritable relation amoureuse depuis la mort de Sarid, elle avait eu de nombreuses aventures mais aucune ne l'avait obligé à y mettre des sentiments et quand ça devenait se ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu sérieux elle y mettait un terme. Devait-elle se laisser aller avec Tony, elle l'ignorait, il était son collègue et elle avait peur de devoir retourner en Israël si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, les mains de Tony sur son dos lui faisait tellement de bien. Il était vraiment doué, elle devait le reconnaître. Tony sentait la jeune femme commencer à se détendre sous ses doigts, elle n'avait pas fini son histoire mais tant pis, elle avait commencé à se livrer, c'était un point positif. Il aimait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus doux et sensuels, ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre la chamade. Il ne résista pas et lui posa un baiser dans le cou, quand il vit que la jeune femme ne le repoussait pas il en posa un autre puis un autre. L'israélienne se retourna pour pouvoir le voir dans les yeux, il avait envie d'elle, elle pouvait le voir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les caresses étaient douces, lentes et sensuelles, ils voulaient prendre leur temps, il lui effleurait à peine la peau la faisant frissonner. Toujours sans la brusquer, ni gestes maladroits, il lui retira son débardeur et lui caressa la courbure de ses seins. Sans quitter son corps et avec la même douceur, sa main se laissa glisser jusqu'au dos de la jeune femme et il l'attira à lui collant son corps contre le sien. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui mourut contre les lèvres du jeune italien. Elle fut surprise quand il la fit basculer sous lui avant de se détacher de ses lèvres pour mieux la regarder.

Tony : (dans un murmure) Tu es tellement belle…

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt.

Tony : Je crois que là on peut dire qu'il y a code rouge.

Elle eut un rire amusé.

Tony : Ca te fait rire !

Elle tenta de prendre le dessus en le faisant rouler mais Tony la maintint fermement, lui empêchant toute manœuvre possible.

Tony : Oh non pas cette fois mon ange.

Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, puis un sur le cou, la naissance de sa poitrine, traçant une ligne imaginaire de baisers jusqu'à son nombril. Ziva ferma les yeux appréciant les caresses de son amant, il était tellement plus doux que la première fois, où ils avaient juste répondus à une tension sexuelle présente entre eux depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais là, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre pied, sans aucune crainte, elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne lui laissait plus seulement son corps mais son cœur aussi, à lui maintenant de ne pas lui briser en mille morceaux, cette fois elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Et pourtant elle avait peur, Tony était doué pour collectionner les conquêtes et après tout et si elle n'était qu'une conquête dans son palmarès. Elle essaya de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas sombrer une nouvelle fois, elle voulait lui laisser une chance, croire en lui. Mon Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, finit la tristesse, au revoir la douleur, juste les caresses de son amant qui la faisait vibrer, son cœur battait à tout rompre menaçant presque de lâcher.

Etable. 10h00.

Maya avait bien vu de sa fenêtre, avant hier que Ziva s'entendait bien avec les chevaux, elle fut donc responsable aujourd'hui de s'occuper d'eux. Chaussée de ses bottes et de sa fourche, elle nettoyait leurs box un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger elle chantonnait un air que sa mère lui avait appris quand elle était enfant. Elle entra dans le box suivant, où se trouvait une magnifique jument et son poulain. Ziva attendrit les observa quelques instants avant de changer avec précaution le foin.

Il est né il y a quelques jours.

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna.

Ziva : Marc ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

Marc : Pardonnez moi Lisa.

Ziva : Non c'est moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Marc : Vous avez l'air de bien vous remettre de cette exposition prolongée au soleil.

Ziva : Oui, il ne reste que ces brûlures au visage qui sont un peu douloureuse mais c'est trois fois rien.

Marc : Vous avez eu de la chance que votre mari vous retrouve.

Ziva : Oui.

Marc : (changeant de sujet) Alors comme ça vous avez réussi à approcher Enzo.

On pouvait entendre de l'admiration dans la voix de l'homme qui pourtant était imposant, très carré et tout en muscle. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et portait une barbe qui commençait à bien grisonner.

Ziva : C'est un cheval adorable.

Marc : Si vous le dites. Personne ne l'approche jamais ici à part le vétérinaire et le maréchal-ferrant.

Ziva : Il n'a jamais été monté ???

Marc : Depuis qu'il est à la ferme, non jamais. Vous pourriez peut-être quand vous vous sentirez mieux…non oubliez, j'ai rien dit c'est trop dangereux.

Ziva : Est-ce qu'il a une selle à lui ?

Marc : Oui dans la sellerie. Bon j'ai du travail, à ce soir au dîner.

Ziva : A ce soir.

La jeune israélienne termina de nettoyer les écuries. Terminant par la sellerie car quelques selles avaient besoin d'être réparés, elle y passa pratiquement trois bonnes heures travaillant d'arrache-pied. C'est vers treize heure que Tony la tira de son labeur.

Tony : Alors mon ange, tu oublies de venir déjeuner.

Ziva : Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai du travail.

Tony : Alors tu ne veux pas du casse croûte que je t'ai fait.

Ziva : Donnes.

Tony : Hum… C'est pas gratuit.

Elle lui saisit le col de la chemise et l'embrassa.

Tony : Waou…

Ziva : Maintenant j'ai faim.

Tony : Pourquoi ne pas être venue à table ?

Ziva : Ecoutes Tony, même faire semblant, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ta religion, j'ai peur de faire des erreurs, alors je préfère rester éloignée. Et puis j'ai encore du travail à la sellerie.

Tony : Tu aimes vraiment les chevaux.

Ziva : Je les adore. J'en faisais souvent quand j'étais enfant, c'est ma mère qui m'a appris à monter. J'ai arrêté quand je suis tombé enceinte.

Tony : Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui est arrivé à ton fils.

Ziva : Il est mort, par ma faute c'est tout.

Elle bouda la nourriture qu'il venait de poser près d'elle pour se remettre à la réparation d'une scelle.

Tony : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ?

Ziva : Mon fils est mort un mois après mon fiancé. A la mort de Sarid, j'ai quitté le Mossad. Mais quand David a été enlevé, j'ai supplié mon père de me réintégrer, il a fini par accepter et je me suis lancé à la poursuite de celui qui le retenait, un certain Noranti. Mais quand je l'ai retrouvé tout a dérapé, ce salopard s'est servi de mon fils comme bouclier et quand il a voulu s'enfuit, il lui a tiré dessus, je l'ai laissé fuir, Tony. Je l'ai laissé fuir pour conduire mon fils à l'hôpital. Il est resté au bloc opératoire pendant seize heures pour finir par mourir sur la table d'opération, la balle était trop près de son petit cœur. Il n'avait que quatre ans…

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, essayant d'imaginer l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue, pas étonnant qu'elle ne voulait plus aimer, perdre les deux hommes de sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait que 23ans, il comprenait mieux son manque de tact avec les êtres humains, elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même. Maintenant il avait peur de la blesser, il l'avait obligé à ouvrir son cœur, il devait faire attention maintenant. Elle n'était pas une de ses conquêtes qu'il largue une fois lassé mais il devait faire attention il y avait Jeanne dans l'équation. Fidèle à son image qu'elle aime donner d'elle, Ziva sécha ses larmes et se remit à travailler.

Ziva : (sans le regarder) On ne peut pas continuer tous les deux.

Les mots qu'elle venait de dire leurs déchiraient le cœur à tous les deux.

Tony : Pourquoi ?

Ziva : On est collègue, et puis tu as une petite amie, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très d'accord que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tony : Jeanne n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie, Ziva, Jeanne est une mission.

Ziva : Une mission, je t'en prie ne me mens pas.

Tony : Et pourtant je te dis la vérité, mon ange.

Ziva : Et ta maladie ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour ta maladie ?

Tony : Quelle maladie ? Je ne suis pas malade.

Ziva : Alors pourquoi tu es tout le temps fatigué ? Que tu vas régulièrement chez le médecin. Tu avais un bracelet d'hôpital au poignet, Tony.

L'agent DiNozzo commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa collègue, il aurait dû faire plus attention, les secrets faisaient partie de la vie de Ziva, elle flairait le mensonge comme personne et elle en avait tirée ses propres conclusions.

Ziva : Je sais que la peste peut réapparaître des mois ou des années plus tard, et tu as eu la peste.

Tony : Je sais que j'ai eu la peste, j'ai même failli en mourir, je me souviens que Kate m'a fait croire qu'elle l'avait aussi pour m'obliger à me battre. Mais la peste n'est pas réapparu dans mon organisme. Ziva, tes conclusions sont mauvaises.

Ziva : Ah oui alors qu'elles sont les bonnes conclusions ???

Tony : Tu es sûre de vouloir en parler maintenant ?

Ziva : Je t'ai parlé de mon fils. C'est à ton tour de t'expliquer.

Il l'obligea à arrêter ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Il regarda qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur de la sellerie. Puis s'assit devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

Tony : Lorsque j'étais à la tête de l'équipe, la directrice Sheppard m'a mit sur une affaire, un terroriste qui se fait appeler la Grenouille. Dans nos investigations nous avons découvert que Jeanne Benoît était en relation avec la Grenouille, donc je me suis rapproché d'elle. Jeanne travaille à l'hôpital, d'où le bracelet et le coup de téléphone. Et si je suis si fatigué c'est dû au faite que je dois jongler entre mon travail d'enquêteur et cette mission sans que personne ne découvre rien. Et j'étais sensé ne rien dire, je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire.

Ziva : Donc tu n'es pas malade, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tony : Non la peste n'a pas montré le bout de son nez et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Rassurée ?

Ziva : Oui, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre toi aussi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, elle venait de se révéler et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Tony : De quoi as-tu peur Ziva ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai obtenu depuis que je suis aux Etats Unis. J'ai enfin une vie, Tony.

Tony : Et je peux faire partie de cette vie ?

Ziva : Tu en fais déjà partie mais maintenant il faut décider à quel titre.


	9. Chapter 9

Comme promis vendredi, voilà le chapitre suivant, et encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Je vous dis bonne lecture et la suite dimanche prochain…

Chapitre 9 

Laboratoire d'Abby. 6h00.

Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, un soda caféiné à la main, la jeune femme avait travaillée toute la nuit et semblait exténuée.

Gibbs : Alors Abby qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Abby : Pas grand chose, je suis désolé, il y a des centaines d'empreintes et l'ordinateur est entrain de les analyser.

Gibbs : Et pour les cheveux ?

Abby : Ce sont des cheveux bruns, teinté en roux, mais il n'y a aucune racine donc pas d'ADN. En revanche, je suis quasiment sûre que se sont d'une femme, et que sa santé laisse à désirer.

Gibbs : Tu veux dire que la ravisseuse est malade.

Abby : Malade, peut-être pas, mais elle ne prend pas soin de son corps. Elle doit être anémique ou anorexique.

McGee : Ce qui me laisse penser que la directrice la suivie.

Gibbs : Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas donnée de nouvelles ? Tant qu'on en sait pas plus, on considère ça comme un enlèvement.

McGee : Bien patron.

Abby : On se remet au travail.

Gibbs : Reposes toi une petite heure, Abby, tu bosses sans pause depuis près de seize heures et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé.

Abby : Si McGee m'a apporté de quoi manger.

Il regarda son jeune agent avant de quitter le laboratoire pour se rendre à son bureau.

McGee : Je trouve le patron bizarre en se moment.

Abby : Je trouve aussi mais il a de quoi. On s'est introduit dans son appartement, quelqu'un veut tuer Tony et maintenant la directrice qui disparaît. Il a de quoi être bizarre.

Bureau.

Alors que Gibbs s'assit derrière son bureau, il trouva un autre bout de papier plier comme celui qu'il avait trouvé dans son appartement. Il prit des gants dans son tiroir et l'ouvrit, la même écriture sur cette feuille pliée en deux. « Hôtel Amarina, chambre 12, aujourd'hui 8h15. A tout à l'heure, Jethro. » Gibbs se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne, il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit déjà là. Il prit son téléphone et appela McGee et Abby pour leur dire de monter. En attendant, il réfléchit, il connaissait l'hôtel Amarina il y était déjà allé, c'était à la sortie de Washington. Encore une coïncidence qui le ramenait vers… Non c'était tout simplement impossible, McGee et Abby le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

McGee : Qu'est ce qui se passe patron ?

Gibbs désigna du doigt la feuille de papier encore posé sur son bureau.

Gibbs : Le papier et le crayon viennent de mon bureau, faites une recherche d'empreintes et croise les avec celles trouvées dans les toilettes du restaurant.

McGee : Bien patron.

Abby : Gibbs, y'en a pour des heures.

Gibbs : Je sais, Abby.

Abby : D'accord, je me reposerais quand je serais morte.

McGee avait mis des gants et avait glissé le papier dans un sac à indices.

McGee : On dirait que la personne qui a laissé ce mot vous connaît.

Abby : Gibbs, tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la femme rousse qui a enlevé la directrice ?

Gibbs : Possible, on le sera quand McGee aura été récupérer les vidéos de surveillance du bâtiment.

McGee : J'y vais tout de suite.

Il donna la lettre à Abby et s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur.

Abby : Hôtel Amarina, tu vas aller au rendez-vous ?

Gibbs : Oui, si on veut avancer dans cette affaire, je n'ai pas le choix.

Abby : Sois prudent.

Gibbs : Je le suis toujours. Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

Abby : D'accord.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue puis récupéra son arme et sa plaque dans son tiroir avant de quitter le bâtiment. Une fois dans le parking il prit sa voiture. Démarrant en trombe comme à son habitude, il prit la direction de l'hôtel Amarina, faisant remonter en lui une foule de souvenirs, plus ou moins douloureux pour lui. Cette femme devait savoir qu'il avait eu une relation avec l'agent Todd, ce n'était pas possible autrement, trop de coïncidences. Elle devait savoir qu'il s'en voulait pour la mort de Caitlin et pourtant la femme qui lui laissait ses mots, retournait le couteau dans la plaie, il avait tout rater avec Kate, ils auraient pourtant pût être heureux mais il avait préféré rompre croyant la protéger d'Ari ou de sa propre stupidité au lieu de ça elle avait perdu le bébé, leur bébé. Peut-être que si il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, non il aurait continué d'agir comme un bâtard croyant la protéger, la protéger de quoi ? de lui ? Ou se protéger lui-même. Peut-être que si il en avait discuté avec elle au lieu d'agir seul encore une fois… Mais il ne pouvait plus répondre à ses questions aujourd'hui, un an et demi après sa mort la douleur de la perte de la jeune femme était encore trop présente dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Hôtel Amarina. Chambre 12. 8h00.

La chambre était spacieuse, et très belle, vraiment très belle. Temperance était tranquillement installé à la table, rédigeant son dernier rapport pour ses patrons. Jen était assise sur le lit et semblait s'impatienter.

Jenny : Comment faites-vous pour être aussi calme.

Sun : Parce que j'ai du travail, alors laissez moi travailler, directrice.

Jenny : Bon sang qu'est ce que fait Gibbs ?

Sun : (sans relever la tête) Il lui reste un quart d'heure, Gibbs n'est jamais en retard. Jamais.

Jenny : Vous êtes bien sûre de vous !

Sun : Je connais Gibbs.

Jenny : Tout comme moi.

Sun : Alors pourquoi êtes vous aussi impatiente, directrice Sheppard.

Jenny : Parce que j'en ai assez d'être enfermé, je tourne en rond et je n'aime pas ne rien faire.

Sun : (exaspérée) Alors faites quelque chose !

On sonna à la porte.

Sun : C'est Gibbs. Allez ouvrir.

Jenny : Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, agent…Sun !

Mais même après ça, elle s'exécuta en allant ouvrir la porte. Temperance Sun avait raison, s'était bien Gibbs qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Gibbs : Jen, tu n'as rien ?

Jenny : Non entres.

Le regard se posa directement sur Temperance Sun qui était toujours affairée à son rapport.

Gibbs : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ???

Jenny : La Grenouille a voulu me faire assassiner, et elle m'a sauvé.

Temperance n'avait pas levé la tête de son rapport mais elle n'y était plus vraiment concentrée, le savoir dans la même pièce lui faisait tourner la tête, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou fuir à toute jambe, mais elle avait une mission, elle devait se concentrer dessus avant toute chose.

Gibbs : Et qui est ta bienfaitrice, Jenny ?

Jenny : Temperance Sun, mais tu la connais plutôt sous le nom de…

La bienfaitrice venait de relever la tête, quand Gibbs l'aperçu il en eut le souffle coupé.

Gibbs : Mon Dieu non ! C'est impossible !

Temperance se leva et tenta de faire un pas, mais ses jambes tremblaient, sa tête était lourde, et soudain plus rien. Gibbs s'approcha d'elle, et la pris dans ses bras pour l'allongea sur le lit.

Gibbs : C'est impossible ! Elle est morte sous mes yeux.

Jenny : Non, elle est bien en vie.

Gibbs : Elle est tellement différente.

Il lui repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. La revoir était tellement bizarre, il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux, ou en colère. Il lui caressa avec tendresse les cheveux en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Jenny : C'est une de tes maîtresses ?

Gibbs : C'est plus que ça, Jenny, c'est la femme que j'aime.

La directrice regarda à tour de rôle, Jethro et Temperance, une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le cœur, oui c'était ça de la jalousie. Elle envia Temperance. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux, et les referma aussi rapidement, avant de réessayer.

Gibbs : Bon retour parmi nous Kate.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embrumèrent avant de se lever brusquement pour fuir le plus loin possible de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sun : Kate est morte, agent Gibbs.

Gibbs était en colère, il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit un peu brusquement par les épaules.

Gibbs : Tu es Caitlin Todd, Kate !

Sun : Non ! Arrêtes tais-toi ! Mon nom est Temperance Sun !

Elle était agitée, et lui, lui maintenait toujours fermement les épaules, elle était en colère contre lui et contre elle-même.

Sun : Arrêtes Jethro, Caitlin est morte, comme son bébé…

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Gibbs : Chut c'est fini…

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, il était heureux de la retrouver même si il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait retrouvé Kate, sa Kate. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il y a un an et demi, et on venait de lui offrir la chance de tout recommencer, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance.

Gibbs : Tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter, je suis un idiot je t'aime tellement.

Sun : Tu es pire qu'un idiot, tu es un bel enfoiré Jethro.

Gibbs : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard, bon sang que ses yeux bleus lui avaient manqués.

Sun : On a du travail, Gibbs. On doit faire passer ta directrice pour morte en attendant que je finisse de démasquer la Grenouille.

Gibbs : Tout ce que tu voudras Kate mais après je veux, j'aimerais que toi et moi on prenne le temps de parler de se qui s'est passer.

Sun : Ne m'appelle pas Kate, je te l'ai dit Kate est morte.

Gibbs : D'accord, Temperance, ça me va très bien.

Sun : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito. Pendant ce temps.

Abby : C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! C'est impossible !…

La jeune laborantine gothique tournait nerveusement en rond dans son laboratoire, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autres hypothèses qui pourraient expliquer le résultat de ses recherches. Quand McGee entra dans le laboratoire, il fut inquiet de voir son amie et ex-compagne dans cet état là.

McGee : Abby qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Abby : Il y a un truc qui va pas, les fantômes ne laissent pas d'empreintes, c'est impossible.

McGee : De qui as tu trouvé les empreintes ???

Abby : De Kate, ce sont des empreintes de l'agent Todd qui se trouvait dans les toilettes, sur le bureau et sur le papier. Qu'il y est encore des empreintes sur le papier du premier mot je veux bien, puisque Gibbs n'a pas retouché à se bloc de papier mais sur le reste c'est impossible.

McGee : Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement.

Il était songeur et elle s'approcha de lui.

Abby : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

McGee : L'écriture nous semblait familière mais nous ne pouvions pas mettre un nom dessus. Tu as regardé les images des vidéos surveillance ?

Abby : Pas encore.

Ils commencèrent à visionner les images.

McGee : Ce ne peut pas être Kate cette femme est rousse.

Abby : C'est une teinture, Tim. Dans les indices que tu as récolté, il y avait un cheveu, un cheveu teinté en roux. Et regarde bien cette femme à la même taille que Kate et la même manière de se déplacer.

McGee : Il faut prévenir Gibbs.

Abby : Il faut que nous soyons sur avant. On ne peut pas dire ça à Gibbs comme ça. Je veux faire une analyse graphologique. Trouves moi un document écrit de la main de Kate, un rapport, quelque chose, vite !

Le jeune agent se plia aux désirs de son amie et collègue.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant, vous avez de la chance, encore un fois j'ai réparer mon ordinateur à temps car j'avais été contaminé par un sale virus qui se transmet par la msn et mon antivirus n'avait rien vu venir, pour la peine j'en ai changer !!! Enfin je suppose que vous en avez pas grand chose à faire et que vous préférez lire la fic, alors bonne lecture à tous…_

Chapitre 10 

La Ferme. Boston. Massachusetts. 11hOO.

Après la discussion que Tony et Ziva avaient eu, il s'était mis à l'aider à réparer les selles endommagées par le temps qui passe.

Tony : Où as-tu appris à réparer les selles comme ça ?

Ziva : Ma mère m'a tout appris, mon père travaillait tout le temps, il loupait continuellement mes récitals de danse, mes expositions à l'école… A chaque fois, pour me consoler elle m'emmenait à son travail. Elle avait l'intendance du haras où nous vivions, j'y ai appris à monter et à faire tout se qu'on peut faire dans un haras.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle souriait, Tony l'observait, elle était si belle.

Tony : Alors pourquoi avoir rejoint le Mossad, plutôt que de travailler avec ta mère ?

Ziva : Parce que j'ai aussi appris enfant à me battre, et connaissait par cœur le catalogue des armes à feu à l'age de 10ans. J'ai vite ressenti le besoin d'action, alors quand j'ai atteint mes 17ans je suis rentré au Mossad…

Tony : Dix-sept ans c'est un peu jeune, non ?

Ziva : Je sais mais on ne peut rien refuser à mon père. Quand il décide quelque chose on doit obéir. Et puis je dois aussi dire que ça ne me déplaisait pas, l'université à plein temps s'était pas pour moi. Tiens ça !

Elle lui tendit un étrier.

Ziva : Et puis c'est au Mossad que j'ai rencontré Sarid. Mon père était tellement en colère quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il criait que je foutais une carrière prometteuse à la poubelle, je n'étais encore qu'en formation mais j'étais la plus douée de mon groupe. Il ne m'a plus parlé de toute ma grossesse, j'en ai beaucoup souffert mais quand David est né, il a été le premier à venir me voir à la maternité, il était tellement fier. Après mon congé quand je suis retourné travailler, mon père a montré se qu'il ressentait devant toutes les personnes présentes. En douze ans de service, c'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu faire ça. Donnes moi le marteau.

Tony : Attends tu veux dire que tu n'as que 29ans.

Ziva : Et bien quoi ?

Tony : Non rien, je te pensais plus âgée.

Ziva : Du genre ?

Tony : Laisses tomber.

Elle lâcha le marteau qu'elle avait dans les mains, se dernier termina sa course sur le pied de Tony. Ce que n'apprécia pas vraiment le jeune agent.

Tony : Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Ziva : Tu viens de me dire de le lâcher.

Tony : Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, ça veux dire oublier, passer à un autre sujet, pas de me laisser tomber le marteau sur le pied, je ne suis pas fou à se point là.

Ziva : Vos stupides expressions me fatiguent.

Tony : Pourquoi ils n'ont pas d'expressions en Israël ??!

Ziva : Bien sur que si mais pas une pour chaque chose c'est idiot. Je parle un peu plus de sept langues et après le français, vous avez celle où il y a le plus d'expression et elles ne sont pas aussi jolie et bien plus stupide qu'en France.

Tony : Mais moi je suis tellement plus sexy que les français !

Ziva : Arrêtes de te vanter, mon nounours tout poilu, ça ne te va vraiment pas.

Tony : Menteuse, tu adores ça !

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Tony : C'était en quel honneur ?

Ziva : Peu importe. Tu veux monter ?

Tony : Monter ?

Ziva : A cheval, Tony, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.

Tony : Non, je pense à toi aussi, mon ange.

Ziva : Ce qui revient au même. Alors tu veux monter ? J'ai envie d'une balade. Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour sceller Enzo.

Tony : Tu veux vraiment monter cet animal ?

Ziva : Oui je suis sûre que je peux le faire. Je vais te sceller Fleur.

Tony : Fleur !

Ziva : Oui elle est parfaite pour toi. Obéissante, docile, et douce. Exactement le genre de filles que tu aimes.

Tony : Le genre de filles que j'aime c'est toi. En faite non, tu n'es pas le genre de filles que j'aime, tu es la fille que j'…

Elle venait de lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre.

Ziva : Il est trop tôt, laisses moi du temps.

Tony : (l'embrassant) D'accord. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une balade.

Ziva : Si.

Tony : Alors scelle… Fleur. Je vais chercher de quoi pique-niquer.

Il lui posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de quitter la scellerie. Elle hésita en le regardant partir puis se saisit de la scelle de Fleur.

Devant l'enclos aux indomptables. Dix minutes plus tard.

Ziva avait attaché les rênes de Fleur sur la barrière pour l'empêcher de fuir et attendait Tony, un licol à la main. Elle le vit arriver avec une double sacoche. Il la lui tendit et elle l'accrocha à la barrière en attendant le départ. Puis elle entra dans l'enclos et appela Enzo, l'animal arriva au galop avant de ce stopper juste devant la jeune femme. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de prendre la scelle poser sur la rambarde.

Ziva : Tony passe de l'autre coté d'Enzo.

Le jeune agent s'exécuta essayant de faire confiance à l'israélienne qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Pendant qu'elle installait la scelle sur le dos de l'animal.

Tony : Tu ne lui mets pas le truc dans la bouche.

Ziva : Le mord, non, je ne lui mets qu'un licol, si il n'y a pas été monté depuis longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait, et puis je suis sûre qu'il m'obéira bien.

Tony : Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

Ziva : Parce que je le suis.

Quand elle lui passa le licol, Enzo se laissa faire on avait presque l'impression qu'il baissait la tête pour l'aider.

Tony : J'ai discuté avec Sophie, elle a l'air de se plaire ici.

Ziva : Possible mais notre travail est de la ramener à son père pas de nous poser des questions.

Tony : Est-ce que tu aimerais que ton père envoie quelqu'un pour te ramener en Israël la maintenant ?

Ziva : Non pas vraiment, mais les ordres sont les ordres, Tony, et on doit obéir, on est payé pour ça.

Tony : On est aussi payé pour réfléchir, on est pas au Mossad mais au NCIS.

Ne me dites pas que c'est mon père qui vous a envoyé !

Surpris dans leur conversation, Ziva et Tony se retournèrent brusquement.

Tony : Sophie ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin si mais non.

Ziva : Tony tu t'embrouilles.

Tony : Je sais merci Ziva !

Sophie : Et en plus vous ne vous appelez pas Lisa.

Ziva : Non, mon nom est Ziva David, je suis israélienne pas américaine.

Sophie : Et que vient faire le Mossad dans l'histoire ne me dites pas que mon père s'est encore attiré des ennuis.

Tony : Non, elle travaille au NCIS avec moi.

Sophie : Je ne veux pas retourner chez mes parents je suis bien ici.

Tony : Rassurez-vous Sophie, on ne peut pas vous forcer à rentrer à Washington.

Mais au lieu de se calmer, la jeune femme prit la fuite sur le dos de Fleur. Ziva monta sur le dos d'Enzo et se lança à sa poursuite.

Tony : Ziva non…

Trop tard, les deux femmes étaient déjà loin.

Tony : Et merde.

L'agent DiNozzo hésita mais décida de faire confiance à sa collègue, Ziva pouvait être très persuasive quand elle voulait en espérant qu'elle n'en vienne pas aux mains car elle pouvait également se mettre très rapidement en colère et perdre patience. Il prit le chemin de la ferme.

Ferme.

Dans le salon, Maya et Nathan discutaient tranquillement autour de la table, Tony les observa quelques instants, ils semblaient vraiment amoureux ces deux-là, et étaient fort attachant. Cette communauté n'avait rien de sectaire, bien au contraire, c'était plutôt un havre de paix dans se monde chaotique où règne la peur du terrorisme et de la trahison.

Nathan : Un problème, Tony ?

Tony : (sortant de ses pensées) Non ça va.

Maya : Vous n'étiez pas sensé faire une balade avec votre femme ?

Tony : Si mais finalement elle est partie avec Sophie, elle avait besoin de discuter entre filles, Lisa ne va vraiment pas bien en se moment.

Maya : Ne le prenez pas mal, Tony, mais est-il possible que votre femme soit enceinte ?

Tony fut surpris par la question de Maya et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais décida de jouer le jeu, après tout c'était un moyen comme un autre d'expliquer le comportement étrange de Ziva depuis leur arrivée et puis de toute façon, ils ne resteraient pas ici longtemps alors pourquoi pas. Il essaya d'imaginer Ziva enceinte et plus exactement portant son enfant, s'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais il est vrai que Ziva n'est pas n'importe quelle femme. Et il venait en quelques jours de remettre sa vie en question pour elle, il pouvait perdre son job pour lui avoir révélé des secrets sur la mission la Grenouille, et puis sortir avec un collègue n'était pas non plus autorisé.

Tony : Nous sommes démasqués. Nous avons eu peur de vous le dire de peur de ne pas être accepté parmi vous.

Nathan : Mais c'est merveilleux ! Tu entends ça, il va y avoir une nouvelle vie dans cette maison.

Maya : Oui j'ai entendu Nathan. De combien est-elle enceinte ?

Tony : Trois mois.

Nathan : Il faut fêter ça ! Nous l'annoncerons à tous ce soir au dîner.

Maya : Je vais me mettre derrière les fourneaux. Nathan, vas en ville et rapportes moi du chocolat pour faire un gâteau.

Nathan : Tony, vous m'accompagnez ?

Tony : Pourquoi pas, j'aimerais téléphoner à Jethro.

Nathan : Jethro ?

Tony : Mon père, Lisa est moi ne l'avons pas vraiment prévenu de notre départ et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Maya pourriez-vous prévenir Lisa quand elle rentrera.

Maya : Bien sûr partez tranquille.

A trois kilomètres de la Ferme.

Ziva avait finalement rattrapé Sophie plutôt facilement, Enzo étant bien plus rapide que Fleur. Et les deux femmes avaient commencé à discuter.

Ziva : Votre père pense que vous êtes dans une secte, peut-être que si vous alliez lui parler il comprendrait et vous laisserait tranquille.

Sophie : Mon père ne pense qu'à lui et à son travail, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un objet pour lui, un objet dont il s'intéresse quand il a un peu de temps à perdre. Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

Ziva : Vous savez mon père est le directeur du Mossad, j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller par moi-même et ce même quand mon fils a été assassiné, dans votre cas votre père est inquiet pour vous puisqu'il est venu nous demander de vous sortir d'une situation qu'il pensait dangereuse pour vous. Je ne vous demande pas de quitter la communauté mais allez le voir et parlez lui. Il comprendra j'en suis certaine.

Sophie : Merci pour tout, Lisa.

Ziva : Ziva.

Sophie : Ziva. Et je suis désolé pour la mort de votre fils.

Ziva : Merci.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent quand soudain elles aperçurent une camionnette approcher et se garer près d'eux puis Tony en descendre.

Ziva : Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, mon amour.

Tony : Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi, mon ange, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais en ville pour téléphoner à mon père.

Il attrapa le bras de la jeune israélienne et s'éloigna un peu.

Ziva : Ton père ???

Tony : Je n'appellerais jamais mon père, en réalité je vais appeler Gibbs.

Ziva : D'accord.

Tony : Euh Ziva, à la ferme, ils pensent que tu es enceinte.

Ziva : Quoi ??? Mais tu es malade !!!

Tony : Calmes toi, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'ils pensent ça, mais avec tes drôles de réactions depuis notre arrivée, ils ont pensé à des sautes d'humeur et j'ai préféré ne pas les contredire, je ne veux pas qu'on soit démasqué avant de partir d'ici.

Ziva : (tristement) Je n'aime pas ton idée, pas du tout…

Tony : Eh, ça va mon ange ?

Ziva : Oui tu devrais partir, Nathan t'attend, moi je vais rentrer à la ferme avec Sophie.

Tony : D'accord.

Il l'embrassa doucement, avant de rejoindre Nathan dans la camionnette. Ziva, elle retourna près de Sophie.

Sophie : Vous êtes plus que collègues.

Ziva : Possible, moi même je ne sais pas où l'on va. On verra avec le temps.

Sophie : Vous avez l'air de tenir à lui.

Ziva : C'est mon collègue, bien sûr que je tiens à lui et si il lui arrivait quelque chose, le patron me renverrait directement en Israël par le premier vol.

Sophie : Vous savez très bien que je ne parle pas de ça.

Ziva : Nous devrions rentrer à la ferme, si on veut pouvoir déjeuner, j'ai une faim de renard.

Sophie : Je crois que vous voulez plutôt dire de loup.

Ziva : Ne me dites pas que je me suis encore mélangée.

Sophie : Je crois que si.

La fille du général se mit à rire devant la tête de Ziva.

Sophie : Ne vous inquiétez pas les renards aussi mangent beaucoup.

Chacun remonta à cheval avant de prendre la direction de la ferme tranquillement.

Sophie : Réussir à monter Enzo est un sacré exploit.

Ziva : C'est un cheval adorable. Il faut juste prendre le temps de l'écouter, il a tellement de chose à dire.

Sophie : Vous allez lui manquer quand vous partirez.

Ziva : Il me manquera aussi. La ferme est un havre de paix, je comprends que vous désiriez rester.

Sophie : Je suis venue ici après une rupture difficile tout allait mal dans ma vie, et j'aspirais à une certaine paix d'esprit, j'étais à l'église quand j'ai entendu deux paroissiens parler de la ferme, je leur ai demandé des renseignements et sur un coup de tête j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis arrivé ici. J'étais été accueilli comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de cette communauté, et pour rien au monde je ne regrette mon choix aujourd'hui.

Ziva : Vous avez de la chance, j'aimerais me sentir chez moi quelque part.

Sophie : Restez parmi nous.

Ziva : Je suis juive, Sophie.

Sophie : Ah oui, un détail qui pourrait poser problème.

L'expression incrédule de Sophie fit bien rire Ziva qui se joignit à elle.

Sophie : Et bien vous avez bien appris votre rôle, parce qu'on aurait pu jurer que vous étiez chrétienne.

Ziva : Je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais j'avais Tony pour me guider, sans lui j'aurais bien fait des bourdes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le jour de retard mais un problème sur le site m'empêchait de le publier. Enfin bon, bonne lecture à tous._

Chapitre 11 

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. 11h00.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils discutaient, et les liens entre Temperance et Gibbs se renforçaient de minutes en minutes sous les yeux de Jenny, leur complicité était en train de renaître, on pouvait percevoir la tendresse dans leurs gestes, la douleur de chacun semblait avoir momentanément disparu. Temperance lui racontait comment elle avait infiltré la Grenouille. Sa vie depuis un an et demi, elle avait besoin de parler un peu, elle était trop seule depuis trop longtemps. Et puis sa mission n'était plus à quelques heures près, la directrice était en sécurité ici avec eux. Soudain le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner, les interrompant. Il décrocha un peu brusquement.

Gibbs : Gibbs !

_ Eh tu pourrais décrocher plus gentiment._

Gibbs : Un problème, Abby ?

_Abby : Tu es assis, parce que ne me croira jamais._

Gibbs : Alors pourquoi appelles tu si tu es sûre que je ne te croirais pas.

_Abby : Gibbs, c'est au sujet de Kate, elle est en vie._

Gibbs : Je sais, tu veux lui parler.

_Abby : (la voix tremblante) Elle… elle est à coté de toi ???_

Jethro Gibbs tendit le téléphone à Temperance.

Sun : Abby.

_Abby : Mon Dieu Kate, tu m'as manqué. Où es tu ??? Il faut que je te vois. Mon Dieu j'ai du mal à y croire…_

Sun : (la coupant) Abby tu dois garder le secret, personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie, il faut que tu détruises toutes les preuves.

_Abby : Je ne peux pas détruire des preuves._

Sun : Il le faut, ta directrice est avec moi, il n'y a plus d'enquête pour le moment.

_Abby : J'ai hâte de te voir._

Sun : Moi aussi.

Temperance rendit le téléphone à Gibbs qui échangea deux mots avec Abby avant de raccrocher. Mais alors qu'il allait ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, celui ci sonna une nouvelle fois. Gibbs poussa une sorte de grognement avant de décrocher.

Gibbs : Gibbs !

_ Patron, c'est Tony._

Gibbs : Et tu n'appelles seulement que maintenant.

_Tony : Difficile d'appeler quand la ferme est isolée à plus de 30 kilomètres du village le plus proche._

Gibbs : Comment se passent les choses pour le moment ?

_Tony : Plutôt bien même si nous avons été démasqué par la fille du général. Mais ce n'est pas une secte patron, il n'y a aucune arme, ni rien de dangereux d'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas le droit de l'obliger à partir. Je crois qu'on peut rentrer à la maison._

Gibbs : Non vous restez là où vous êtes pour le moment.

_Tony : Mais patron…_

Gibbs : C'est un ordre, DiNozzo. Considères ça comme une sorte de vacances.

_Tony : Est-ce qu'il y a un problème pour que tu nous éloignes Ziva et moi ???_

Gibbs : Tony, les ordres sont les ordres. Si tu désobéis je te mets à la porte, d'accord. Ziva a besoin de vacances, profitez en pour vous reposer.

_Tony : Je ne sais pas se que tu me caches mais je crois que je vais rester sur mes gardes._

Gibbs : Fais comme tu le sens mais restes à la ferme.

Il lui raccrocha au nez.

Sun : Tu y as été un peu fort, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Il a l'habitude, ça lui forge le caractère.

Jenny : Tu es pas croyable, Gibbs. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire tout simplement la vérité.

Gibbs : Pour qu'il veuille revenir, c'est hors de question, ils sont plus en sécurité là-bas.

Sun : Gibbs a raison, je ne connais pas l'officier David mais Tony voudra revenir à Washington c'est certain, et il vaut mieux qu'il se fasse oublier de la Grenouille pour le moment. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore réussi à la démasquer. Gibbs, il faut vraiment qu'elle meurt, il faut que je retourne bosser, d'habitude mes contrats sont exécuté assez rapidement, là ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de mes nouvelles. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils passent à mon appartement.

Gibbs : D'accord, je contacte Abby et Fornell, on va te faire cette scène de crime.

Sun : Merci.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Jenny : Et moi dans tout ça ?

Gibbs : Tu restes ici, Kate enfin je veux dire Temperance te protégera.

Jenny : Je sais me protéger toute seule.

Sun : Mais nous avons jamais assez de protection pour couvrir ses arrières c'est ce que j'ai appris ses 18 derniers mois.

Gibbs : Bien le problème est réglé.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, mais Temperance se lança à sa poursuite.

Sun : Gibbs, attends.

Mais elle se planta devant lui, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait en réalité rien à lui dire. Elle baissa la tête. Lui avait compris ce qu'elle voulait, le s'avança d'un pas et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

Gibbs : Je reviens vite, promis. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Il posa un baiser sur le front avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Gibbs : Prends soin de Jenny, tu verras c'est une vraie tête de mule.

Sun : Oui j'en ai eu un aperçu. J'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour la faire sortir de ses maudites toilettes.

Gibbs : Allé rentre vite.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

Gibbs : Je crois que je te préfère en brune.

Sun : Je croyais que tu aimais le roux.

Gibbs : Peu importe la couleur de te cheveux, je t'aime comme tu es.

Sun : Reviens-moi vite.

Gibbs : Le plus vite possible.

Ils se séparèrent et il l'observa pendant qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre d'hôtel avant de prendre sa voiture pour se rendre au NCIS.

Laboratoire d'Abby. NCIS. Un quart d'heure plus tard.

L'agent du FBI Tobia Fornell entra dans le laboratoire un peu brusquement faisant sursauter Abby et McGee qui étaient de bosser.

Abby : Eh ce n'est pas un moulin ici. Alors arrêtez de le considérer comme tel.

Fornell : Où est Gibbs ?

Abby : Pas ici. A moins qu'il ne soit caché sous le bureau !

Gibbs : (arrivant) C'est moi qui lui est dit de venir, j'ai un travail pour vous.

Fornell : Un travail ???

Gibbs : La directrice Sheppard est en sécurité.

Fornell : Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Gibbs : Il faut qu'elle meurt.

McGee : (outré) Mais enfin patron.

Gibbs : Il faut la faire passer pour morte, McGee.

Abby donna un coup de coude à son jeune collègue pour qu'il arrête de dire des stupidités.

Fornell : Où est-elle ?

Gibbs : Dans un hôtel.

Fornell : Lequel ?

Gibbs : Je ne peux rien dire sous peine de mettre en danger la personne qui la protège.

Fornell : Bon alors comment va-t-on la faire mourir ?

Gibbs : Une balle en pleine tête. Abby et McGee s'occuperont de la mise en scène du meurtre, Fornell vous vous arrangez pour trouver un lieu où vous avez autorité, je ne veux pas que se soit le NCIS qui soit les premiers sur l'enquête, ça pourrait paraître louche.

Fornell : D'accord, je m'y mets maintenant.

Fornell quitta le laboratoire pour retourner au FBI. Abby attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour se mettre à questionner Gibbs au sujet de Kate.

Abby : Gibbs comment va Kate ??? Et puis quand est ce qu'elle revient au NCIS ?? Je suppose que ça a dû te faire bizarre de la revoir…

Gibbs : Ooohooh ! On se calme Abby ! Temperance va bien, elle a beaucoup changée mais elle va bien.

Abby : Temperance ???

Gibbs : Elle ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle Kate.

McGee : Faut dire que la Kate est morte, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille plus utiliser ce nom.

Abby : Alors elle a choisi Temperance.

Gibbs : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle choisi, mais elle a l'air de s'être attaché à se nom. Temperance Sun, ça lui va plutôt bien.

McGee : Kate en vie, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Gibbs : Et pourtant c'est bien elle.

Abby : Quand Tony va savoir ça !

Gibbs : Si il appelle je veux qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Temperance pense qu'il est plus en sécurité à la ferme, alors autant qu'il y reste.

Abby : Comme tu le sens !

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina.

Temperance s'était remis à travailler sur son rapport et Jenny ne supportait pas cette inactivité et tournait en rond.

Sun : Vous allez arrêter. Je ne sais pas faites quelque chose.

Jenny : Vous semblez proche Jethro et vous.

Sun : Nous l'étions à une époque, mais c'est du passé.

Jenny : Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai comprit vous alliez avoir un enfant ensemble.

Sun : Bébé que j'ai perdu et puis ça ne vous regarde pas.

Jenny : Vous aviez qu'il a déjà eu une famille.

Temperance releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder la directrice dans les yeux.

Sun : Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire ?

Jenny : On ne fait que parler.

Sun : Oui je suis au courant pour Kelly et Shannon. Il m'en a parlé quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux entre nous. Je pari que vous vous demandez pourquoi il ne vous a jamais rien dit.

Jenny : Je dois dire que oui.

Sun : Vous avez été amants, n'est ce pas ?

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Sun : Gibbs ne résiste pas aux jolies rousses.

La directrice Sheppard paru vexée par cette remarque.

Sun : Non en réalité je le sais parce qu'il m'a parlé de vous. Et il tient encore à vous d'une certaine manière. Est-ce que vous l'aimez encore ?

La question la mit mal à l'aise.

Jenny : Je dois bien dire que je ne sais plus. Quand je le vois avec vous j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé et ça me rend jalouse. Mais je crois que les seuls sentiments qui restent entre Gibbs et moi appartiennent au passé. Alors qu'il vous aime et n'a pas peur de le dire.

Sun : Alors ça c'est nouveau. Parce que j'ai souvent pensé qu'entre lui et moi ce n'était qu'une aventure jusqu'à qu'il me propose d'emménager chez lui. Notre rupture a été très éprouvante, pour lui comme pour moi. Il avait beau dire que c'était me protéger de Ari, nous en avons souffert. D'ailleurs après ça il était extrêmement irritable et désagréable avec toute l'équipe, et moi je ne pouvais rien dire et puis mes véritables patrons m'ont imposé la mission la Grenouille, je n'ai pas eu d'autre chose que de disparaître. Le temps que mes patrons me fassent une nouvelle identité, je suis resté à Washington et je les ai vu souffrir, Tony, Tim, Abby, Ducky… Gibbs, vous n'avez pas idée, la douleur…

Jenny : J'ose à peine imaginer.

Sun : Si bien que j'ai peur de les revoir tous, je n'aurais pas la force de repartir.

Jenny : Alors pourquoi ne pas rester au NCIS.

Sun : Mes patrons n'approuveraient pas.

Jenny : Donnez votre démission, je vous engage.

Sun : Vous êtes sensé être morte, les morts n'offrent pas de travail.

Jenny : Je ne serais pas toujours morte.

Sun : Non, vous pourrez retrouver votre poste quand la Grenouille sera derrière les barreaux.

Jenny : Et vous ?

Sun : Et moi quoi ?

Jenny : Qu'est ce que vous ferez quand la Grenouille sera derrière les barreaux ?

Sun : Moi, je l'ignore, j'aurais probablement une nouvelle identité.

Jenny : Vous allez encore les abandonner ?

Sun : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

D'un seul coup, Temperance semblait plus agitée.

Jenny : Un problème ?

Sun : Vous me mettez mal à l'aise avec vos questions. Depuis un an et demi, je vis au jour le jour et là vous me demandez de me projeter dans l'avenir, alors non je n'en sais rien du tout. Pour le moment je n'ai qu'un but vous protéger pour la suite on verra, alors foutez moi la paix.

Jenny : Eh on se calme. D'accord je vous laisse.

Elle prit un magazine qui traînait sur la table et s'installa dans le canapé. Temperance pestait intérieurement contre cette femme qui lui prenait la tête, elle l'avait sauvé d'accord, mais jouer les nounous s'était pas trop son truc. Quand Gibbs reviendra elle lui laissera prendre la suite, parce qu'elle, elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour pour prendre l'air. Cette femme lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle se demanda comment Gibbs pouvait la supporter. Voilà que son estomac criait famine, d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

Sun : Vous avez faim ?

Jenny : Je mangerais bien un morceau oui.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà pour le retard, je vous met un chapitre supplémentaire. Allez bonne lecture…_ Chapitre 12 

Derrière la Ferme. Boston. 15h30.

Tony venait de rentrer de la ville, ce que Gibbs lui avait dit au téléphone ne lui plaisait pas, il était inquiet mais si il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger il devait avoir une raison valable. Il décida de ne pas en parler à Ziva, enfin pas pour le moment. Elle avait déjà bien assez de tracas pour le moment. Et puis tant qu'il était là, il pouvait vivre leur romance aux yeux de tous et il savait que les choses changeraient forcement avec leur retour au NCIS. Tony s'était remis à couper du bois pour cet hiver puis le rangeait dans la grange. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement, loin des tumultes du reste du monde.

Dans la ferme.

Nathan aida Maya et Sophie à faire la cuisine. Maya voulait un repas digne de se nom pour fêter la grossesse de Lisa, pour elle l'arrivée d'un enfant sur cette terre était une bénédiction, un véritable don de Dieu et elle voulait que cela soit honorer comme il se doit. Sophie n'avait rien dit sur la véritable identité de Tony et Ziva. Toutefois elle ne savait pas si Ziva était réellement enceinte ou non, elle semblait si versatile mais elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir si s'était dans le caractère de la jeune femme ou non.

Maya : Un bébé ! C'est magnifique.

Nathan : En tout cas, il faudrait dire à Lisa de lever un peu le pied. Elle a abattu un travail fou à l'écurie et à la sellerie.

Sophie : Je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup travailler avec les chevaux. Elle a quand même réussi à monter Enzo, et ce sans mord, chose qu'aucun de nous n'avait jusqu'ici réussi.

Nathan : Oui elle est très douée. Mais elle s'épuise à la tache, elle aurait pu perdre la vie l'autre jour dans la forêt. Elle a eu de la chance que Dieu veille sur elle.

(arrivant) Besoin d'aide ?

Les trois compères se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Ziva.

Nathan : Lisa !

Maya : Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ziva : Bien, mais vous savez je suis enceinte pas en sucre.

Maya : Mais vous devez quand même faire attention à vous.

Ziva : Ca va aller rassurez-vous, quelqu'un veille sur moi la-haut.

Elle toucha dans un réflexe la chaîne à son cou et fronça les sourcils d'y sentir une croix au lieu d'une étoile mais elle se reprit bien vite.

Ziva : Où est mon mari ?

Nathan : Dehors, il coupe du bois. Il semble soucieux depuis qu'il a appelé son père, je crois qu'il n'a pas du apprécier la nouvelle de la paternité de son fils.

Ziva : Vous êtes sur qu'il était soucieux ???

Nathan : C'est l'impression que j'en ai eu.

Ziva : Excusez moi je crois qu'il faut que je parle avec mon époux.

Elle quitta la ferme et fit le tour de la propriété pour trouver Tony s'énervant sur un rondin plus solide que les autres.

Ziva : Tony est ce que ça va ???

Tony : Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!?

Ziva : Tony, poses cette… cette…

Tony : C'est une hache, Ziva. H-A-C-H-E !

Ziva : Eh tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, s'il te plait !

Elle semblait en colère, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur se ton. Tony releva la tête, lâcha sa hache et s'approcha de sa compagne.

Tony : Pardonnes moi.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Non Tony, tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec moi, si nous sommes ensemble, je ne veux pas être traité comme la plupart de ses femmes que tu fréquentes d'habitude, je suis bien aux Etats Unis et je ne veux pas tout risquer pour une aventure sans lendemain, je n'aurais pas la force d'affronter mon père une nouvelle fois.

Tony : Tu as raison, tu es très différente des femmes qui sont passé dans ma vie jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs se que je ressens pour toi est très différent de se que j'ai ressenti par le passé. Et je te promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu ne retournes pas en Israël tant que tu n'en as pas envie. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre.

Il lui posa une main sur la joue qu'il caressa doucement du pouce son regard ancré dans celui de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais vu se regard chez Ziva, un mélange de peur, de confiance et d'amour. Oui c'est ça qu'il voyait dans son regard, de l'amour, il eut soudain peur à son tour, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Ziva : Que t'a dit Gibbs au téléphone pour que tu sois aussi soucieux ???

La question le surprit dans un moment aussi chargé d'émotions et d'intimités mais ça aussi ça faisait partie du caractère de Ziva David.

Tony : Il veut qu'on reste à la ferme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune arme dangereuse.

Elle avait qu'il mentait, grâce à « son truc d'agent du Mossad » comme l'avait appelé Tony mais tant pis, elle chercherait la vérité plus tard. Elle était bien là dans ses bras, et puis elle voyait qu'il était angoissé de ce mensonge.

Ziva : Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Tony.

Il et un rire nerveux avant de se mettre vraiment à rire, elle avait le don de la désarçonner dans le moment où il s'y attend le moins.

Tony : Je sens si mauvais que ça.

Ziva : Oui !

Tony : Oh, moi qui voulais de proposer de m'accompagner.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Ziva : Files te doucher ou tu vas être en retard à la prière.

Tony : Tu as l'air bien pressée d'y aller…

Ziva : Ne rêves pas, je suis juive et je le resterais.

Tony : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire changer de religion. J'ai été catholique à une époque, tu es juive, il n'y a aucun problème.

Ziva : (intriguée) Pourquoi ne plus vouloir croire ?

Tony : Ma mère m'a donné l'amour de la foi quand j'étais enfant, mais quand elle est morte j'en ai voulu à Dieu de me l'avoir prise et de nous avoir laissé seuls ma sœur et moi avec mon père.

Ziva : Tu avais quel age ?

Tony : Dix ans.

Ziva : Je suis désolé.

Tony : C'est du passé.

Ziva : De quoi est-elle morte ?

Tony : D'un cancer. Mon père n'a jamais été là pour la soutenir, il avait trop de travail, la bonne excuse, elle n'avait que sa foi pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. La dernière chose qu'elle m'est dite avant de mourir c'est que Dieu veillerait sur moi et je n'avais jamais eu cette impression.

Ziva : Mais je sais que tu crois encore en Dieu malgré ça, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux pendant les prières, si tu l'avais perdu, tu as retrouvé la foi.

Tony : (souriant) Possible, Il m'a aidé à te retrouver alors que je pensais t'avoir perdu…

Puis il quitta ses bras, rangea les derniers rondins qu'il venait de couper et prit la direction de la ferme suivi du regard par Ziva surprise par cet aveu.

La ferme. 23h30.

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures, autant dire qu'ils savaient organiser des fêtes en peu de temps et savait s'amuser quand il le fallait. Nathan jouait du violon, Maya, de la flûte et Marc, de la guitare, Daniel frappait les percussions. Les enfants dansaient et chantaient à plein poumon. Ils avaient d'ailleurs attiré Ziva et Tony dans une ronde infernale sur le rythme soutenu de la musique. L'atmosphère respirait la joie d'être réunie ensemble dans cette grande famille. L'air avait changé et Tony avait entraîné Ziva dans un Rock&Roll endiablé. Il était surpris qu'elle danse aussi bien, une danse si américaine, mais peu important ils étaient bien ensemble et il voulait plus être avec une autre femme, mais l'image de Jeanne s'imposa à ses yeux, il devait en parler à Ziva, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rompre avec Jeanne, elle était sa mission. Quand la musique se stoppa enfin, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Tony : Ziva, allons dehors, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimé ce qui allait suivre et lui le lisait bien sur son visage. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Dehors l'air était doux, la chaleur étouffante de la journée était retombée, ils s'installèrent sur la balancelle qui trônait fièrement sous l'alcôve de la ferme.

Tony : Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet de Jeanne.

Ziva : Tu couches avec elle, c'est ça.

Tony : (baissant les yeux) Oui.

Ziva : Et tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

Tony : Elle est une mission.

Ziva : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question là.

Tony : Je me suis attaché à elle c'est vrai, mais c'est différent de se que je ressens pour toi.

Ziva : Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ???

Tony : Je ne sais pas. Je dois terminer la mission, je n'ai pas le choix, Jenny compte sur moi.

Ziva : Je sais, la mission d'abord.

Elle était sincère et pourtant la tristesse perçait dans sa voix, Tony le sentait et ça le rendait malheureux, une sorte d'empathie était né entre eux ses derniers jours, ils percevaient bien trop facilement ce que ressentait l'autre, était ce ça l'amour, ils n'en étaient pas sûr mais la situation les mettait mal à l'aise, ils n'avaient jamais connu ça auparavant. Lui ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre et pourtant c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Tony : J'aurais dû te le dire plutôt, je suis désolé.

Ziva : Non, les choses auraient été différentes et je les aime comme ça. Ta mission n'est pas éternelle.

Tony : Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Ziva : Je m'en remettrais, j'ai connu pire.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Non Tony, la discussion est close.

Tony : (se mettant en colère) Voilà tu recommences !

Ziva : (se mettant aussi en colère) Recommencer quoi ????

Tony : Tu te refermes sur toi-même dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es incapable de dire ce que tu ressens vraiment.

Ziva : Tu te fous de moi ! Après tout ce que je t'ai confié sur mon passé.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, furieuse contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même. Ses yeux remplient de colère, elle partie en courant. Tony se lança à sa poursuite, il ne voulait pas la perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il la rattrapa près de l'enclos aux indomptables, mais elle se débâtie violemment. Ils chutèrent, et Tony tomba de tout son poids sur la jeune femme qui en eut le souffle coupé.

Tony : (inquiet) Ziva ?

Mais elle se remit à se débattre toujours avec autant de hargne.

Tony : Bon maintenant ça suffit.

Il lui empoigna les deux poignets et les plaqua de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Après deux ou trois tentatives infructueuses, elle finit par abandonner. Elle était coincé, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle allait devoir l'affronter même si elle n'en avait pas envie avant d'avoir apaiser la colère qui s'écoulait en elle, elle avait trop peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait tout saborder.

Ziva : Relâches moi.

Tony : Non, hors de question.

Ziva : J'ai dit : Relâches moi !

Tony : Quand tu te seras calmé pas avant. Mais en attendant tu vas m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'aime, Ziva, tu entends. Je t'aime. Et aucune mission ne fera changer cet état de fait. Alors arrêtes d'agir comme une égoïste, tu nous fais souffrir tout les deux.

Ziva : Moi ! j'agis comme une égoïste !!!

Tony : Oui Ziva, c'est exactement ce que tu fais en réagissant comme ça ! Pour former un couple, il faut commencer par avoir confiance, on a besoin de se parler pour ça. Dis moi ce que tu ressens.

Ziva : Je regrette je ne peux pas…

Tony : Pourquoi ?

Ziva : Parce que je n'y arriverai pas sans pleurer et je ne veux pas pleurer devant toi, c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Maintenant relâches moi.

Tony : Tu ne fuiras pas ?

Ziva : Tu m'en laisses pas le choix.

Il desserra l'étreinte sur ses poignets, ses derniers étaient rougis. Tony pouvait le voir malgré la faible luminosité. Il se redressa et aida la jeune femme à en faire autant. Tous deux assis dans l'herbe, ils se regardaient profitant de cet instant de silence.

Tony : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

Ziva : Ce n'est rien, je ne sens déjà plus rien.

Tony : Pleurer n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, Ziva. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, mais si tu continues à tout garder pour toi, tu vas finir par exploser.

Ziva : (hésitante) J'ai mal Tony. Là dans mon cœur. Parler ma langue, mon pays, mes amis, ma mère, Sarid, mon fils, tout ça me manque, et pour la plupart, je ne les retrouverais jamais.

Cette fois elle avait vraiment fondu en larmes, elle n'essayait plus de les retenir, ça aurait été trop dure de toute façon. Tony la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer, elle en avait besoin, lui caressant doucement les cheveux attendant qu'elle se calme par elle même. Finalement quand il ne l'entendit plus, dix minutes plus tard. Il essaya de bouger.

Tony : Ziva ?

Il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi.

Tony : Apparemment ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

Il se leva prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il l'entendit ronchonner dans son sommeil quand il la prit dans ses bras se qui le fit sourire. Décidément cette femme était vraiment unique, s'était aussi probablement pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, où après l'avoir couché, il s'allongea près d'elle se laissant gagner rapidement par le sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude, et vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage et pas des moindres, bonne lecture…_ Chapitre 13 

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. Le lendemain. 5h45.

Les deux femmes étaient couchées, Jenny dans le lit au fond de la grande pièce, Temperance sur le canapé. Mais à défaut de dormir, Temperance réfléchissait, veillant en même temps sur la sécurité de la directrice. Elle en voulait à Gibbs de l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps avec cette femme. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Si la vie de Tony n'avait pas été en jeu peut-être qu'elle l'aurait abattue, non se n'était pas dans sa nature. Du bruit derrière la porte de la chambre la fit sursauter. Elle attrapa son 9mm qui était caché sous son oreiller et se dirigea vers la porte. Porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement pointant son arme sur… Gibbs, Abby et McGee !

Abby : Kate !!!! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ????

La jeune femme rassurée baissa son arme.

Sun : Entrez vite.

Les trois membres du NCIS entrèrent, Temperance vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte. Mais à peine eut-elle refermée la porte qu'un tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras.

Sun : Eh doucement Abby, moi je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Abby : (se détachant d'elle) Bon sang comme tu as changé.

McGee : Je trouve aussi.

Sun : McGee.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le jeune agent accepta l'étreinte de son amie et la lui rendit bien.

McGee : Tu voulais faire craquer Gibbs avec le roux ???

Sun : (bredouillant) Ca… euh… non…

Abby donna un coup de coude à Timothy McGee.

Sun : Je devais changer de tête, pour la mission, je suis brune et il était hors de question de devenir blonde.

McGee : Il ne restait donc que le roux.

Sun : Exacte.

Temperance se tourna vers Gibbs, il avait un regard tendre, un de ses qu'il avait quand il la regardait dessiner pendant des heures à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble.

Sun : Gibbs.

Gibbs : Temperance.

Ils se dévisageaient, mais ils furent interrompu par le plafonnier qui venait de s'allumer. Tout les regards convergèrent vers la directrice Sheppard qui avait été réveiller par le bruit de ses retrouvailles.

Jenny : Gibbs. Quand est-ce que je pourrais retrouver mon job ????

Gibbs : Bientôt.

Abby : La scène de crime est terminé, maintenant c'est à Fornell de faire sa part des choses.

Sun : Quelqu'un va prendre la relève parce que j'ai des choses à faire se matin.

McGee : Un dimanche ???

Sun : Oui un dimanche mais en attendant je meurs de faim.

Jenny : Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour appeler la réception.

Gibbs : Non pas dans cette hôtel.

McGee : Vous êtes déjà venu ?

Gibbs lui lança un regard qui lui intimait l'ordre de se taire.

Sun : J'appelle la réception. Tout le monde prend comme d'habitude ?

McGee : Oui.

Abby : Oui.

Sun : Gibbs, je ne te pose pas la question.

Gibbs : Pourquoi poser la question.

Sun : (faisant mine de réfléchir) Hum… Je dirais pour la forme.

Ils se sourirent, ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité, même si elle n'était encore celle qu'ils avaient partagé par le passé, cela leur faisait du bien, après les dix-huit mois de solitude qu'ils avaient vécus, seul chacun de leur coté.

Sun : Et pour vous, directrice Sheppard ???

NCIS. 9h15.

Gibbs était à son bureau faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si il étudiait des renseignements pouvant le conduire à la directrice, alors qu'il savait que Fornell allait arrivé pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé son cadavre comme s'était prévu dans leur plan. McGee était au labo avec Abby faisant semblant d'examiner les preuves, en réalité ils fignolaient les détails. Quand soudain une silhouette féminine sortie de l'ascenseur, elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle était dos à lui, il pouvait voir sa masse de cheveux et son sac à dos, mais cette silhouette ne lui était pas étrangère et il fuit conforté dans son impression quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

Gibbs : (en colère) Officier David ! Bon sang qu'est ce que vous faites là ??? Où est DiNozzo ???

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et Gibbs hésita, il était de moins en moi sur qu'il s'agisse de Ziva, et pourtant, elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Femme : Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs. Et je suis bien l'officier David, mais pas celle que vous pensez, Ziva doit encore être avec Tony la où ils ont été envoyé.

Son accent israélien était beaucoup plus prononcé que celui de Ziva, montrant qu'elle avait passer beaucoup moins de temps loin de son pays.

Gibbs : Oui c'est ce que je suis entrain de constater. Et vous êtes ? Mise à part la sœur jumelle de Ziva ?

Femme : Lévana. Lévana David.

Une main dans le dos elle tendait l'autre à Gibbs. Main qu'il finit par serrer. Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parler de vous. Je vous pensais plus grand.

Gibbs : Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'elle vous a dit.

Lévana : Alors je dois croire quoi ???

Gibbs : A vous de voir.

Le courant semblait bien passer entre eux et pourtant Gibbs restait méfiant envers elle, il ne savait pas la raison de sa présence et comptait bien lui demander.

Lévana : Je peux savoir où est ma sœur ???

Gibbs : En mission.

Lévana : Il faut que je lui parle. Quand rentrera-elle ?

Gibbs : Pas pour le moment.

Lévana : Il faut que je lui parle c'est important.

Gibbs : A quel sujet ??

Lévana : Je regrette mais c'est d'ordre familiale. Ziva n'apprécierait pas que je vous révèle ses secrets. Je l'attendrais.

Gibbs : Vous ne pouvez pas. Elle en a encore pour plusieurs jours.

Lévana : Je vous dis que je l'attendrais, elle voudra avoir les informations que je détiens le plus vite possible.

La jeune femme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, elle semblait aussi cabocharde et têtu que sa sœur. Mais alors qu'il allait lui répondre son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, toutefois il n'esquiva aucun mouvement pour répondre préférant sonder le regard de la jeune femme.

Lévana : (sans lâcher son regard) Vous ne répondez pas agent Gibbs ?

Gibbs détourna le regard pour répondre, c'était Abby qui voulait qu'il vienne au labo.

Gibbs : (à Lévana) Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, et vous ne touchez à rien. Le bureau de votre sœur est là bas, attendez-y moi.

Puis sans un mot de plus il prit la direction du labo de la jeune scientifique gothique.

Laboratoire d'Abby.

Gibbs : Alors ?

Abby : Tout est en place mais…

Elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose derrière Gibbs et le regardait fixement.

Gibbs : Mais quoi, Abby ?

McGee : Derrière vous patron.

L'agent Gibbs se retourna pour apercevoir ce que regardait Abby et McGee.

Gibbs : Bon sang, je vous avais dit de rester au bureau.

Lévana : Je voulais voir comment Ziva travaille.

Gibbs : Mais un ordre est un ordre, vous êtes dans une agence fédérale pas un parc de jeu.

Lévana : Oh je vous en pris vous ne respectez pas plus les ordres que moi. (à Abby et McGee) Je suis l'officier Lévana David. Je suis la…

McGee : Sœur de Ziva apparemment.

Lévana : Oui.

McGee : Je suis l'agent Timothy…

Lévana : McGee, et vous, vous devez être Abby.

Abby : Oui.

Lévana : Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ziva me parle beaucoup de vous.

Abby : Mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé de vous.

Lévana : Ziva ne parle jamais de sa famille à personne. Rare sont ceux à qui elle se confie et qui connaissent le passé de Ziva David, je ne suis même pas sûre de tout connaître moi même et pourtant je suis la plus proche d'elle.

Abby : Oui on peut pas faire plus proche.

Lévana : Vous savez se n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble que nous sommes la même personne, Abby. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nothique que vous êtes une droguée.

McGee : On dit gothique.

Lévana : (voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Abby) Ce n'était qu'un exemple comme un autre et c'est ma sœur qui m'a appris votre langue alors j'ai encore des ratés. Je vis en Israël pas aux Etats Unis.

Abby : Alors votre sœur vous parle de nous.

Lévana : Elle me parle surtout de Tony mais oui. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi heureuse, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place en Israël, c'est pour sa que notre père la envoyé ici, enfin au début s'était surtout pour ramener Ari.

Ari. L'homme qui les avait privé de Kate pendant plus de 18mois, un froid s'installa dans la pièce. Mais Lévana décida de ne pas remuer le passé, elle en avait déjà trop dit sur la vie de Ziva, sa sœur allait lui en vouloir, mais en même temps dès qu'elle lui aurait révélé ce qu'elle savait les choses seraient très différentes. Mais ses informations pourraient pousser Ziva à tout quitter, le NCIS, ses amis, mais il en allait aussi de la paix de l'âme de la jeune femme.

Lévana : Si je ne peux pas voir ma sœur, j'aimerais voir Jenny.

Abby : Vous connaissez la directrice ???

Lévana : Et bien oui, pourquoi ??? Elle est un de nos contacts à Ziva et moi. Alors où est-elle ?

Gibbs : La directrice a disparue, Lévana. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de rester la haut.

Lévana : Je peux vous aider ??? Jenny est mon amie.

Et nous venons de retrouver son corps.

Elle sursauta violemment en entendant cette voix derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et attrapa l'homme qui venait de lui faire peur, à la gorge avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Il s'agissait de Fornell.

Fornell : (suffocant) Lâchez moi, David.

Gibbs : David !

Lévana relâcha l'homme et s'éloigna apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Lévana : Je… je suis désolé.

Elle tenta de fuir, mais Gibbs la rattrapa par le poignet.

Gibbs : On se calme.

Elle respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

Gibbs : On peux savoir se qui s'est passé ?

Lévana : Rien.

Gibbs : Lévana !

Lévana souffla d'exaspération, elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Gibbs de la mettre à nu.

Lévana : Une mission qui a mal tourné m'a laissé une peur panique, et je ne supporte pas d'être surpris par derrière. Maintenant vous savez alors pas d'autres questions.

Fornell : Mon Dieu se que vous lui ressemblez.

Lévana : C'est ce qui arrive parfois, monsieur… ?

Gibbs : C'est l'agent Fornell. Alors maintenant officier David, vous remontez au bureau, nous avons du travail.

Lévana : Hors de question ! Je resterais collé à vous comme une mouche sur de la confiture jusqu'à que je parle à Ziva.

Fornell : Il faut agir maintenant ou alors tout sera trop tard, et elle ne peut pas rester.

Lévana se tourna vers lui, furieux. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais ses yeux voulaient tout dire et Fornell était très mal à l'aise devant son regard tellement expressif qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Fornell : Au revoir agent Lévana David.

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse et retourna au bureau de sa sœur.

Fornell : J'ignorais que David avait une sœur.

Gibbs : Tu n'ai pas le seul, Tobias. Je ne sais pas encore combien de secret à encore Ziva.

Abby : Toi même tu as tes secrets, Gibbs, alors ne lui reproches pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il savait qu'Abby avait raison, il ne leur avait pas parlé de Shannon et Kelly ni même de sa relation avec Kate, il n'y a qu'Abby qui était au courant puisque les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies. Alors oui, il ne devait pas lui en vouloir et pourtant il était inquiet pour Tony car il savait au fond de lui que ses deux là étaient plus proche que se qu'ils voulaient leurs faire croire.

Fornell : Il est peut-être temps de mettre le plan à exécution.

Gibbs : Oui allons-y !

Devant l'hôtel Amarina. Trois heures plus tard.

Lévana avait senti que quelque chose clochait et avait décidé de suivre Gibbs. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il lui interdisait de voir sa sœur, pourquoi il avait eu si peu de réaction en apprennent la mort de leur directrice. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi après s'être rendu sur la scène de crime, il avait rejoint se luxueux hôtel de la banlieue de Washington D.C. où une femme rousse lui avait ouvert. Cachée à l'angle du couloir, elle décida d'avancer et de frapper à la porte, elle voulait des réponses. La même femme rousse lui ouvrit une arme à la main.

Lévana : (levant les mains) Oh ! Doucement.

Cette femme s'était Temperance Sun et elle pointait son 9mm sur le cœur de Lévana.

Sun : Euh, Gibbs. Ton petit toutou du Mossad t'a suivi.

Mais alors que Temperance tournait la tête pour voir la réaction de Gibbs, elle se fit avoir comme une débutante et Lévana la désarma avant de la faire chuter à terre et de retourner l'arme contre elle.

Sun : Lâchez moi Ziva.

Lévana : Perdue ! Je ne suis pas Ziva.

Jenny : (surprise) Lévana ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ????

Lévana : Alors vous n'êtes pas morte !

Jenny : Non mais on dois faire comme si. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Lévana : J'ai suivie l'agent Gibbs.

Jenny : Non qu'est ce que vous faîtes aux Etats Unis ?

Lévana : J'ai besoin de voir ma sœur et Gibbs ne veux pas me dire où elle est.

Lévana se releva et aida Temperance à en faire autant avant de lui rendre son arme. Temperance n'appréciait pas trop d'avoir été traité ainsi, ce qui fit sourire Gibbs quand il s'en aperçu. Il connaissait pas cœur la jeune femme, chaque mimique de son visage, quand elle était contrarié, quand elle était heureuse, quand elle était amoureuse…

Jenny : Ziva est sur une mission à Boston avec l'agent DiNozzo. Elle rentrera dans quelques jours.

Lévana : Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en vie.

Jenny : Et moi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Lévana.

Gibbs : Bon sang, Lévana ! Ca vous arrive d'obéir.

Lévana : (ironique) Autant que ma sœur, pourquoi ???

Gibbs : Laissez tomber !

Lévana : (ne comprenant pas) Je n'ai rien à laisser tomber.

Gibbs : Vous êtes exaspérante.

Lévana : Mais vous m'aimez bien, je le vois dans vos yeux.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et Temperance explosa en rire, voir la tête que faisait l'homme qu'elle aimait, il rappelait de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux d'avant leur rupture, avant qu'elle ne perd leur enfant.

Jenny : Lévana, vous devez absolument garder le secret.

Lévana : Je ne suis pas idiote directeur Sheppard.

Jenny : Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je veux que vous ayez bien comprit la situation, c'est important. Vous n'auriez jamais du voir ce que vous venez de voir.

Lévana : Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est qu'il faut que je parle à Ziva.

Gibbs : Vous pourrez lui parler dans quelques jours mais en attendant vous allez nous aider puisque vous êtes là.

Lévana : Génial un peu d'action ! Je suis partante.

Gibbs : Bien. Temperance, je peux te parler en privé.

Sun : Bien sûr.

Gibbs : Lévana vous veillez sur elle.

Jenny : Eh ! Je suis pas un objet, d'accord.

Gibbs ne releva pas la provocation et quitta la chambre d'hôtel avec Temperance Sun. Mais à peine eurent-ils été derrière la porte que Gibbs la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Temperance pour réaliser et lui rendre se baiser avec autant de passion. Ils se séparèrent complètement essoufflés.

Sun : Bon sang, je pensais que tu ne le ferais plus.

Il lui sourit.

Gibbs : Et bien mademoiselle Sun, je ne vous savais pas si impatiente.

Sun : Je te l'ai dit Jethro, j'ai changée. La seule chose qui n'a pas changé se sont les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier.

Gibbs : Moi non plus. Ta perte m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Nous avions déjà perdu notre bébé.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus sombre et il la serra dans ses bras.

Gibbs : Excuses moi je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.

Sun : Laisses moi le temps de te pardonner ça, Jethro. Se bébé était notre chance d'être heureux et toi tu as tout gâché. Tu m'as abandonné sous la fausse excuse de me protéger d'Ari et quand, il nous a pris en otage dans la morgue, je t'ai maudit tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, deux jours plus tard, j'ai perdu le bébé, j'avais besoin de toi, et toi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à se fichu téléphone ??? Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi ???? J'avais besoin de toi, tu peux comprendre ça ? Et toi tu m'as laissé devenir folle, seul à tourner en rond dans mon appartement, j'ai cru devenir folle. J'avais besoin de toi…

Elle était en larmes et lui ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler ou tout du moi lui laisser déverser sa colère sur lui. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Et pourtant il savait qu'il devait repartir, terminer la mise en scène de la mort de la directrice, il devait retourner au NCIS et elle devait retourner auprès de la Grenouille enfin de ses lieutenants pour se faire payer. Rien ne devait paraître étrange sous peine de devoir vraiment enquêter sur la mort d'un des membres du NCIS. Il fallait détourner l'attention de la Grenouille pour ne pas qu'elle se fixe sur Tony. Soudain elle leva le regard dans sa direction. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos, dans ses yeux un mélange de fragilité, de peur, mais aussi une dureté qu'il n'avait jamais vu en elle auparavant.

Sun : Je dois partir, Gibbs. A toi de prendre la relève avec ta directrice.

Gibbs : Tu n'as l'air de ne pas beaucoup l'aimer.

Sun : Je ne suis pas obliger d'apprécier toutes les femmes que tu as aimé par le passé.

Gibbs : (souriante) Tu es jalouse.

Sun : Non.

Gibbs : Je te dis que tu es jalouse.

Sun : Et alors. Il n'empêche qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs, j'en peux plus.

Gibbs : Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il y ai eu entre Jen et moi, c'est du passé.

Sun : Je ne veux rien savoir, Gibbs. C'est ton passé.

Gibbs : Mais toi tu fais partie de mon passé, de mon présent et de mon futur. Je ne veux plus qu'il y est de malentendu entre nous. J'ai retenu la leçon de mes erreurs, je ne recommencerais pas, à ça non, jamais.

Il l'embrassa doucement, se sépara d'elle, avant de revenir vers elle et de l'embrasser de nouveaux.

Gibbs : Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi aujourd'hui.

Sun : Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Gibbs : Quand cette histoire sera terminé, toi et moi, nous partirons un week-end, rien que toi et moi sur une plage en Floride.

Sun : Je croyais que tu détestais l'océan ???

Gibbs : C'est le cas mais toi tu l'adores et puis je ne le déteste pas vraiment, mais de toute façon je t'aime toi alors peu m'importe l'endroit du moment que je suis avec toi.

Sun : Je t'aime aussi agent Gibbs.

Gibbs : Et puis nous pourrions essayer mon bateau, je ne l'ai pas construit pour rien.

Sun : (moqueuse) Oui si il flotte.

Gibbs : Tu insinues quoi ??? Que je ne sais pas construire de bateau.

Sun : Oh c'est pas ça, c'est surtout qu'il faut que tu le termines…

Il l'embrassa un dernière fois avant de vraiment quitter ses bras. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et pendant que Gibbs demandait à Lévana de rester veiller sur Jenny, Temperance récupérait ses affaires pour rentrer à son appartement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais avec mes partiels j'avais un peu, beaucoup la tête ailleurs, et ou c'est deux fois dans l'année pauvre de moi qui est du ma à rester concentrer sur des révisions, j'ai passé le bac sans avoir révisé un seul jour, mais je suis sûre que ça ne vous intéresse pas alors voilà la suite._

Chapitre 14 

Ferme. Boston Massachusetts. 15h30.

Tony et Ziva travaillaient ensemble à entretenir le jardin de rose. Après leur dispute d'hier, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Ziva avait enfin laisser aller ses émotions en pleurant et maintenant elle semblait beaucoup plus sereine. D'ailleurs elle chantonnait, se qui amusait Tony.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu chantes ???

Ziva : Rien qui puisses t'intéresser.

Tony : Ziva.

Ziva : Un chant que ma mère et chantions souvent quand on allait se promener à cheval. Elle me disait toujours que les chevaux raffolaient de cette mélodie.

Tony : En tout cas c'est très jolie. Hier tu m'as dit que parler ta langue te manquait et…

Ziva : Et quoi ?

Tony : Apprends moi à la parler.

Ziva : D'accord.

Tony : Sérieux ???

Ziva : Si tu veux apprendre l'hébreux alors je t'apprendrais l'hébreux. Mais c'est une langue très difficile.

Tony : Alors je ferais des efforts, mais je suis sûr d'y arriver avec toi pour professeur.

Ziva : Alors première leçon, je suis née à Tel-Aviv pas à Jérusalem.

Tony fronça des sourcils.

Ziva : Ton histoire, tu as dit que j'étais née dans la ville sainte mais je suis née à Tel-Aviv.

Tony : Oh pardonnez mon erreur, officier David.

La jeune femme s'essuya le visage avec sa manche sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Tony : Pourquoi portes tu des manches longues Ziva, on doit avoisiner les 40°C.

Ziva : Je n'avais rien d'autres à me mettre.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle mentait et lui attrapa la main pour remonter la manche. Puis il en fit autant avec l'autre bras quand il aperçu des marques entrain de devenir violettes autour de ses poignets.

Tony : Mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé, Ziva.

Ziva : C'est rien c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû fuir et me débattre comme ça.

Tony : Oh non c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé. Tu aurais dû me dire que je te faisais mal.

Ziva : Oublions d'accord. Je préfère aller de l'avant. Le passé m'a assez rongé maintenant seul le futur est important.

Tony : Mais je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Ziva : Bien sur que si. Je… Je t'aime.

Tony : (surpris) Je te demande pardon ???

Ziva : Ne m'obliges pas à me répéter. Je t'en prie.

Il lui posa une main sur la joue et sonda son regard, elle était sincère. Si sincère qu'il en eut le vertige. Il la serra dans ses bras ne trouvant rien à dire devant un tel aveu. Lui aussi l'aimait il en était sûr.

Tony : Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulaient bougés préférant profitant de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Elle lui prit la main et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Les gestes étaient doux, et tendres. Se cherchant doucement, se frôlant à peine. Essayant d'esquisser un baiser sans vraiment encore vouloir le donner. Tony se mit à sourire et Ziva fidèle à elle-même se saisit de la nuque du bel italien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, les deux avaient le souffle court.

Tony : Waou !

Se fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne se lasserait de lui, en oubliant presque les barrières qui se dressaient entre eux.

Ziva : Tony, qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Gibbs ??? Il devine toujours tout.

Tony : Oui pour ce jeu là il est très doué. Mais il sera compréhensible.

Ziva : Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Tony : Parce que je ne suis pas le premier a tombé amoureux d'une collègue de travail.

Ziva : Tu veux dire que Gibbs est tombé amoureux !!! Je ne peux pas le croire.

Tony : Si entre elle et lui, ça été le coup de foudre dès leur première rencontre. Je ne sais pas si ils ont été ensemble mais je sais qu'ils en ont beaucoup souffert.

Ziva : Et bien ça fait beaucoup de couple dans votre agence, ce n'est pas très professionnel.

Tony : Quoi beaucoup de couple ???

Ziva : Jenny et Gibbs, l'agent Todd et Gibbs, Abby et McGee.

Tony : Attends, Jenny est sortie avec Gibbs ??!!!!

Ziva : Et bien oui, ils ont été amants quand ils étaient partenaires. Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé ???

Tony : Et bien non. Tu es ma première partenaire dont je tombe amoureux.

Ziva : Et tu as eu combien de partenaires ?

Tony : De sexe féminin tu veux dire ?

Ziva : Oui à moins que tu sortes aussi avec des hommes.

Tony : Et bien tu es la cinquième. Il y a eu Elizabeth, Alexandra, Pocahontas, Kate et toi.

Ziva : Et pourquoi tu n'es sortie avec aucune d'elle ???

Tony : Et bien Elizabeth était mariée, Alexandra aimait les femmes, Pocahontas était une collègue et Kate étaient comme des sœurs pour moi.

Ziva : Alors je suis vraiment la première.

Tony : Oui et tu es aussi la première avec qui j'envisage de passer ma vie.

Soudain il se rendit compte que son aveu aurait pu la faire fuir mais au lieu de ça, elle se glissa un peu plus dans ses bras.

Ziva : Juste chaque chose en son temps, mon amour.

Tony : Tu as raison ne brûlons pas les étapes.

Il se mit debout et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme surprise s'accrocha à son cou.

Ziva : Tony, reposes moi !

Tony : Hors de question.

Une main sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière son dos, il se dirigea avec elle vers la ferme. Il la fit entrer dans leur chambre avant de tomber avec elle sur le lit. Les cheveux de la jeune femme auréolait autour de son visage. Tony prit le temps de la regarder.

Tony : Tu es si belle.

Ziva : Et quand je serais vieille et moche tu m'aimeras quand même ???

Tony : Mais ton âme restera belle, elle.

Ziva : Mon âme est salie des meurtres que j'ai commis tout au long de ma vie d'agent du Mossad.

Elle était blessé au plus profond de son cœur, la réconcilier avec elle-même prendra du temps. Mais il était prêt à tout les sacrifices pour elle même si cela devait prendre des mois.

Tony : Chut. Tu l'as dit toi même, le passé est derrière nous.

Il lui caressa doucement le visage du bout des doigts.

Ziva : (changeant de sujet) Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.

Tony : Je ne t'ai pas amener là pour ça, Ziva, tu te trompes.

Ziva : Alors sommes-nous dans notre chambre en plein milieu de l'après midi ?

Tony : Pour que tu te changes. Nous n'avons pas eu notre balade à cheval. Et je veux que toi et moi nous montions ensemble Enzo.

Ziva : Tu veux qu'on monte Enzo, tout les deux… ?

Tony : La preuve que je te fais confiance et toi tu as confiance en Enzo.

Ziva : J'ai confiance en toi également alors à toi d'en faire bonne usage.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se dégager d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Forêt autour de la Ferme. Une demi heure plus tard.

Tout deux en scelle sur Enzo, Ziva était tranquillement appuyée contre Tony, ils profitaient de la balade et de la tranquillité des lieux. Toutefois Tony lui n'était pas très rassuré. Se cheval semblait capable de les faire valser aussi rapidement qu'un brindille emporté par le vent.

Ziva : Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que Gibbs t'avait dit au téléphone et pourtant tu semblais contrarié.

Tony : Je lui ai dit que notre mission était terminé et pourtant il ne voulait pas que l'on rentre à Washington. Il a dit que des vacances ne te feraient pas de mal.

Ziva : Il nous cache quelque chose.

Tony : C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais c'est de l'inquiétude que j'ai perçu dans sa voix, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux quand il a dit que nous devions rester ici et il doit avoir ses raisons solides pour être aussi inquiet.

Ziva : Moi ça ne me déplait pas de rester ici avec toi même si je suis inquiète pour Gibbs et les autres.

Tony : Gibbs sait ce qu'il fait.

Ziva : Je sais.

Tony : (changeant de sujet) Est ce que Sophie va parler à son père ?

Ziva : Je pense que oui. Mais elle restera à la Ferme, elle se plait bien ici.

Tony : Il faut dire que l'endroit est génial.

Ziva : Je n'y passerais pas ma vie, l'action me manquerait trop.

Tony : Je sens que nous allons avoir une drôle de vie ensemble.

Tony la serra un peu plus dans les bras et glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, enfin la vie commençait à lui sourire. Soudain il sursautèrent quand une monture arriva auprès d'eux à toute vitesse. Le cavalier arrêta le cheval très prêt, il s'agissait Sophie sur un des chevaux les plus rapide de la Ferme. Elle était essoufflée et complètement paniquée.

Sophie : Il y a une bombe dans la ferme.

Ziva : Allez en ville, Sophie, téléphonez à l'agent Gibbs au NCIS.

La jeune femme prit les rênes d'Enzo, et le fit se mettre au triple galop en direction de la Ferme pendant que Tony resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour ne pas tomber.

Tony : Ziva non.

Ziva : Il ne faut pas que la Ferme explose Tony, c'est leur maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Ferme, ils virent Nathan et les autres près de l'enclos aux indomptables, Sophie avait du les faire évacuer.

Nathan : Tony, Lisa n'y allez pas.

Tony : Ne vous inquiétez pas Ziva sait désamorcer les bombes.

Ziva : Où est-elle ???

Nathan : Dans le placard entre l'entrée de votre chambre et la porte de la cave.

Toujours sur Enzo, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron de la Ferme puis descendirent de leur monture.

Ziva : Enzo va-t'en.

Bizarrement le cheval obéie et parti au pas de course.

Tony : Et bien tu sais te faire obéir.

Ils entrèrent dans la ferme et prirent la direction du fameux placard. La bombe était là, et le minuteur indiquait trois minutes.

Ziva : Je peux la désarmer, Tony, ton couteau.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et tout deux entrèrent dans le placard étroit.

Ziva : Et cette fois ça en vaut le coup ???

Tony : Ziva, pas la peine de plaisanter et désamorce là !

Mais la belle israélienne était déjà à l'œuvre. Et Tony l'observait entrain de suivre le tracé des câbles de couleurs différentes.

Ziva : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Tony : (inquiet) Quoi ???

Ziva : Je ne sais pas encore.

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois le câblage et souleva avec la pointe de son couteau, l'écran digitale qui indiquait le temps qui restait.

Ziva : Mon Dieu !

Sous l'écran, un autre écran, le vrai cette fois, et celui ci indiquait moins de 10 secondes. Par pure réflexe, Tony attrapa la main de Ziva et ils entrèrent dans la cave quand la bombe explosa. Ils furent propulsé en bas par le souffle de l'explosion…


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà pour rattraper mon retard je met un deuxième chapitre maintenant, mais pour le prochain il va falloir attendre le week-end prochain alors soyez patient. Sinon que pensez vous de Lévana David ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup se personnage mais en même temps je ne suis pas très objective je l'ai inventé. En tout cas je vais développer son personnage dans les prochain chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 15 

Eglise St Catherine. Washington D.C. Pendant ce temps.

Cette église était l'église catholique la plus proche de l'appartement de Temperance Sun, et Gibbs savait que quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir c'est toujours là que Kate se rendait. Il pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment et aperçu la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme. Elle était assis sur un banc. Il s'approcha, et assit près d'elle avant de lui prendre la main. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était jamais venu à l'église avec elle. Il croyait plus en rien depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly, alors le voir ici la surprenait en même temps que la confortait dans le faite que Gibbs avait changé depuis sa disparition.

Sun : (à voix basse) Où est la directrice ???

Gibbs : Regardes près de la porte.

Temperance se retourna et aperçu Jenny à l'entrée de l'église.

Sun : Et où est Lévana ???

Gibbs : Au labo avec Abby et McGee. Ses trois là s'entendent à merveilles.

Sun : Allons ailleurs.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Jenny main dans la main. Nos trois compères se rendirent dans le café le plus proche.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito. NCIS.

Abby, McGee et Lévana travaillaient sur les fausses preuves du meurtre de la directrice, et les huiles leurs mettaient la pression pour trouver l'assassin de la chef de l'agence. Mais eux s'amusaient comme des fous, la musique à fond, les deux femmes dansaient et riaient tout en travaillant.

McGee : Tu es vraiment différente de Ziva.

Lévana : Ca c'est parce que j'ai eu plus de chance qu'elle dans la vie.

Lévana esquissa un pas de danse qu'elle aimait particulièrement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amuser comme ça. Finalement les cours de danse qu'elle avait eu avec Ziva quand elles étaient enfant se révélaient payant.

McGee : Ce qu'elle a vécu est si horrible que ça pour être si différente de toi ?

Lévana : Perdre un fils et un fiancé est très éprouvant, je suis étonnée qu'elle n'est pas craqué.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, elle avait trop parler. Elle n'aurait pas du révéler son secret, Ziva allait lui en vouloir à mort.

Lévana : Je ne vous ai rien dit.

Les trois agents se regardèrent.

Abby : Ziva était… maman.

Lévana : Oui, elle avait un fils David. C'était un enfant adorable.

McGee : Que lui est-il arrivé ???

Lévana : Il est mort un mois après son père. Il avait quatre ans. C'est pour ça que je suis là, j'ai des informations qui pourraient intéresser Ziva sur le meurtrier de David.

Abby : Je commence à mieux comprendre son comportement.

Lévana : Elle va me tuer quand elle sera que j'ai trop parler.

McGee : C'est triste pour elle.

Lévana : Maintenant j'espère que ma présence ne va pas tout gâcher dans sa relation naissante entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aime.

McGee : Ziva, amoureuse ! Et de qui ???

Lévana : Je crois que je vais me taire, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

La chanson changea et Lévana se remit à danser. Abby et McGee comprirent qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus pour le moment.

Lévana : J'adore cette chanson.

Ils se remirent au travail.

Café du cours. Washington D.C.

Ce petit café à la française était très agréable, l'ambiance était douce et romantique, tirant un peu plus sur un salon de thé qu'à un café, mais peu importante, se moment de détente leur faisait du bien. Peu de mots étaient échangés entre les trois protagonistes préférant savourer le goût raffiné de leur breuvage. Mais la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Gibbs les ramena à la réalité. Rageur, il répondit un peu brusquement.

Gibbs : Gibbs… D'accord mettez moi en relation avec elle.

Il patienta quelques instants avant qu'on ne le mette en ligne avec Sophie Deschamps. La jeune femme était complètement paniqué. Elle lui exposa se qu'elle savait. Quand enfin il raccrocha, Gibbs était plutôt pâle et Temperance s'en inquiéta.

Sun : Jethro ?

Gibbs : La ferme où Tony et Ziva enquêtent a explosé.

Jenny : Et est ce qu'ils sont… ?

Gibbs : Elle ne sait pas elle est partie pour la ville avant l'explosion, mais elle a dit que Ziva et Tony avaient prit la direction de la Ferme. Et connaissant Ziva elle a dû vouloir la désamorcer.

Sun : Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de la Grenouille. Je me rend sur les lieux avec toi, Jethro.

Jenny : Je vous accompagne aussi.

Gibbs : Hors de question. Je vais te mettre sous la protection de Lévana.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito.

La fête avait reprit son plein après les confidences de Lévana au sujet de sa sœur. Si Gibbs les voyait il s'arracherait les cheveux mais comme le dit le proverbe quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner. Abby coupa la musique avant de décrocher. En appuyant sur le bouton du haut parleur.

Abby : Laboratoire.

_Gibbs :__ Abby c'est Gibbs. L'officier David et McGee sont avec toi ?_

McGee : Oui patron.

Lévana : Je suis là, agent Gibbs.

_Gibbs :__ Il y a eu une explosion à la Ferme où sont Ziva et Tony._

Abby : Mon Dieu ! Comment vont… ?

_Gibbs :__ Je l'ignore, je ne sais même pas si ils étaient dans la Ferme au moment de l'explosion, je me rend sur les lieux avec Kate._

Lévana : Où est cette ferme ?? Je vous rejoins.

_Gibbs :__ Hors de question ! J'ai besoin de vous pour protéger Jenny. Retournez à l'hôtel où vous m'avez suivie._

Lévana : Seulement si vous me promettez de me tenir au courant toutes les heures.

_Gibbs :__ C'est promis. Je vous remercie Lévana._

Abby : Et nous on peut se joindre à vous ?

_Gibbs :__ Non toi et McGee vous continuez à bosser sur le meurtre de Jenny._

Abby : Gibbs…

Trop tard, il venait de raccrocher comme à son habitude, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Lévana tournait en rond en tentant de réfléchir. Elle parlait tout seule.

Lévana : Non. Je,… je peux pas la perdre… pas elle. C'est trop dure.

Abby venait de s'approcher d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, la jeune israélienne n'était habituée à se genre de contact mais se laissa faire, c'était assez réconfortant, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

Abby : Gibbs va te la ramener. Ziva est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et elle est avec Tony.

Lévana reprit un coté professionnel, et releva la tête. Elle ramassa son sac posé dans un coin de la pièce et le remit sur son dos.

Lévana : A plus tard, j'ai du travail.

La jeune israélienne venait de quitter la pièce.

McGee : Finalement elle n'est pas si différente de sa sœur

Abby : Elle est juste plus douée pour les relations humaines. Je suis tellement inquiet, Tim.

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, ce geste habituellement amicale entre eux prit soudain une autre tournure. Ils partagèrent un baiser des plus tendres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient puisqu'ils étaient déjà sorti ensemble mais la se baiser était très différent, ce qu'il représentait était étrange, mélange de sentiments anciens et nouveaux, de peur et de crainte.

Sur la route entre Washington D.C. et Boston.

La voiture roulait à vive allure, Temperance s'accrochait à sa portière. Elle avait quelque peu oublié la manière de conduire de son compagnon mais elle n'osait pas lui dire de ralentir car elle aussi était pressé d'arriver à destination, elle était inquiète pour Tony et Ziva et même si elle ne connaissait pas personnellement la jeune femme, elle savait que Tony tenait à elle et Jethro semblait également l'apprécier. C'est qu'elle avait dû faire ses preuves car Jethro Gibbs était un homme extrêmement exigent, elle en avait fait les frais.

Gibbs : Quand cette histoire sera terminé, reviendras tu vivre chez moi ???

La question la surprit autant qu'elle l'arracha à ses pensées, elle ne s'y attendait pas, d'autant plus que depuis le début du voyage il était resté silencieux. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Sun : Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment il faut que cette histoire se termine pour commencer. Et ensuite je ne suis pas sûre que mes patrons me laissent partir. Ils ont bien vu le potentiel qu'ils pouvaient tirer de moi.

Gibbs : Qui sont tes patrons ??? Les services secrets ??? Le FBI ???

Sun : La compagnie.

Gibbs : (surprit) Tu travailles pour la CIA !

Sun : Oui.

Gibbs : Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Sun : Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Gibbs : Depuis quand travailles-tu pour la CIA ?

Sun : J'ai été recrutée alors que j'étais encore en fac, je devais avoir dix-huit ans.

Gibbs : Tu n'es pas arrivé au NCIS par hasard, n'est ce pas ?

Sun : A vrai dire si, quand tu m'as proposé se job, j'y ai vu une opportunité de faire une pause dans cette vie qui m'épuisait, mes patrons étaient très en colère et pourtant ils en ont trouvé un moyen de te surveiller, tu fais peur Gibbs, à beaucoup de monde.

Gibbs : Moi ??? Mais je ne fais que mon travail rien de plus.

Sun : Le problème est que tu es incontrôlable.

Gibbs : Une dernière question, Kate Todd se n'est pas vraiment ton nom de baptême, pas plus que Temperance Sun, n'est ce pas ?

Sun : C'est vrai aucun des deux n'est le nom que j'ai reçu à la naissance.

Gibbs : Alors quel est-il ?

Sun : Non, là tu m'en demandes trop, Leroy.

Gibbs : Temperance, je ne vais pas le crier sous tout les toits.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas préférant regarder dehors la route qui défilait. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, elle fit par ouvrir la bouche.

Sun : Elena, Elena Weyr de Telgara.

Gibbs : Attends, tu es une des héritières de la famille Weyr de Telgara.

Sun : Et bien ce n'est pas un nom des plus courants alors oui, je suis la fille de Carolyn et Angel Weyr de Telgara.

Gibbs : Attend… Carolyn Weyr de Telgara n'est pas la sœur de la mère de Tony.

Sun : Si se qui fait de Tony mon cousin mais ne lui dit rien d'accord, il va déjà être déçu que je lui ai menti en me faisant passer pour morte, je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne aussi que je ne lui ai jamais dit que nous faisions partie de la même famille. Il ne porte plus la famille dans son cœur depuis la mort de sa mère. Tu es plus un père pour lui que son propre père mais il n'osera jamais te le dire.

Gibbs : Je le sais, et lui est comme un fils pour moi.

Sun : Mais tu n'oseras pas plus lui dire.

Gibbs : Non. (changeant de sujet) Alors tes parents qui sont venu à ton enterrement n'étaient pas vraiment tes parents.

Sun : Non c'était des agents de la Compagnie. Et roule moins vite tu vas nous tuer avant d'arriver à destination et si j'ai eu envie de mourir plus d'une fois ce n'est plus le cas.

Gibbs : Alors je remercie le ciel que tu n'es pas été plus loin qu'avoir envie.

Sun : (changeant de sujet) Je crois que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi si j'arrive à me dépatouiller avec mes patrons.

Elle le vit sourire doucement et elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir sa promesse et risquer de décevoir ses espérances.

Sun : Parles moi de l'officier David.

Gibbs : C'est une tête de mule ! Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais c'est un bon agent, très efficace. Elle a su s'intégrer dans l'équipe, il n'y a qu'avec Abby que ça a un peu accroché.

Sun : Abby ! Sacré Abby ! Faut dire qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile… Elle me manque, elle aussi.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito.

Le baiser que McGee et Abby avaient partagés les avaient troublé mais ils s'étaient remis à travailler. Gibbs comptait sur eux et ils ne voulaient pas le décevoir. Toutefois une drôle d'ambiance régnait désormais dans la pièce, le silence était extrêmement pesant. Ils sursautèrent quand Fornell entra dans le laboratoire sans s'être annoncé.

Abby : Vous êtes malade ! Ca ne vous a pas suffit que Lévana risque de vous étrangler.

Fornell : Mais elle n'est pas là.

Abby : Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

Fornell : Est ce que vous avez terminé ???

Abby : Oui, voilà nos rapports et les fausses preuves. Pour le rapport d'autopsie de Ducky, il faut descendre à la morgue.

Fornell : Pas la peine d'être agressive, je ne suis pour rien dans vos problèmes dont d'ailleurs j'en ignore l'origine.

McGee : La ferme où se trouvait les agents DiNozzo et David a explosé.

Fornell : Et Gibbs est parti là-bas c'est ça.

Abby : Oui, nous au NCIS, on ne laisse jamais un des nôtres derrière.

Fornell : Je peux comprendre que vous soyez inquiet mais vous avez vous avez plusieurs combats à mener, alors faites votre part et les choses se passeront bien.

Abby : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

Fornell : Je n'en sais rien. C'était juste pour vous rassurer.

Abby : Et bien la prochaine fois ne dites rien, ça vaut mieux.

Morgue.

Fornell, McGee et Abby descendirent ensemble à la morgue. Ducky était là entrain de parler à un Jimmy Palmer qui n'était pas là.

Abby : Ducky.

La jeune femme à l'allure gothique se dirigea directement dans les bras du médecin légiste.

Ducky : Abbygail, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et où est Lévana ???

Abby : Elle est parti relevé Gibbs auprès de la directrice.

Ducky : (fronçant les sourcils) Et où est parti Jethro ???

McGee : A la Ferme.

Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient.

Ducky : Mon Dieu. Voilà mon rapport Fornell. Pour le reste voyez avec Abby et mon assistant, moi je vais à Boston.

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina.

Lévana avait rejoint l'hôtel et Gibbs et Temperance étaient partis juste après pour Boston. Jenny n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa pseudo captivité car elle savait que Lévana était très affectée par la disparition de sa sœur jumelle. Elle connaissait Ziva et Lévana depuis de nombreuses années et elle les savait très proche, elles avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles. Toutes deux faisant front à deux, comme si les problèmes de l'une était aussi ceux de l'autre. Toutefois elle savait que la disparition de Sarid et David avait profondément changer Ziva, la vengeance avait rempli son cœur et elle était prête à tout pour abattre le meurtrier de David même si c'était la dernier chose qu'elle devait faire sur cette terre. Elles étaient pourtant toutes les deux si jeune et avaient déjà vécues tellement de souffrance, la vie était injuste, Jenny le constatait avec tristesse quand elle regardait le destin des sœurs David. Elle décida de parler un peu avec Lévana pour qu'elle arrête de se murer dans se silence dans lequel elle était plongé depuis son arrivée dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Jenny : Je suis désolé pour votre sœur, Lévana.

Lévana : Ma sœur n'est pas morte directrice Sheppard.

Jenny : Vous avez raison il faut garder espoir.

Lévana : Ce n'est pas de l'espoir. Si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ziva, je le serais, là dans mon cœur. Ziva n'est pas que ma sœur, Jenny. Je suis elle et elle est moi, nous ne faisons qu'un, nous partageons ensemble la douleur, les joies que nous ressentons. Si elle était morte je le saurais, vous pouvez me croire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se renferme encore une fois sur elle même, la douleur est trop dure à supporter pour nous deux.

Jenny : J'aimerais pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un ce que vous ressentez avec votre sœur. Ne jamais être seule doit être formidable, toujours pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, la connaître au point de lui donner la plus pure des confiances.

Lévana : Ca apporte aussi son lot de malheur. Ziva est si obstinée dans ses choix. Toutefois elle va mieux depuis qu'elle est au Etats-Unis. Et même si ça veut dire qu'elle est loin de moi, son bonheur me fait du bien.

Jenny : Choisir entre son bonheur et sa présence auprès de vous ne doit pas être facile.

Lévana : Le bonheur de ma sœur passe avant le mien.

Jenny : Je ne suis pas sûre que se doit la meilleur solution. C'est plutôt une sorte d'équilibre qu'il vous faut trouver. Pour être heureuse, Ziva a aussi besoin que vous soyez heureuse.


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voilà, mon oral de Psychologie est terminer pour fêter ça je vous mets un chapitre avec un jour d'avance et qui sait je mettrais peut être un autre demain. En tout cas vous allez pouvoir enfin savoir se qui arrive à Tony et Ziva alors bonne lecture._

Chapitre 16 

La Ferme. Boston. Le lendemain. 4h45.

Lorsque Temperance et Gibbs arrivèrent à la Ferme. Les débris fumaient encore, l'explosion avait soufflé tout le bâtiment principal, ne laissant qu'un tas de ruines. Les pompiers étaient là et de nombreuses personnes s'activaient à fouiller les décombres. Gibbs gara la voiture près d'une grande tente de toile qui devait être le centre de commandement. Il réveilla Temperance et tout deux entrèrent sous la tente.

Gibbs : Agent spécial Jethro Gibbs et Temperance Sun. NCIS.

Dans la tente, des pompiers ainsi que trois civils, un homme et deux femmes s'activaient sur autour de plans de la Ferme et autres documents.

Pompier : Je suis le lieutenant Tom Calder, je dirige les opérations.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Sophie : Agent Gibbs, je suis Sophie Deschamps, c'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone, et voici Nathan et Maya, les propriétaires de la ferme.

Nathan : Pourquoi avoir envoyer des agents dans notre Ferme ? Nous ne faisons pas de mal.

Sophie : Je te l'ai dit Nathan, c'était pour moi.

Nathan : Nous devons malheureusement vous confirmer que Lisa et Tony sont entrés dans la Ferme juste avant l'explosion.

Gibbs : Elle s'appelle Ziva David, pas Lisa, c'est une agent de Mossad, et une experte en déminage voilà pourquoi elle est entrée.

Maya : Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il s'en prendre à nous ?

Sun : Nous pensons que le poseur de bombe en voulait à l'agent DiNozzo, ce que nous ignorons c'est comment il l'a retrouvé.

Gibbs : Qu'il a-t-il sous la Ferme ???

Nathan : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ???

Gibbs : Est ce que cette Ferme à une cave ???

Nathan : Une cave et des souterrains, oui.

Gibbs : Alors il y a une chance pour qu'ils soient encore en vie.

Maya : Mais ils peuvent aussi être sous les décombres.

Tom : Si on considère qu'ils sont dans la cave ou dans les souterrains, ça va nous prendre du temps avant d'y accéder, le sol est très dure, en certain endroit et très instable à d'autre on peut pas creuser au hasard et puis il y a aussi beaucoup de débris. Espérons si ils sont encore en vie qu'ils ne soient pas trop grièvement blessés.

Le regard que lui lançait Gibbs voulait tout dire, il voulait qu'on recherche Tony et Ziva, rien d'autre, les bavardages inutiles ne servaient à rien.

Tom : Mais on va faire de tout notre possible, je vous le promet.

Cave de la Ferme. 23h45.

Ziva, allongée sur le sol face contre terre, venait juste de reprendre connaissance. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant à se rappeler où elle était.

Tony : Bon retour parmi nous, belle au bois dormant.

Elle se redressa doucement, son corps était endolori pour apercevoir le jeune agent appuyé contre le mur en se tenant l'épaule. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir. Elle se leva mais une partie du plafond s'était effondré et il était impossible de se mettre correctement debout. Elle contourna les poutres en travers et s'assit près du bel italien pour examiner son épaule. Il grimaça de douleur.

Ziva : Elle est seulement démise, je dois pouvoir te la remettre si tu me laisse faire.

Tony : Je te fais confiance.

Elle lui remit son épaule en place comme on lui avait appris à le faire par le passé, il poussa un cri de douleur.

Ziva : Je suis désolé.

Tony : (serrant les dents) Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé.

Ziva : Je sais. J'aurais du pouvoir désamorcer cette bombe.

Tony : Tu n'en aurais pas eu le temps.

Ziva : Et toi tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. Si moi je suis suicidaire, je ne veux pas ta mort sur la conscience.

Tony : Mais si je ne t'avais pas suivi, tu serais morte. Ton instinct de survie te fait défaut, parce que tu es résigné à mourir.

Ziva : Et tu crois qu'on est mieux partie, ici ??? La mort sera juste plus longue à venir. On mourra de soif ou par le manque d'oxygène.

Tony : Peut-être mais ici on a un espoir. Gibbs viendra nous chercher.

Ziva : Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste.

Tony : Et toi beaucoup trop pessimiste, tu n'as pas compris qu'on abandonne jamais l'un des siens. Je te dis que Gibbs viendra.

Ziva : Si Sophie a fait la commission.

Tony : Elle l'a faite.

La jeune femme ne restait pas en place et fouilla autour d'elle à la recherche d'un bout de tissu qui pourrait servir à maintenir le bras de son amant. Elle trouva son bonheur dans une casse plein de vieux vêtement au fond de l'édifice. Elle retourna auprès de son compagnon et lui mit le bras en écharpe.

Tony : Hum… Tu es une vraie mère pour moi.

Ziva : Ne rêve pas, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir à l'exploration de cette cave, Tony lui prit la main et l'obligea à s'asseoir près de lui. De son bras valide, il lui entoura les épaules et elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

Tony : Au moins si on doit mourir, on mourra ensemble.

Ziva : Si mon père savait quel genre d'homme, j'ai choisi, il n'apprécierait pas vraiment.

Tony : Je suis si horrible que ça ???

Ziva : Mon père voulait contrôler nos vies à Lévana et moi. Il voulait que nous épousions les personnes qu'il choisirait pour nous.

Tony : Qui est Lévana ???

Ziva : C'est ma sœur, c'est la seule qui a toujours été là pour moi. Ma mère a toujours eu peur de défier mon père. Alors que Lévana et moi quand on est ensemble, on pourrait déplacer des grattes ciel.

Tony : On dit des montagnes.

Ziva : Peu importe, quand on voit vos buildings c'est comme des montagnes.

Tony : Oui là je ne peux pas te donner tord. Tu devrais te reposer, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que dormir et attendre.

Elle s'allongea se servant des genoux du jeune homme comme oreiller. Tony l'observait, il se trouvait chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie, il l'aimait tellement. Il ne s'était jamais cru capable d'aimer comme ça et pourtant ça venait de lui tomber dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais il ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire. Elle n'était pas une fille facile mais il était prêt à tout les sacrifices pour elle.

Tony : Tu sais, Ziva…

Mais elle s'était endormie. Tant mieux. Au moins elle ne pensait pas à leur situation comme ça. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Alors comme ça elle avait une sœur. Lévana. Combien de secrets apprendrait-il de la jeune femme avec le temps ? Il l'ignorait sûrement un nombre assez important étant donné le passé de la jeune femme.

Ruines de la Ferme. 23h30.

Voilà des heures que les ruines étaient fouillées mais comme le lieutenant Tom Calder lui avait dit, les recherches pouvaient prendre du temps. Les enfants épuisés et très éprouvés par la perte de leur maison avaient été conduit à l'hôtel avec Maya. Temperance et Gibbs avaient fouillés les cendres sans relâche et quelques heures auparavant Ducky les avait rejoint. Temperance avait réussi à obliger Gibbs à se reposer au moins une heure car il avait travaillé comme un forcené et était épuisé. Pourtant quand Temperance entra sous la tente, il ne dormait pas tenant entre ses doigts une chaîne qu'il faisait roulé, observant le pendentif qui tournait sur lui même.

Sun : Qu'est ce que c'est ???

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui.

Gibbs : C'est à Ziva. Elle ne voulait pas me le confier et à menacer de m'arracher les yeux si il arrivait quelque chose à se collier.

Sun : Elle est juive.

Gibbs : Oui.

Sun : Alors elle doit beaucoup y tenir.

Gibbs : Elle ne le quitte jamais.

Sun : Alors prend en soin, elle voudra le récupérer dans l'état où elle te la confier, c'est une agent du Mossad, elle est capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Gibbs : Et si on ne les retrouvait pas, Temperance.

Sun : On les retrouvera, Leroy. Gardes confiance.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Sun : Il y a quelque chose entre cette Ziva et toi ???

Lui poser la question lui faisait mal, mais elle devait la lui poser, elle avait autant peur de sa réponse que de sa réaction. Gibbs se détacha de ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux, sondant son regard pour essayer de deviner les craintes de la jeune femme.

Gibbs : Non, bien sûr que non, il n'y a eu personne dans ma vie depuis notre rupture. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Et puis je pense qu'entre Tony et elle, il y a plus que de l'amitié même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Sortir avec un collègue n'attire que des problèmes.

Sun : Et tu parles d'expériences ???

Gibbs : Kate, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Comme dirait Tony, j'ai « flashé » sur toi au premier regard et je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je ne t'ai pas invité à dîner plutôt que de t'offrir un job.

Sun : Tu as peut-être eu peur que je refuse, alors que si je travaillais avec toi, tu m'aurais gardé près de toi, en espérant que je finisse par tomber amoureuse d'un vieux renard comme toi. Mais je crois que tu as bien fait parce que même si j'avais aussi flashé pour toi, j'aurais refuser ton invitation.

Gibbs : Ta conscience de bonne catholique ???

Sun : Non mes patrons. Ils gouvernent ma vie, je te le rappelle.

Gibbs : Je dois quand même les remercier d'une certaine façon, ils t'ont mis sur mon chemin.

Sun : Et autant dire qu'ils s'en sont mordus les doigts, parce que même si ils avaient une taupe au NCIS, je dois dire que le lien que j'ai tissé avec toi, leur faisait peur, terriblement peur. Ils ont même fait pression, ils savaient pour le bébé. Ils m'ont menacé, Gibbs.

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à pleurer, elle s'en voulait, Tony et Ziva étaient portés disparus et elle, elle pleurait sur sa vie. Ce n'était pas digne d'un agent de son statut et pourtant, elle en avait tellement besoin pour exorciser les démons du passé qui pourtant planaient encore au dessus de sa tête. Et Gibbs qui était là à l'écouter essayer de se justifier de sa disparition, alors qu'elle aurait peut-être aussi dû lutter contre ses patrons, mais à l'époque elle en voulait tellement à Gibbs d'avoir perdu leur bébé, ce petit être qui ne demandait qu'à naître et qui aurait put faire leur bonheur. Au lieu de ça, la souffrance et la solitude avaient pris place dans leur deux vies. Certes différente, cette solitude les avait quand même rongée tout deux, dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs âmes, au plus profond de leur être.

Cave de la Ferme. 0h30.

La jeune femme qui dormait sur les genoux de Tony, se réveilla brusquement.

Tony : Eh on se calme.

Ziva : Désolé.

Tony : Cauchemars ???

Ziva : Oui, toujours le même depuis six ans.

Tony : Racontes.

Ziva : (agressive) Pourquoi ???

Tony : Et bien tu l'as dit toi même on va mourir alors autant soulagé ton cœur.

Ziva : Je suis dans un couloir très sombre et sans fin et j'entend David pleuré, mais plus je cours et plus ses pleures s'éloignent. Je l'appelle et il ne me répond pas, je n'entend que ses pleures. Et soudain se coup de feu qui me glace le sang. J'arrive toujours trop tard, quand je le retrouve le petit corps de mon fils est là sur le sol. Et Noranti est debout à coté de lui, son rire diabolique me rend malade mais je ne peux pas le tuer ma main tremble et je ne peux pas commettre un meurtre devant mon fils.

Tony : Je suis sûr que tu étais une bonne mère Ziva, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te reprocher sa mort.

Ziva : Mais c'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas travailler au Mossad, David aurait pu vivre loin de tout tracas.

Tony : Mais si tu n'avais pas travailler au Mossad, tu n'aurais jamais rencontrer Sarid, et David n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Et puis nous ne nous saurions jamais connus non plus.

Ziva : Oui c'est possible.

Tony : Tu sais Ziva, Maya m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir alors que je broyais du noir. Elle m'a dit que les choses n'arrivent jamais sans raison, que Dieu met sur notre chemin des obstacles ayant pour seul but de nous mener où Il le désire.

Ziva : Je ne te savais pas si spirituel.

Tony : Oh mais tu ne sais pas tout de moi, mon ange. Il faut bien que je garde une part de mystère sinon tu finirais par t'ennuyer de moi.

Ziva : M'ennuyer ? Avec toi ??? Y'a peu de chance. Tu es si… imprévisible.

Tony : Je ne suis pas imprévisible !!! C'est toi qui ne connais pas bien les hommes américains.

Ziva : Américains ou israéliens, les hommes restent des hommes, Tony.

Elle fit machinalement tourner l'alliance autour de son index, se permettant ainsi de réfléchir quelques instants.

Ziva : Il n'y a que Gibbs qui fait exception, je crois.

Tony : Gibbs ???

Ziva : Et bien oui ! On peut dire qu'il est assez unique en son genre.

Elle observait ses réactions dans la pénombre de la pièce dû à des lampes phosphorescentes qui servaient à éclairer le jardin lors de soirée d'été en pleine air.

Ziva : J'ignorais que tu étais jaloux. De Gibbs en plus !

Tony : Je ne suis pas jaloux de Gibbs ! Je le serais si toi tu étais tombé amoureuse de lui.

Ziva : Et bien non, j'ai choisi le plus nigaud des deux.

Tony : Eh ! Mais je suis quand même d'avis de dire que tu as fait le bon choix.

Ziva : Oh mais je ne t'ai pas choisi. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui m'a choisi.

Tony : Moi ??? Je t'ai choisi ???

Ziva : Je dois dire que je t'ai quand même laisser approcher mais tu as su me faire affronter mes peurs. Et pour ça je dois te remercier, je crois vraiment que Lévana va t'adorer.

Tony : Et tu me présenteras quand ta sœur ???

Ziva : Quand tu m'accompagneras en Israël.

Tony : Et elle te ressemble ???

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle aimait beaucoup parler de sa sœur mais elle préférait garder le secret de sa gémellité pour le moment. Elle avait trop hâte de voir son visage quand elles se retrouveront cote à cote devant lui.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ???

Ziva : Oh rien, mais je confirme ce que je t'ai dit, Lévana va t'adorer. (changeant de sujet) Et toi tu as dormi ???

Tony : Non mais j'ai trop faim pour dormir.

Ziva : Tu ne penses qu'à manger.

Tony : Et bien… Je pense à deux choses en réalité.

Ziva : Laisse moi deviner, la nourriture et le sexe.

Tony : Alors ça fait trois, mais la plus importante c'est toi. Je t'aime Ziva, et même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'entendre c'est la vérité.

Ziva : Je t'aime aussi.

La jeune femme mal à l'aise se leva et fit le tour de cette cave exiguë, comme si elle était claustrophobe, et elle fit sursauter Tony, quand elle mit un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

Tony : Eh mais tu es folle !!!!

Il s'était levé brusquement et s'approcha d'elle pour se rendre compte que le poing gauche de la jeune femme était en sang. Il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et lui fit un bandage de fortune.

Ziva : Je ne sais pas se qu'y s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Tony : En effet tu n'aurais pas dû. Allez, viens t'asseoir avant de faire une autre bêtise.


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà comme promis, j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre même si j'ai failli oublier à cause de ma sœur. Alors voilà bonne lecture._

Chapitre 17 

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. Pendant ce temps.

Jenny et Lévana discutaient du bon vieux temps où elles avaient partagées quelques missions. Cela permettait à Lévana d'oublier un peu son inquiétude et puis Gibbs tenait sa promesse en l'appelant régulièrement pour la tenir au courant.

Lévana : Vous voulez du thé ???

Jenny : Pourquoi pas.

Lévana se leva du canapé et prit la direction du coin cuisine pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir mais dans un moment d'absence, elle se brûla le dessus de la main gauche. Surpris par la douleur, elle poussa un cri, et Jenny arriva en courant.

Jenny : Faites voir votre main, Lévana.

Lévana : Non c'est bon, ça ira.

Jenny : Faites moi voir.

Hésitante, elle tendit son poing à la jeune rousse.

Jenny : La brûlure n'est pas jolie mais elle a l'air superficielle. Je vais vous faire un bandage.

Lévana : Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien.

Jenny : Et moi vous dit que vous n'avez pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte. Si vous finissez à l'hôpital alors que j'aurais pu vous soigner, Ziva risquerait de me tuer.

La jeune israélienne se mit à sourire en s'asseyant sur le lit pendant que Jenny attrapait la trousse d'urgence. Elle s'assit à coté de la jeune femme.

Lévana : Ziva n'est pas comme ça… En faites si, Ziva est comme ça

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ???

Lévana : Je ne sais pas, un moment d'absence. Mais je crois que Ziva est la responsable.

Jenny : (intriguée) Comment ça ???

Lévana : Oubliez, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

En bas de l'appartement d'Abby Scuito. 1h00.

McGee gara la voiture au pied de l'immeuble où vivait la jeune scientifique.

McGee : Et bien te voilà arrivée.

Abby : Oui.

Elle ouvrit la portière et commença à s'éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Abby : Tu veux boire un café.

McGee : Euh… Oui… Pour… Pourquoi pas.

Son bégaiement fit sourire la jeune femme.

McGee : Je vais garer la voiture et je te rejoins.

Abby : Alors fais vite.

McGee nerveux gara la voiture, sur une des places de parking, il descendit du véhicule et le ferma à clef. Il était un peu angoissé, la relation qu'il avait avec Abby lui plaisait mais il avait envie d'essayer d'aller plus loin sans pourtant être sûr que leur relation ne serait gâché à tout jamais après ça. Il monta les quatre étages, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte de la jeune femme. Abby lui ouvrit et se poussa pour le laisser passer. L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernier visite, à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Mais à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte que la jeune gothique l'embrassa passionnément.

McGee : Et se verre qu'on devait boire ?

Abby : Oublie le verre. J'ai une autre idée en tête.

Elle adorait la timidité du jeune homme, elle sourit contre ses lèvres, bon sang que ses lèvres lui avaient manqués. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion avant de faire glisser sa veste sur le sol. Cette fois s'en était trop pour McGee qui saisit la taille de la jeune femme et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Abby en avait la chair de poule, elle l'avait un peu pousser dans ses retranchements mais tant pis, la suite des choses promettaient d'être intéressante.

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Le lendemain. 8h00.

Jenny ouvrit doucement les yeux pour apercevoir que Lévana dormait encore appuyé contre son corps à elle. Les deux femmes avaient discutés une grande partie de la nuit et s'étaient endormies sans y prendre garde.

Jenny : Lévana réveillez-vous.

Lévana : (dans son sommeil) Ziva, laisses moi dormir, je ne suis pas comme toi.

Jenny : Lévana c'est pas Ziva, c'est moi Jenny.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa et se mit à rougir.

Lévana : Je suis désolé, je croyais que…

Jenny : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a du s'assoupir, et on s'est mutuellement servie d'oreiller.

Lévana : Je suis gênée.

Jenny : Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si on prenait un petit déjeuné ???

Lévana : L'agent Gibbs a appelé ???

Jenny : Je ne sais pas je vais vérifier le portable que Gibbs m'a laissé.

En effet, la jeune femme n'avait plus de portable puisque Temperance l'avait fracassé, oui s'était bien le terme, fracassé dans les toilettes du restaurant. Elle attrapa l'appareil encore accroché à sa ceinture et regarda l'écran.

Jenny : Non je regrette.

Lévana se leva et se dirigea vers son sac à dos, elle en sorti son propre portable.

Lévana : Donnez moi son numéro.

Jenny s'exécuta et Lévana composait le numéro sous la dictée de son amie. Au bout de deux tonalités, une voix bourru décrocha.

_Gibbs :__ Gibbs !_

Lévana : Shalom agent Gibbs.

_Gibbs :__ Lévana, j'allais vous appeler._

Lévana : Des nouvelles de ma sœur.

_Gibbs :__ Non pas encore, mais nous n'abandonnons pas les recherches. Nous les retrouverons, je vous en fais la promesse._

Lévana : J'ai besoin de plus que votre promesse, agent Gibbs, j'ai besoin de ma sœur, et Ziva a besoin de l'agent DiNozzo, alors retrouvez les.

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Jenny : Jethro n'a pas dû aimer la manière dont vous lui avez parlé.

Lévana : C'est le dernier cadet de mes soucis, directrice.

Jenny : Je m'en doute mais ce n'est quand même jamais bon de se mettre Gibbs à dos.

Lévana : J'aimerais être là bas.

Elle décida de changer de sujet pour qu'elle arrête de broyer du noir.

Jenny : Alors vous êtes une lève tard.

Lévana : Avec le Mossad j'ai appris à me lever tôt. Mais il est vrai que contrairement à Ziva j'ai toujours préféré faire le… la…

Jenny : La grasse matinée ???

Lévana : Oui c'est ça, la grasse matinée. Ziva, elle aimait se lever avant le soleil pour le regarder se lever au dessus de l'océan et ensuite elle me rapportait le petit déjeuné, elle faisait ça tout les samedis matins, nous allions ensuite toutes les deux à la synagogue. Ca a été comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous entrions au Mossad mais elle continuait à le faire de temps en temps jusqu'à la mort de David et Sarid, ça l'a anéanti.

Jenny : Je crois qu'il y a de quoi. Ils sont mort assassiné, c'est ça ?

Lévana : Oui.

Jenny : Ziva ne m'a jamais dit comment.

Lévana : Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la force sans pleurer, et pour Ziva, pleurer devant une personne est un signe de faiblesse.

Appartement d'Abby Scuito. Pendant ce temps.

Tranquillement allongé sur le coté, Timothy McGee regardait Abby dormir en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. La dernière fois leur rupture avait été difficile pour lui, même si ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et toute amitié. Et voilà qu'il replongeait, il n'avait pas résisté hier. Il tenait tellement à la jeune femme mais ses sentiments étaient mêler entre amour et amitié. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eu soudain la sensation qu'on l'observait et se rendit compte que Abby était réveiller.

Abby : Eh !

McGee : Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Abby : Comme une chauve souris en pleine journée.

Il se mit à rire.

McGee : Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour inventer se genre d'expression.

Abby : Tu ne l'aimes pas ???

Elle se redressa sur son coude et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser volé.

Abby : Quel heure il est ???

McGee : 8h15.

Abby : Mince on va être en retard au travail, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

McGee : Mais nous avons travailler tard, tu avais besoin de te reposer, je ne pense pas que Gibbs t'en veuille pour ça.

Abby : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap de soie noir qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et quitta se lit en forme de cercueil qu'elle avait fait construire sur mesure quand elle avait emménager ici à la fin de ses études quand Gibbs la recrutée en personne. Elle prit la direction de la douche, avant de se retourner vers le bleu qui était encore assit sur le lit.

Abby : Tu m'accompagnes ???

McGee : On serra encore plus en retard. Va prendre ta douche, je vais faire du café.

Abby : Tant pis pour toi.

Et elle s'éclipsa. Pensif, McGee prit la direction de la cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuné. Il connaissait tellement bien les lieux que ça lui paraissait même étrange, chaque phrase qu'il avait utilisé pour décrire cet appartement dans son livre « Deep Six » lui revenait en mémoire, comme si il les lisait en même temps qu'il se déplaçait de pièce en pièce. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et commença à fouiller les placards à la recherche de quoi composer leur petit déjeuné.


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voici et voilà, il est arrivé : le chapitre suivant ! Désolé pour le retard je n'ai pas réussi à accéder au site hier soir. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 18 

Ruines de la Ferme. Boston. Deux jours plus tard. 9h00.

Voilà pratiquement quatre jours que Ziva et Tony étaient coincés sous ses gravats qui leur servirait de tombeau, si il ne les retrouvait pas assez rapidement. Une partie des pompiers étaient retournés à leur caserne et des bénévoles ainsi que la plupart des personnes vivant à la Ferme avant l'explosion étaient là pour aider les agents du NCIS à retrouver leurs amis qui avaient risquer leurs vies pour essayer de sauver leur maison. Gibbs et Temperance travaillait depuis avant le levé du soleil, Ducky lui avait prit une pose, ce n'était pas un travail pour un homme de son age, creuser ses débris étaient extrêmement dure et fatiguant. Mais aucun ne voulait abandonner, la vie de Tony et Ziva en dépendait. Toutefois Gibbs leva les yeux vers Temperance, ses cheveux roux étaient retenus par un foulard et elle avait de la suie sur le visage.

Sun : (sans lever les yeux) Tu travailles ou tu préfères m'observer ???

Gibbs : Je dois dire que t'observer est très agréable.

Sun : (réprimandant) Leroy !

Gibbs : Je suis sûr que tu aimes que je t'observe.

Sun : Oui mais là tu me déconcentres, Gibbs je suis déjà assez fatiguée.

Gibbs : Tu crois que la Grenouille va soupçonner ta disparition ????

Sun : Non, il m'arrive parfois de disparaître quelques jours après un assassinat, j'ai été chercher ma paye donc ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter.

Gibbs : Okay. (criant) Quelqu'un sait ce qu'à se cheval ???

En effet Enzo, piétinait autour des débris, quelqu'un l'avait descellé mais personne n'avait pu le remettre dans son enclot, manifestement l'animal ne se laissait pas faire. Parfois il s'agitait, poussait des hennissements, martelaient le sol de ses sabots. Nathan approcha de Gibbs.

Nathan : Personne ne se fait obéir d'Enzo. Personne sauf Lisa, enfin je veux dire Ziva. Elle est la seule qui a pu l'approcher et même le monter.

Gibbs se mit à réfléchir, Regardant à tour de rôle le sol et le magnifique pur sang arabe noir.

Sun : Jethro ???

Mais Gibbs ne l'écoutait plus, il s'approcha d'Enzo.

Gibbs : (tous bas à Enzo) Eh ! Tu aimes Ziva, n'est ce pas ???

Le cheval se calma et approcha sa tête de Gibbs comme si il voulait le regarder dans les yeux.

Gibbs : Je sais que tu sais où elle est, tu es intelligent.

Il lui caressa les naseaux.

Gibbs : Aides moi à la retrouver, s'il te plait.

Plus loin…

Sun : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ???

Nathan : Les chevaux sont très intelligent. Et votre ami vient de le comprendre.

Cave de la Ferme. Pendant ce temps.

Tony et Ziva étaient très faible, voilà pratiquement quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient ni eau ni nourriture. Et ils avaient tendance à perdre momentanément connaissance. Ils ne parlaient plus beaucoup préférant le silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme était allongée, se servant des genoux de Tony comme d'un oreiller.

Tony : Tu as raison, Ziva. C'est une mort cruelle et douloureuse.

Ziva : Je croyais qu'il fallait garder espoir ???

Tony : C'est le cas.

Soudain une partie du plafond se mit à remuer, faisant tomber une certaine quantité de poussière et suif sur le sol.

Tony : Ziva…

La jeune femme releva difficilement la tête avant de la laisser retomber sur les genoux de son amant.

Tony… Ziva.

Tony : Gibbs ! Nous sommes là.

Sa voix était faible, mais il savait que Gibbs l'avait entendu.

Gibbs : Ne bougez pas on va venir vous chercher.

Tony : Ca risque pas, Ziva dort et je n'ai pas la force de la porter.

A la surface, Gibbs commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il avait peur d'être arrivé trop tard et que Ziva ne soit pas seulement endormie, il ne voulait pas la perdre et devoir affronter Tony et Lévana, il n'en aurait pas la force. Il aida le pompier à faire descendre l'échelle et descendit le premier suivie de Temperance Sun. Le premier réflexe de se pauvre Gibbs fut de tâter le pouls de la jeune israélienne, elle était en vie. Il souffla de soulagement.

Tony : Kate, c'est toi ???

Sun : Oui c'est moi Tony. On va t'emmener Ziva et toi à l'hôpital.

Tony : Pas besoin, je suis au paradis, tu es morte Kate.

Sun : Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout d'expliquer.

Le bel italien resserra sa prise sur Ziva avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Pendant que certaines personnes agrandissaient l'ouverture du piège où était enfermé Tony et Ziva, des pompiers aidait Temperance et Gibbs à faire monter les deux agents inconscients à la surface afin qu'ils puissent recevoir des soins médicaux. Les secours installèrent les deux agents sur des lits de camps et Ducky commença à les examiner.

Ducky : Ils sont déshydratés mais ont l'air en bonne santé, à part cette belle écorchure sur la main de l'officier David.

Tony : (faiblement) Ziva…

Gibbs : Elle est dans le lit à coté.

Tony : Comment elle va ?

Gibbs : Plutôt bien.

Tony : Content de te voir patron.

Gibbs : Oui moi aussi. Tu seras bientôt sur pied.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs s'éloigna songeur, Temperance le suivie à l'extérieur de la tente.

Sun : (se mettant en colère) Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ???

Gibbs : Ils sont ensemble !

Sun : Et alors ???

Gibbs : Tu oublies la règle : Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue !

Sun : Ah oui ! Et toi et moi, c'était quoi ????

Gibbs : Tu ne faisais pas vraiment partie du NCIS !

Sun : Mais tu ne le savais pas ! Et puis d'une certaine manière l'officier David ne fait pas non plus partie du NCIS. Je te rappelle que c'est un agent du Mossad !

Gibbs : Justement ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se serve de Tony, et qu'elle disparaisse le laissant anéantie.

Sun : Là je crois que tu es en train de mélanger nos deux histoires !

Ils étaient en colère et la dispute ne faisait que grossir, les éclats de voix se faisaient plus intense. Tout deux se dévisageaient avec mépris, reproches et angoisse.

Sun : Ne reproche pas à l'officier David ce que tu me reproches à moi, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas juste pour eux ! Tony ne mérite pas ça.

L'agent Gibbs voulait lui répondre mais il savait qu'elle avait raison et il ne voulait pas la perdre pour un désaccord de se type alors ne sachant comment réagir, il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

Sun : Gibbs !

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

Gibbs : Je ne veux plus te perdre, et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute maintenant.

Ducky : Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais Tony et Ziva vont être conduit à l'hôpital. Je pars avec l'ambulance.

Gibbs : D'accord nous arrivons. Nous te suivons avec la voiture.

Ducky : Bien. Et tachez de ne pas vous entre-tuer.

Sun : Ne t'inquiètes pas Ducky.

Ducky : J'aurais bien une question, Kate. Enfin je veux dire Temperance.

Sun : Je t'écoute.

Ducky : J'aimerais bien savoir… Non rien oublie. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Sun : Ducky ???

Mais il était déjà parti et Gibbs était déjà entrain de l'entraîner vers la voiture.

Gibbs : Aller viens en plus il faut que j'appelle Lévana pour la rassurer.

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. Pendant ce temps.

La pièce était calme, même la télé allumée n'émettait aucun son, seul le bruit de la douche, prouvait qu'il y avait de la vie dans la pièce et pourtant la pièce n'était pas vide, la directrice Jenny Sheppard était assise sur une chaise, devant elle une tasse de café qui devait probablement être froid. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, pensive. L'impression que lui faisait Lévana était étrange, elle ne la voyait plus comme autrefois, elle avait mûrie, changée, à moins que se soit elle qui avait changée, enfin les choses étaient différentes surtout après avoir passé quatre jours enfermés avec elle dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui commençait à les rendre assez claustrophobe l'une comme l'autre mais en même temps elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochée, confiée l'une à l'autre et pourtant il subsistait des méfiances entre les deux femmes dû en partie à leurs passés respectifs, le faite de leurs positions sociales, de leurs agences respectives et des tonnes d'autres petits détails qui devenaient des montagnes. Le portable de Lévana se mit soudain à sonner, une étrange mélodie assez enfantine pour une agent du Mossad, se qui fit sourire Jenny. Elle regarda la porte de la douche mais Lévana n'avait pas dû entendre, elle se leva et attrapa le petit appareil dans la poche de la veste de l'israélienne et regarda l'écran. Tout était écrit en hébreux sauf le nom de l'appelant : Gibbs. Elle décrocha.

Jenny : Oui.

_Gibbs :__ Où est Lévana ???_

Jenny : Sous la douche. Tu les as retrouvé ???

_Gibbs :__ Oui ils vont bien._

Jenny : Dieu merci.

_Gibbs :__ Je vais les faire transférer à Bethesda, ils y seront en sécurité, si la Grenouille apprend que Tony n'est pas mort, il refera une tentative._

Jenny : D'accord.

Il raccrocha. Comme à son habitude, Gibbs avait été court, sans fioriture, pas de formule de politesse inutile. Tony et Ziva étaient en vie s'était tout ce qui comptait, Lévana se sentirait sûrement bien plus rassurée après. D'ailleurs l'eau venait de s'arrêter de couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lévana sorti de la salle de bain enroulé dans un peignoir blanc au nom de l'hôtel. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et sa peau encore rougie par la chaleur de l'eau, Jenny la trouva jolie comme ça.

Lévana : Dites Jenny, je suis gênée de vous demander ça mais vous auriez des vêtements pour moi. Je n'avais que très peu d'affaire, le reste est à mon hôtel.

Jenny : Lévana.

Lévana : Oui ?

Jenny : Il les a retrouvé. Gibbs a retrouvé Tony et Ziva. Ils vont bien.

La jeune israélienne, folle de joie, sauta dans les bras de Jenny. Mais elles s'éloignèrent bien vite l'une de l'autre, gênées et embarrassées.

Lévana : Désolé, c'est l'enthousiasme.

Jenny : Je comprend. Venez je vais vous passez des vêtements.

Lévana : Merci.

Jenny prit son sac posé au pied du lit et tendit quelques affaires à Lévana.

Jenny : Tenez. Ca devrait vous aller.

Lévana : Merci.

Lévana prit la pile d'affaire et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait revêtu le tailleur bordeaux que lui avait prêté Jen mais l'avait adapté plus à son goût. Son chemisier entre-ouvert laissait apparaître l'étoile de David qu'elle portait au cou contrairement à Ziva, la sienne était en argent, et le métal précieux scintillait à la lumière. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle avait passé un large bandeau autour de sa tête, cachant une partie de sa chevelure. L'étole qu'elle avait utilisé pour se coiffer était mauve, et la mettait agréablement en valeur. Jenny se surprit à l'observer quand elle fut ramener à la réalité par la voix empreinte de totalité israélienne de sa jeune « colocataire ».

Lévana : (gênée) Vous pourriez m'aider à refaire mon bandage ? A la différence de ma sœur je ne suis pas droitière et…

Jenny : Oui je vais vous aider.

Lévana avait bien remarqué le regard un peu insistant de la directrice et s'en sentait flattée, ça faisait si longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas regarder comme ça. Toutefois elle se sentait gênée, Jenny était maintenant la patronne de sa sœur, et Ziva lui en voudrait très certainement et puis elle devait rentrer en Israël assez rapidement alors autant oublier tout de suite. Non Jenny Sheppard n'était pas une femme pour elle, un point c'est tout. Et puis ce qu'elle ressentait n'était-il pas uniquement dû au stress qu'elle avait vécue ses dernières jours. Perdre Ziva avait toujours été sa plus grande peur. Si la perte de son demi-frère ne lui avait posé aucun remord, Ziva, elle était tout pour elle, elle faisait partie d'elle, comme si sans Ziva, elle n'était que la moitié d'elle-même. Certes la moitié la moins sombre, mais la moitié quand même. Ari Aswari, se salop, Ziva avait essayé de le protéger pendant des années, essayant de faire ressortir le meilleur de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Ziva aimait Ari et leur père s'était servie de cet amour. Oh oui, le directeur David n'avait que trop conscience de cet amour et avait utilisé Ziva comme il avait utilisé Ari. Ari avait juste eu d'une certaine manière plus de chance et avait réussi à échapper à la domination que leur père avait sur lui. Et c'est encore Ziva qui en avait payé les pots cassés. Car c'était ça, Ziva en amour avait toujours donné sans compter et on lui avait arraché un à un tous ceux qu'elle aimait, l'obligeant à chaque fois à se refermer sur elle-même comme un coquillage pour se protéger. Lévana savait qu'elle seule avait désormais un clef pour accéder au cœur de sa sœur et puis non, elle n'était plus seule désormais, il fallait compter avec l'agent DiNozzo. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais ce que Ziva lui avait dit lui plaisait. Il était parfait pour elle. Oui parfait, espérons juste que cette fois Ziva n'aura pas la malchance de le perdre.

Jenny : Soucieuse ???

Lévana : Plutôt songeuse.

Jenny Sheppard venait de lui terminer son pansement et elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Si ce n'est qu'elle avait désormais un pansement propre.

Lévana : Merci.

Jenny : C'est la troisième fois que vous me remerciez en moins d'une demi heure on va peut-être arrêter là.

Lévana : Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que vous me ferez si je dis encore merci ???

Jenny : Je ne sais pas, laissez moi réfléchir.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur devant leurs mimiques respectives.


	19. Chapter 19

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic que je devrais peut-être me remettre à écrire avant de n'avoir plus assez de chapitre d'avance à publier. Faut dire que je n'ai pas trop la tête à sa en se moment d'autant que Vista ma fait perdre ma dernière fic Docteur House et que ça m'a un peu dégoûté d'écrire._

_Bonne lecture quand même…_

Chapitre 19 

Hôpital militaire Bethesda. Washington D.C. 12H15.

Quand l'agent DiNozzo ouvrit enfin les yeux, un magnifique soleil illuminait la pièce et son estomac lui criait famine. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de rester ouvert malgré l'effort que sa lui demandait.

Gibbs : Enfin ! Ca fait quinze bonnes minutes que tu essayes de te réveiller, il était temps.

Tony : Gibbs…

Gibbs : Oui c'est moi.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur la femme rousse qui se trouvait assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Gibbs était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tony : Alors j'ai pas rêvé c'est bien toi, Kate.

Sun : Oui c'est moi. Je suis revenue pour toi enfin en partie.

Tony : Alors tu sais comment revenir d'entre les morts.

Sun : Je ne suis pas morte.

Tony : Mais j'ai vu ton cadavre.

Ducky : C'est justement la question que je voulais poser à Temperance. Comment se fait-il que j'ai eu son corps sur ma table d'autopsie ?

Tony : Temperance ???

Sun : Temperance Sun. C'est mon nouveau nom.

Tony : C'est pas mal.

Sun : Ravie que ça te plaise.

Tony : Ziva ???

Sun : Ta dulcinée est à coté de toi. Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

Tony : (tristement) Elle aurait préférée mourir.

Ziva : (faiblement) Mais non idiot ! J'ai dit que une mort rapide devait être plus agréable que de mourir de faim et de soif.

Tony : Je ne pense pas que mourir soit tout simplement agréable.

Ziva : Tu as ta façon de voir les choses, moi la mienne d'accord !

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais toussa violemment.

Sun : Eh doucement !

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'incita à boire une gorgée d'eau à l'aide de la paille qui se trouvait dans le gobelet qu'elle venait de prendre sur la table de chevet.

Ziva : Merci.

Tony : Pourquoi aimes-tu surprendre les gens ??? Tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu étais réveillée ???

Ziva : Et gâcher vos retrouvailles ???

Tony : Ziva !

Ziva : C'est parce ce que je viens de me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas te parler avant. Je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil moi !

Tony : Et moi je ne ronfle pas comme un tuba !

Gibbs : (les interrompant) Ca suffit vous deux !

Ducky : Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant quatre jours ???

Tony : Le premier jour, on a discuté et on s'est disputé.

Ziva : Le deuxième, j'ai commencé à lui enseigner l'hébreux et autant dire qu'il y a du travail.

Tony : Hé !

Ziva : C'est la vérité.

Tony : Les deux suivants nous étions trop faible pour parler, enfin surtout le dernier, Ziva passait la moitié de son temps inconsciente.

Ziva : Eh je te signale que je n'étais pas la seule.

Tony : Vous en avez mis du temps à nous retrouver !

Sun : On a fait notre possible, on a travaillé nuit et jour, jusqu'à que Jethro écoute le cheval qui ne cessait de piétiner autour des ruines.

Tony : Un cheval nous a retrouvé !!!

Ziva : Enzo !

Gibbs : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais se cheval tient énormément à vous.

Ziva : C'est un cheval adorable, un vrai don de Dieu.

Gibbs : En parlant de Dieu…(sortant un collier de sa poche) Je crois que ceci est à vous, officier David.

Ziva : Mon collier ! Vous l'avez gardé sur vous tout se temps.

Gibbs : J'ai oublié de le poser au labo. Et vu les menaces que vous m'avez faite au sujet de se collier, autant le garder en sécurité.

Il lui le lui tendit et la jeune femme essaya de l'attacher à son cou mais sa main bandée l'en empêcha. Elle jura en hébreux.

Tony : On se calme, mon ange.

Le jeune italien sorti de son lit et s'approcha de sa compagne. Il lui prit le bijou des mains et lui mit autour du cou.

Tony : Et voilà.

Ziva : Merci.

Sun : Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, il faut qu'on aille relever Lévana auprès de Jenny.

Ziva : (manquant de s'étouffer) Lévana ?? Ma Lévana ?

Sun : Oui.

Tony : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur devait venir au Etats-Unis.

Ziva : Je ne le savais pas. Depuis quand est-elle là ???

Gibbs : Depuis moins d'une semaine. Elle dit qu'elle a des informations pour vous.

Ziva : (essayant de se lever) Si Lévana est là c'est que…

Tony : C'est que quoi ??? Ziva ?

Ziva : C'est qu'elle a des informations sur Noranti. Elle est resté en Israël parce que jusque là elle suivait la trace de Noranti.

La jeune femme arracha brusquement sa perfusion et tenta de quitter la pièce mais elle fut retenu par Gibbs.

Gibbs : Vous ne sortirez pas tant que le médecin ne vous aura pas dit que vous pouvez.

Ziva : Laissez moi partir.

Elle essaya de se débattre pour qu'il la lâche, mais la jeune femme était encore très faible et c'est à peine si elle tenait seule debout. La bousculant un peu, il la prit dans ses bras et la reposa sur le lit. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien y faisait.

Gibbs : Qui est Noranti ????

Elle était en colère, furieuse contre cet homme qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était aussi furieuse contre elle-même car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin si son corps refusait de la porter.

Gibbs : Alors qui est Noranti ???

Sun : L'assassin de son fils.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Temperance et en particulier celui de la jeune israélienne qui lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dévoiler ses secrets. Gibbs et Ducky observèrent ensuite Ziva sans vraiment comprendre. Surpris de découvrir, que celle qu'ils croyaient connaître au moins un peu, leur avait caché une information comme ça. Oh et puis se n'était pas aussi étonnant que ça en définitif, elle ne leurs avait pas dit qu'Ari Aswari était son frère ni même qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle alors pourquoi leurs aurait-elle révélée qu'elle avait un fils. Elle était si secrète.

Ziva : (en colère) Oui ! Ca peut vous surprendre mais j'ai eu un fils ! Et Noranti est l'assassin de David et je compte bien lui faire payer ! Eh bien voilà ! Maintenant vous savez, votre curiosité est satisfaite.

Puisant sa force dans sa colère, Ziva se leva une nouvelle fois et quitta la chambre en courant. Elle avait besoin de pleurer et ne voulait pas le faire devant eux, elle avait déjà eu tellement de mal à se laisser aller devant Tony, alors devant Gibbs s'était impossible.

Tony : David, son fils est mort sous les yeux de Ziva, d'un balle dans le cœur. Il n'avait que quatre ans.

Sun : Il y a de ça six ans. Mais j'ignorais que l'officier David avait assisté à la scène.

Tony : Oui et elle est traumatisée par cette « scène » comme tu le dis.

Sun : Je suis désolé, mon travail m'a rendu assez insensible ses derniers temps.

Tony : Oui c'est ce que je viens de remarquer.

L'agent DiNozzo quitta la pièce à la recherche de sa compagne et Dieu seul sait où elle pouvait être. Toutefois quand il passa devant un placard à balai, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il ouvrit la porte pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une réserve et non pas d'un placard à balai. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et au fond d'elle, assise sur le sol, cachée par les étagères, Ziva pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour la première fois, elle extériorisait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Et son chagrin faisait mal au cœur. En silence, Tony s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle réussit à sortir du brouillard de son chagrin une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses yeux étaient très rougis, et le haut du pyjama d'hôpital de Tony était trempé des larmes de la jeune femme.

Ziva : Je t'ai tout mouillé, je suis désolé.

Tony : T'inquiètes, j'aime être mouillée par toi.

Elle lui mit un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule, esquissant un sourire un peu difficile après ce qu'elle venait de verser comme larmes.

Ziva : Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Tony : Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

Ziva : (à mi voix) Oui.

Tony : Tu as la force de retourner dans la chambre ???

Ziva : Attends, j'aimerais rester encore un peu là… avec toi.

Tony : Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Elle se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Ziva : Il va falloir que je parte quelques jours avec Lévana.

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme, elle était appuyée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, elle respirait doucement, sereinement. Le même calme que celui dont elle faisait preuve dans leur première mission undercover quand elle nettoyait son arme avant de passer « à la guerre » comme elle disait. Et ça, ça faisait peur à l'agent DiNozzo, il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant alors qu'il venait de vraiment la trouver.

Tony : J'aimerais venir avec toi.

La remarque de Tony surprit la jeune israélienne qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ziva : Je regrette Tony, c'est mon combat. Retourne auprès des autres, moi je vais partir. Mais je te promet de revenir vers toi.

Elle lui captura les lèvres, un baiser doux et tendre, scellant ainsi sa promesse. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Tony lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa avec passion, comme si s'était leur dernier baiser.

Ziva : Waou.

Il appréciait l'effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur la jeune femme. Il avait déjà souvent fait se genre d'impression aux femmes, mais Ziva n'était pas n'importe quelle femme.

Ziva : Je t'aime Tony, n'oublie jamais ça.

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se referme. Tony se leva d'un bond et tenta de lui courir après mais elle avait déjà disparue au détour d'un couloir. L'ayant ainsi perdu, Tony retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Gibbs : Où est Ziva ???

Tony : Elle est partie.

Sun : Elle s'est lancée à la poursuite de Noranti.

Gibbs : Mais elle n'ira pas sans Lévana. Je rentre à l'hôtel.

Sun : Je dois aller voir les lieutenants de la Grenouille. Je te rejoins après.

Gibbs : D'accord.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser et Gibbs et Temperance quittèrent l'hôpital chacun de leur coté.

Ducky : Et bien il ne reste plus que moi.

Tony : Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser Ducky mais j'aimerais rester seul.

Ducky : Je comprend, je vais donc rentrer au labo.

Tony : Merci d'être venu et de nous avoir retrouvé.

Ducky : Voyons Tony, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu as entendu Gibbs c'est le cheval qui vous a retrouvé.

Tony : Mais je sais que vous avez participer aux recherches alors merci quand même.

Le vieux médecin légiste eut un sourire entendit et quitta la pièce à son tour. Tony, seul se laissa retomber sur son lit, à moitié emporté par un sommeil sans rêve.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon sang, je suis un boulet, de un parce que je suis bloquée au chapitre 34 et de deux car j'ai oublié de publier la suite, pour ma défense, il est difficile de réfléchir avec de très douloureuse « douleurs » dans les jambes dues à une poussée de croissance, vous pouvez imaginer ça ! Et puis ma sœur jumelle vient à l'instant de partir pour trois mois et demi à Nouméa, ne me laissant que son lapin… Elle me manque déjà… Alors je lui dédie se chapitre, tiens, il est pour toi Margaux…_

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 20 

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. Pendant ce temps.

Les deux femmes faisaient une partie de Scrabble pour passer le temps et autant dire que Jenny avait un sérieux avantage sur sa compagne de jeu mais peu importe, elles s'amusaient. Quand elle fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Lévana.

Jenny : Très jolie mélodie.

Lévana : Merci.

Lévana David regarda l'écran de son téléphone et fronça des sourcils. Elle se leva et s'éloigna un peu avant de décrocher. Sur l'écran un numéro inconnu apparaissait.

Ziva : Shalom Lévana.

Lévana : Shalom…

Ziva : (la coupant en hébreux) Non ne prononce pas mon nom, elle aurait le temps de prévenir Gibbs.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Un problème ?

Ziva : (en hébreux) Non mais Gibbs m'a dit que tu avais des informations pour moi. C'est sur Noranti, n'est ce pas ???

Lévana : (en hébreux) Oui. Je suis sur sa trace ici à Washington.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Où te trouves tu ??? Je passe te chercher.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Hôtel Amarina à la périphérie nord de Washington D.C. à coté de Kensington. Chambre 12.

Ziva : (en hébreux) C'est près de là où je suis j'arrive. J'espère que tu es armé.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Toujours.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Moi non. Gibbs m'a prit mes armes au début de la mission.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Viens.

Elle raccrocha et Lévana retourna auprès de Jenny, soucieuse.

Jenny : Un problème ???

Lévana : Non non. Juste les patrons qui veulent me donner une mission alors que je suis en vacances.

Jenny : Oh ! J'espère que vous leur avez dit non.

Lévana : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jouons plutôt.

Elles se remirent à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Jenny Sheppard ne se doutait de rien, d'ailleurs elle sursauta violemment quand on frappa à la porte et sorti son arme.

Lévana : Non !!!

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Ziva entra dans l'appartement comme une tornade, elle était plutôt agitée.

Jenny : Ziva ! Vous devriez être à l'hôpital.

Ziva : Et bien je n'y suis plus. Tu es prête Lévana ?

Lévana : Le temps de prendre mon sac.

Ziva : Gibbs va arriver mais je sais que vous pouvez vous défendre en attendant, directrice Sheppard.

Lévana : Désolé de partir comme ça. De toute façon, vous avez gagné la partie.

Lévana lui fit un clin d'œil, attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre d'hôtel avec sa sœur. Les deux femmes main dans la main prirent la direction du parking, mais arrivé à la voiture, Lévana s'arrêta net.

Ziva : Quoi ?

Lévana : Je conduis.

Ziva : Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Lévana : Non. La dernière fois je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la balade.

Ziva fit la moue quelques instants avant de tendre les clefs à sa sœur.

Ziva : Dépêches-toi. Gibbs conduit aussi bien que moi.

Elle montèrent à bord du véhicule et Lévana démarra un peu brusquement avant de filer sur les routes de la banlieue de Washington.

Lévana : C'est bon de te retrouver.

Ziva : Oui tu m'as manquée.

Lévana : Mais tu es bien ici aux Etats-Unis.

Ziva : C'est vrai, j'aimerais juste que tu sois plus près de moi.

Lévana : Je discuterais avec le directeur David quand nous aurons abattu Noranti.

Ziva : Il n'a toujours pas digéré ton refus d'épouser son ami.

Lévana : Non. Il a pas compris qu'on vivait en Israël pas en Irak.

Ziva : En même temps tu y as mis l'art et la manière quand tu lui as dit. Il est quand même notre patron tu aurais pu y penser.

Lévana : Mais c'est en temps que fille que je lui ai dit ça, pas en temps qu'officier du Mossad. Maintenant je ne suis plus pour lui qu'un simple officier et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Regardes ce qu'il te fait subir.

Ziva : Je ne suis pas malheureuse, Lévana.

Lévana : Tu en es sûre ???

Mais Ziva ne répondait pas, elle savait que Lévana connaissait la réponse mieux qu'elle, elle n'avait posé la question que pour faire réagir sa sœur.

Lévana : Où allons-nous ???

Ziva : Il nous faut un endroit calme pour commencer. Gibbs sait où est ton hôtel ???

Lévana : Non et je l'ai pris sous un faux nom.

Ziva : Donc on peut y aller pour quelques heures.

Lévana : Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de mettre des vêtements plus confortables pour partir à la guerre.

Ziva : Je crois que moi j'ai besoin de m'habiller. Il va me falloir des armes et un nouveau téléphone aussi.

Lévana : On va commencer par aller à mon hôtel. Chaque chose en sont temps, Noranti restera un moment à Washington, il a des affaires importantes à traiter avec un important trafiquant d'armes de la région.

Ziva : Pour ce trafic d'armes, Noranti doit être un intermédiaire, il n'a pas les moyens d'acheter des armes en grande quantité. Il travail en freelance.

Lévana : Alors là c'est le dernier cadet de mes soucis, Ziva ! Noranti a tué David, et il doit payer point final !

Ziva : Oui tu as raison, déformation professionnelle.

Lévana : Tu aimes ce travail, n'est ce pas ?

Ziva : Oui.

Lévana : Je m'en doutais. Sinon tu ne serais jamais resté aussi longtemps ici. Tu as la bougeotte, Ziva.

Ziva : C'est pas vrai.

Lévana : Bien sûr que si. N'essayes pas de te défiler, je te connais par cœur.

Ziva : Le pire c'est que c'est vrai.

Tout en souriant, Lévana gara la voiture un peu brusquement.

Ziva : T'as toujours autant de mal à démarrer et à te garer.

Lévana : Au moins je ne conduis pas comme un danger public moi.

Ziva : Eh ! Ouvres plutôt cette porte.

En effet tout en parlant, les deux sœurs s'étaient déplacées jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, un petit motel miteux où se mêlait prostituée, ivrogne et gens de passage. Le genre de motel où l'on paye en liquide et où personne ne penserait à la chercher.

Ziva : Je vois que tes goûts n'ont pas changé.

Lévana : Sur que ça ne vaut pas l'hôtel où ils ont caché votre directrice, mais là je sais que Noranti ne sera rien de ma présence.

Ziva : Tu as raison, prudence est mère de sûreté.

Lévana : Quoi ???

Ziva : Oublies, c'est un proverbe.

Lévana : Ne me dit pas que tu te mets à parler comme eux !

Ziva : Avec Tony je finis par ne plus m'en rendre compte.

Lévana fouilla dans son sac de voyage et tendit une pile d'affaires à sa sœur jumelle. Puis elle prit des affaires plus confortables pour elle.

Ziva : Dis moi tu es habillée chic. Où as tu trouvé se tailleur ?

Lévana : (rougissante) C'est à Jenny. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre et elle me l'a prêtée.

Ziva : Ca te va bien.

Lévana : Merci.

Les deux femmes se changèrent, Ziva roula en boule le pyjama d'hôpital qu'elle avait porté pendant que Lévana pliait avec soin le tailleur de Jenny. Le laissant sur le lit avec la ferme intention de le rendre à la directrice. Puis Lévana attrapa un deuxième sac qui jusqu'ici était caché sous le lit. Elle en sortie plusieurs armes, deux couteaux, deux 9mm ainsi que deux petits revolvers que chacun attacha à sa cheville, la droite pour Ziva, la gauche pour Lévana.

Ziva : (inquiète) Ta blessure à la main ne va pas t'empêcher de tirer ???

Lévana : Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'être blessé à la main gauche.

Ziva : Oui mais moi je ne suis pas gauchère contrairement à toi.

Lévana : J'ai appris à tirer de la main droite.

Son intonation de voix signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et Ziva ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet. Lévana était la seule personne devant qui Ziva pliait sans se débattre et se même quand elle avait raison. Un respect mutuel au-delà même de leur gémellité les unissait.

Ziva : Et maintenant ???

Lévana : Il te faut un téléphone.

Ziva&Lévana : Nicole !

Ziva : Si on fait vite, on pourra même avoir des informations supplémentaires. Faut mieux être préparer, je ne tiens pas à le louper se salop.

Chambre 12. Hôtel Amarina. Washington D.C. Pendant ce temps.

Lorsque Gibbs entra dans la pièce un peu brusquement, Jenny pointa son arme sur lui avant de la baisser. Gibbs balaya la pièce du regard.

Gibbs : Où est Lévana ???

Jenny : Partie avec sa sœur. Gibbs qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Elles sont parties en catastrophe.

Gibbs : Elles se sont lancées à la poursuite du meurtrier du fils de Ziva.

Jenny : J'ignorais que Ziva avait eu un fils.

Gibbs : Et tu n'es pas la seule. McGee arrive pour te protéger, Tony vous rejoindra quand le médecin le laissera sortir de l'hôpital.

Jenny : Il est au courant pour Ziva ???

Gibbs : Apparemment il en sait bien plus que nous. Il l'a laissé partir.

Jenny : Je viens avec toi.

Gibbs : Non !

Jenny : Je suis encore ton patron.

La directrice Jenny Sheppard rangea son arme dans son holster et précéda Gibbs à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôtel.

Gibbs : (pour lui même) Quelle tête de mule !

Jenny : Je t'ai entendu Jethro.

Gibbs : Peu importe.

Hôpital Bethesda. Chambre de Tony DiNozzo.

Le docteur Léo Danton venait d'examiner l'agent DiNozzo, constatant de son état de santé général.

Léo : Et bien vous vous êtes vite remis agent DiNozzo. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous le désirez mais il vous faudra du repos, vous avez été plutôt gravement déshydraté. D'autant plus que j'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous avez eu la peste. Mais je ne vois aucun raison de vous garder plus longtemps.

Tony : Merci docteur.

Léo : Il ne me reste plus qu'à examiner votre amie.

Tony : L'officier David n'est plus dans ses murs.

Léo : Elle n'a pourtant pas signé de décharge.

Tony : Vous verrez ça avec l'agent Gibbs, il doit repasser.

Léo : Bien.

Le médecin quitta la chambre après un regard mécontent à Tony, il n'aimait pas voir ses patients disparaître et le départ de Ziva semblait plutôt l'agacer. Mais Tony n'y prêta pas attention. Il enfila les habits propres Gibbs avait sûrement dû passer chercher à son domicile. Et se dépêcha de quitter l'hôpital en appelant un taxi.

Laboratoire de Abby Scuito. Pendant ce temps.

Abby et McGee s'ennuyaient ferme, ils avaient « analysé » les preuves du meurtre de Jenny Sheppard et le faux coupable était derrières des barreaux virtuels. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire et par conséquent jouaient à des jeux vidéo en ligne. Quand soudain le téléphone du labo se mit à sonner. Abby appuya sur l'interphone sans cesser de jouer.

Abby : Labo.

_Gibbs :__ Abby c'est Gibbs._

Abby : Gibbs !!!

_Gibbs :__ Abby, il faut que tu me localises le téléphone portable de Lévana._

Abby : Tu as son numéro ???

_Gibbs :__ Oui c'est le 555-1234. Trouves là quand même. Ziva et elle se sont lancées à la poursuite d'un assassin. Ah et trouves des infos sur cet assassin, un certain Noranti. J'ai peur qu'elles fassent une bêtise, cette affaire est trop personnelle pour elles._

Abby : Ca a un rapport avec David ???

_Gibbs :__ Son fils oui._

McGee : On s'y met patron. Où est la directrice ???

_Gibbs :__ Avec moi._

Avant même que Gibbs est raccroché, les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà au travail.

TBC

_Rien de bien palpitant dans se chapitre mais attendez le prochain ça va déménager comme on dit…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Je suis vraiment une quiche !!!! Voilà que j'ai oublié de vous mettre le chapitre, dimanche…_

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 21 

Entrepôts abandonnés à la sortie de Washington D.C. 19h30.

Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel et la chaleur pesant si bien que cette fois Temperance entra dans l'entrepôts avec sa voiture, voiture qu'elle fit piler une fois à l'intérieur. Elle descendit du véhicule et fit claquer ses talons hauts sur le béton en s'approchant de la femme blonde qui l'attendait, cette femme étant un des lieutenants de la Grenouille.

Sun : (cynique) Fifi et Loulou ne sont pas là ???

Femme : Une autre mission. Voilà le reste de votre paiement.

Elle tendait une grosse enveloppe marron à Temperance.

Sun : Le paiement se fait d'habitude par virement automatique.

Femme : Mais les choses ont changé mais si vous n'en voulez pas...

La femme rangea l'enveloppe dans sa poche et sorti son arme pour pointer Temperance avec.

Femme : Les plans de la Grenouille ont changé, elle vous demande suivez moi.

La lieutenant de la Grenouille s'approcha et désarma Temperance puis elle l'obligea à prendre le volant.

Appartement de Tony DiNozzo. Pendant ce temps.

Tony DiNozzo était passé faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez lui car il savait que son frigo était vide. La vie lui souriait et il avait confiance. Il n'avait pas peur pour Ziva, il savait qu'elle lui reviendrait, elle était très douée pour rester en vie, et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle n'était pas seule mais avec sa sœur Lévana. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme mais si elle n'était ne serait ce qu'un dixième. Elles étaient en sécurité toutes les deux. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur, il préférait la savoir en sécurité à ses cotés. Il posa son sac de courses sur le sol pour chercher ses clefs dans sa poche.

Tony : Où est ce que je les ai encore mis ???

Soudain il réalisa qu'elle était dans le laboratoire d'Abby au NCIS, il n'avait plus que son portefeuille que Gibbs lui avait ramener en même temps que quelques habits, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas aussi pris ses clefs et son téléphone. Ca s'était du Gibbs tout craché. Alors que Tony se dirigea pour aller frapper à la porte de sa voisine, il fut soudain attaqué par derrière. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais l'épuisement physique dont il était victime à cause eut raison de lui et la personne le mit K.O. sans beaucoup trop de difficulté. Le jeune agent perdit connaissance après avoir lutter de toutes ses forces.

Rue commerçante de Georgetown. Pendant ce temps.

Lévana et Ziva avaient garer la voiture un peu plus haut puisque cette rue ne pouvait se pratiquer qu'à pied. Elles se glissèrent dans une rue adjacente et entrèrent dans une boutique de réparation de télévision. Une toute jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années vint les accueillir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant la ressemblance plus que troublante entre les deux sœurs, en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

Femme : Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ?

Ziva : Nous venons voir Nicole. Dites lui que Ziva et Lévana David sont là, elle comprendra.

Femme : Bien.

La jeune femme retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, un très belle femme à la peau métisse arriva dans la boutique, elle devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans, elle portait une petite robe fine blanche qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur. Quand elle aperçu les deux officiers du Mossad, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Les deux sœurs la connaissaient, il s'agissait de la fameuse Nicole.

Nicole : Tiens, tiens, les sœurs David. Ca faisait longtemps. Shalom.

Ziva&Lévana : Shalom.

Nicole : Et toujours aussi synchrone. Lévana bienvenue aux Etats-Unis.

Lévana : Merci.

Ziva : On a besoin de toi.

Nicole : Ziva, Ziva ! Toujours aussi impatiente.

Nicole se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique et ferma à clef la porte avant de tourner le panneau Open pour qu'il indique Closed.

Nicole : Suivez moi derrière. A deux vous attirez beaucoup trop l'attention.

Lévana : Pourquoi il n'y a pas de jumeaux dans se pays ?!?

Nicole : Bien sûr que si mais les jumeaux attirent toujours l'attention des gens surtout quand il y a une telle ressemblance au point d'être pratiquement incapable de faire la différence.

Elles entrèrent dans l'arrière boutique, après avoir franchi la réserve, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Nicole.

Nicole : Bienvenue chez moi. Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ???

Ziva : Il me faut un téléphone.

Nicole : Voyons chérie ! Ils n'en fournissent pas au NCIS ???

Ziva : Oh si. Mais le mien est en petit morceau sur le sol de mon appartement, et je ne peux pas rentrer au NCIS sans qu'on m'empêche de repartir en mission.

Nicole : Tu veux plutôt parler de ta croisade contre Noranti.

Ziva : Appelles ça comme tu veux. Il paiera juste pour la mort de mon bébé.

Nicole : Besoin d'armes ???

Lévana : On a se qu'il faut mais quelques balles de plus ne serait pas de refus.

Nicole : Faites comme chez vous, je vais vous chercher se qu'il vous faut. Mais avant juste une question. Comment se fait-il que ton téléphone soit en petits morceaux sur le sol de ta chambre ?

Ziva : Il a sonné à trois heure du mat', et moi je voulais dormir.

Nicole : Tu changeras jamais.

Lévana : Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle change ??? Si Ziva n'était pas caractérielle, elle ne serait plus Ziva.

Ziva : On a du travail !

Lévana : Qu'est ce que je disais.

Dans une voiture. Washington D.C.

Jenny Sheppard était accroché à la portière de la voiture, malgré le faite que sa ceinture était bouclée, elle n'était pas rassurée par la conduite plus que sportive de Gibbs. Elle voyait bien qu'il était inquiet mais elle ne voulait rien lui dire sans peine de se le mettre à dos. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avait travaillé tant d'années à ses cotés.

Jenny : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu roules aussi vite, alors que tu ne sais même pas où aller.

Gibbs : Cette femme me tape sur les nerfs !

L'agent Gibbs gara brusquement la voiture sur un place de parking miraculeusement libre. Et se tourna vers sa patronne.

Jenny : Elle te ressemble sur bien des points.

Gibbs : Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Jenny : Elle veut venger sa famille, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça.

Gibbs : Bien sûr que je la comprend mais je ne l'approuve pas. Elle aurait dût nous demander de l'aide au lieu de s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle jamais parlé de sa sœur ??

Jenny : Je crois qu'elle voulait protéger Lévana. Elle est la plus fragile des deux. Son talon d'Achille en quelque sorte.

Gibbs : Dis moi, tu as l'air de t'être attaché à la petite Lévana.

Jenny : Je viens de passer quatre jours avec elle et j'ai découvert qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Gibbs, c'est une fille bien, elles ont passé les six dernières années à traquer se Noranti et là elles approchent du but. Elles ne voulaient pas que tu les en empêches.

Gibbs : Mais tu sais que pour ça, elles peuvent être arrêtées et emprisonnées.

Jenny : Alors tu ne veux pas la perdre…

Gibbs : Ziva est un bon élément, elle a sa place dans mon équipe.

Le portable du renard argenté se mit à sonner, comme à son habitude il répondit brusquement.

Gibbs : Oui Gibbs !

_Voix déformé :__ Voyons agent Gibbs, ce n'est pas une façon de répondre, les membres de votre équipe sont assez difficile à joindre en se moment._

Gibbs : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ???

_Voix :__ Je crois que vous m'appeler la Grenouille._

Gibbs : La Grenouille, rien que ça !

_Grenouille :__ Vous avez le loisir de me croire ou non mais j'ai entre mes mains une arme pointé sur la tête de se cher agent DiNozzo, alors libre à vous de m'écouter ou non._

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est la vérité ???

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le combiné comme si on débâillonnait un personne pour la forcer à parler dedans. Puis la voix du jeune agent se fit entendre.

_Tony :__ Ne dis rien à Ziva, je t'en prie boss, elle…_

Mais on venait de lui arracher le combiné pour que la Grenouille puisse reprendre la conversation de sa voix toujours aussi posé.

_Grenouille :__ Maintenant je crois que l'on peut discuter._

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ???

_Grenouille :__ Je veux l'officier Ziva David, dans deux heures, à l'appartement de Jeanne Benoît, votre directrice connaît l'adresse puisque vous l'avez arraché de justesse au canon de mon homme de main. Faites ce que je vous dis sinon l'agent DiNozzo mourra dans d'atroces souffrances._

Gibbs : (essayant de gagner du temps) Mais l'officier David a disparue.

_Grenouille :__ Faites comme vous voulez mais je la veux dans deux heures et seule ou je met une balle dans la tête à se cher Tony._

La Grenouille raccrocha.

Gibbs : La Grenouille a Tony.

Jenny : Et que veut la Grenouille en échange ?

Gibbs : Ziva.

Jenny : Pourquoi elle ??? Et comment la Grenouille connaît-elle son existence ?? Elle n'a jamais été mêler à l'affaire la Grenouille.

Gibbs : On se posera ses questions plus tard, je voulais localiser Ziva mais on a plus le temps je vais l'appeler tant pis. Pour Tony elle reviendra, ils sont beaucoup trop proche.

Il composa le numéro de Lévana et attendit que la jeune femme lui réponde.

Boutique de réparation télé.

Nicole était entrain de donner aux deux jeunes femmes tout les renseignements qu'elle avait sur la Grenouille et qu'elle n'avait pas pût transmettre à Lévana quand cette dernière était encore en Israël. Quand elles furent interrompu par le téléphone de Lévana. Intriguée, elle regarda l'écran.

Ziva : (en colère) Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas éteint. Ils peuvent nous repérer avec.

Lévana : C'est Gibbs.

Malgré les protestations de sa sœur Lévana répondit.

Lévana : Oui… Je vous la passe.

Ziva lui jeta un regard assassin avant de prendre le combiné que sa jumelle lui tendait.

Ziva : Je regrette Gibbs, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler.

_Gibbs :__ (alors qu'elle allait raccrocher) Tony a été enlevé._

Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui glaça le sang, elle savait que Gibbs n'inventerait pas un tel mensonge pour la faire rentrer au NCIS, il n'était pas comme ça.

Ziva : Vous avez trois minutes avant que je ne raccroche.

Gibbs lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, Lévana et Nicole pouvaient voir pâlir Ziva au fur et à mesure que Gibbs parlait jusqu'à finalement la voir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Quand elle raccrocha, Lévana la couvrit de questions mais son double agissait comme un automate en glissant chargeur et autres accessoires dans le sac que Nicole venait de lui donner. Lévana attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulait pouvoir lire l'âme et la détermination de sa sœur.

Ziva : J'ai perdu Sarid et David, je ne veux pas perdre Tony.

Lévana : Et Noranti ???

Ziva : Occupes toi de Noranti. Moi je vais chercher Tony.

Lévana : Hors de question que je te laisse partir seule, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sens que c'est un piège.

Ziva : Bien sûr que c'est un piège. Mais toi tu ne viens pas. Ca fait six ans que nous voulons toutes les deux la peau de Noranti. Fais le pour moi, Lévana.

Elle embrassa sa sœur avant de partir en courant, son sac sur le dos.


	22. Chapter 22

_Heureusement que je vérifie car je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas mis le chapitre 21 en entier, faut vraiment que je dorme moi… enfin bref voila la fin du chapitre 21 et le chapitre 22 en entier cette fois._

Appartement de Jeanne Benoît. Un peu plus tôt.

Les rideaux du petit appartement était tiré, debout, Jeanne Benoît tenait une arme pointée sur Anthony DiNozzo. Ce dernier était à genoux sur le sol, les mains liées dans le dos. Il venait de sortir de l'inconscience et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tony : Jeanne ??? Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

Jeanne : Agent DiNozzo enfin réveillez.

Le jeune agent venait de comprendre qu'un piège venait de se refermer sur lui. Car la Jeanne avec qui il sortait pensait qu'il était professeur de cinéma. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un agent du NCIS. Et puis pourquoi pointait-elle une arme sur lui sinon.

Tony : Jeanne…

Jeanne : Ne bouges pas où je te met une balle dans la tête. Je suis au courant pour toi et ta putain israélienne.

Tony : Je te défend de parler de Ziva comme ça.

Jeanne : Alors tu l'aimes vraiment.

Tony : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Comment es-tu au courant de l'existence de Ziva ?

Jeanne : Les conversations dans le laboratoire de cette Abby sont fortes intéressantes sauf quand elle met son horrible musique.

Tony : Moi j'aime bien sa musique.

Jeanne : J'ai mis un micro dans ton téléphone pendant que tu dormais, tu n'as rien vu venir, n'est ce pas ?

Son téléphone, il s'en souvenait. Il était resté dans le labo d'Abby depuis son départ pour la Ferme. Seul l'étoile de David de Ziva était resté dans la poche de Gibbs. Comment as-tu pu être aussi idiot, il s'était déjà fait avoir avec le micro dans son dictaphone, il aurait du être plus méfiant. Mais Jeanne elle paraissait si innocente.

Tony : Jeanne ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Jeanne : Alors qu'est ce que je dois croire ?

Tony : D'accord je me suis servis de toi. Je le reconnais. Mais c'était pour capturer un dangereux revendeur d'armes.

Elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Tony : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ???

Jeanne : Ton « dangereux revendeur d'armes » s'appelle la Grenouille, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : Oui mais tu dois le connaître puisque si ma mission était de t'approcher s'est parce que nous savions que tu avais des liens avec lui.

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau.

Jeanne : Le NCIS devrait mieux vérifié ses informations avant d'envoyer leur agent. Mais puisque tu vas mourir de toute façon, je vais te dire un secret. Je suis la Grenouille, Tony.

Tony : Non.

Jeanne : Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : Non en effet mais si tu baissais ton arme on pourrait en discuter calmement comme deux adultes.

Jeanne : Ne rêves pas.

Trois coups furent frapper à la porte d'entrer, puis deux puis encore trois.

Jeanne : C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer deux femmes. Tony reconnu immédiatement Kate, mais préféra ne rien dire, toutefois il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était surprise et inquiète de le trouver là.

Jeanne : Ah Temperance, Saphira, je vous attendais.

Saphira était un des trois lieutenants de la Grenouille, elle était grande, blonde et très jolie. Mais elle faisait partie du genre de femme peut fréquentable.

Sun : (un peu surprise) Vous êtes la Grenouille ?

Jeanne : Exacte. Je t'en prie Saphira, baisses cette arme. Temperance est mon invité et rends lui son arme.

De mauvais gré, Saphira exécuta les ordres de son patron avant de quitter la pièce après un signe de main de Jeanne qui voulait dire dehors.

Jeanne : Bien, on ne trouve plus de bon personnel de nos jours mais on fait avec.

Elle se re-concentra sur l'agent DiNozzo.

Jeanne : Et dire que j'ai failli tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu me plaisais bien. Dommage pour toi que tu es préféré cette sale juive.

Tony : Hé ! Je te défend de parler d'elle ainsi.

Jeanne : Oh mais tu as l'air vraiment amoureux. On va voir si c'est réciproque.

Elle sortie son téléphone et tenta de contacter Ziva dont elle avait voler le numéro dans le téléphone de Tony. Mais il n'y pas de réponse, tombant directement sur le répondeur de la jeune femme.

Jeanne : Et bien cette chère Ziva n'a pas très envie de répondre.

Tony : Pff, son téléphone est en miette sur le sol de sa chambre, elle ne risque pas de répondre.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de la jeune femme dévorée par la jalousie. Elle appela donc Gibbs pour lui poser l'ultimatum.

Une heure plus tard…

La pièce était calme, le calme avant la tempête et les trois personnes présentes étaient nerveuse. Temperance était assise dans le canapé son arme à la main mais elle ne pouvait pas intervenir sous peine qu'il y est des morts. Elle savait que les lieutenants de la Grenouille n'étaient pas loin et elle ne pourrait rien faire seule contre trois. Jeanne était toujours debout pointant son arme en direction de Tony, ils discutaient. Temperance priait intérieurement pour pas que son ancien collègue fasse de faux pas, elle savait que la Grenouille ne plaisantait pas. Quand soudain du bruit de lutte se fit entendre dans le couloir. Temperance se redressa un peu sur elle-même mais de bougea pas, gardant un maximum son sang froid, elle posa un doigt sur la détente de son arme prête à intervenir.

Jeanne : Regarde la mourir, Tony.

Soudain la porte de bois vola en éclat et la jeune israélienne entra dans la pièce mais avant qu'elle est eut le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, une détonation de si entendre, puis deux. L'officier David et Jeanne Benoît s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Tony : Ziva non…

Le jeune homme était effondré de chagrin, et la tache rouge qui se répandait autour de l'israélienne ne le rassurait pas, il se débattait violemment pour se libérer de ses liens qui lui rattachaient encore les mains derrière le dos. Temperance se leva ses jambes étaient comme dans du coton, son esprit retentissait encore des coups de feu qui venaient d'être tiré. Agissant comme un automate, elle se leva, vérifia que Jeanne était bien morte puis sortie son couteau de sa poche pour détacher Tony. Elle avait l'impression que la scène venait de se passer au ralenti sous ses yeux et pourtant tout s'était passer très vite. Tony venait de se jeter au chevet de l'officier David et appuya fortement sur sa blessure, ironie du sort, elle avait reçu la balle près du cœur. Les larmes brouillaient la vue de Tony.

Tony : Kate appelle une ambulance.

Temperance s'exécuta, quand une tornade brune entra dans la pièce, pour se mettre à genoux près de la blessée. Tony leva les yeux puis regarda alternativement la femme et la blessée. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre se qui se passait. Quand il se souvint que Ziva lui avait parler d'une sœur dont elle était très proche.

Tony : Lévana ???

Ziva : Non. Mon Dieu, Lévana ! Que…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tony : Elle… Elle croyait que c'était toi.

Ziva posa ses mains sur celles de Tony pour l'aider à comprimer la plaie, elle pleurait, elle n'avait pas la force de retenir ses larmes. Au long le bruit de l'ambulance commença à se faire entendre.

Chapitre 22 

Hôpital Bethesda. 

Quand enfin l'ambulance était arrivée, Tony qui avait repris une certaine contenance, avait pris le volant de la voiture de Temperance pour suivre le fourgon médical. A coté de lui sur le siège passager, une Ziva complètement effondrée de chagrin était secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Temperance était restée sur la scène de crime pour la sécuriser. Quand Tony entra dans le bâtiment en soutenant Ziva, le médecin les empêcha d'aller plus loin pendant qu'elle était conduite au bloc opératoire.

Médecin : On va s'occuper d'elle maintenant.

Tony du retenir Ziva qui était prête à menacer le pauvre médecin qui ne faisait que son travail. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme puis sur leurs mains, elles étaient encore couverte du sang de Lévana. Il décida donc d'entraîner la jeune femme vers les toilettes pour dames. Doucement il lui retira la bande qui entourait la main gauche de la jeune israélienne et qui était pleine de sang, et il passait leurs mains sous l'eau. L'eau était froide mais tant pis, il savonna leurs mains et les frotta sous l'eau qui se colorait en rouge puis s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure. Passant doucement ses doigts sur la plaie de la jeune femme, il la senti se crisper, mais le sang était quelque chose de tenace et difficile à faire partir. Puis il remarqua que Ziva et lui en avaient aussi sur leurs vêtements. Il regardait sa compagne dans le miroir, elle ne semblait plus avoir aucune volonté, et autant dire qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Quand il avait vu Lévana s'effondrer sur le sol, il croyait que s'était Ziva et ça l'avait énormément fait souffrir. Une douleur telle qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Et il savait que par nature les jumeaux étaient liés par une sorte de lien invisible du à leur proximité génétique, il avait vu ça à la télé. Quand Ziva lui avait parler de Lévana dans cette cave, il avait comprit que les deux sœurs étaient extrêmement proche, elle avait juste omis de lui dire qu'elles étaient bien plus que des sœurs, puisqu'elles étaient jumelles. Quand il y repensait, une telle ressemblance le surprenait. Pourquoi Ziva ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, il l'ignorait, mais il savait qu'elle avait encore des choses à cacher, il lui faudrait sûrement des années pour comprendre comment fonctionnait vraiment Ziva.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas la perdre, Tony.

Tony : Je sais, mon ange. Je sais.

Sans la lâcher il retournèrent dans la salle d'attente. Il fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le médecin n'arrive.

Tony : Docteur.

Ziva : Comment va Lévana ???

Médecin : La balle qu'elle a pris s'est logé très près du cœur. Le chirurgien s'occupe d'elle, il fait tout son possible mais l'opération est très délicate.

Tony : Mais est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Médecin : Je l'ignore, ses chances sont faibles, comme je vous l'ai dit la balle est vraiment très prêt du cœur. Nous seront fixer dans une dizaine d'heure.

Tony : Merci docteur.

Le médecin s'éloigna avec un regard compatissant pour Ziva qui venait de s'effondrer dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente.

Ziva : Le cauchemar recommence. Elle va mourir comme David.

Tony : Elle va s'en sortir d'accord. Lévana a le même ADN que toi. Elle doit donc être fort. Regardes moi, Ziva.

La jeune femme leva difficilement les yeux vers son compagnon.

Tony : Elle va s'en sortir.

Ziva : Je vais prier pour que tu dises vrai.

Tony : Et j'en ferais autant. Deux religions valent mieux qu'une, non ?

Malgré le chagrin elle réussi à esquisser un petit sourire.

Quatre heures plus tard.

Tony était seul dans la salle d'attente quand Gibbs, McGee, Jenny, Jimmy Palmer, Ducky, Abby et Temperance arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous venus.

Tony : Vous voilà.

McGee : Nous avons dû sécuriser la scène de crime et ramener le corps de la Grenouille à la morgue.

Jenny : Et puis il a fallut expliquer pourquoi je ne leur avais pas dit que je n'étais pas réellement morte.

Abby : Où est Ziva ???

Tony : A la synagogue de l'hôpital.

McGee : Oh.

Gibbs : Et comment va Lévana ?

Tony : Son état est critique, la balle est près du cœur, un chirurgien est en train de l'opérer.

Tous semblaient affectés par la nouvelle mais Jenny, elle avait vraiment du mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

Abby : Comment le prend Ziva ?

Tony : Très mal. Son fils est mort de cette façon.

Abby : Oui en effet, y'a de quoi le prendre très mal.

McGee : Mais Lévana est forte, elle va s'en sortir.

Sa voix était mal assurée, laissant transparaître son inquiétude.

Palmer : Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Sun : On attend. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Temperance quitta la pièce, elle se sentait mal à l'aise parmi eux, elle décida de sortir pour aller prendre l'air. Gibbs la suivit à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Elle était là debout, appuyée sur le mur entrain de fumer une cigarette.

Gibbs : Tu fumes maintenant ???

Elle sursauta.

Gibbs : Désolé.

Sun : Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé. Tu as oublié ta propre règle.

Gibbs : Les excuses ne sont pas un signe de faiblesse avec les gens qu'on aime.

Sun : Oui, je fume parfois, quand je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs et ce depuis la fac. Une mauvaise habitude dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire.

Il s'approcha et lui prit la cigarette des mains avant de tirer une bouffée dessus. Puis il la jeta sur le sol et l'écrasa du bout du pied.

Gibbs : Tu n'as plus besoin de ça.

Nerveuse, elle sortie son paquet de sa poche dans l'intention d'en rallumer une. Avec douceur, il lui prit le paquet et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche puis il la prit dans ses bras. Elle fondit brusquement en larmes. Gibbs était surpris de la réaction de sa compagne mais la laissa faire, apparemment elle en avait besoin.

Sun : J'ai tuée cette femme de sang froid. Je l'ai abattue sans sourciller.

Gibbs : Tu as sauvé Tony. Elle aurait pu vous tuer tous les trois.

Sun : Mais cette Lévana est entre la vie et la mort. Et toi tu risques de perdre Ziva, si elle meurt, or je sais qu'elle est un très bon agent.

Gibbs : Lévana va survivre. Et ni Ziva, ni Jenny ne seront malheureuse.

Sun : Jenny ???

Gibbs : Oui je crois que notre directrice a un faible pour la petite israélienne, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en est conscience.

Sun : Tu es sortie avec ta directrice, n'est ce pas ?

Gibbs : Oui, il y a longtemps.

Sun : Alors elle a du se tourner vers les femmes après t'avoir fréquenter.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ???

Sun : Oh ne prend pas la mouche, Leroy, je plaisante.

Il lui donna un tape derrière la tête, les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement, mais après ça il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

Gibbs : Et bien se n'est pas drôle, mademoiselle Sun !

Sun : Gibbs !

Il lui captura un nouvelle fois les lèvres.

Gibbs : C'est bon de te retrouver, Temperance ou qui que tu sois. Je t'aime, je veux que tu le saches.

Sun : Oh mais je le sais, vieil ours.

Gibbs : Alors c'est plus Leroy mais vieil ours, pourquoi pas.

Sun : J'aimerais pouvoir ne plus te quitter une seule seconde, mon amour.

Gibbs : Moi aussi. Et je te promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu restes à mes cotés pour le reste de notre vie, et ça personnes ne m'en empêchera.

Sun : Si seulement s'était si facile.

Gibbs : Quand on veut vraiment quelque chose de toute son âme, et qu'on y met les moyens, on peut toujours l'obtenir.

Salle d'attente.

Tous installés dans les fauteuils, ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, attendant des nouvelles de leur amie. Tony lui n'en pouvait plus, il était inquiet pour Ziva, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis près de deux heures et il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il se leva brusquement et monta à l'étage ou se trouvait la chapelle et la synagogue de l'hôpital. Il hésita et se décida à pousser la porte. La pièce était sombre, et une seule silhouette était présente au deuxième rang et vu la masse de cheveux brun, cela ne pouvait être que Ziva. Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, en le voyant, elle fronça les sourcils. Tony ne comprenait pas son attitude quand il la vit se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Quand elle en revint, elle tenait quelque chose dans la main, un petit bout de tissus brodé qu'elle posa sur la tête de Tony. Il s'agissait d'une Kippa, une sorte de chapeau que porte les juifs.

Ziva : (chuchotant) Là c'est mieux. Dans une synagogue, on porte une Kippa.

Tony : Je ne suis pas juif.

Ziva : Mais tu es dans une synagogue.

Tony : Alors pourquoi tu n'en portes pas ?

Ziva : Parce que je ne suis pas un homme.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

Ziva : Des nouvelles de Lévana ?

Tony : Non pas encore.

Elle se renfrogna un peu. Il lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

Tony : Ils sont tous là en bas.

Ziva : Je préfère rester ici.

Tony : Alors je reste avec toi. Une synagogue faut bien une église, je vais rester prier avec toi.

Main dans la main, ils restèrent là, tout près l'un de l'autre dans le plus grand des silences.

Deux heures plus tard…

La porte de la synagogue se mit à grincer doucement, Tony et Ziva se tournèrent pour apercevoir la tête de Gibbs. Ils se levèrent et sortis du lieu de culte.

Gibbs : Le médecin de Lévana voudrait vous parler Ziva.

Les deux amants suivirent Gibbs jusqu'au premier niveau. Dans la salle d'attente le médecin attendait.

Médecin : J'ai des nouvelles de votre sœur, mademoiselle…

Ziva : David. Ziva David.

Médecin : Mademoiselle David.

Ziva : Comment va ma Lévana ???

Médecin : L'opération n'est pas terminé mais pour le moment tout va bien, mais elle va avoir besoin de sang et en général on donne du O négatif, c'est celui qui provoque le moins de rejet mais dans votre cas.

Ziva : Nous avons le même ABN.

Tony : ADN, Ziva, ADN.

Ziva : Ca revient au même, mon sang peut aider ma sœur. J'accepte.

Médecin : Suivez moi.

Elle regarda Tony, puis elle lâcha la main de Tony pour suivre le médecin dans une autre pièce. Puis les regards des autres membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers Tony.

Tony : Quoi ???

McGee tapota sur sa propre tête. Tony comprit et retira la Kippa de sa tête pour la glisser dans sa poche.

Tony : Oh ça !

Sun : Tu es juif maintenant Tony ???

Tony : Non Temperance je ne suis pas juif ! Je suis catholique tout comme toi mais j'étais avec Ziva dans la synagogue, alors je me dois de suivre leurs coutumes, c'est ce qu'on appelle le respect.

Temperance était surprise de la maturité dont faisait preuve son ex-collègue. Gibbs suivait le regard de la jeune femme qui finit par esquisser un magnifique sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps. L'atmosphère était plus détendu, de se qu'ils en avaient compris Lévana était sauvé, et ils étaient soulagés d'apprendre une si bonne nouvelle. Seul Jenny ne disait rien mais elle n'en était pas moins soulagée. Elle décida qu'elle devait s'occuper.

Jenny : Il faut que j'appelle mes supérieurs. Jethro je peux avoir ton portable.

Gibbs : Bien sûr.

Il sortie l'objet de sa poche et la tendit à la jolie rousse qui quitta le bâtiment avec. Un fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya sur contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle ne pouvait ni pleurée, ni rire, mais elle était soulagée, tout son cœur respirait de nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver une contenance. Assise sur le sol, elle n'avait rien de la directrice d'une agence fédérale, elle était seulement un femme fragile qui essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Quand elle se senti le courage d'aligner deux mots elle composa un numéro sur le pavé numérique du téléphone de son ancien partenaire.

Salle d'attente. Deux heures plus tard.

Ziva avait rejoint Tony dans la salle d'attente. Ducky, Abby, McGee et Palmer étaient rentré au NCIS. Temperance était là dans les bras de Gibbs sur le fauteuil d'en face. Les deux couples s'observaient, enfin pas exactement, après toutes ses émotions et la prise de sang qu'elle avait subit, Ziva avaient finit par s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de Tony. Jenny Sheppard était assise non loin de là travaillant sur un ordinateur portable. Elle était bien retournée au NCIS pour accomplir le travail en retard mais elle n'avait pu se concentrer, elle avait donc rassemblée ses fichiers dans un ordinateur portable et avait repris le chemin de Bethesda. Tony observait Temperance et Gibbs, ses deux là semblaient vraiment proche. Il savait que Gibbs avait énormément souffert de la mort de Caitlin, d'ailleurs Gibbs avait changé après ça, mais les voir si proche, il était surpris dans la manière dont Kate avait fait changé le vieil ours qu'était Gibbs. Le sommeil de Ziva fut brusquement interrompu, elle se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony : Ziva ?

Ziva : Elle est réveillée Tony, elle s'en est sorti.

Tony : Nous ne savons encore rien Ziva, le médecin est passé quand tu dormais, Lévana était encore dans le coma.

Ziva : Je viens de te dire qu'elle est réveillée.

Mais alors que Tony allait la prendre dans ses bras, le médecin arriva près d'eux, il semblait exténué par une trop longue garde.

Médecin : Mademoiselle David est sortie du coma, il y a quelques minutes.

Tous semblaient vraiment réjouis.

Gibbs : Et on peut la voir ???

Médecin : Je préfère limité le nombre de visites pour le moment, Lévana est encore très faible, l'opération chirurgicale qu'elle a subit est très lourde. A l'heure où je vous parle elle est transféré dans sa chambre.

Ziva : (insistante) Est ce que je peux voir ma sœur ???

Médecin : Pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. Elle est chambre 345.

Gibbs : Tu devrais aller avec Ziva, Jen. C'est toi qui a passé le plus de temps avec Lévana. Elle sera heureuse de voir des visages familiers.

Chambre 345.

Quand Ziva entra la première dans la chambre, voir sa sœur allongée ainsi lui fit froid dans le dos. Lévana était très pale et relié à des machines dont une qui émettait un bip à chaque battement de cœur de la jeune israélienne. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, et chacune des deux femmes se mit d'un coté du lit.

Ziva : Shalom petite sœur.

Lévana : Tu n'as que trois minutes d'avance.

La voix de Lévana était très faible presque un murmure.

Ziva : Ne te fatigues pas. J'ai failli te perdre Lévana, je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre.

Lévana : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser perdre l'agent DiNozzo. Jenny.

Jenny : Je suis là.

Lévana utilisa ses maigres force pour saisir la main de la directrice dans la sienne. Quelques peu intimidé par cette marque d'affection, Jenny ne retira quand même pas sa main, le contact de la peau chaude de l'officier du Mossad, là rassurait.

Jenny : Bon retour parmi nous.

Lévana : Merci. Je n'avais de toutes façons pas très envie de partir, sinon qui empêchera Ziva de faire des bêtises.

Jenny : Oui.

Elle n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à dire que Oui. Tant elle était bouleversée.

Jenny : Vous nous avez fait vraiment peur.

Lévana : Je le sais. Ziva me l'a montrée.

La directrice ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune femme avait voulu dire mais ce n'avait que peut d'importance. L'ouverture de la porte les fit se retourner, il s'agissait du médecin.

Médecin : Les visites sont terminés, mademoiselle David a besoin de se reposer.

Alors que les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à se diriger vers la porte, Lévana attrapa Ziva par le bras. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Ziva se tourna vers elle.

Lévana : Noranti est un des lieutenants de la Grenouille.

Ziva posa un baiser sur le front de sa jumelle.

Ziva : Je le retrouverais pour nous deux.

Puis elles quittèrent la pièce laissant Lévana fermée les yeux pour se reposer.

Salle de repos.

Tony : Alors ?

Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie brune tout comme sur celles de Jenny.

Ziva : Jen, vous avez les photos des lieutenants de la Grenouille ?

Jenny : Je savais que vous me demanderiez ça. Où je les ai dans mon portable.

Elle ouvrit la sacoche de l'ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Après l'avoir mit en marche, elle le tourna vers Ziva.

Ziva : Lévana avait raison, Noranti est un des lieutenants de la Grenouille. Il faut le retrouver.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers la sortie, Tony la rattrapa.

Tony : Oh non, pas cette fois mon ange. On va travailler en équipe.

Gibbs : Je crois que Tony a raison.

Ziva : C'est ma vengeance.

Gibbs : Mais si vous le tuez nous serons obligé de t'arrêter.

Ziva : C'est pas important.

Jenny : Mais c'est important pour Lévana, elle a besoin de vous.

Ziva : D'accord, je vous laisse travailler avec moi, mais seulement pour Lévana.

Lévana était la force de Ziva mais aussi son point faible. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre plus que de n'importe qui. Et ça Gibbs, Tony et Jenny l'avaient bien compris, comprenant aussi pourquoi elle ne leur avait jamais parler de Lévana. Ziva connaissait ses limites et ses points faibles et faisait tout pour ne pas les montrer aux autres.


	23. Chapter 23

_Et voilà pour une fois je suis à l'heure !!!! _

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23 

NCIS. Le lendemain. 8h30.

Ils avaient travaillés toute la nuit, essayant de localiser Noranti, et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Ils étaient épuisés mais continuaient quand même. Jenny Sheppard arriva dans la pièce avec des cafés fumants pour tout le monde ainsi que des beignets.

Jenny : Service du petit déjeuné.

Elle posa les café sur le bureau de Ziva et la boite de beignets sur celui de Tony.

Tony : Des Donuts ! De la bouffe de flic ! J'adore.

Il prit un beignet et croqua à pleine dent dedans.

Ziva : Comment tu peux manger ça ???

Jenny : Rassurez vous Ziva. Il n'y a pas que ça.

Elle tenait dans sa main un autre sac qu'elle tendit à Ziva.

Jenny : Des croissants de la boulangerie française du coin de la rue.

Ziva : Génial.

Tony : Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un donuts, Ziva ?

Ziva : Tony, je t'aime mais non merci. Je te suivrais partout sauf sur le domaine de la nourriture.

Gibbs : On se calme les tourtereaux on a du travail.

Tony : On parle petit déjeuné, Gibbs rien d'autre. Où est Temperance ?

Sun : (arrivant) Je suis là Tony. Directrice, j'aimerais avoir accès au MTAC, il faut que j'appelle mes patrons.

Jenny : Et qui sont vos patrons ?

Gibbs : La Compagnie.

Jenny : Alors vous travaillez pour la CIA.

Sun : Oui depuis que je suis en fac.

Jenny : Suivez moi.

MTAC.

Temperance se tenait bien droite devant l'écran, au fond de la pièce Jenny et Gibbs avaient souhaiter restés et elle n'avait pas pu les en empêcher mais leur avait demandé de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il se passe. Elle attendait que la connexion se fasse. Quand soudain l'image d'un homme derrière un bureau apparu à l'écran. Il semblait grand, les cheveux courts, la peau brune, il était typé hispanique.

Sun : Monsieur.

_Homme : __Tiens, tiens, le phénix est enfin de retour._

Sun : Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

_Homme :__ Lequel ?_

Sun : Temperance Sun me convient très bien pour le moment.

_Homme :__ Et bien Temperance, les autres ne sont pas du tout satisfait. Dix-huit mois de travail gâché par votre manque de tact._

Sun : Mon manque de tact, vous plaisantez !

_Homme :__ On vous a demandé d'infiltrer la Grenouille, de découvrir son identité pour pouvoir la traduire en justice._

Sun : C'est en partie se que j'ai fait mais vous auriez dû intervenir plus tôt. La Grenouille allait tuer l'agent DiNozzo.

_Homme :__ Et croyez vous que la vie de votre ancien collègue est plus de valeur que toutes les informations qu'auraient pût nous apporter la Grenouille._

Sun : La vie de n'importe quel être humain est plus important que quelques renseignements hasardeux.

_Homme :__ Vous n'avez aucun idée de…_

Sun : (en colère) Ne me dites pas se que je dois savoir ou pas, Monsieur. Je pense avoir déjà donné plus à la compagnie que la majorité des agents. J'ai fait ce qu'y m'a paru judicieux sur le moment et maintenant la situation est ce qu'elle est que vous le vouliez ou non.

_Homme :__ Mais vous avez impliqué le NCIS dans l'histoire et vous savez très bien qu'ils sont incontrôlable._

Sun : Le NCIS était déjà sur l'affaire depuis bien longtemps. Ils ont juste croisé mon chemin.

_Homme :__ Alors vous auriez dû…_

Sun : J'aurais dû quoi ??? Les éliminés ?

_Homme :__ Je sais très bien que Gibbs et vous étiez amants, Temperance. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez. _

Temperance était furieuse, elle fulminait intérieurement, mais elle préférait rien dire. Elle priait intérieurement pour que Gibbs n'intervienne pas.

Sun : Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en aucun cas, monsieur. Et ma mission était d'infiltrer et de découvrir l'identité de la Grenouille, chose faite, ma mission est terminée. Au revoir, monsieur.

Elle fit couper la communication.

Sun : Bon sang, il me tape sur les nerfs.

Gibbs : Qui était ce ?

Sun : Mon officier de liaison à la CIA mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il est arrogant et imbu de lui-même. J'ai pourtant demandé à avoir quelqu'un d'autre mais bon, on ne discute pas avec la CIA.

Bureau.

Tony avait profité de l'absence de Gibbs et Jenny pour se glisser derrière le bureau de Ziva. La jeune femme était concentré sur des documents qu'elle étudiait sur son ordinateur. Il lui posa un baiser dans le cou et la jeune femme se retourna le prenant à la gorge, elle le lâcha aussi rapidement.

Tony : (se massant le cou) Cesse de faire ça, ce n'est pas très agréable.

Ziva : Alors cesse de me faire sursauter, idiot.

Elle lui attrapa le col, l'embrassa avant de le repousser.

Ziva : Maintenant retournes travailler.

Il attrapa la chaise de la jeune femme, et la tourna pour que la jeune femme soit face à lui. Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

Ziva : Quoi encore ?

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ziva : Je n'ai rien.

Tony : Je t'en pris, Ziva, tu te comportes bizarrement.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu entends par bizarrement ?

Tony : Ne joues pas à se jeu avec moi, princesse.

Ziva : Alors maintenant c'est princesse. Combien de surnom qui ne me correspondent pas vas tu encore me trouver.

Tony : Autant que je le désire. Mais là tu détournes la conversation, mon ange.

Ziva : Tu m'énerves Tony.

Tony : Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Je veux savoir ce que tu as.

Ziva : Ce que j'ai. Ma sœur est à l'hôpital, l'assassin de mon fils est dans la nature et toi tu me prends le crâne avec tes idioties !

Tony : On dit prendre la tête, pas le crâne.

Ziva : C'est pareil. Maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

Elle se leva brusquement en le poussant pour pouvoir passer et s'enfuir en courant. Il s'avait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule mais il la suivit quand même jusqu'au hangar dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Pourtant même si la pièce semblait déserte, il savait qu'elle était là, il l'avait vu rentrer.

Tony : Ziva je sais que tu es là.

Mais soudain il n'était plus sûr de lui, la pièce semblait vraiment déserte. Non il l'avait vu entrée là. Toutefois il voyait double depuis hier avec l'apparition de Lévana, combien de secrets Ziva cachait-elle encore.

Tony : Ziva, mon ange réponds moi…

Ziva : Fous moi la paix.

Tony : Non, je suis quelqu'un de tenace, tu le sais.

Il l'entendit jurer en hébreux. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Tony : Sors de ta cachette, princesse.

Ziva : Je ne préfère pas.

Tony : Ziva, je vais perdre patience.

Ziva : Je suis ici.

Tony : Où ?

Ziva : Au fond derrière le camion.

Il s'approcha suivant le son de la voix de la jeune israélienne. Quand il la vit enfin, elle était assise sur le sol, la tête posé sur les genoux, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à coté, lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, il voulait laisser du temps à la jeune femme, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait les yeux encore rougis.

Ziva : Tony, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire ni les conséquences que ça entraînera.

Sa voix était grave, et tremblante, elle avait peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Ziva avoir peur avant hier quand elle était inquiète pour Lévana mais là il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Tony : Je peux tout entendre, Ziva.

Ziva : Je n'en suis pas si sûre et ça me fait peur.

Tony : Toi tu as peur ?

Ziva : Oui, je ne suis pas prête à fonder une autre famille. La perte de David est encore trop douloureuse.

Tony : Pourquoi parles-tu de famille ? Nous avons toute la vie devant nous et…

Ziva : (le coupant) Je suis enceinte, Tony.

Tony : Que… Quoi ?

Ziva : Je suis enceinte, je n'avais pas prévu ça, le médecin me l'a annoncé quand mes résultats sanguins sont arrivé hier.

Tony : Mais comment… ?

Ziva : Je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment on fait les enfants.

Tony : Non, c'est bon ça je sais. Comment tu te sens ??? Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis morte de brouille.

Il eut un petit rire.

Ziva : Quoi ??? Ca te fait rire ?!?

Tony : Non mais on dit morte de trouille, pas de brouille.

Ziva : Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Tony.

Tony : Attends quelques jours, prends le temps de réfléchir mais saches que quoique tu décides je serais à tes cotés parce que je t'aime.

Il la serra dans ses bras tendrement. La nouvelle tournait dans son esprit, un bébé, s'était si soudain, Ziva et lui allait avoir un enfant, toutefois il avait peur de ce que choisirait Ziva, il savait qu'elle aimait être aux Etats-Unis et le fait d'être ici dépendait de son travail, et puis le décès de son fils était encore très présente dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Ziva : J'aimerais remonter si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Tony : Non, aucun. Remontons.

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. Puis ils remontèrent ensemble. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et quand il se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux.

Ziva : (surprise) Eliana !

Une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés était dos à eux mais ne semblait pas les avoir entendu. Ziva lâcha la main de son compagnon et s'approcha, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, cette dernière se tourna vers Ziva et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tony observa la femme brune, elle devait avoir environ 35 ans, et elle semblait sûre d'elle, toutefois il émanait d'elle quelque chose de familier.

Eliana : Ziva.

Tony s'approcha de McGee.

Eliana : (à Ziva) Je suis désolé pour Lévana.

Ziva : Merci.

Eliana : Comment va-t-elle ?

Ziva : Elle va s'en sortir.

Eliana : Tant mieux. Je suis venue dès que tu as appeler.

Ziva : Tu n'aurais pas dû. Que va dire ton mari ? Et ma nièce ?

Eliana : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu as l'air bien pâle, ma chérie.

Ziva : Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te parlerais plus tard.

Tony : (à McGee) Et c'est qui elle ???

Il regarda le jeune agent qui leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Eliana : « Elle » comme vous dites, agent DiNozzo, n'aime pas beaucoup les messes basses.

Tony : Oh et elle connaît mon nom en plus.

Eliana : Je connais beaucoup de choses.

Ziva : Tony, je ne te conseille pas de te mettre une des sœurs David à dos.

Tony : Une sœur David ???

Eliana : Officier Eliana David Lévy, je suis la sœur aînée de Ziva.

Tony : Euh Ziva, tu as combien de frères et sœurs au juste ???

Ziva : Juste Lévana, Eliana et Ari.

Eliana : Ne parles pas de lui d'accord !

Ziva : Ely !

Eliana : D'accord on change de sujet.

Tony : Et il y a aussi Tali.

Un léger silence s'imposa à eux.

Eliana : Oui, ma petite Tali…

L'arrivée de Temperance, Jenny et Gibbs permit de changer le sujet de la conversation qui avait l'air d'être dure à encaisser pour les sœurs David.

Jenny : (vraiment surprise) Ely !

Eliana : Shalom, Jen.

Jenny : Shalom.

Eliana : Vous devez être Gibbs.

Gibbs : (soupçonneux, en langue des signes) Oui.

Eliana : Par contre vous, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Sun : Temperance Sun.

Gibbs : Et vous êtes ?

Tony : L'officier Eliana David Lévy.

Ziva : C'est ma sœur, patron.

Gibbs : (à haute voix et en langue des signes) Toute la famille s'est donné rendez vous au NCIS ou quoi ?

Eliana : (à haute voix et en langue des signes) Je protège ma famille, agent Gibbs. Lévana et Ziva avaient besoin de moi, je suis là. Que ça vous plaise ou non.

Tony : Pourquoi parlez vous en langue des signes ?

Gibbs : Parce qu'elle est sourde, Tony.

Tony : Non, c'est impossible. Elle m'a entendu.

Eliana : Non, j'ai lu sur vos lèvres.

Tony : Et toi Gibbs, comment là tu sus ?

Gibbs : Elle a cet accent caractéristique qu'on tout les sourds qui oralisent.

Eliana : Et pourtant peu de personnes s'en aperçoivent immédiatement.

Ziva : Ely est notre spécialiste du décryptage labiale et c'est sûrement la seule de la famille qui sache se servir d'un ordinateur.

Eliana : Ziva.

Eliana semblait un peu embarrassée par l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être modeste, elle n'aimait pas trop que Ziva la mettre sur un piédestal.

_Eliana :__ (à Ziva en langue des signes)_ _Tu te calmes, ma chérie. Tu sais tout comme moi, que la vie est injuste et qu'elle ne montre jamais son vrai visage._

Gibbs : (soupçonneux) Ce qui signifie ?

Eliana : Ce qui signifie : Ca ne vous regarde pas agent spécial Gibbs.

Ziva : On se calme. Suis moi Ely.

Gibbs : Où allez vous, officier David ?

Ziva : A l'hôpital, monsieur.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle monsieur, Ziva le savait mais elle n'en avait que cure préférant partir avec sa sœur aînée.

Jenny : Gibbs tu ne feras jamais le poids quand les sœurs David sont au moins deux. Il n'y a qu'un seul point de désaccord entre elle.

Gibbs : Laisses moi deviner : Ari.

Jenny : Contre l'avis de Lévana et Eliana, Ziva voulait lui donner une chance, elle avait perdu Tali, David et Sarid et ne voulait pas perdre un seul autre membre de sa famille.

Sun : Et le faite que je sois en vie fait souffrir Ziva. Je l'ai bien sentie, elle m'a détesté dès l'instant où elle a su qui j'étais vraiment.

Jenny : Vous ne dites rien, Tony ?

Tony : Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna mal à l'aise.

Gibbs : Je n'aime pas cet situation.

Sun : Comprends le Leroy, Tony se retrouve pris entre deux feux. D'un coté, il aime Ziva et de l'autre il y a toi, qu'il respecte comme un père et un mentor.

Gibbs : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Temperance. Charges toi plutôt de trouver se Noranti, que tout redeviennes normal !

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Jenny : Où vas-tu Jethro ?

Gibbs : Me chercher un café, ça te va comme réponse.

Il semblait furieux mais lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la situation lui échappait. Ou alors avoir autant d'agent du Mossad le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il devrait s'y faire, Tony aimait Ziva, il l'avait bien comprit, et il savait qu'il n'avait rien de dire, il n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire d'aimer Ziva alors que lui avait tout risquer autrefois pour être avec Kate et qu'il était prêt à recommencer aujourd'hui. Mais Ziva ! Drôle de choix, il avait du mal à comprendre Tony, certes elle était belle et intelligente mais elle était aussi extrêmement instable et fragile malgré les apparences et il avait peur que Tony en subisse les conséquences. Temperance avait que trop bien comprit les sentiments paternels qu'il avait pour son jeune agent. Parce que s'était bien ça, depuis un bout de temps maintenant, il considérait plus Tony comme son fils que comme un collègue ou un ami.


	24. Chapter 24

_Pour la ponctualité c'est pas moi qu'il faut félicité mais ma co-admin de Gibbs' team car elle me le rappelle, j'ai vraiment un mal fou avec les dates…_

_En tout cas comme d'habitude : Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 24 

Hôpital Bethesda. Chambre 345. Une heure plus tard.

Les trois sœurs réunis profitaient les unes des autres, car être réuni était chose rare. Ziva vivait maintenant aux Etats-Unis depuis un an et demi, Lévana était sans cesse à la poursuite de Noranti et Eliana avait son mari et sa fille en Israël. Et pourtant les liens entre elles n'avaient fait que se renforcer avec le temps.

Eliana : Alors Lévana ça fait quoi d'être pris pour Ziva ?

Lévana : Oh c'est pas la première fois mais je dois dire que c'est la plus douloureuse.

Ziva : Je suis tellement désolé.

Lévana : Ne le sois pas. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas te suivre et je l'ai fait quand même.

Eliana : Le moment n'est pas aux excuses. Je vois que vous avez toujours le don pour avoir les mêmes blessures.

Lévana : (regardant sa main gauche) Je me suis brûlée.

Eliana : Et toi Ziva ?

Ziva regarda aussi sa main gauche qui était assez abîmé, elle n'avait plus de bandage depuis que Tony lui avait retiré parce qu'il était sali du sang de Lévana.

Ziva : Je déteste être enfermée.

Lévana : (ne connaissant que trop bien sa sœur) Dans quoi as-tu tapé ?

Ziva : Dans le mur de la cave où Tony et moi étions prisonniers.

Eliana : Mais dis moi c'est une alliance que je vois à ton doigt.

Ziva la fit rouler autour de son index.

Ziva : Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la rendre à Gibbs. C'était pour notre couverture. Tony et moi devions nous faire passer pour un couple marié.

Lévana : Oh je vois !

Ziva : Tu ne vois rien du tout.

Eliana : Et de quel confession est ton cher Tony ? Juif, j'espère ou papa ne va pas vraiment apprécié.

Ziva : Il est catholique et ne se convertira pas au judaïsme.

Eliana : Papa va te tuer.

Ziva : Le directeur n'aimait pas non plus Sarid et Sarid était juif.

L'aînée préféra faire dévié le sujet car leur père était aussi un sujet qui fâche entre les trois jeunes femmes.

Eliana : Alors parles nous de ton amoureux, Ziva.

Ziva : Tony est un type génial, il est doux et passionné mais c'est un éternel enfant et ça me fait peur.

Eliana : Pourquoi ?

Ziva : Parce que je suis enceinte.

Lévana : Tu es quoi ???

Ziva : Tu as très bien compris Lévana.

Lévana : Bien sûre que j'ai compris mais il y a peu de temps tu disais que tu n'aurais plus la force d'avoir des enfants.

Ziva : C'est le cas. Cette grossesse est un accident.

Eliana : Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Ziva : Je ne sais pas.

Lévana : Tu en as parlé à ton compagnon ?

Ziva : Je crois qu'il aimerait garder le bébé mais il dit qu'il respectera mon choix.

Eliana : Tu vas devoir vraiment choisir.

Ziva : (haussant la voix) Je sais merci.

Eliana : Eh tu me parles autrement !

Lévana : Soit vous vous calmez, soit je vous met dehors.

Eliana en colère se leva du lit où elle était assise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Eliana : Je repasserais plus tard.

Ziva : Prends la voiture, j'appellerais Tony pour rentrer. Et tiens les clefs de mon appartement.

Eliana : (toujours de la colère dans la voix) Je suppose que tu dormiras chez l'agent DiNozzo.

Ziva : Exactement.

L'aînée quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. La fin de la conversation avait été sèche entre les deux femmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se disputaient et toutes trois savaient que se ne serait pas la dernière. Leurs caractères forts s'opposant souvent parfois sur de simples détails. Cependant cela restait des conflits fraternels et rien de tout ça ne les empêchait de s'aimer, la preuve elle venait de lui donner les clefs de son appartement pour ne pas qu'elle dorme à l'hôtel. Ziva se leva et se mit à arpenter de long en large la pièce.

Lévana : Ziva, tu me donnes le tournis.

Toutefois, Ziva ne sembla pas entendre sa sœur, elle était énervée, en colère, déboussolée quand soudain elle se plia de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Lévana, terrifiée, déclencha la sonnette contactant ainsi une infirmière et sortie doucement de son lit, les traces de son opération étant encore très présentes et se dirigea vers sa jumelle.

Ziva : J'ai mal.

Lévana : On va venir tiens bon ma chérie.

Sa respiration était saccadé, elle souffrait vraiment. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui appela d'urgence un médecin. Ziva fut conduite aux urgences de l'hôpital sur un brancard pendant qu'une autre infirmière incitait Lévana a retourner dans son lit.

Infirmière : Je vous en pris, mademoiselle David vous avez besoin de repos.

Lévana : Mais Ziva… ma sœur…

Infirmière : Les médecins s'occupent de votre sœur. Allongez vous, où je demande à un médecin de vous donner un calment.

Lévana : Non.

De mauvaise grâce, Lévana s'allongea sur le lit pendant que l'infirmière la recouvrait.

Lévana : Je peux au moins téléphoner. Il faut que je prévienne le compagnon de ma sœur.

Infirmière : Vous savez vous servir du téléphone.

NCIS. Bureau de Jenny Sheppard. Pendant ce temps.

Jenny essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais elle avait comme un nœud à l'estomac, elle était angoissée et nerveuse. Elle avait du mal à retrouver sa concentration, son esprit était tourmenté, elle avait du mal à comprendre vraiment pourquoi, préférant se voiler la face. Ses mains tremblaient par toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait ressenti depuis sa fausse mise à mort. Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers son canapé et s'allongea mais à peine eut-elle fermer les yeux que son téléphone sonna. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, se leva et décrocha le téléphone.

Jenny : Sheppard, j'écoute.

___ (paniquée) Jenny c'est Lévana._

Jenny : Lévana.

Jenny s'inquiéta, la jeune femme au téléphone était paniqué et au bord des larmes.

Jenny : Lévana calmez vous.

_Lévana :__ Ziva est à l'hôpital, Jenny._

Cette fois elle pleurait. Mais Jenny ne comprenait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

Jenny : Bien sûr, elle est venu vous voir avec Eliana.

_Lévana :__ Non, elle… Ziva elle… Elle est aux urgences. Elle s'est effondrée de douleur. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé. Il faut prévenir Tony._

Jenny : J'arrive avec l'agent DiNozzo.

_Lévana :__ Faites vite._

La jeune israélienne eu un dernier sanglot avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Hôpital Bethesda. Un demi heure plus tard.

Tony et Jenny arrivèrent aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital, et se rendirent directement au bureau des admissions. Tony avait le cœur battant si bien qu'il n'avait pu conduire, Jenny avait du prendre le volant.

Tony : Ziva David ?

Infirmière : Chambre 344, mais elle est avec le médecin pour le moment.

Chambre 344.

Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Lévana lors de son admission aux urgences et qui s'était occupé du don de sang de Ziva, avait prit ce nouveau cas David était donné qu'il s'était déjà occupé d'elle. Ziva était allongée sur le lit le regard triste.

Médecin : Je vous avais dit de vous reposer mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté, n'est ce pas ?

Ziva : C'est vrai, mais les choses se sont compliqués.

Médecin : Je vous avais pourtant explicitement demandé de vous reposer surtout que je n'aurais pas dû prendre votre sang. Est-ce que vous avez réalisé que vous étiez enceinte ?

Ziva : Et vous, vous réalisez que je suis un agent du Mossad.

Médecin : Mossad, ou pas Mossad, je suis désolé mais vous avez perdu votre bébé. Il vous faut du repos.

Ziva : Je veux voir ma sœur ! Allez vous en !!!

Voilà qu'elle masquait sa tristesse par de la colère. Au moment où le médecin sortait de la pièce, Tony et Jenny entrèrent dans la pièce.

Médecin : Essayez de la raisonner.

Jenny : Je vais aller voir Lévana.

Tony : D'accord.

Jenny se rendit dans la pièce d'à coté pendant que Tony entrait dans la chambre de sa compagne. Ziva était déjà entrain de sortir de son lit cherchant ses habits.

Tony : Tu m'expliques où tu vas ?

Ziva : Je retourne au bureau.

Tony : Tu as besoin de repos.

Ziva : (en colère) Pour quoi faire ??? J'ai perdu notre bébé, Tony. Il est mort par ma faute comme David.

Tony s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, elle se calma doucement.

Ziva : Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, Tony…

Tony : Si je te ramène chez toi, tu te reposeras ?

Ziva : Il y a Ely chez moi, je me suis disputé avec elle au sujet du bébé et je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter.

Tony : Alors je t'emmène chez moi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il savait que cela voulait dire oui.

Tony : Allonges toi, je vais aller voir ton médecin.

Ziva : (à mi-voix) Merci.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

_Evidemment ma co-admin n'est pas là pour me rappeler qu'on était dimanche hier et moi étant en vacances pour mon plus grand malheur je trouve que tout les jours se ressemblent et ça va finir par me faire déprimer du coup j'ai encore oublié mea culpa… Et puis avec toutes les fics que j'écris en se moment, je me mélange un peu je dois l'avouer. Mais je ne suis pas prête pour le moment d'en faire une autre aussi longue que celle là ! 35 chapitres pour le moment !!!! C'est de la folie surtout que j'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire… _

_Enfin bon mise à part vous dire merci pour vos reviews, j'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 25 

Chambre 345. Pendant ce temps.

Jenny venait de se séparer de Tony pour entrer dans la chambre de Lévana.

Jenny : Je vous dérange ?

Lévana : Non entrez.

Lévana se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit.

Jenny : Ziva va bien.

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de Lévana.

Jenny : Elle est avec Tony.

La directrice s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à coté de Lévana, la jeune israélienne la serra dans ses bras, exprimant ainsi son soulagement. Jenny hésita avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Quand elles se séparèrent leurs visages étaient très proche, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Jenny ferma les yeux profitant de se moment quand elle fut surprise par des lèvres chaudes qui se posèrent sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner de quelques millimètres puis de recommencer. Jenny finit par céder et lui rendit son baiser. D'abord timide, le baiser s'enflamma comme un baril de poudre. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle, qu'elles se séparèrent. Contrairement à Lévana, Jenny était plutôt mal à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais embrassé de femme auparavant et pourtant elle devait se l'avouer elle avait apprécié, et ça lui faisait peur.

Lévana : Eh !

Sa voix était douce et Jenny releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Lévana : Ca va ? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas offensé.

Jenny : Je… euh. Lévana, je ne suis pas… je ne savais pas que vous… Je dois partir, j'ai du travail.

La directrice sortie comme une furie mais prit quand même le temps de jeter un dernier regard sur la jeune israélienne qui elle ne l'avait pas quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Lévana était un peu déçue de la réaction de la jolie rousse mais elle la comprenait. Jenny était à la tête d'une agence fédérale, elle avait une place à tenir dans la société américaine. Société d'ailleurs aussi puritaine que son père.

Lévana : Jenny…

Trop tard, elle était partie. Lévana se laissa retomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux, elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Appartement de Tony DiNozzo. Une heure plus tard.

Ziva visitait pièce après pièce car si Tony était déjà venu chez elle, elle n'avait jamais mis les pied chez le bel italien. Tony depuis la cuisine américaine, l'observait faire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire mais il voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme la curiosité dont elle faisait preuve.

Tony : Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Ziva : J'ai vu mieux.

Elle longea les étagères parcourant les cassettes vidéo et les DVD fort nombreux du jeune homme. Tony de son coté prit le plateau dans ses mains, quitta la cuisine et posa le plateau sur la table basse du salon avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il prit la cafetière et remplit les deux tasses. Sans un mot, Ziva s'approcha, s'assit à coté de lui et se lova dans ses bras.

Ziva : Je suis désolé pour le bébé.

Tony : Tu n'étais pas prête pour cette grossesse de toutes façons.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Ziva : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Tony : Ne pense plus à ça. Il faut aller de l'avant.

Il prit les tasses et en donna une à Ziva.

Ziva : Merci.

Ils burent leur café en silence.

Tony : Parles moi de ta famille, mon ange.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Tony : Pour commencer comment Eliana est-elle devenue sourde ?

Ziva : Dans l'explosion qui a tué Tali, Eliana s'était éloigné pour pouvoir lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire quand la bombe à exploser. Ses tympans ont été sérieusement endommagés, il lui a fallu des semaines pour s'en remettre et ensuite elle a travaillé jour et nuit pour ne pas perdre son poste au Mossad. C'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue experte en lecture labiale.

Tony : Je suis désolé.

Ziva : Pourquoi ? C'est grâce à sa surdité qu'elle a rencontré son mari. Et elle est très heureuse comme ça.

Tony : Et pour Lévana ?

Ziva : Lévana est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Nous sommes vraiment très proche, elle est la seule à vraiment me connaître.

Tony : Faut dire que vous êtes vraiment proche.

Ziva : (dans un petit rire) Oui. Mais tu verras quand tu la connaîtra qu'elle est très différente de moi. Elle est plus… libre.

Tony : Libre ?

Ziva : Oui libre. Elle, elle a le courage d'être elle-même.

Tony : Parce que toi, tu ne l'as pas ? Tu te moques de moi.

Ziva : Non, moi je suis prisonnière de ma colère. La preuve, je passe mon temps à me disputer avec Eliana à cause de ça. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'entête à vouloir me venger. Elle dit que je devrais vivre.

Tony : Et je crois qu'elle a raison. Te venger ne soulagera pas ton âme pas plus que ta conscience.

Ziva : Je ne pense pas comme toi.

Elle s'agita sur le canapé.

Tony : Eh, on ne fait que discuter.

Ziva : Je sais mais j'aimerais me reposer.

Tony : Alors allons dormir, mon ange.

Bureaux du NCIS. Une semaine plus tard.

Ziva, Tony, McGee et Gibbs étaient à leur bureau, ils n'avaient pas de mission et en profitait pour s'occuper comme ils pouvaient. Ziva et Tony avaient pris quelques jours de congé forcé par Gibbs après qu'il est appris le petit séjour de Ziva à l'hôpital. Voilà trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Temperance, la jeune femme devant se rendre à Langley en Virginie.

Tony : Gibbs tu es vraiment sûr qu'il n'y a aucun mission ??? Je commence à m'ennuyer.

Gibbs : Si on avait une mission tu le serais, non !!! Et puis une mission pourrait compromettre ton dîner de se soir.

Tony : Eh !!! Tu n'es pas obligé de connaître les détails de ma vie privée.

Gibbs : Alors soit un peu plus discret à l'avenir quand tu passes tes réservations.

Ziva dressait l'oreille, intéressée par ce qui se disait entre ses deux collègues, puisque en plus cela semblait la concerner, mais elle parue momentanément distraite.

Ziva : Lévana ne sort de l'hôpital que demain ???

Tony : Oui, pourquoi ?

Ziva : Parce qu'elle est dans l'immeuble.

Tony : Bien sûr que non. Ziva, Lévana est à l'hôpital dans son lit.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir deux femmes brunes au cheveux bouclés. Tony en resta bouche bée quand il reconnu Lévana et Eliana. Ziva se leva fit le tour de son bureau puis s'approcha de ses sœurs.

Tony : Comment elle fait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Lévana était là.

Jenny : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles jouent à se petit jeu là, toutes les deux.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là, Jenny ?

Jenny : Elles sont plus que des sœurs. Ziva et Lévana sont… leur lien est indéfinissable mais d'après leur propre mot, Ziva est Lévana et Lévana est Ziva.

Gibbs : Ce qui signifie ?

Jenny : A vrai dire je ne serais pas le définir exactement.

Les trois femmes finirent par approcher du reste du groupe. Lévana et Jenny s'observaient sans dire un mot.

Lévana : Salut Tim.

McGee : Bonjour Lévana.

Lévana : Gibbs, Jenny.

Ziva : Lévana, je crois qu'il est temps que je te présente Tony.

Lévana : En effet.

Mais alors que Tony lui tendait la main pour la lui serrer, Lévana s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

Lévana : Bienvenue dans la famille, Tony. Je vous imaginais plus grand.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Lévana auparavant mais avait il l'impression de la connaître, Ziva lui avait tellement parlé d'elle. Toutefois à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu aller la voir à l'hôpital, la jeune femme dormait ou était avec un médecin. Tony observait tour à tour Lévana et Ziva, elles se ressemblaient tellement que s'en était affolant, seule le sourire amoureux que lui renvoyait Ziva et leur manière d'être habillé lui faisait faire la différence entre les deux jeunes femmes. Puis il observa Eliana, elle semblait distraite et ne suivait absolument rien de la conversation. Sa surdité la rendait différente.

Eliana : Je vais rentrer en Israël.

Elle avait dit ça sans préavis et les jumelles David se tournèrent vers leur aînée.

Ziva : Ely…

Un certaine détresse émotionnelle transparaissait dans sa voix.

Eliana : J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire ici, vous êtes toutes les deux en sécurité. Et Noranti ne me concerne en rien, je n'ai pas les mêmes idées de vengeance. Et puis Tali et Yéhiel m'attendent à Tel-Aviv.

Tony : Tali ?

Eliana : Ma fille, elle porte le même nom que feu ma petite sœur. Pour honorer sa mémoire.

Tony : Je comprend.

Eliana : Je ne suis pas sûre mais passons.

Eliana était plutôt froide et distante, le ton de sa voix était sans appel.

Ziva : Quand pars-tu ?

Eliana : Demain matin, je vais rentrer préparer mes affaires.

Lévana : Nous passerons te voir se soir.

Tony : Mieux que ça, je vous invite tous à dîner. Et c'est valable pour vous Jenny.

Jenny : Je regrette Tony, mais…

Tony : Ah non ne dites pas non. Dans tous les cas vous viendrez.

Jenny : D'accord, vous avez gagné.

Elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Lévana regarda Ziva, comme pour avoir une sorte d'approbation que seules elles deux pouvaient comprendre avant de partir.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

_Je vais commencer par dire que je suis impardonnable car ma co admin ma rappeler que je devais poster un chapitre mais avec cette chaleur je suis partir à la plage (j'habite en bord de mer) et j'ai oublier. En tout cas j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir et aussi que vous continuez à lire cette fic malgré la longueur, car c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment longue et le pire c'est que je suis encore loin de la fin (Est ce qu'un jour j'en verrais la fin ??? Seul D.ieu sait !!!) Enfin bref je vous dis comme d'habitude : Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 26 

Bureau de Jenny Sheppard.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle fut soulagée, elle resta quelques instants appuyée sur la porte avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Voir Lévana lui avait fait remonter les souvenirs de se baiser qu'elle avait partagée une semaine auparavant, elle n'avait pas revue Lévana depuis, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de la jeune femme. Pourtant quand la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne ne frappe, elle savait que c'était Lévana. Jenny releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la femme, elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle était en colère ou tout simplement déçue.

Lévana : Vous n'êtes pas venue me voir, Jenny.

Jenny : Je sais.

Lévana : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Vous le savez très bien.

Lévana, sûre d'elle, s'approcha à grand pas, fit le tour du bureau, fit glisser la chaise de la jolie rousse sur le sol pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bureau. Les jambes dans le vide, Lévana croisa les pieds, les balançant lentement avant de regarder Jenny, la défiant du regard. Jenny rougie violemment, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune israélienne, pour masquer son trouble Jenny se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre faisant mine de regarder dehors, même si en réalité ce qu'elle regardait était le reflet de Lévana dans la vitre, mais alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour dire quelque chose, elle sentie une présence l'enlacer par derrière. Une présence rassurante et troublante en même temps. Sans rien dire, Lévana posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jolie rousse, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de partir si elle le désirait mais elle n'en fit rien. La jeune israélienne décida donc de passer à l'étape suivante pour apprivoiser la jolie directrice, l'obligeant doucement à se retourner, elle la serra dans ses bras. Jenny se sentait bien, quoique un peu troublé par ce qu'elle ressentait elle se sentait bien dans les bras de l'officier du Mossad. Elle prit donc l'initiative de l'embrasser pour le plus grand plaisir de Lévana. Un baiser timide, très timide que Lévana prit le soin de guider pour le rendre plus passionné, elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis une semaine et elle ne voulait pas en perdre une seule miette sans pour autant brusquer la directrice. La langue de Lévana goûta avidement celle de Jenny quand celle ci fut suffisamment sûre d'elle pour entrouvrir les lèvres, Lévana cru reconnaître un goût de miel. Ses mains enserrèrent un peu plus la taille de la directrice jusqu'à se glisser sous son chemisier pour entrer en contact avec sa peau. Les mains de Jenny qui jusque là reposait le long de son corps, remontèrent pour se poser sur les hanches de sa compagne. Puis Lévana décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, elle plaqua Jenny contre le mur et intensifia la baiser, d'une manière que Jenny n'aurait jamais cru possible. Jenny mit une de ses mains sur la nuque de sa compagne, se laissant glisser dans sa longue chevelure brune. Mais brusquement Jenny mit fin au baiser, complètement essoufflée.

Jenny : (chuchotant) Doucement.

Front contre front, Lévana souriait, et Jenny releva les yeux pour la regarder.

Lévana : (à mi voix) Ca va ?

Jenny : Oui.

La directrice posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune israélienne pour la rassurer avant de lui replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Jenny : (dans un souffle) Pas ici.

Elle se dégagea des bras de la jeune brune et remit ses habits en place. Avant de quitter ensemble le bâtiment fédéral.

Domicile de Jenny Sheppard. Une heure plus tard.

Le trajet dans la voiture avait été plutôt silencieux, juste quelques regards de temps à autre, des sourires lourds de sens. Jenny gara la voiture dans l'allée, puis descendit du véhicule. Lévana en fit autant et fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre sa compagne. Une fois devant la porte, Jen chercha nerveusement ses clefs dans son sac à main. Lévana posa sa main sur celle de Jen avant de lui caresser la joue du revers de la main. La directrice trouva ses clefs et ouvrit la porte, les deux femmes entrèrent.

Jenny : Je vous… je t'offre à boire ?

Lévana n'avait envie que d'une chose : l'embrasser mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer Jenny qui semblait un peu nerveuse. Elle la suivit donc dans la cuisine, la maison était grande mais semblait manquer de vie. Jenny voyait bien que la jeune israélienne observait les lieux.

Jenny : Je ne suis pas souvent là.

Lévana : Je vois ça. Il règne ici la même ambiance que dans la chambre de Ziva chez moi.

Jenny : Ta sœur a une chambre chez toi ?

Lévana : Oui et moi j'avais une chambre chez Ziva. Nous sommes vraiment proche.

Jenny : Oui je m'en suis aperçu.

Lévana : Mais assez parlé de Ziva.

Lévana posa son verre sur le comptoir et prit Jenny dans ses bras lui posant un baiser dans le cou, avant de lui capturer les lèvres. Jenny commença à se détendre doucement, rendant baisers pour baisers, caresses pour caresses. La directrice prit la main de sa compagne et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, Lévana était ravie de voir que la belle rousse prenait des initiatives. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux à moitié tirés, le lit était impeccablement fait, à l'image de sa propriétaire, jusqu'à se que les deux femmes basculent dessus en riant.

Jenny : Lévana, je n'ai jamais fait ça,… avec une femme.

Lévana : Nous ne sommes pas obligé, si tu n'en as pas envie.

Jenny : J'en ai envie.

Lévana la fit basculer sous elle et commença doucement à déboutonner le chemisier de la jolie rousse puis elle lui caressa le ventre faisant frissonner la directrice. Jenny joua les audacieuses et retira le tee-shirt de la belle israélienne avant de se redresser pour lui embrasser la naissance de la poitrine. Lévana laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, Jenny en profita pour intensifier ses petits baisers descendant toujours plus bas vers sa poitrine jusqu'à être bloquée par le bout de tissus en dentelle qui était son soutien-gorge. D'un geste sûr elle le lui ôta et reprit son exploration de la poitrine de l'israélienne. Puis brusquement, elle la fit rouler sous elle. Les cheveux de Lévana s'étalait autour de son visage.

Jenny : Tu es belle Lévana.

Toutefois la jeune israélienne n'était pas prête à laisser les rênes à Jenny, voulant faire découvrir à sa compagne des choses uniques, voulant que la première fois de la directrice soit magique. Elle se redressa donc pour s'asseoir devant Jenny puis elle lui retira sa chemise déjà déboutonnée ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Elle lui caressa la poitrine avant de s'attaquer à la jupe de la directrice. En simple culotte de dentelle devant Lévana, la jolie rousse frissonna. Lévana l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Jenny avait la tête qui lui tournait, les sensations que les mains de Lévana partout sur son corps lui procurait, était intense. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sensations, pas même avec Jethro. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à Gibbs maintenant, si bien qu'elle secoua la tête pour y chasser cette pensée.

Lévana : (inquiète) Ca va ?

Jenny : Oui, tout va merveilleusement bien.

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de Lévana. Elle vit sa main glisser le long du corps de Jenny partant de sa nuque, elle dessina les courbes de ses seins, glissa le long du ventre de la jeune femme puis descendit vers ses hanches avant de se faufiler sous le dernier bout de tissus qui couvrait encore l'intimité de la directrice. Jenny plia les genoux, écartant ainsi les jambes, laissant un accès plus simple de son intimité à Lévana. Jenny gémit quand sa compagne effleura de son doigt le bouton qu'est son clitoris avant de se rapprocher un peu plus du fruit défendu. Lévana se rendit compte que Jenny était prête. Elle retira sa main et s'écarta du corps de Jen qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement en ouvrant les yeux. Lévana lui sourit pour la rassurer avant de retirer son pantalon et son petit boxer pour se retrouver nue, debout devant Jenny qui la regardait de haut en bas. Lévana s'avança, posant un baiser sur le pied de sa compagne et remonta les jambes de Jenny, avec des gestes lents, elle lui retira le dernier vêtement qui couvrait encore l'objet de ses désirs et se dirigea vers ses lèvres en manque de baisers. La serrant dans ses bras, Lévana approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Jenny.

Lévana : (chuchotant) Tu me fais confiance ?

Jenny : Oui.

Lévana laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de Jenny en lui frôlant la peau avec légèreté avant de la pénétrer de ses doigts un peu violemment. Elle senti sa compagne se raidir brusquement contre son corps avant de se détendre, Lévana entama donc un va et vient très doux tout en embrassant la gorge dénudée que la jolie rousse lui présentait. Puis elle entreprit de découvrir le corps de sa compagne avec sa langue. Elle prenait tout son temps mettant Jenny au supplice. Elle s'arrêta devant son intimité. Jenny intriguée releva la tête. Lévana mit son doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Avec son genou, elle l'incita à écarter les jambes. La toison rousse de Jenny s'ouvrit laissant voir à Lévana le fruit tant convoité. Lévana approcha son visage et lui posa de tous petits baisers dessus, l'effleurant à peine avant de la pénétrer avec sa langue. Jenny au bord de l'extase était incapable d'aligner deux pensées, ses mains dans les cheveux de Lévana, elle était parcouru de spasmes de plaisirs incontrôlés. Lévana souriait contre l'intimité de sa compagne mais elle reprit bien vite sa douce torture quand enfin elle réussit à atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixée, Jenny venait d'atteindre le sommet du plaisir. Elle en profita pour quitter l'intimité de la rousse pour l'embrasser lui faisant goûter par la même occasion sa propre saveur. La respiration saccadée, Jenny l'embrassait avec passion avant de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Lévana qui s'était allongée sur le dos heureuse. Lévana avait fermé les yeux se concentrant sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, écoutant aussi la respiration de Jenny qui commençait à reprendre doucement un rythme plus normal. Jenny se redressa, tira le drap sur leurs deux corps en sueur et blottie sa tête dans le cou de Lévana qui la sera dans ses bras.

Un heure plus tard.

Jenny toujours blottie dans les bras de Lévana, réfléchissait pendant que Lévana dormait, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Lévana et récupéra ses affaires sur le sol, enfila son chemisier avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lévana : Jenny…

La directrice se sentit piégée. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord pendant que Lévana s'enroulait dans le drap, s'approchant de la jolie rousse.

Lévana : (inquiète) Un problème ?

Jenny Sheppard baissa la tête ayant trop peur que si elle croisait le regard de la jeune israélienne, sa volonté ne cède.

Jenny : En quelque sorte.

Lévana : Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Jenny : Si mais on ne peut pas continuer.

Lévana : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Pour plein de raisons, tu es du Mossad, je suis directrice du NCIS et ta sœur est sous mes ordres. Ca ne peut pas marcher entre nous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se prit une gifle magistrale, Jenny porta sa main à sa joue croisant momentanément le regard plein de colère et de regret de la jeune israélienne. S'en était trop pour Jenny qui ne voulait pas craquer devant elle. Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et se glissa dessous avant de fondre en larmes.

Appartement de Tony DiNozzo. 18h30.

Ziva et Tony étaient rentré peu après le départ d'Eliana du NCIS. N'ayant aucune mission de dernière minute et puisque s'était la fin du service, ils avaient décidé de rentrer faire un break avant de rejoindre Eliana. Ils étaient blottie l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et Tony avait mis un vieux film mais il sentait Ziva distraite. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, on frappa à la porte.

Tony : J'y vais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit mais quand il vit qui était derrière, il la fit entrer en appelant Ziva. La jeune femme arriva à pas rapide.

Ziva : Lévana !

Ziva la prit dans ses bras et Lévana éclata en sanglot. Ziva entraîna sa jumelle dans le salon et elles s'assiérent dans le canapé.

Ziva : Racontes moi.

Lévana : J'ai mal, Ziva.

Ziva : Chagrin d'amour.

Lévana : Oui.

Ziva sera un peu plus sa sœur dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer un peu. Doucement, elle lui caressait les cheveux essayant de la réconforter par se geste qui se voulait apaisant. Depuis la cuisine, Tony les observait sans faire de bruit pour ne pas les déranger, il n'avait jamais vu Ziva aussi douce avec quelqu'un. Il réalisa que les deux sœurs étaient vraiment plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, une relation au delà de se qui était imaginable. Comme l'avait dit Jenny, Lévana est Ziva et Ziva est Lévana, il commençait à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Toutefois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Lévana avant, sûrement pour éviter ses mesquineries sur les jumelles.

Lévana : Je… nous avons fait… nous avons fait l'amour et ensuite… elle… elle est partie.

Secouée de sanglot, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement.

Ziva : Lévana calmes toi.

Lévana : J'ai mal au cœur, Ziva.

Ziva : Je sais. Pour être dans cette état, tu es tombé amoureuse d'une américaine, c'est ça !

Lévana : Oui et je l'aime vraiment.

Ziva : Et je l'a connais ???

Lévana : Oui.

Elle eut un nouveau sanglot, incapable d'en dire plus.

Ziva : Lévana !

Lévana : Je suis désolé, Ziva.

Ziva : Lévana non… Ne me dis pas que c'est Jenny…

Tony en entendant ça, manqua de s'étouffer mais tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas besoin qu'il en rajoute une couche, mais savoir que la directrice avait couché avec une femme le surprenait au plus au point. Il pensait bien connaître Jenny après avoir travaillé avec elle pendant plusieurs mois, mais il ne l'a jugeait pas, Lévana était une jeune femme merveilleuse et Jenny méritait d'être heureuse mais apparemment les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passé entre les deux femmes et il pensait savoir pourquoi. Il savait que Jenny était dans une position délicate, elle était une femme à la tête d'une agence fédérale, elle devait tenir à une certaine image pour être respecté par ses pairs. Résultat des courses, Lévana était malheureuse, Ziva dans l'embarra vis à vis de sa supérieure et il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de la directrice. Il prit deux tasses de café et les posa devant les jeunes femmes.

Tony : Je vais aller faire un tour.

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Non Ziva, les problèmes familiales se règlent en famille.

Lévana : (après un dernier sanglot) Vous faites partie de la famille, agent DiNozzo.

Tony : Tony.

Lévana : Tony.

Ils se sourirent, mais pour Lévana le cœur n'y était pas.

Lévana : Est ce que je peux vous emprunter votre salle de bain, je dois avoir une mine affreuse, j'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche en rentrant à l'hôtel.

Tony : Prenez là ici.

Ziva : Je vais te passer des vêtements. Viens.

Ziva se leva et entraîna Lévana vers la chambre de Tony. Avant de franchir la porte, Ziva se retourna vers Tony et lui mima un merci du bout des lèvres. Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 

Cave de l'appartement de Jethro Gibbs. Pendant ce temps.

Gibbs travaillait sur son bateau en réfléchissant à sa vie. La réapparition de Temperance dans sa vie avait changé beaucoup de perspectives. Il était prêt à redonner une chance à leur couple sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait jamais eu autant confiance et était prêt à tout pour leur donner une deuxième à leur couple. Car elle était sa deuxième chance, il avait perdu Shannon et Kelly. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kate, Temperance, ou quelque soit son nom. Il avait besoin d'elle et ne voulait pas gâcher sa deuxième chance avec elle. Il n'aurait plus le courage de vivre après ça.

Gibbs.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Jenny Sheppard en haut des marches, elle était défaite, ses cheveux étaient désordonné, son visage triste et ses yeux rougis.

Gibbs : Jen…

Elle descendit la volée de marches et se glissa dans ses bras sans un mot. Il la consola pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Gibbs : Chut…

Jenny : Je suis qu'une idiote, Jethro.

Gibbs : Racontes moi.

Jenny : Je ne peux pas.

Secouée de spasmes, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, Gibbs la soutient et il la guida jusqu'à l'étage où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Il prit la couverture qui traînait et enveloppa la jeune femme dedans.

Jenny : Merci.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé se laissa aller à pleurer. Gibbs l'observait sans savoir quoi faire, la psychologie humaine s'était pas vraiment son truc et encore moins la psychologie féminine.

Jenny : Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je suis désolé, Jethro.

Gibbs : Mais maintenant tu es là. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, alors je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Elle le regarda, les yeux plein de larmes, la respiration des plus anarchiques. Ne sachant que dire, il la sera maladroitement dans ses bras.

Jenny : Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. Je lui ai fait du mal. Ziva va m'en vouloir.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Lévana et toi ????

Jenny : J'ai laissé les choses aller trop loin et je l'ai fait souffrir. Je m'en veux tellement.

Gibbs : Où est-elle maintenant ???

Jenny : Je ne sais pas. Sûrement avec une de ses sœurs, avec Ziva plus probablement. J'ai envie de mourir, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Jen.

Jenny : Je n'ai pas réfléchie, je me suis laissé guider par ce que je ressentais et je n'ai pas réfléchie, je ne suis qu'une idiote, Lévana doit me haïr maintenant.

Gibbs avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passer entre les deux femmes pour que Jenny réagisse aussi violemment. Car Jenny était loin d'être très clair dans ses propos mais sa douleur était perceptible. Il la berça doucement sentant que la jolie rousse était à bout de nerfs. Epuisée, elle finit par s'endormir, Gibbs lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils avaient été amants par le passé et ils étaient amis aujourd'hui, mais il tenait quand même à elle, un peu plus que comme un simple ami mais pas comme à une ex-femme comme elle le pensait toutefois il ne le lui dirait jamais probablement par fierté. Il entendit une clef tournée dans la serrure de la porte, il approcha sa main de son arme encore attaché à sa ceinture.

Voix : C'est moi.

Il était rassuré en entendant la voix de Temperance. La jeune femme posa son sac dans l'entrée et approcha, il l'a vit froncer les sourcils en voyant Jenny endormis dans ses bras de son compagnon mais elle fut rassurer en le voyant hausser les épaules. Il allongea la jeune femme et quitta la pièce avec Temperance pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Gibbs : Je peux t'expliquer.

Sun : Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Leroy.

Gibbs : Kate… Temperance.

Sa voix était traînante, suppliante, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme prenne mal la situation. Mais quand il la vit sourire, il fut rassurer.

Sun : Chut mon amour. Je sais pourquoi Jenny est ici. Elle ne savait pas où aller et elle avait besoin de réconfort. Je suis passé chez Tony avant de venir ici. Lévana et Ziva sont là bas et Lévana était vraiment défaite. Je crois qu'elles ont été trop loin et se sont brûlées les ailes.

Gibbs : C'est ce que ma dit Jenny, disant aussi que s'était sa faute, mais je n'ai rien pu tirer d'elle, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans le salon et quittèrent la chambre. Jenny était réveillée et dans la cuisine, se servant un café.

Gibbs : Ca va mieux ?

Jenny : Pas vraiment.

Elle s'appuya contre le bord du meuble, et bu une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Gibbs : Au moins tu ne pleures plus c'est déjà ça.

Jenny : Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Sun : Lévana non plus ne va pas très bien. Elle n'a pas l'air aussi forte que sa sœur.

Gibbs : Elle ne l'est pas.

Jenny : J'ai fait une erreur, il va falloir que je l'assume.

Sun : Les erreurs peuvent être pardonner, directeur.

Jenny : Celle là je ne pense pas. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens même si c'est involontaire.

Sun : Peut-être mais quand on croit tout perdu on peut toujours retrouver l'amour d'une personne.

La directrice bu une longue gorgée de café pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

Appartement de Tony DiNozzo. 3h30.

Lévana et Ziva avaient passé la soirée chez Ziva où résidait Eliana. Vu les circonstances, le dîner au restaurant avait été annulé. Elles étaient rentré à l'appartement vers une heure du matin car l'avion d'Eliana partait tôt le matin mais elle avait refusé que ses sœurs l'accompagnent à l'aéroport. Lévana dormait sur le canapé dans la pièce dans le salon.

Tony : (entre ses dents) Ziva.

La jeune femme ne cessait de s'agiter dans le lit au grand damne de se pauvre Tony qui était du coup incapable de dormir.

Tony : Je t'en prie Ziva, on bosse demain et moi j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Il entendit soudain des sanglots étouffés. Tony se redressa, sur un coude t'entend de voir la jeune femme dans l'obscurité.

Tony : (inquiet) Ziva ?

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle vint se blottir tout contre lui.

Tony : Chut, ça va aller princesse.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux avec amour.

Ziva : (pleurant) Non Tony ça ne va pas. Ma famille est malheureuse. Eliana n'encaisse toujours pas la mort de Tali, Lévana est chagriné à cause de Jenny, ma famille est maudite.

Tony : Les choses vont s'arranger, les choses s'arrangent toujours.

Ziva : Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que j'ai tué notre bébé ???

Tony : Chut…

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

Ziva : J'ai bien réfléchie pendant cette dernière semaine et je crois qu'avoir le bébé m'aurait plu, une petite part de toi et de moi.

Tony : Alors nous en auront un quand tu seras prête.

Ziva : Tu feras un drôle de père !

Tony : Ne te moques pas de moi.

Ziva : Je n'oserais jamais mon amour.

Tony : Bien et maintenant j'aimerais dormir, mon ange parce qu'on se lève dans un peu moins de quatre heures.

Elle se nicha un peu plus dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

NCIS. Le lendemain. 8H30.

Lorsque Lévana, Ziva et Tony arrivèrent au bureau, Jenny était là discutant avec Gibbs, Lévana hésita à avancer, Ziva lui prit la main pour l'encourager à avancer.

Jenny : Tony, Ziva, Officier David.

Elle semblait distante mais on sentait que cette distance cachait autre chose, une certaine gêne.

Tony : Jenny.

Ziva : Directeur.

Jenny : Officiers David, votre père en vidéo conférence au MTAC, toutes les deux.

Lévana : Bien madame.

L'ambiance entre les deux femmes était glaciale et aucune des deux ne voulait croiser le regard de l'autre. Les deux sœurs montèrent au MTAC main dans la main. Ziva, qui était la plus forte des deux soutenaient sa sœur d'une manière qu'elles deux pouvaient comprendre. Jenny, Gibbs et Tony savaient ce qui se passait contrairement à McGee qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, il appréciait énormément Lévana, et avait prit l'habitude de la voir joyeuse. Il décida donc de descendre au labo pour en parler avec Abby.

Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito.

La jeune scientifique gothique bossait tranquillement sur son ordinateur quand McGee arriva, il s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

McGee : Dis tu sais ce qui se passe ??? Lévana n'a pas l'air du tout bien.

Abby : Non je n'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à faire !!!

Elle était furieuse et le pauvre McGee ne comprenait rien de sa colère. Décidément aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

McGee : Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ???

Abby se leva et regarda McGee droit dans les yeux.

Abby : Tu me demandes pourquoi ?? Tu sais quoi, oublies, oublies même notre relation.

McGee : Calmes toi. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Abby : Oh si je le pense. Depuis qu'elle est là, tu ne fais que parler de Lévana, alors va la voir et laisses moi.

McGee : (surprit) Tu es jalouse !

Abby : J'ai dit sors de mon labo !

Il ne préféra pas insister vu la colère qui grondait chez sa compagne toutefois il espérait qu'elle se calmerait rapidement.

MTAC. Pendant ce temps.

Les jumelles étaient devant l'écran attendant que la liaison avec leur père se fasse. Quand enfin l'image du directeur David apparut en grand sur l'écran, il était assis derrière son bureau.

_Directeur David :__ Shalom mes filles._

Lévana&Ziva : Shalom.

_David :__ Alors Lévana, tu te plais aux Etats-Unis ???_

Lévana : J'ai Ziva avec moi donc oui.

_David :__ Tant mieux, tant mieux._

Ziva : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ????

_David :__ Parce qu'elle restera au NCIS pendant un certain temps._

Lévana : C'est à dire ???

_David :__ Deux ou trois mois, ça devrait suffire pour retrouver le meurtrier de mon gendre et de mon petit-fils._

Ziva : Qu'est ce que ça cache ?? Tu as toujours désapprouvé ma relation avec Sarid.

_David :__ C'est vrai mais j'ai enfin compris que tu l'aimais vraiment et si tu veux pouvoir continuer dans la vie, il faut que tu enterres une fois pour toute le passé._

Ziva : Laisses Lévana retourner au pays, je peux me débrouiller seule ici.

Lévana : (chuchotant) Ziva !

_David :__ Je croyais que tu plaisais aux Etats-Unis ??_

Lévana : C'est le cas, directeur.

_David :__ Bien._

Ziva : Mais tu as l'aval du directeur Sheppard ???

_David :__ Du directeur, non pas encore mais ses supérieurs approuvent ma demande. Maintenant j'aimerais parler au directeur en privé, au revoir mes filles._

Lévana : Au revoir.

Ziva : Au revoir.

L'écran s'éteignit.

Lévana : Le salop !

Ziva : Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Lévana : Oh cesse de le défendre, il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi. Je le gêne à Tel-Aviv.

Ziva : Si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avoue que tu te serais plus ici.

Lévana : (à contre-cœur) C'est vrai.

Elles quittèrent toutes deux le MTAC pour rejoindre les autres.

Tony : Alors ???

Lévana : Je reste au NCIS pendant un certain temps.

Jenny : C'est à dire ???

Ziva : Deux ou trois mois. Directeur, le directeur David vous attend pour une vidéo conférence.

Jenny Sheppard regarda tour à tour les deux agents du Mossad avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le MTAC.

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

_Désolé pour le super retard, non cette fois je ne vous ai pas oublié mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion au réseau, résultat je tournais en rond sans internet, (on les voit les accros), enfin bref voilà le chapitre suivant, encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews et pour me suivre dans cette aventure car je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que cette fic soit aussi longue, c'est vrai je voulais quelque chose de construit, je voulais prendre mon temps pour le détails mais je ne m'attendais pas à aller si loin (650Ko de texte !!!! Soit plus de 200pages Word !!! Ca représente !) Si bien que j'ai maintenant du mal à ouvrir le dossier…_

_Bonne lecture… _

Chapitre 28 

Appartement de Ziva David. Deux mois plus tard. 5h00.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, Lévana vivait chez Ziva et cette dernière passait son temps entre son appartement et celui de son compagnon. Le réveil se mit à sonner mais Ziva était déjà réveillée depuis un moment, elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui dormait.

Ziva : Lévana debout !

Lévana : Non, Ziva il est à peine 5h00.

Ziva : Justement c'est l'heure de se lever.

Lévana : Tu es une traîtresse.

Ziva : Je sais, allé debout.

La jeune israélienne quitta le lit et tira brusquement sur la couverture pour obliger sa sœur à se lever mais celle ci se roula en boule tel un chat.

Ziva : Lévana fait un effort.

Elle poussa un grognement avant de sortir du lit à contre cœur.

Lévana : Ziva on est au mois d'octobre, il fait un froid de poule dehors.

Ziva : On dit de canard.

Lévana : C'est pareil.

Ziva : Viens prendre un bon café, tu seras sûrement de meilleure humeur après.

Lévana : Je me demande comment Tony fait pour te supporter.

Ziva : Tu es de mauvaise fois là, Lévana. Tony va bientôt arriver, aujourd'hui il court avec nous.

Lévana : Non c'est vrai ????

Ziva : Si je te le dis, je ne t'ai jamais menti.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre un bon café quand elles entendirent une clef tourner dans la serrure, et Tony fit son entrée dans l'appartement.

Tony : Bonjour, bonjour.

Il s'approcha et embrassa Ziva avec tendresse.

Tony : (tout bas près de son oreille) Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

Il se sépara de Ziva et regarda Lévana affalée à la table de la cuisine, encore en pyjama.

Tony : On dirait que tu n'as pas la forme.

Lévana : Je suis fatiguée, il est 5h00 du matin, ma sœur est complètement folle, et toi aussi apparemment Tony.

Tony : Merci du compliment.

Lévana : Tu veux du café ??

Tony : Volontiers.

Lévana : Ziva va t'en servir une tasse. Moi je vais faire un petit somme.

Elle laissa sa tête retombée sur ses bras croisés sur la table et ferma les yeux.

Ziva : Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas te rendormir, ma chérie. Ou alors je te fais prendre une douche froid.

Lévana releva la tête, bu d'un trait sa tasse et se leva.

Ziva : Tu vas où ???

Lévana : M'habiller, tu veux peut-être m'aider !!!

Ziva : Ce que tu peux être grognon au réveil.

Lévana : Oh arrête ! Tu adores jouer à la petite mère avec moi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre, Ziva l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis Lévana se rendit dans la chambre.

Ziva : J'ai du mal à comprendre ma sœur en se moment. Elle ne parle plus à Jenny depuis deux mois, s'est rapproché de McGee depuis sa rupture avec Abby alors qu'elle n'a jamais été avec des hommes, je ne le comprend plus et ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Tony : Tu ne la perdras pas, vous avez trop besoin l'une de l'autre.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Ziva lui servit une tasse de café.

NCIS. 8H00.

Quand Gibbs arriva, il fut surpris de trouver Ziva, Tony et Lévana déjà au travail.

Tony : Salut boss.

Gibbs : (sceptique) Bonjour.

Tony : Temperance n'est pas là ???

Gibbs : Non elle est à New York, je crois pour le travail.

Tony : Elle n'arrivera pas à quitter la CIA.

Gibbs : J'ai bien peur que se soit exacte. On ne démissionne jamais vraiment de la compagnie.

Sun : On parle de moi ici ???

Gibbs se retourna brusquement, Temperance était là devant lui, elle portait un tailleur beige et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

Sun : Je pensais que tu allais au moins me dire bonjour.

Gibbs : Bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais là ???

Sun : C'est gentil de ton accueil moi qui pensais te faire plaisir en rentrant plus tôt.

Gibbs s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser son téléphone sonna. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa le combiné.

Gibbs : Oui… On arrive.

Il raccrocha.

Gibbs : Officiers David, McGee, DiNozzo, on a du travail.

Les quatre agents prirent leur affaire et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs prit son arme dans le tiroir, son sac, embrassa Temperance au passage.

Sun : Attends je descend avec toi, j'ai du travail à faire, je vais rentrer à la maison.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le cube de métal quand Gibbs fut intercepté par Abby. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très bien, mais il n'y fit pas attention, Abby était d'humeur plutôt maussade depuis sa rupture avec McGee deux mois auparavant.

Abby : Gibbs, je peux te parler ???

Gibbs : Plus tard. J'ai du travail.

Il l'embrassa sur le front dans un geste paternel avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Abby : Gibbs…

Ascenseur.

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

Gibbs : Un enlèvement d'enfant à Harmony.

Tony : Harmony ??? C'est pas là où ???

Gibbs : Si nous avons déjà enquêté là-bas.

Tony : Tu étais tombé sous le charme de la jolie rousse, ça avait rendu Kate d'un jaloux.

Sun : Eh !!!

Tony : Et bien quoi c'est la vérité.

Ziva : (les coupant) On peut en savoir plus sur l'affaire.

Gibbs : L'enfant a six mois, il s'appelle Mirel et est le fils du major Calder, il travail pour le Pentagone, il est archiviste pour les dossiers confidentiels.

Lévana : Archi quoi ???

Tony : Archiviste.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui traduit le mot dans sa langue natale.

Lévana : Oh okay.

Le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils descendirent et pendant que Temperance se dirigeait vers sa voiture, les cinq autres prirent une voiture de service et prirent la direction d'Harmony, Lévana au volant. Elle avait prit l'habitude de prendre le volant au grand soulagement de McGee et Tony car la conduite sportive de Ziva et Gibbs avait le don de leur mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Harmony. Domicile de Tom et Veronica Calder. 9h00.

Pendant que Lévana, Tony et McGee inspectaient la chambre d'enfants, Ziva et Gibbs interrogeaient le couple sur ce qui s'est passé et qui pourrait être inhabituelle dans leur vie au cours de ses dernières semaines. Veronica Calder était en larmes complètement anéanti dans les bras de son mari. Ziva était plutôt mal à l'aise et ne cessait de s'agiter sur le canapé. Dans la voiture elle avait catégoriquement refusée d'interroger les parents mais Gibbs ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Gibbs pour la calmer, lui posa une main sur l'avant bras pour la rassurer mais au lieu de ça, elle sursauta violemment faisant aussi sursauter Veronica Calder.

Ziva : Je suis désolé.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant.

Gibbs : Ne lui en veillez pas, elle a perdu son fils il y a quelques temps et elle…

Veronica : Nous comprenons.

Une femme brune approcha et s'assit à coté de Gibbs.

Tom : Ca va mieux ?

Lévana : Qui moi ???

Gibbs : C'est Lévana David.

Tom : Désolé.

Gibbs : Où est Ziva ???

Lévana : Elle a prit ma place.

Gibbs : Où en étions-nous ?

Lévana : Est ce que vous avez une photo de l'enfant ???

Veronica : (entre colère et larmes) Il s'appelle Mirel !

Lévana : Oui excusez moi, c'est une très beau prénom.

Veronica : Merci.

La femme du major Calder se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prendre un cadre contenant une photo de l'enfant.

Gibbs : Est ce que vous avez eu des problèmes en rapport avec votre travail ses derniers temps ?

Tom : Non… Vous savez je ne suis qu'archiviste.

Gibbs : Mais vous archivez des dossiers sensibles au Pentagone.

Tom : Dossiers dont je ne comprend pas un traître mot. Je suis incapable de fournir la moindre information.

Veronica : Tenez.

Lévana prit la photo que lui tendait la jeune mère.

Lévana : Il est magnifique.

Veronica : Vous avez des enfants, officier David ???

Lévana : Moi non mais ma sœur a eu un fils, il était comme mon enfant et quand il est mort j'ai souffert avec elle. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver Mirel.

Veronica : Je vous crois.

Les deux femmes se sourirent même si le cœur n'y était pas, pourtant Veronica semblait prête à lui faire confiance.


	29. Chapter 29

_Et voilà un long chapitre plein de rebondissements contrairement au précédent qui était un peu creux, je dois bien le reconnaître. En tout cas celui là vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles je vous le garantie !!! Alors comme d'habitude : Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 29 

Hôtel Harmony. 23h30.

C'était le seul hôtel de cette petite ville, ils y avaient pris des chambres, ils avaient besoin de se reposer un peu, Tony, Ziva et Lévana étaient debout depuis tôt le matin, et fatigués, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Ils avaient donc décidé de se reposer quelques heures. Lévana n'arrivait pas à dormir, seule dans son lit, elle tournait et retournait, s'emmêlant dans les draps. Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers celle de McGee frappant deux coups à la porte. Ensommeillé, en tee-shirt et caleçon, McGee ouvrit la porte.

McGee : (surprit) Lévana ??

Elle entra dans la pièce sans un mot et s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de la jeune femme, un larme coulait sur la joue de celle ci.

McGee : Ca va ?

Elle se mit debout et se glissa dans ses bras. McGee surprit accepta l'étreinte de la jeune femme et la lui rendit, comprenant qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre, elle l'embrassa.

Lévana : Je veux un enfant, Tim.

Le jeune informaticien repoussa l'israélienne.

McGee : Lévana non…

Lévana : Je, je suis désolée…

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'enfuir, Timothy McGee la rattrapa par le bras.

McGee : Non ne t'enfuis pas.

N'osant pas lui faire face, Lévana était baissait la tête, prisonnière des mains de McGee qui lui retenait les bras.

McGee : Pourquoi ???

Lévana : Pourquoi quoi ???

McGee : Pourquoi venir comme ça ?

Lévana : Je crois que je me sentais seule ??? Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

McGee : Tu es très attirante Lévana, mais je ne peux pas.

Lévana : Abby ?

McGee : Oui…

Lévana : Je peux quand même rester là cette nuit.

McGee : Bien… bien… bien sûr.

Il s'allongèrent l'un à coté de l'autre dans le grand lit. Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte, d'une manière assez énergique, le pauvre McGee sorti un nouvelle fois du lit et alla ouvrir. Il trouva Ziva derrière la porte complètement affolée.

Ziva : Tu as vu Lévana ? Elle… Elle est pas dans sa chambre.

McGee : On se calme, Ziva.

Ziva : Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

Le bleu s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci en grand, permettant ainsi à Ziva de voir le lit où sa sœur était assise.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lévana : (en hébreux) Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Ziva : (en hébreux) D'abord Jenny et maintenant McGee. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance…

Lévana se mit en colère, elle sortie du lit pour s'approcher de sa jumelle.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Ne me parle pas de Jenny, tu veux.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Ah oui et pourquoi ??? La directrice n'est plus elle-même depuis que tu as couché avec elle.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Ne me parle pas de Jenny, s'il te plait…

Ziva était furieuse après sa sœur, et Lévana risquait de fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre mais Ziva semblait ne rien vouloir voir, aveuglé par sa colère. Quand Gibbs et Tony arrivèrent alertés par les cris comme de nombreux pensionnaires de l'hôtel, ils ne comprirent pas vraiment se qui se passait. Durant ses deux derniers mois, ils avaient vu Lévana et Ziva complices, attentionnées l'une envers l'autre et là une telle distance les séparait alors qu'elles étaient face à face, à se dévisager sans un mot de plus.

Gibbs : Je peux savoir se qui se passe ???

Lévana&Ziva : Non.

Gibbs : Bien alors retournez chacun dans vos chambres.

Lévana entra dans la chambre d'à coté pendant que Ziva et Tony se redirent dans la suivante. Gibbs lui entra dans la chambre de McGee afin d'essayer d'en apprendre plus. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

Gibbs : Alors ?

McGee : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ziva est arrivée complètement paniqué, elle cherchait Lévana.

Gibbs : Qui était dans votre chambre.

McGee : Oui.

Le regard de reproche que lui jeta Gibbs était tout sauf agréable.

McGee : Il ne s'est rien passé, monsieur. Même si Abby et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, je…

Gibbs : Passons. Et ensuite ?

McGee : Quand Ziva a vu Lévana dans ma chambre, elle s'est mise à lui crier dessus en hébreux, et Lévana s'est mise en colère pour finalement être au bord des larmes. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Gibbs : Bien.

Le renard gris se dirigea vers la porte quand le bleu l'interpella.

McGee : Euh, patron, je pense avoir entendu « Jenny » dans leur conversation mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Gibbs : Bonne nuit.

Il sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Chambre de Tony et Ziva.

Allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme pleurait et Tony faisait tout son possible pour essayer de l'apaiser car il s'avait que la consoler était impossible mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain Tony sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Lévana : Je dérange ?

Tony : Non entre.

Ziva : Va t'en.

Lévana : Non.

Ce petit mot avait sonné comme une menace dans l'air. Lévana était prête à affronter sa sœur sur un domaine qui avait parfois tendance à les mettre mal à l'aise : leur vie sentimentale. Pas qu'elles étaient mal à l'aise, l'une vis à vis de l'autre, non. Mais elles étaient mal vis à vis de leur propres sentiments. Depuis la mort de Sarid, Ziva accumulait les rendez-vous sans lendemain prenant garde de ne pas tomber amoureuse. Lévana, elle, accumulait les rendez-vous sans trouver la femme avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Et toutes deux en souffraient mais ne voulaient pas partager cette souffrance supplémentaire entre elles, elles étaient déjà si tourmentés.

Lévana : Ziva, regardes moi.

Lévana approcha d'un pas hésitant et s'assit sur le lit face à sa sœur qui en faisait autant.

Lévana : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est vrai j'ai embrassé McGee…

Le pauvre Tony qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation pouffa de rire mais le regard que les deux sœurs lui renvoya fit qu'il préféra rester silencieux dans un coin de la pièce.

Lévana : …mais il ne se serait rien passé, il aime encore Abby et puis, les hommes c'est pas mon truc. Je te les laisse.

Ziva : Laissons les plutôt aux autres, moi j'ai trouvé celui qu'il me fallait.

Elles se sourirent.

Ziva : (sans le regarder) Je te défend de « t'enorgueiller » DiNozzo.

Tony : Enorgueillir, Ziva.

Ziva : Peu importe.

Lévana : Et puis je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Jenny.

Ziva : Je suis désolée que ça n'est pas marché entre vous.

Lévana : Oui moi aussi. Pour une fois que je tenais vraiment à quelqu'un. Enfin bon passons. C'est peut-être le destin des David d'être malheureux.

Ziva : Ne dis pas ça, ma chérie.

Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras sous le regard attendri du jeune italien.

Lévana : Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, vous avez besoin de vous reposer tous les deux.

Elle embrassa sa sœur puis se leva et se dirigea vers Tony, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

Tony : Elle m'a embrassé.

Ziva : Ne rêves pas Tony. Lévana aime les femmes et moi je te partage pas, pas même avec ma sœur.

Tony : Mais on dirait que tu es jalouse.

Ziva : Et bien oui. Ca te pose un problème ???

Tony : Absolument pas.

Il se glissa dans le lit en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tony : Je n'aime que toi, et se n'est pas prêt de changer.

Ziva : J'aime mieux ça.

NCIS. Le lendemain. 10h00.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau, fatigués après une nuit assez mouvementée qu'ils avaient vécu. Au matin, on les avait prévenu que l'enfant avait été retrouvé, une femme en mal d'enfant était partie avec lui. Elle avait été arrêté alors qu'elle tentait de quitter l'Etat en voiture.

Gibbs : Restez là je crois qu'on a des choses à mettre au poing.

Lévana et Ziva se laissèrent tombées sur leur chaise, installés derrière le bureau qu'elles partageaient depuis deux mois. Tony et McGee les observèrent encore surpris par une telle synchronisation entre les deux femmes.

Gibbs : Ah Ducky, Abby est là ??? Il faut que je lui parle.

Le légiste s'arrêta net et regarda son ami.

Ducky : Elle ne t'a rien dit ???

Gibbs : Dis quoi ???

Ducky : Alors là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

Ducky : Je t'expliquerai en chemin, on a pas une minute à perdre.

McGee : Je viens avec vous.

Ducky : Oui, je crois que ça vous concerne Timothy.

Gibbs : Vous trois vous restez là, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous les regards des jumelles et de Tony.

Tony : Tu sais se qui se passe ?

Lévana&Ziva : Aucune idée.

Tony : En tout cas ça concerne Abby et ça ne présage rien de bon.

Appartement de Abby Scuito.

Après avoir garer la voiture brusquement, Gibbs et les autres avaient monté les quatre étages en courant. La porte était fermé mais pas à clef, Gibbs l'ouvrit s'en ménagement.

Gibbs : Abby ???

Mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Ils visitèrent pièce après pièce. Toutefois quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre, son sang se glaça. Abby était là, allongée dans son lit, elle semblait dormir mais il savait que s'était tout autre. Elle était si pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se précipita vers elle, une boite de pilules était posé, vide, sur la table basse.

Gibbs : Mon Dieu, Abby.

Il tâta le pouls de la jeune femme, son cœur battait encore, mais il était très faible, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il fallait lui faire reprendre conscience.

Gibbs : (criant) McGee appelez une ambulance vite. Ducky !

McGee arriva dans la pièce et stoppa net en état de choc.

Gibbs : McGee !!!

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa torpeur, pendant que Gibbs et Ducky essayaient de sauver la jeune femme en la passant notamment sous la douche. Pour la première fois, Gibbs pleurait et ce alors qu'il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait la perdre, quand il avait perdu Kate, il avait tellement souffert, Abby était comme sa fille, il tenait trop à elle.

McGee : L'ambulance arrive. Elle… elle va s'en sortir ???

Le jeune agent n'avait rien fait pour retenir ses larmes, il était terriblement inquiet pour son ex-compagne.

Hôpital Bethesda. Une heure plus tard.

Jenny, Lévana et toute l'équipe de Gibbs attendaient des nouvelles de leur amie. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, Gibbs attrapa Ducky par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Gibbs : Comment savais-tu qu'il y aurait un problème ???

Ducky : Une intuition.

Gibbs : Ducky.

Ducky : Abby était malade depuis plusieurs jours, hier je l'ai trouvé inconsciente dans son laboratoire.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ducky : Elle est enceinte, Jethro.

Gibbs : Tu es sûr ??

Ducky : J'ai analysé son sang moi-même, elle est enceinte de huit semaines.

Gibbs fit quelques pas, il avait besoin de réfléchir, son Abby enceinte, ça lui faisait bizarre. Temperance venait d'arriver dans le bâtiment, elle se dirigea directement vers Gibbs et se glissa dans ses bras.

Sun : Comment va-t-elle ??

Gibbs : Les médecin ne nous ont encore rien dit.

Sun : Je ne veux pas la perdre, Leroy, c'est mon amie, ma seule amie.

Gibbs : Je sais mon amour, je le sais.

Quand le médecin arriva, ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui.

McGee : Alors ??? Comment va-t-elle ??

Médecin : Votre amie a fait une tentative de suicide, mais elle est sauvée, et son bébé aussi.

McGee : Son bébé ??

Médecin : Votre amie est enceinte. Agent Gibbs, vous avez quelques papiers à remplir, puisque vous êtes son tuteur en cas de problème.

Gibbs : Oui.

Médecin : Et j'espère que je ne reverrais plus l'un de vous avant très longtemps.

Tony : Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Médecin : J'espère pouvoir vous croire.

McGee : On peut la voir ???

Médecin : Pas aujourd'hui, elle est trop faible, elle a vraiment besoin de repos.

Quelque peu en retrait, se sentant de trop Jenny et Lévana s'observaient, dans des regards plein de tristesse et de déception mais aussi de colère et d'amertume. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur rupture, sauf à de rares occasions pour le travail. Et c'est en la regardant et en écoutant son cœur souffrir que Lévana prit sa décision, bien décider à ne pas revenir dessus.

Chambre 981. 0h30.

Lévana était entrée en douce dans l'hôpital en se faisant passer pour un médecin, elle devait parler à Abby avant de mettre sa résolution à exécution, elle voulait qu'elle soit la première avertie. Elle entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre sans faire de bruit et s'approcha du lit où dormait la jeune femme.

Lévana : Abby !

La jeune gothique de retourna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Abby : Ziva…

Lévana : Non c'est moi Lévana.

Abby : Sors de ma chambre, je ne veux pas te voir.

Lévana : Calmes toi, il faut que je te parle.

Les deux femmes s'essayèrent sur le lit, Lévana ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle décida donc de commencer par s'excuser.

Lévana : Je suis désolé.

Abby : Pourquoi ???

Lévana : Je sais que c'est de ma faute si Timothy et toi n'êtes plus ensemble.

Abby : Tu n'es pas la seule responsable.

Lévana : Je vais quand même partir c'est mieux.

Abby : Partir ???

Lévana : Je rentre en Israël.

Abby : Mais et Ziva ?

Lévana : C'est mieux pour Ziva aussi, d'autant plus après se qui s'est passé entre Jenny et moi. Ma sœur est heureuse ici, elle a Tony et elle vous a vous. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, elle regrette que vous ne soyez pas amie. Je regrette aussi que notre amitié n'est pas duré.

Abby : Je t'en veux mais je te considère toujours comme mon amie Lévana.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras. Mais alors que Lévana allait quitter la pièce, Abby l'interpella.

Abby : Lévana.

La jeune israélienne se retourna pour faire face à la scientifique.

Lévana : Oui ?

Abby : Jolie blouse.

Lévana : Merci, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas se que tu voulais me dire.

Abby : C'est vrai, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre le directeur et toi. Vous sembliez si complice à ton arrivée et depuis deux mois c'est la guerre froide.

Lévana : Tu promets de ne rien répéter.

Abby : Promis.

Lévana : Jenny a peur de ses sentiments ou du regard des autres je ne sais pas, mais quand elle s'y est retrouvé confronté après qu'on est… enfin bon, elle m'a repoussé et je l'ai giflé.

Abby : J'ignorais que Jenny et toi étiez…

Lévana : Oh moi, je suis comme ça depuis toujours, pour Jenny c'est ce que vous appelez le choc de la nouveauté.

Abby : Et les choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger entre vous ?

Lévana : Tout dépend de Jenny, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard. Bonne chance à toi avec le bébé, ce genre de miracle est précieux.

Abby : Je ferais de mon mieux. Tu pars quand ???

Lévana : J'annoncerais mon départ aux autres demain matin, j'ai un avion en fin d'après midi en partance direct pour Tel-Aviv.

Abby : Alors fais bon voyage.

Lévana : Merci.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras avant que Lévana ne quitte la pièce les larmes aux yeux pour rentrer au domicile de Ziva qu'elle occupait depuis deux mois maintenant.

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant, encore une fois désolé pour le retard, mais le faite de savoir que la fac ne reprenait que le 17 et ça m'a énervé, et puis j'ai oublier qu'hier était dimanche, les jours se ressemblent tellement… Et puis les publications risquent de ralentir un peu car je n'en suis qu'à la rédaction du chapitre 36. _

_J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de m'écrire des reviews, j'avoue j'adore les reviews…_

Chapitre 30 

Morgue. NCIS. Le lendemain. 15H30.

Le départ de Lévana, il y a quelques heures les avaient tous plus ou moins bouleversés, toutefois quand Ducky se dirigea vers la morgue il lui semblait pourtant avoir éteint les lumières. Il secoua la tête, après tout il avait peut-être oublié, il sentait qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. Et puis Jimmy Palmer était peut-être passé par ici, tout était possible. Il entra et se dirigea vers son bureau pour voir si tout était en ordre quand il entendit des pleures étouffés. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne.

Ducky : (à haute voix) Voilà que je perd la tête maintenant.

Mais un hoquet de surprise lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas fou mais surtout qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fit le tour de la table d'autopsie pour finalement apercevoir une femme assise sur le sol en larmes, appuyée contre la table d'autopsie.

Ducky : Directeur !

Jenny : Docteur.

Séchant rapidement ses larmes, elle se leva pour se retrouver face au légiste.

Ducky : Alors c'est là que vous vous cachiez.

Jenny : J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Ducky : Vous nous avez manqué au pot de départ de l'officier David.

Jenny : Je ne préférais pas y assister.

Ducky : Elle vous a pourtant cherché du regard durant tout le pot.

Jenny : C'est vrai ?

Ducky : Bien sûr. Elle tient beaucoup à vous.

Jenny : Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle aimerait.

Ducky : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Parce que je ne suis pas…

Ducky : …Gays.

Jenny : (dans un souffle) Oui.

Ducky : Mais vous l'aimez.

Jenny : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Ducky : Vous savez directeur, de tout temps l'homosexualité…

Jenny : Je vous en prie, docteur épargniez moi se refrain.

Ducky : Oui euh. Qu'est ce que vous ressentez quand vous êtes près d'elle ?

Jenny : Ce que je ressens près d'elle. Ce que je ressens près d'elle, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle est gentille, drôle, attachante, quand je suis près d'elle, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras…

Ducky : Et bien l'avis du médecin est que vous êtes amoureuse, madame.

Jenny : Ca ne change rien, je suis une femme à la tête d'une agence fédérale, si je suis avec Lévana, je grille ma carrière, et probablement la sienne par la même occasion.

Ducky : Oh je crois là vous vous trouvez des excuses, sans vouloir vous offenser directeur. Parce que je suis sûr que pour miss Lévana, sa carrière au Mossad est le dernier cadet de ses soucis. Quand à vous, vous ne ferez pas moins bien votre travail si vous êtes avec la femme que vous aimez.

Jenny : Vous ne connaissez pas les politiques.

Ducky : Vous préférez être malheureuse plutôt que d'affronter quelques vieux politiciens trop conservateurs.

Jenny : Mon D.ieu ! Je suis une idiote, je l'ai laissé partir. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Ducky : Il est encore temps si vous vous dépêchez, son avion ne décolle que dans une heure.

Jenny : Merci docteur.

Ducky : Ne me remerciez pas, filez vite, vous avez un avion à attraper.

La jolie rousse fila en courant, elle devait absolument arriver à temps, si Lévana partait pour Israël, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Bureau. Pendant se temps.

Tony : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accompagnée ?

Ziva : Pour la même raison que je n'ai pas accompagné Eliana. Les adieux sur le quais on ne les supporte pas.

Tony : Je ne n'ai pas compris les raisons de son départ.

Ziva : Les raisons sont multiples. Lévana pense que s'est mieux pour moi qu'elle parte et puis elle ne supportait plus de voir Jenny. Ca la faisait trop souffrir.

Tony : Et toi comment prends tu son départ ?

Ziva : Mal. C'est une partie de moi qui s'en va. Lévana a toujours été ma conscience.

Tony : Ne dis pas ça.

Ziva : C'est la vérité, je peux tuer sans avoir le moindre remord. Lévana, elle est constamment hanté par les meurtres qu'elle a commis pour le Mossad et ce même si ils s'agissaient de dangereux terroristes.

Gibbs : Trèves de bavardage, le travail ne se fait pas tout seul.

Aéroport de Dulles. 55minutes plus tard.

En pénétrant dans l'immense bâtiment, le cœur de Jenny battait à tout rompre. Elle courait, ses talons hauts n'étaient pas vraiment prévu à cette effet et ses chevilles étaient en feu mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elle arrive avant que l'avion de Lévana ne décolle et pour ça il lui restait moins de cinq minutes. Quand enfin elle aperçu la porte d'embarquement pour Tel-Aviv, elle vu soulagé. Toutefois elle vu intercepté par la femme chargée de contrôler les billets.

Femme : Votre billet s'il vous plait.

Jenny : Je n'en ai pas.

Femme : Je regrette mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin sans billet.

Jenny : C'est important, je dois absolument voir un des passagers.

Femme : Vous seriez le président que vous ne pourriez pas monter à bord sans billet.

Jenny : Je ne veux pas prendre l'avion, je veux voir une personne.

Femme : C'est pareil, j'ai des ordres, si je vous laisse monter, je perd mon emploi.

Jenny : Alors vendez moi un billet.

Femme : Je regrette mais…

Jenny : Vous savez qui je suis ?

Femme : Non et…

Jenny : Je suis la directrice du NCIS, et je vous ordonne de me vendre un billet, je vous jure que c'est important.

Femme : Je vais vérifier si il reste des places.

La contrôleuse vérifia sur son terminal.

Femme : Vous avez vraiment de la chance.

Elle lui vendit un billet et Jenny pu enfin monter à bord de l'appareil. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha Lévana du regard, avançant dans l'allée, toujours plus vite.

Voix : Jenny !

La directrice se retourna brusquement, Lévana était là, debout d'en l'allée, la regardant sans comprendre.

Jenny : Lévana.

Lévana : (en colère) Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Jenny : Je suis là pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je suis une idiote, tu avais raison Lévana et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je… je t'aime.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune israélienne.

Lévana : Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le reconnaître.

Jenny : Je sais et j'en suis désolé.

Lévana : Tu es pardonné.

Cette fois c'est sur le visage de Jenny que se dessina une merveilleux sourire. Lévana vit doucement un pas puis un autre avant de se glisser dans les bras de Jenny, elle avait tellement de mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait, pourquoi Jenny avait-elle attendu le dernier moment, pourquoi attendre qu'elle soit dans l'avion alors qu'elles auraient pu se parler au pot de départ. Elle regarda dans les yeux de Jenny et comprit, elle pouvait y voir la peur, la joie et l'inquiétude. Jenny releva la tête et chercha les lèvres de Lévana, mais cette dernière la fit languir quelques secondes avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Le cœur de Jenny battait la chamade, elle était heureuse au point qu'elle pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Lévana serrait Jenny dans ses bras, comme par peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Lévana : Ne m'abandonne plus.

Jenny : Plus jamais.

Lévana : J'y veillerais. Tu devrais descendre de cette avion.

Jenny : Tu ne viens pas ?

Lévana : J'ai des choses à faire en Israël, je reviendrais après.

Jenny : Reviens moi vite.

Lévana : Oui.

Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et le regard triste, et Jenny se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle fut intercepté par une hôtesse.

Hôtesse : Je regrette madame mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.

Jenny : Mais je dois descendre de cette avion.

Hôtesse : C'est trop tard, allez vous asseoir nous allons décoller.

Jenny : Mais…

Hôtesse : Il n'y a pas de mais allez vous asseoir !

Lévana approcha de sa compagne et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers leurs places.

Jenny : Lévana, je n'ai pas de passeport.

Lévana : Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra ça avec le directeur adjoint David à notre arrivé à Tel-Aviv.

Jenny : Mais et mon travail…

Lévana : On dira que tu es en voyage d'affaire.

Jenny se sentait comme une adolescente, et pourtant elle était la plus vieille des deux, elle savait que Lévana n'avait que 29ans, mais tant pis, elle n'aurait désormais plus le courage de s'éloigner d'elle, elle l'aimait trop pour ça et puis comme le disait une citation célèbre « L'amour n'attend pas le nombre des années », après tout « l'amour n'est ni raisonnable, ni raisonner, c'est une évidence, une intuition ». Et Jenny n'avait plus le cœur à aller contre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce que son cœur lui criait comme une évidence. Lévana avait se regard qui la rassurait, comme si elle lisait la tempête qui régnait dans la tête de sa compagne et qu'elle voulait l'apaiser d'un simple regard. La jolie rousse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lévana sans pour autant lui lâcher la main, elles restèrent ainsi durant tout le voyage, les mots étaient parfaitement inutile, « car en amour comme en amitié, si ne silence n'est pas pesant, c'est que les sentiments sont purs » et les deux femmes dans leurs inconscients l'avaient bien compris.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 

NCIS. Laboratoire d'Abby Scuito. Deux jours plus tard.

Abby avait repris le travail, elle ne supportait pas de rester à l'hôpital et avait supplié Gibbs de la sortir de là, et elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer chez elle, la solitude et les souvenirs y étaient insupportable. Elle était donc rentré au labo, là où elle se sentait le mieux. Toutefois l'idée d'avoir un bébé la terrifiait autant que la rendait heureuse, étrangement elle s'était rapproché de Ziva avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses craintes, et qui la comprenait dans se moment qui la terrifiait. Les deux femmes étaient entrain de discuter.

Abby : Ta sœur est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Ziva. Non pas que toi tu ne sois pas…

Ziva : (la coupant) J'ai compris ne t'inquiètes pas.

Abby : Et comment ça va entre Tony et toi ? Vous êtes mes amis et…

Ziva : Tout va très bien. Tony a ses secrets, j'ai les miens mais doucement on arrive à se confier.

Abby : Ca ne doit pas être facile.

Ziva : Non ça ne l'ai pas tous les jours, surtout qu'on travail ensemble.

Abby : Je m'en doute.

Ziva : Tony est un homme bien. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas totalement fait confiance à quelqu'un, à l'exception de mes sœurs.

Abby : Tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en Tony.

Ziva : Je sais, mais avec mon passé, j'ai peur parfois, peur de le mettre en danger, peur à l'idée de fonder une famille.

Abby : Tu veux fonder une famille avec Tony ?

Ziva : Nous y pensons parfois, quand je serais prête.

Cette idée fit sourire les deux jeunes femmes.

Abby : Je crois que dans l'état actuelle, je serais grosse avant toi.

Ziva : Oui.

Abby : Tu n'avais jamais pensé à avoir d'autres enfants après la mort de David ?

Ziva : A l'époque non surtout que j'avais aussi perdu Sarid, et D.ieu sait que je l'ai aimé. Et puis je suis tombé enceinte il y a deux mois, et l'idée d'avoir une enfant ne me paraissait plus si inconcevable.

Abby : Tu étais enceinte !?!

Ziva : Oui mais j'ai fait l'idiote et j'ai perdu le bébé.

Abby : Je suis désolée.

La jeune gothique étreignit sa nouvelle confidente. Ziva était quelque peu réticente face à cette marque d'attention, elle n'y avait encore l'habitude. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour elle. Elle ne vivait plus qu'avec pour seul objectif de tuer Noranti mais elle vivait pour elle, pour ceux qu'elle aime même si attraper Noranti restait une de ses priorités.

Ziva : Tu feras une mère géniale, Abby. Tu as parlé avec McGee ???

Abby : Non pas encore, il essaye de m'éviter depuis qu'il sait que je vais bien.

Ziva : Désolé.

Abby : Tu n'as pas à l'être pour lui. Par contre je ne le savais pas si lâche.

Ziva : Il a peut-être besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Abby : Il aurait quand même pu m'appeler.

Ziva : Il était vraiment inquiet, il a passé son temps à nous demander des nouvelles de toi.

Abby : Je ne le savais pas.

Voix : Abby…

Les deux femmes relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir le jeune Timothy McGee qui avait stoppé dans sa lancée.

McGee : Je repasserais plus tard.

Ziva : Non restes, Tim. Je file, Gibbs doit déjà râler de ma disparition.

McGee : En effet, il est fou de rage. Depuis le départ de Jenny pour Israël il est sollicité de toutes parts.

La jeune israélienne se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pendant que McGee s'approchait timidement de son ex-compagne.

McGee : Abby.

Abby : McGee.

McGee : Ca va ?

Abby : Encore un peu fatiguée mais oui.

McGee : (prenant son courage à deux mains) Abby, est ce que tu veux m'épouser ???

Abby : Non.

La jeune femme était sous le choc, elle aimait McGee certes mais elle voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

McGee : Pourquoi ?

Abby : Tim tu es quelqu'un de bien, un homme d'honneur, mais je ne veux pas t'épouser si c'est parce que tu veux prendre tes responsabilités vis à vis du bébé. C'est ton enfant, je ne t'empêcherais pas d'être son père. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit tous malheureux.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et se concentra sur l'ordinateur. McGee la regarda quelques instants avant de quitter le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Tous deux avaient le cœur serré et mais chacun savait que dans cette situation, c'était la meilleure des solutions. Mais alors que McGee s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage pour travailler, il entendit la voix d'Abby l'appelant. Il se retourna.

McGee : Oui ?

Abby : On pourrait peut-être aller dîner tous les deux, histoire de discuter un peu.

McGee : D'accord. Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. A défaut d'être ensemble, ce dîner pourrait peut-être faire qu'ils redeviennent au moins amis.

Bureau.

Ziva venait de remonter du laboratoire de sa nouvelle amie et s'installa à son bureau, pensive. Tony depuis sa place l'observait avec intérêt.

Tony : Chérie ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Tony inquiet, fit le tour de son bureau, pour s'approcher de la jeune femme. Il lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Ziva : (réprimandant) Tony ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

Tony : Excuses moi, si je m'inquiète pour toi.

Ziva : Pardonnes moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en se moment.

Tony : Oui je vois ça.

Elle se leva et se glissa dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait mal au cœur même si elle en ignorait la raison, probablement le départ un peu brusque de Lévana. Beaucoup de choses l'angoissaient en se moment et cela la rendait irritable, tout ça était tellement nouveau pour elle qui avait prit l'habitude de ne se soucier que d'elle et de Lévana.

Appartement de Lévana David. Tel-Aviv. Israël. 5h30.

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever quand Lévana réveilla Jenny en lui posant de tous petits baisers dans le cou. La jolie rousse ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause du manque de sommeil dû à la nuit qu'elles avaient passé.

Jenny : Lévana non…

Lévana : Debout princesse. Nous sommes attendu dans les bureaux du Mossad dans une heure trente deux.

Jenny : Vous ne dormez jamais dans se pays ???

Lévana : Dormir ??? A quoi ça sert ?

Elle lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Baiser auquel Jenny répondit bien volontiers mais alors qu'elle allait en réclamer plus, Lévana s'éloigna. La jeune israélienne entendit sa compagne grogner de mécontentement, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps pour un câlin supplémentaire. Jenny sortie du lit, complètement nue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard de Lévana qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Jenny se retourna pour pouvoir voir sa compagne et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lévana reprit bien vite de ses émotions et domina la jolie rousse du regard.

Lévana : De la compagnie pour ta douche ???

Sa voix semblait détachée, comme si elle lui demandait si elle voulait du sucre dans son café.

Jenny : Je croyais qu'on était pressé ???

Lévana : Pas tant que ça finalement puisque tu es sortie du lit rapidement.

Jenny ferma doucement les yeux en baissant légèrement la tête sur le coté avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain, Lévana comprit par se simple geste que la jolie rousse lui faisait savoir qu'elle pouvait la suivre.

Mossad. 6h45.

Elles étaient en avance, mais tant pis, vu l'heure matinale, Jenny se disait que le directeur adjoint David ne devait pas trop être occupé. Les lieux étaient si impersonnel, ici et là des bureaux où des individus travaillaient déjà sûrement depuis un moment sur le mur du fond, un grand blason représentait un 'Hannoukia, se chandelier à huit ou neuf branches que les juifs utilisent pour fêter 'Hannouka. Jenny ralenti le pas pour mieux observer se qui l'entourait.

Lévana : Chérie viens.

La voix de la jeune israélienne était calme et posé tout en regardant sa compagne avec beaucoup de douceur.

Lévana : Juste une chose.

Jenny : Je t'écoute.

Lévana : Ne dis rien à mon père pour nous.

Jenny : Il ne sait pas que tu es… ?

Lévana : Oh si ça il le sait mais je ne veux pas te causer du tord.

Jenny : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ma douce.

Lévana : Je suis sérieuse, je t'ai déjà poussé dans tes derniers retranchements en se qui concerne notre relation, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en imposer plus.

Jenny : Tu es un ange, Lévana, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour ce qui est de notre relation, tu as bien fait de me pousser à ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur, mais maintenant je commence à me faire à l'idée d'être éperdument amoureuse d'une femme magnifique comme toi.

Elles se sourirent tendrement avant de reprendre la direction du bureau du directeur adjoint David. Lévana frappa deux coups à la porte puis un troisième.

Directeur : (en hébreux) Entre Lévana.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Jenny avant de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce. Jenny reconnue immédiatement l'homme avec qui elle avait plutôt souvent parler via les vidéoconférences au MTAC.

Jenny : Directeur David.

Directeur : Directeur Sheppard, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin en personne.

L'homme se leva, fit le tour du bureau et fit galamment un baise-main à la directrice du NCIS sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard pour sa fille, ce qui déplut fortement à la jolie rousse mais Lévana l'avait prévenu, il considérait Lévana comme un simple agent depuis qu'elle lui avait clairement énoncé sa préférence pour les femmes. Lui qui voulait marier ses filles aux hommes qu'il avait choisi, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité et il le faisait ressentir à Lévana puisqu'il considérait qu'elle était celle de ses trois filles qui l'avait le plus déçu.

Directeur : Vous êtes en avance.

Jenny : Nous le savons, mais mon avion part très tôt demain matin et je dois encore préparer mes affaires.

Directeur : Oui je vous comprend. Lévana, laisses nous, le directeur et moi avons à parler.

La jeune femme baissa le regard et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jenny avait mal au cœur pour elle mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir au risque de faire empirer les choses pour sa belle israélienne. Elle décida de ne rien dire et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui offrait le directeur adjoint David.

Jenny : (une fois Lévana sortie) Directeur, je crois qu'on doit discuter.

Directeur : De quoi voulez vous parler, directeur ?

Jenny : Jenny.

Directeur : Jenny.

Jenny : Je voudrais parler de l'officier David.

Directeur : Ziva…

Jenny : Je parle de Lévana, directeur.

Directeur : Zohar appelez moi Zohar, Jenny.

Jenny : Zohar.

Zohar : Qu'est ce que vous voulez à ma fille ???

Jenny : Je souhaite qu'elle rejoigne le NCIS.

Zohar : Vous plaisantez ?!?

Jenny : Absolument pas. Je veux que l'officier Lévana David rejoigne mon équipe.

A suivre….


	32. Chapter 32

_Et voilà encore un chapitre désolé de pas l'avoir mis plus tôt dans la journée mais j'ai été privé d'ordinateur toute la journée sous prétexte que j'y passe trop de temps… Trop nul, enfin bref je suis contente, il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre de cette fic à écrire. Elle fera donc exactement 39chapitres (sauf si je décide d'en rajouter un c'est possible aussi). Mais je dois avoué que même si toutes vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne suis pas mécontente d'arriver à la fin…Car il est temps de passer à d'autres fics… Surtout que cette fic commence à me coller à la peau, je vous jure, j'en suis à imaginer sans aucune difficulté la place de Lévana dans l'équipe… Enfin sinon à part ça je vous dis comme d'habitude Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 32 

NCIS. 18h00. Une semaine plus tard.

La journée était terminé et tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie, quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Ziva se mit à sonner.

Tony : Non…

Mais la jeune femme lui sourit et prit la direction de son bureau afin de décrocher.

Ziva : Ziva David.

___ Shalom Ziva, c'est Nicole._

Ziva : Shalom Nicole.

_Nicole :__ Lévana est avec toi ?_

Ziva : Non elle est rentrée en Israël, pourquoi ?

_Nicole :__ Je viens de retrouver la piste de Noranti._

La pauvre Ziva, sonnée par cette nouvelle, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Tony et les autres en la voyant réagir comme ça, se dirigèrent vers elle.

Ziva : Je te met sur haut-parleur.

_Nicole :__ Ok._

Ziva s'exécuta et reposa la combiné sur son socle.

Ziva : Dis nous se que tu sais.

_Nicole :__ J'aimerais d'abord savoir à qui je parle._

Gibbs : Nous sommes les agents spéciaux DiNozzo et Gibbs. Et vous êtes ?

_Nicole :__ Nicole._

Tony : Juste Nicole ???

_Nicole :__ Oui. Et cessez vos questions, je suis sûre que Ziva trépigne d'impatience._

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ziva, et en effet elle était entrain de s'agiter impatiente c e qui fit sourire Tony.

_Nicole :__ J'ai localisé Noranti._

Ziva : Où ?

_Nicole :__ Il est à Washington D.C._

Ziva : Tu plaisantes ???

_Nicole :__ Non, il vient de rentrer, il était au Canada ses deux derniers mois pour prendre la tête de l'empire de la Grenouille, maintenant qu'il a pris le pouvoir, il revient à Washington, il sait que tu le cherches et il veut ta peau, Ziva._

Gibbs : Et où est ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

_Nicole :__ Il ne cesse de bouger mais je sais qu'il veut te tuer, je voulais te prévenir._

Ziva : Tes infos sont fiables ?

_Nicole :__ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, tu ne devrais même pas me l'a poser._

Ziva : Excuses moi, tu as raison.

Nicole : Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau.

Ziva : Toda.

_Nicole :__ Al-Lo-Davar. Passe le bonjour à Lévana._

Ziva : Oui.

Le bip disant que Nicole avait raccroché se fit entendre et Ziva raccrocha à son tour.

Gibbs : Je vous met sous protection, officier David.

Ziva : Non !

Tony : Ziva ???

Ziva : Il en est hors de question. Ca fait des années que je veux affronter Noranti. Et on ne trouvera pas si c'est pas lui qui vient à moi.

Gibbs : Il est dangereux.

Ziva : Ca je le sais, si vous n'êtes pas rassuré pour ma sécurité venez chez nous.

Tony : Elle a raison, Gibbs, en plus il y a plusieurs chambres d'amis chez nous.

En effet, le couple avait dégoté une petite maison dans une résidence pavillonnaire à la sortie de Washington D.C. Ils avaient choisi cette solution car aucun des deux ne voulaient vivre à plein temps chez l'autre, ils avaient donc décidé de s'installer ensemble dans un chez eux et non plus dans un chez l'autre.

Gibbs : J'appelle Temperance et je vous accompagne.

Tony : Dis lui de venir aussi, on ne la voit pas assez souvent et elle me manque.

Appartement de McGee. Pendant ce temps.

L'agent spécial McGee était parti un peu plus tôt que ses collègues car Abby se sentait mal et il l'avait raccompagné, mais elle avait refusé de rentrer à son domicile, McGee l'avait donc conduit chez lui. Elle était allongée sur le lit du jeune homme encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il était inquiet pour elle.

McGee : Eh.

Il s'approcha et lui posa un main sur le front avant de lui glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Abby : Je me sens vraiment pas bien.

McGee : Nausées ?

Abby : Oui.

McGee : Tu veux tes crackers ?

Abby : Oui.

McGee se dirigea vers la cuisine et reviens avec un paquet de crackers qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle s'assit doucement, lui s'installa à coté d'elle et la prit dans les bras.

McGee : Un bébé ! Wouaou, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée.

Il tendit la main vers la ventre d'Abby mais s'arrêta dans sa lancée. La jeune femme le regarda et leva son tee-shirt pour montrer à McGee son ventre encore plat. Il n'était pas officiellement ensemble mais s'était beaucoup rapproché, McGee ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il avait déjà failli la perdre à cause de sa stupidité, il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, sachant qu'il allait devenir papa.

Résidence de Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo. 19h00.

Ziva glissa la clef dans la serrure, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était son chez elle, sa vie se trouvait désormais bien loin d'Israël. Et finalement ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna vers Tony, il lui sourit doucement. Elle poussa la porte, restant quand même sur ses gardes, si Noranti était dans les parages, elle voulait être prête à réagir. Elle fit un pas dans l'entrée et alluma les lumières après avoir observé les lieux, elle déconnecta l'alarme et laissa les autres entrer à leur tour. Sur la droite se trouvait la salle à manger, sur la gauche se trouvait l'entrée de la cuisine, la maison était plutôt grande et en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un escalier qui montait au premier étage.

Gibbs : C'est une bien grande maison pour deux personnes.

Tony : Qui te dit qu'on a l'intention de rester deux ?

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. La pièce était spacieuse et bien décoré même si par si par là il restait encore des cartons qui n'avaient pas été ouvert. Elle était en deux parties, d'un coté un plan de travail central avec tout les équipements de pointe, de l'autre coté, un table à manger et la porte donnant sur le jardin.

Sun : Vous voulez des enfants ?

Tony : On y pense.

Temperance et Gibbs observèrent tour à tour, Ziva et Tony.

Sun : J'ai du mal à vous imaginer dans le rôle de parents !

Ziva : (sur la défensive) Vous croyez que je ne serais pas une bonne mère !

Sun : Il ne me semble pas avoir dit ça. Alors détend toi, Officier David.

Ziva : Je vais faire du café !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le plan de travail,

Sun : (tout bas) Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Tony : Rien, elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs. En partie à cause du départ de Lévana.

Sun : C'est une tête de mule !

Ziva : (arrivant avec un plateau) Je crois que ça toute le monde le sait, agent Sun.

Sun : Appelle moi Temperance.

Ziva : Alors appelle moi Ziva.

Puis Ziva retourna vers le plan de travail et se mit à préparer le repas tout en discutant avec les autres. A l'heure du couché, ils montèrent à l'étage mais au moment d'entrée dans une des chambres d'amis alors que Tony avait la main sur la poignée.

Ziva : Pas celle là !

Tout trois se tournèrent vers Ziva qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu approcher. Elle furetait dans la maison, silencieusement.

Tony : Alors tu as choisi.

Ziva : Oui c'est celle qu'elle préfèrera.

Gibbs : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Ziva mais celle ci avait déjà disparu.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ???

Tony : Patron, on parle de Ziva, là ! Et la chambre, c'est celle de Lévana, c'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

Tony se dirigea vers la seconde chambre d'ami, il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et laissa entrer Temperance et Gibbs.

Tony : Bonne nuit, boss, Tempe.

Temperance sourit à se surnom que venait de lui donner son ancien collègue, décidément Tony restera toujours Tony.

Sun : Bonne nuit.

Puis le jeune agent referma la porte, laissant le couple se coucher.

Chambre de Tony et Ziva.

Tony entra dans la pièce, Ziva était assise sur le lit, le nez dans un livre.

Tony : Tu arrêteras quand de faire ça ?

Ziva : Faire quoi ?

Tony : Fureter comme ça dans la maison ou ailleurs.

Ziva : Pourquoi ?

Tony : Tu fais peur à tout le monde.

Ziva posa son livre et fit le tour du lit pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

Ziva : Et je te fais peur à toi ???

Tony : Parfois oui.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Tony : Ziva…

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui posa une baiser derrière l'oreille. Il savait que la jeune femme était très sensible à cette endroit. Il la sentit frissonner dans ses bras.

Tony : Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, j'ai dit que tu étais parfois étrange. Mais je t'aime et peu importe comment tu te comportes avec les autres.

Elle pencha la tête pour lui laissa un meilleur accès à sa nuque qui prit soin d'embrasser avec délice. Puis il l'éloigna de la fenêtre l'entraînant avec lui vers leur lit. Il la fit basculer mais rapidement la jeune femme reprit le contrôle et les fit rouler pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle des opérations se qui parfois n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune agent. Toutefois elle ne comprit pas se qui se passait quand elle le vit grimacer. Tony glissa la main sous son dos pour en sortir le livre que la jeune femme était entrain de lire un peu plus tôt. Il regarda le titre mais fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que le livre était entièrement en hébreux.

Tony : Le DaVinci Code. Tu lis le DaVinci Code.

Ziva : Tu as réussi à traduire le titre ???

Tony : Non j'ai reconnu l'image.

Ziva : Je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle lui prit le livre des mains et le jeta au loin avant de reprendre où ils en étaient.

Chambre de Temperance et Gibbs.

Blottie dans les bras de Gibbs, Temperance se sentait bien. Gibbs lui appréciait le contact de la jeune femme, qu'il avait déjà perdu, maintenant il allait tout faire pour que leur histoire tienne la route et ce envers et contre tout si il le fallait.

Sun : Cette Ziva est vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

Gibbs : Oui ça je sais. Mais c'est un bon agent, je ne regrette pas que Jenny est insisté pour que je la prenne dans l'équipe.

Sun : L'important c'est que Tony soit heureux avec elle.

Gibbs : J'imaginais pas Tony se fixer avec quelqu'un comme elle.

Sun : Je n'imaginais pas Tony se fixer du tout.

La jeune femme bailla discrètement mais Gibbs l'obligea à s'allonger, sans qu'elle quitte ses bras. Il s'endormirent assez rapidement.

4h30.

Tout la maison dormait paisiblement quand soudain un bruit au rez-de-chaussée les firent sursauter. Les deux agents prirent leur arme et quittèrent la chambre. Dans le couloir, Tony et Ziva avaient fait de même.

Gibbs : (à Ziva) Toi tu restes là !

Ziva : C'est hors de question je sais me défendre.

Ils descendirent l'escalier tous quatre quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrevoir la tête de…

Ziva : Lévana !!!

Lévana : Shalom petite sœur !

Ziva rangea son arme et descendit les marches qui restaient passant devant Gibbs et Temperance pour éteindre l'alarme avant que la police n'arrive.

Ziva : Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici sans que je sente ta présence ???

Lévana : J'ai brouillé les signaux.

Lévana entra dans la demeure de sa sœur et se glissa dans ses bras pendant que Jenny entrait assez timidement chez ses agents.

Tony : Directeur.

Jenny : Appelle moi Jenny.

Tony : Jenny.

Lévana : Merci pour le trousseau de clefs, d'autant plus que Jenny a laissé son sac au NCIS et tu as déjà essayer de rentrer dans une agence fédérale américaine au milieu de la nuit, toi ? Non mais je te jure on se demande des fois !

Ziva : Tu es en forme !

Lévana : Le décalage horaire.

Ziva : Très bien comme ça tu viendras courir avec moi.

Lévana : Noooonnn…

Ziva : Tu n'y couperas pas.

Gibbs : Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café.

Jenny : Tu as toujours besoin de café, je suis sûr que c'est ce qui coule dans tes veines.

Gibbs : Toi aussi c'est le décalage horaire.

Jenny : Possible.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Tony : (tout en allant préparer du café) Vous avez fait bon voyage ???

Jenny : Fatiguant, mais Israël est un beau pays.

Ziva : Oui.

Lévana : Je reste aux USA.

Le visage de Ziva s'illumina, bien qu'elle tentait de masquer la joie qui lui remplissait le cœur.

Jenny : J'ai négocier avec le directeur David.

Ziva : Et il a été d'accord ???

Jenny : Ca a été difficile. Mais il voulait se débarrasser de Lévana.

Ziva : Alors il ne doit pas savoir pour vous deux sinon il ne l'aurait pas laisser partir.

Lévana regarda Jenny qui était assise à coté d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Jenny souriait à pleine dent, elle était heureuse et ça se voyait. Tony arriva avec les café et posa le plateau sur la table quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus une chaise de libre.

Tony : Oh et bien j'ai plus qu'à m'asseoir par terre.

Ziva : Viens là.

Ziva se leva pour lui laisser sa chaise avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme. Et la discussion reprit son cours. Mais au bout d'une heure, Jenny s'était endormie sur la table.

Tony : Finalement, le décalage horaire la vraiment fatiguée.

Lévana caressa doucement les cheveux de sa compagne en la regardant tendrement.

Lévana : Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi durant son séjour à Tel-Aviv et je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de se lever à 5h tous les matins.

Tony : Je vis avec Ziva et je ne me lève pas aussi tôt. Ou alors je suis ronchon toute la journée.

Lévana : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas !?!

Sun : Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au lit.

Tony : Je crois qu'Elena a raison.

Sun : Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Tony : Par ton nom de baptême, cousine. Tu croyais que je ne le découvrirais jamais ???

Sun : J'aurais préféré, comment l'as-tu découvert ?

Tony : Je viens de déménager je te le rappelle, je suis tombé sur des photos et tu étais dessus, plus jeune certes mais je t'ai immédiatement reconnue.

Sun : On peut en parler demain. Je suis fatiguée là.

Tony : Si tu veux mais tu n'y couperas pas.

Gibbs se leva sans faire de commentaire, il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre ses deux là devraient discuter à se sujet, il prit Jenny dans ses bras en montant à l'étage.

Gibbs : Je suppose que je la met dans la chambre de Lévana.

Sun : Pourquoi tu poses des questions idiotes, Leroy ?

La directrice marmonna quelque chose doucement dans son sommeil laissant entendre de manière à peine audible le nom de Lévana avant de se blottir dans les bras de Jethro Gibbs.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

_Elle fera donc 40 chapitres soit environ 700Ko ou un peu plus de 200 pages voyez dans quel équivalent vous préférez présenter les choses. Certains me disent déjà dommage que ça touche à sa fin et moi je répondrais les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. Et puis je sais que si je continu au delà la qualité s'en fera ressentir en tout cas je vous le dis maintenant, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de me lire depuis de longs mois. J'ne suis extrêmement touchée et je suis sincère, j'aime écrire même si que je suis loin même très loin d'égaler les plus grands auteurs. Mais savoir que quelqu'un prend la peine de lire ce qu'on écrit est extrêmement gratifiant (je suis d'ailleurs entrain de pencher pour une nouvelle fic NCIS (en plus de terminer toutes mes autres fics.) Alors encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews et même à ceux qui me lisent._

_A juste une chose Lira je n'ai pas pu te répondre en message perso mais se n'est pas Lévana qui est sourde mais Eliana une autre des sœurs David relie le passage tu veras…_

Chapitre 33 

NCIS. 9h00.

Finalement Gibbs avait réussi à dissuader Ziva d'aller courir avec l'aide de Tony et de Lévana, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le chemin de la jeune femme rencontre celui de Noranti. Et puis ils s'étaient levés en retard à cause du manque de sommeil. Et leur arrivé au NCIS n'était pas passé inaperçu, risquant ainsi de faire se répandre dans les couloirs de l'agence de nombreuses rumeurs. Mais tant pis, les choses étaient ainsi. En arrivant, Jenny prit directement la direction de son bureau, elle avait du travail à rattraper car elle savait que Gibbs n'avait certainement pas dû s'occuper de la paperasserie. Mais alors que les autres s'installaient à leur bureau, Lévana resta debout, s'agitant un peu sur place.

Gibbs : Un problème ????

Lévana : Il faut que je vois Abby !

Gibbs : Tu veux quoi ma bénédiction ? Elle doit être dans son labo.

Lévana : Un problème ???

Gibbs s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour se tourner vers Lévana, on ne lui avait jamais répondu comme ça, et il en était resté sur le cul, même Ziva ne se l'était pas permis de cette manière.

Gibbs : Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant !!!

Lévana fronça les sourcils elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, elle se tourna machinalement vers Ziva. Il en profita pour faire le tour de son bureau, attraper le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîner dans l'ascenseur. Ziva vit sa sœur se pétrifier et avoir le souffle coupé à son contact et avait dû pendre sur elle pour ne pas répliquer. Elle se laissa donc entraîner vers cet ascenseur sans quitter sa sœur des yeux comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Ziva ne pouvait qu'essayer de la rassurer par se contact visuel. Juste sous leur yeux une autre scène se déroulait qui n'échappa pas à Ziva. Tony à son bureau et Temperance à celui de Gibbs, s'observaient dans un silence lourd de sens.

Sun : D'accord, Tony, tu as gagné, viens avec moi.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et Tony suivit Temperance jusqu'à une des salles de réunion. Ziva se retrouva donc seule et en profita pour réfléchir à sa vie. Tout se déroulait si bien pour elle, elle pouvait de nouveau vivre, elle avait sa sœur auprès d'elle, des amis et surtout l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle avait toutefois un peu peur que les choses aillent trop vite. Cela faisait moins de trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils s'étaient déjà installé sous le même toit, avec n'importe qui d'autre elle aurait déjà fuit depuis longtemps mais là elle se sentait bien, elle avait confiance en Tony et espérait qu'il ne trahisse pas cette confiance car elle savait qu'elle en serait anéantie.

Bureau de Jenny Sheppard. Pendant ce temps.

Cynthia, sa secrétaire observa sa patronne entrer dans son bureau, elle était étonnée par la tenue de la jolie rousse. En effet, Jenny n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez elle et elle portait des habits que Ziva lui avait prêté c'est à dire un jean assez moulant ainsi qu'un petit pull de couleur bordeaux, le tout accompagné de chaussures à talon celle qu'elle portait à son départ pour Israël.

Cynthia : Bon retour parmi nous, madame. Et jolie tenue. Quand êtes-vous rentré ?

Jenny : Merci. Je suis rentré cette nuit. Quand à la tenue je l'ai emprunté à l'officier David. Mon sac à main et par conséquent les clefs de chez moi étaient restés à mon bureau.

Cynthia : En tout cas, cette tenue vous va très bien.

Jenny : Merci. J'aimerais me mettre au travail rapidement. Je suis sûre que Jethro a du me mettre un sacré bazar.

Cynthia : Oh oui !

Jenny : Alors je crois que j'aurais besoin de vous.

Cynthia : Bien madame.

Ascenseur.

Gibbs avait bloqué la boite de métal entre deux étages. Lévana avait reculé jusqu'à la paroi du cube de métal et tremblait mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Toutefois elle n'était pas rassuré même si elle savait que l'agent Gibbs ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais s'était sans compter l'agent Gibbs qui avait remarqué son manège, il décida d'appliquer une autre méthode avec Lévana que celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude avec les autres.

Gibbs : Ca va ?

Lévana : Oui… Non.

Gibbs : Parlez moi de cette mission qui a mal tourné ?

Lévana : Non.

Gibbs : C'est un ordre. Si je dois travailler avec vous pour un certain temps, je dois connaître vos faiblesses.

Cette fois elle tremblait vraiment, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, elle n'en avait pas la force. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais à bout de nerfs, elle se laissa glisser sur la paroi vers le coin de l'ascenseur pour être le plus loin possible de lui.

Lévana : Ne me touchez pas.

Gibbs : Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Lévana : Je sais, mais ne me touchez pas, je suis incapable de me contrôler quand j'ai peur.

Gibbs : On sortira d'ici quand vous m'aurez dit ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission.

Il savait qu'il était dur, mais il devait le faire. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Lévana : J'avais 17ans…

Il recula d'un pas pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Lévana : C'était ma deuxième mission, tout à déraper… je ne sais pas pourquoi… ils m'ont capturés, j'ai passée une semaine dans un pièce à peine plus grande que celle là, les yeux bandés avec à peine de quoi manger et boire… tous les jours que D.ieu fasse ils me battaient et ils me… ils me violaient…

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, et glissaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien.

Lévana : Je n'ai jamais su qui m'avait fait ça… Je me souviens juste que c'est Ziva qui m'a sauvé. Ce sont les risques du métier.

L'agent Gibbs était surpris par le manque de sentiment dans la voix de la jeune femme durant les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé.

Gibbs : Aucun homme ne vous à plus touché par la suite.

Lévana releva les yeux sur lui, Gibbs pu y voir du mépris et de la colère, de la rage aussi.

Lévana : Je hais les hommes. Je n'aime pas qu'ils me touchent… Je n'aime pas être touché.

Gibbs : Et Jen sait tout ça ?

Lévana : Jenny ne sait rien, Jenny ne saura jamais rien. C'est bien clair ???

Cette fois s'était des menaces qu'elle exprimait. Elle protégeait sa compagne enfin c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire même si elle ne s'y prenait peut-être pas de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Lévana : Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde autrement. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'aime, parce que je ne supporte pas les hommes. Maintenant laissez moi sortir de là avant que je devienne folle.

La voyant dans cet état il débloqua l'ascenseur et la laissa sortir se dirigeant directement vers les toilettes pour vomir. Ziva en la voyant courir ainsi vers les toilettes, décida de la suivre.

Salle de conférence. Pendant ce temps.

L'agent Anthony DiNozzo avait suivit Temperance jusqu' à une des salles de conférence. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, mais Tony était pressé d'avoir des réponses.

Sun : Alors tu as enfin découvert que j'étais la…

Tony : La fille de tante Carolyn oui, même si tout le monde te croit morte depuis pas mal d'années.

Sun : Je suis désolé.

Tony : L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. Tante Carolyn a beaucoup souffert lorsqu'elle a appris ta mort.

Sun : Je sais, je l'ai observé de loin, pour être sur qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise et aussi parce qu'elle me manquait cruellement.

Tony : Je me souviens de nos jeux lorsque nous étions enfants avant que tu ne déménages pour Seattle. Tu avais quoi 10ans.

Sun : (souriant) Oui et toi 12.

Tony : Oui. Alors nous sommes cousins, tu le savais durant tout le temps où nous avons travaillé ensemble.

Sun : Oui. J'ai eu peur que tu me reconnaisses sur le coup quand tu es monté à bord d'Air Force One et puis ensuite, j'ai pu réapprendre à te connaître. Tu t'en ai bien sorti malgré ce que te faisait ton père.

Tony : On peut éviter de parler de ça, Elena.

Sun grimaça à l'entente de se prénom.

Tony : Alors comment je dois t'appeler, hum ??? Ca a été Elena, puis Kate et maintenant Temperance.

Sun : Appelle moi Tempe. Ca m'allait très bien.

Tony : D'accord ça me va aussi.

Sun : Dis-moi comment tu arrives à t'entendre avec cette femme ???

Tony : Qui Ziva ???

Sun : Oui. Elle est insupportable.

Tony : C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début. Mais c'est un amour en faite. Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître.

Sun : Son fils et son fiancé sont mort, elle a tué son frère, elle attire la mort.

Tony : Attend, tu veux dire que Ziva a tué Ari Aswari ??? Ou alors elle a un autre frère ?

Sun : Non je te parle bien de Ari. Elle l'a abattue d'une balle dans la tête pour l'empêcher de tuer Leroy. Elle n'avait rien dit ?

Tony : Ziva a ses secrets et met du temps à les révéler.

Sun : Et tu trouves ça normal ???

Tony : Tu lui ressembles plus que tu le crois, toi aussi tu as tes secrets, tu nous as menti. J'aime Ziva et je lui fais confiance.

Sun : D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu veux vraiment fonder une famille avec elle ?

Tony : J'aimerais oui, quand elle sera prête.

Sun : Tu ferais un drôle de père tu es si… gamin.

L'atmosphère devint d'un coup plus léger entre les deux jeunes gens, si bien qu'ils se mirent à rire.

Toilette pour femme. Pendant ce temps.

Ziva avait rejoint Lévana, lui tenant les cheveux le temps que la jeune femme vomisse tout son petit déjeuné.

Ziva : Chut ça va aller ma chérie.

Lévana : Parle pour toi.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et se releva, Ziva pouvait se rendre compte que sa sœur était vraiment pale.

Ziva : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lévana : Rien.

Ziva : Je t'en pris Lévana tu me fais peur.

Lévana : Il a voulu savoir se qui s'était passé pendant LA mission.

Ziva prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Lévana : J'avais peur, il m'a obligé à lui dire. Et maintenant il veut que j'en parle à Jenny.

Ziva : Tu devrais peut-être.

Lévana : Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre. Tu comprends je l'aime. J'aime notre relation comme elle est et je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans son regard, je ne veux pas que les choses changent, j'ai déjà failli la perdre un fois. Non je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.

Ziva : Tu ne la perdras pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et moi j'ai deux mots à dire à Gibbs.

Lévana : Non…

Ziva : Toi va voir, Jenny !

Lévana : Pour quoi faire ???

Ziva : Pour lui parler. C'est pas de moi que tu as besoin là. C'est ses bras que tu veux. Et ne me mens pas je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi même.

Le ton montait entre les deux sœurs mais Ziva faisait ça pour le bien de celle qui faisait partie d'elle. Puis elle quitta la pièce pour aller voir Gibbs. Ce dernier était à la fenêtre et regardait dehors un gobelet de café à la main. Il était pensif. Toutes ses révélations que la famille David qu'il apprenait depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux mois, le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux les réactions de sa dernière recrue. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui le sortit de ses pensées, elle avançait vers lui d'un pas déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle essaya de le gifler mais il lui saisit le poignet assez brusquement pour arrêter son geste. Elle était visiblement très en colère après lui.

Ziva : Comment oses tu ???

Gibbs : (gardant son calme) Je comprend que tu veux protéger ta sœur, mais j'avais besoin de savoir…

Ziva : Au nom de quoi ???? Lévana est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai, sans elle je ne serais pas, je ne serais probablement plus de se monde.

Gibbs : Je le sais.

Ziva : Tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ton passé alors arrêtes de te permettre de faire remonter le notre à la surface, si tu voulais vérifier que les sœurs David étaient fragile tu as gagné, maintenant laisses nous avec nos démons et occupes toi des tiens. Parce que moi je suis fatiguée de jouer à se jeu là.

Bureau de Jenny Sheppard. Pendant ce temps.

Lévana avait attendu une pause de Cynthia pour se faufiler dans le bureau de sa compagne. Mais elle resta près de la porte n'osant faire un pas de plus.

Lévana : Je te dérange ?

Jenny qui était concentrée sur ses dossiers, releva la tête et retira ses lunettes pour regarder la jeune femme. Mais quand Jenny se rendit compte de la pâleur de la jeune israélienne, elle se leva et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

Jenny : (inquiète) Ca va ???

Lévana : Pas vraiment… J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Jenny regarda sa compagne, elle semblait complètement terrifiée et agissait comme une enfant, elle qui était capable de tuer une personne de nombreuses façons, mais là elle voulait juste être prise dans les bras, elle semblait avoir besoin de tellement de réconfort. Jenny la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra tout contre son cœur. Elle sentit la jeune femme avoir quelques spasmes de larmes permettant à la jolie rousse que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Et les cris de colère en bas dans les bureaux lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste. Enfin plus exactement les cris de Ziva car elle n'entendait pas la voix de l'interlocuteur de cette dernière. Mais elle se doutait qu'il devait probablement de Gibbs, il n'y avait que lui pour excéder la jeune femme de cette manière.

Jenny : Reste là. Je vais calmer les esprits avant que ça ne finisse en bagarre.

Lévana : Reste avec moi.

Jenny : Je n'ai pas le choix, je reviens vite.

La jolie rousse posa un baiser sur le nez de la jeune israélienne avant de quitter le bureau sous le regard suppliant de Lévana.

Jenny : Cynthia, prévenez-moi tout de suite si l'officier David quitte mon bureau.

Cynthia : Bien madame.

La pauvre assistante ne savait plus ou donner de la tête depuis que la sœur jumelle de Ziva David était arrivée au NCIS. Et elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux femmes car depuis sa patronne avait changé. Et les regards entre elles n'étaient pas anodins.

Bureaux.

Depuis là haut, Jenny voyait la scène entre Ziva et Gibbs. Gibbs était très calme mais Jenny voyait bien que ça n'allait pas durer. Elle décida donc d'intervenir rapidement.

Jenny : Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini !!!

Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers ses deux agents.

Jenny : On est dans une agence fédérale ici pas dans un cirque. Rentrez chez vous c'est un ordre. Non attendez dites-moi d'abord où sont l'agent DiNozzo et Temperance Sun ?

Ziva : Dans une des salles de conférences, ils discutent. Ils ont beaucoup de chose à mettre au point.

Jenny venait de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser partir comme ça, Ziva était en danger et leur colère les empêcherait d'être attentif à ce qui les entourait.

Jenny : Suivez-moi.

Ziva et Gibbs se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais ils la suivirent jusqu'à une des salles d'interrogatoire.

Jenny : Entrez là dedans.

Encore une fois ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce.

Jenny : Bien ! Maintenant vous sortirez de là quand vous aurez réglé votre différent. Si l'un de vous sors avant se ne serait-ce que pour aller aux toilettes, il est virer.

Gibbs : Mais…

Jenny : Il n'y a pas de mais !

Cette fois, elle était intransigeante, il n'y aurait aucun compromis, et ils le savaient. Elle semblait trop calme et pourtant dans sa voix, une colère sourde se faisait plus qu'entendre.

Jenny : J'ai l'impression de diriger une maternelle. Non mais je rêve.

Ziva : Directeur ?

Jenny : Quoi encore ?

Ziva : Je voulais juste savoir où était Lévana ?

Jenny : Elle est dans mon bureau.

Puis elle quitta la pièce les laissant seuls tous les deux.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 

Domicile de Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David.

Les sœurs avaient fait la cuisine, et autant dire que la cuisine avait maintenant besoin d'être décapé car elles avaient fait une bataille de nourriture, trop heureuse de se retrouver. Temperance, Gibbs, Tony et Jenny n'étaient pas intervenu trop contents que les deux femmes se soient calmées. Ils pouvaient entendre les éclats de rire dans la cuisine.

Jenny : Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour protéger les filles. Il faut que se Noranti sorte le bout de son nez.

Tony : Oui on arrivera pas à tenir Ziva longtemps dans la maison.

Sun : Cette fille a un tempérament de feu.

Gibbs : Pire. C'est un barrique de poudre prêt à exploser. Elle veut la peau de Noranti et elle se mettra en danger pour le faire si il le faut.

Jenny : Faut trouver une solution.

Sun : Il faut qu'on le débusque maintenant que le Grenouille est morte, il aurait dû soit prendre plus de pouvoir soit disparaître. Il a prit plus de pouvoir et a disparu, mais il n'est pas loin, il veut la peau de ton israélienne Tony.

Tony : Je sais.

Gibbs : On va monter un trafic d'armes, ça devrait l'intéresser.

Sun : Pas le temps.

Ziva : (arrivant) Nicole a les moyens de nous aider.

Tony : Tu as écouté notre conversation !

Lévana : Nous sommes des espionnes.

Ils observèrent les jeunes femmes qui venaient d'arriver, elles semblaient si sérieuses malgré le faite qu'elles étaient couvertes de nourriture et surtout de farine.

Jenny : Qui est Nicole ?

Lévana : Peu importe qui elle est, elle peut nous aider.

Lévana était sur la défensive, elle n'aimait pas trop parler de Nicole devant Jenny.

Ziva : On parlera de ça a table, le dîner va être froid.

Ziva posa un main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec les autres. Jenny resta un peu en retrait, attendant que Tony, Gibbs, Temperance et Ziva soient dans la cuisine.

Jenny : Est ce qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour me confier tes secrets…

Puis elle se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine.

Lévana : Jenny…

S'était trop tard la jolie rousse avait déjà rejoint les autres.

Chambre de Jenny et Lévana. 4h30.

Lévana ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle tournait en rond dans le lit, incapable de fermer l'œil sans être envahit par les souvenirs qu'avaient fait remonté Gibbs en l'effrayant. Elle était terrifiée mais ne voulait pas réveiller sa compagne qui dormait paisiblement à coté d'elle. Si seulement Jenny savait mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ses souffrances, elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule femme qu'elle est vraiment jamais aimée. Un rayon de lune éclairait la pièce, Lévana s'y raccrocha essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Pourtant c'est ce qui arriva. Doucement elle se mit à pleurer essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Jenny ouvrit les yeux et attira sa compagne à elle. Lévana vint se blottir et se laissa aller.

Jenny : Chut, sweetie, ça va aller.

Lévana se sentait apaisée par le son de sa voix mais elle en avait tellement sur le cœur, elle se laissa aller. Secouée de spasmes, Jenny la serra un peu plus contre elle, lui parlant doucement. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Lévana finit par s'endormir complètement épuisée. Jenny savait qu'elle devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec la jeune femme à son réveil.

Cuisine. 5h00.

Ziva était là, une tasse de café à la main, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir elle le savait, mais elle avait eu son compte de sommeil, depuis des années elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt, tournant en rond, elle prit la direction du salon avec sa tasse et parcoura la collection de DVD de Tony. Tant de films rangés par réalisateurs, elle n'aurait jamais pu pensé que Tony pouvait être maniaque sur certaines choses. Elle parcoura les étagères, arrivant devant les D, elle s'arrêta devant une série de quatre film, _L'arme fatale_ avec Mel Gibson et Danny Glover de Richard Donner. Elle attrapa le DVD et le glissa dans le lecteur avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Le film commença, et rapidement Ziva se prit dans l'histoire et riait.

Voix : Le film te plait ???

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Ziva : Vous !

Sun : Oui moi, désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Temperance fit le tour du canapé et s'installa dans le fauteuil, observant la jeune israélienne qui avait à moitié replongé dans le film.

Sun : Se film est un des préférés de Tony.

Ziva : C'est vraiment très drôle.

Sun : Oui. Je suis étonnée qu'il vous est choisi.

Ziva se braqua sur la défensive, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette femme qui avait fait partie pendant un moment de la vie de ceux qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme sa famille.

Sun : Vous êtes tellement différente de toutes ses femmes qui ont croisé sa vie.

Ziva : Ca vous pose un problème ???

Sun : Absolument pas. Il tient à vous, et je tiens à lui…

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Sun : Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il a déjà perdu sa mère, son père n'a jamais eu grand intérêt pour lui. Comme vous, Tony est complètement instable émotionnellement. Il ne supporterait pas de vous perdre.

Ziva : Vous croyez quoi ??? Que je vais l'abandonner ? Je suis peut-être instable comme vous dites, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments, j'ai perdu mon fils, j'ai perdu mon fiancé, mon père me déteste, mais il y a une chose que je sais tout au fond de mon cœur. C'est que j'aime Tony. Oui ça j'en suis sûre. Je ferais tout pour que notre couple tienne la route, qu'on soit une famille. Et cette maison prouve que je suis prête à le faire, prête à construire enfin quelque chose de sérieux.

Tony : (arrivant) Et moi ça me va.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le jeune agent qui venait d'arriver. Il s'avança et s'installa à coté de sa compagne. Ziva se glissa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son ancienne collègue.

Tony : Temperance, arrêtes de vouloir me protéger d'accord. Je fais confiance à Ziva, tu devrais en faire autant. Au l'arme fatale !!! Mon film préféré !!!

Comme si de rien n'était, tous trois se tournèrent vers la télé et se mirent à regarder le film qui continuait de tourner.

Chambre de Jenny et Lévana. 7h30.

Lorsque Lévana ouvrit les yeux elle croisa ceux de sa compagne qui l'observait. La jeune israélienne s'en voulait pour son moment de faiblesse, pour avoir empêcher Jenny de dormir alors que pour leur mission d'aujourd'hui elle devrait être en forme.

Jenny : Ca va mieux ?

Sa voix était douce, apaisante. Lévana lui répondit d'un maigre sourire.

Lévana : Il est temps de se lever.

Jenny : Oui.

Pourtant aucune d'elles ne bougea.

Lévana : Je sais que je te dois des explications mais laisse moi le temps s'il te plait, cette partie de mon passé j'ai essayé de l'oublier pendant des années et je ne veux pas que cela te fasse fuir alors que j'ai enfin trouvé la femme avec qui j'ai envie de passé ma vie.

Jenny ne savait pas quoi répondre face à une telle déclaration de la part de la jeune israélienne. Pour seule réponse, elle la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Lévana se sentait bien le tête calé sur la poitrine de la directrice du NCIS.

Cuisine. 8h00.

Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, pourtant se silence était plutôt pesant, chacun craignant de se qui allait suivre.

Gibbs : Qui est Nicole ???

Ziva : Un de nos informatrices, ici à Washington.

Jenny : Et en quoi peut-elle nous venir en aide ?

Lévana : Elle est infiltrée dans un réseau de trafic d'armes.

Jenny : Pour quelle agence, travaille-t-elle ?

Lévana : Peu importe, elle va nous aider.

Ziva : Elle était déjà entrain de nous aider à le piéger quand j'ai du revenir à cause de Tony.

Tony : On peut lui faire confiance ???

Ziva : C'est à toi de voir, mais Lévana et moi, nous lui faisons totalement confiance.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, toujours sans parler, Ziva débarrassa la table avant que chacun rejoigne sa chambre pour se préparer.

Chambre de Jenny et Lévana. 

Les deux femmes se préparèrent, prenant bien soin de s'assurer que leurs armes étaient prêtes. Mais Lévana s'arrêta et observa Jenny, la jolie rousse était entrain de glisser son 9mm dans son holster.

Lévana : Jenny.

La directrice se tourna vers son amante, celle ci avait le visage grave, elle avait des choses à lui dire, Jenny le savait mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune israélienne.

Lévana : Jenny, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas la première femme qui partage ma vie…

Jenny s'approcha d'elle mais Lévana l'empecha de la prendre dans ses bras.

Jenny : J'ai moi aussi eu des amants par le passé.

Lévana : Je sais mais je voulais que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe dans les jours à venir, je tiens à toi comme jamais je n'ai tenu à personne.

Jenny : Ce que tu me dis sonne comme un adieu.

Lévana : C'est à toi de voir si c'est un adieu ou pas. Tu risques de voir des choses sur moi dont je ne suis pas très fière. Mais quoi que tu découvres je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.

Jenny : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Lévana avait les larmes aux yeux et Jenny la serra avec tendresse dans ses bras.

Jenny : Tu sais moi aussi je ne suis pas toujours très fière de mon passé. Aller ne pleure pas mon amour.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 

Boutique de réparation de télé. Rue commerçante de Georgetown. 9h00.

Lorsque Ziva, Lévana, Gibbs, Temperance, Tony et Jenny, la vendeuse se dirigea directement dans l'arrière boutique pour appeler Nicole. La belle métisse arriva rapidement.

Nicole : Ziva, Lévana !! Vous êtes folles, tous le monde derrière ! Maintenant !!!!

La jolie métisse semblait furieuse et Lévana sursauta, Jenny lui prit la main et tous suivirent Nicole dans l'arrière boutique. Elle sembla se calmer quand elle fut sur que personne ne les avait vu.

Nicole : Vous voulez vraiment griller ma couverture, les filles !

Tony : Vous êtes une espionne israélienne…

Nicole : Possible que oui, possible que non… Vous voulez coincé Noranti, okay je vous aide mais après vous oubliez mon existence.

Jenny : Vous savez qu'on est des agents fédéraux.

Nicole observa Jenny des pieds à la tête avec gourmandise et Lévana resserrait sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

Nicole : Je le sais très bien, directeur Sheppard. Je sais qui vous êtes entre autres… Maintenant foutez moi la paix. Et expliquez moi le pourquoi du comment de votre présence ici.

Ziva : Il faut que tu nous infiltres dans un réseau de trafic d'armes.

Nicole : Non mais t'es malade !!! Te filer des informations, te fournir des armes et du matériel… Ca okay mais ça non !

Lévana : Je t'en pris Nicole…

Nicole : (suppliante) Lévana chérie, non.

Lévana se raidit brusquement. Jenny observa sa compagne, elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse, puis un souvenir lui revint en mémoire _« Jenny, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas la première femme qui partage ma vie… »._ Cette Nicole et Lévana avaient été amants. La jalousie la piqua au cœur sans qu'elle ne l'ai senti arriver. Voilà ce que Lévana lui cachait, elle voulait la protéger de ça, leur relation était encore fragile mais Jenny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment jalouse et là ça venait de la saisir à la gorge d'une manière assez intense. Mais elle essaya de ne rien montrer pour protéger Lévana comme Lévana essayait de la protéger elle.

Nicole : Pardonne moi.

Nicole se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, réfléchissant à comment car elle savait qu'elle allait déjà leur dire oui.

Nicole : Je veux bien infiltrer une personne mais je décline toutes responsabilités et il me faut une tête que Noranti ne connais pas.

Gibbs : Donc ça retire Lévana et Ziva de la liste.

Ziva : Ainsi que Tony et Temperance.

Jenny : Je vais y aller.

Lévana : Non !

Jenny n'appréciait pas vraiment l'intervention de sa compagne, elle n'avait pas besoin que cette dernière la materne.

Jenny : Gibbs couvrira mes arrières.

Lévana ferma les yeux, elle n'aimait pas la situation, elle ne voulait pas exposer la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait pour des histoires de famille mais s'était la vie de son autre moitié qui était menacé, et elle ne voulait pas perdre Ziva, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Ziva comme elle ne pouvait pas perdre Jenny, les deux femmes lui était indispensable pour son équilibre. Avec elles, elle pouvait mettre de coté son passé, ses souffrances et ses tourments.

Nicole : Lévana viens.

Lévana lâcha la main de Jenny et suivit la jolie métisse jusqu' à l'appartement derrière l'arrière boutique. Doucement Nicole posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lévana mais cette dernière recula brusquement d'un pas.

Nicole : Quand me referas tu confiance ?

Lévana : Je te fais confiance.

Nicole : Pas assez pour me laisser te toucher.

Lévana : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Nicole : Ecoute, il n'arrivera rien à ta compagne, je t'en fais la promesse, je m'assurais qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Lévana : Jenny…

Nicole : Est ta dernière conquête je l'avais compris.

Lévana : Jenny est plus que ma dernière conquête, je l'aime vraiment.

Nicole : Okay, je comprend que tu veuilles la protéger. Surtout avec ton passé.

Lévana : Laisse mon passé en dehors de ça.

Nicole : Calme toi princesse.

Lévana : Ne m'appelle plus princesse, tu as perdu se droit, quand…

Nicole : Quand quoi ? Quand tu t'es retrouvé seule avec ses salauds. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé ! Combien de fois je devrais m'excuser ?? D'accord tu as souffert le martyr, mais moi aussi j'ai souffert, pendant une semaine j'ai été folle d'inquiétude…

Lévana : Et moi pendant une semaine j'ai été violé et battu, tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance…

Lévana était en larmes et Nicole se retenait de pleurer.

Nicole : Tu aurais dû m'expliquer, me parler, au lieu de ça tu t'es murer dans un silence. Je t'aimais plus que tout et tu es partie…

Lévana : Tu devais couvrir mes arrières durant cette mission, où étais-tu ?

Nicole : Je… Oublie d'accord c'est le passé. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la femme de ta vie, elle ne craint rien. Et puis si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu dois avoir confiance en l'agent Gibbs.

Lévana : J'ai à peine plus confiance en lui que je n'ai confiance en toi. J'ai perdu cette faculté de faire confiance aux gens.

Nicole : Mais tu as confiance en Ziva et en la directrice Sheppard. Alors appuis toi sur elles.

L'officier David ne contenant plus sa colère gifla violemment la belle métisse.

Lévana : Ne me dis plus jamais… plus jamais ce que je dois faire.

Nicole : Lévana…

Trop tard pour s'expliquer, trop tard pour essayer de se faire pardonner, Lévana avait rejoint les autres se cachant derrière un masque, elle tenta de montrer l'image de l'agent du Mossad sans peur.

Lévana : On a du travail maintenant.

Gibbs : Okay, Temperance tu rentres au NCIS avec les sœurs David, elles sont sous ta protection.

Ziva : Hé !! Je te signale, Gibbs qu'on a pas besoin de nounou.

Sun : Officier David, je ne suis pas une…nounou, okay !

Gibbs attrapa la bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans un coin, il voulait lui parler.

Gibbs : Maintenant écoute moi bien Ziva car je me répéterais pas un deuxième fois. Tu as perdu un fils okay moi aussi j'ai perdu un enfant je sais ce que ça fait. Mais là tu viens de faire une fausse couche, et Tony a besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité d'autant que tu es trop impliqué, alors je veux bien fermer les yeux sur votre relation, vous gardez tous les deux dans mon équipe mais obéis à mes ordres.

Ziva : D'accord tu as gagné, fais attention à lui.

Ils retournèrent auprès du groupe.

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. Deux heures plus tard.

Temperance, Ziva et Lévana étaient rentrées, pendant que Temperance faisait le tour de la propriété, Ziva était installé à la cuisine une tasse de café à la main. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse de toute cette histoire. Elle voulait pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main, vivre avec Tony, faire son job. Elle avait envie de tirer un trait sur le Mossad mais cela signifierait pour elle son retour en Israël et le faite qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler au NCIS, elle le savait, elle n'aurait plus de légitimité. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Sun : Ca va ?

Ziva : Foutez moi la paix.

Sun : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'en voulez tant ?

Ziva se mit debout, le regard plein de colère. C'est vrai elle en voulais énormément à Temperance.

Ziva : (criant) Ah parce que vous ne le savez pas !!!!

Ziva a bout de nerfs la gifla violemment. Voir cette femme lui rappelait constamment son acte. Oh elle en avait tuer des gens dans le cadre de son travail au Mossad mais, lui n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ziva : Vous étiez morte…

Sun : Mais je ne le suis pas…

Ziva : Mon frère est mort.

Sun : Votre… frère ?

Ziva : J'ai tué Ari…

Sun : Ari était votre frère… Je suis désolé, lui est morte et moi.

Ziva : Qui est ce que mon frère a tué sur se toit ?

Sun : Un agent de la compagnie qui m'avais remplacé au dernier moment de cette mission car La Grenouille m'avait fait appeler.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Temperance prit une nouvelle gifle, la jeune femme surprise la lui rendit instinctivement, mais alors qu'elles allaient rendre coup pour coup on sonna à la porte. Elles entendirent la voix de Lévana depuis le salon s'exprimant en hébreux, pour elle la langue du coin n'était pas un réflexe.

Sun : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Ziva : D'allez vous faire foutre.

Elle repoussa Temperance brusquement et rejoignit Lévana à l'entrée. Abby et McGee étaient là.

Ziva : Abby, McGee.

Abby serra la jeune israélienne dans ses bras, malgré le faite qu'elles soient devenues amies, Ziva avait toujours du mal avec les marques d'affection d'Abby. Puis Voyant Temperance, Abby se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, durant cette année la présence de son amie lui avait manqué, les deux femmes avaient toujours été très complice.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Je vais faire du café.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Non laisse faut que je me calme un peu avant de les affronter.

Lévana : (en hébreux) Un problème ?

Sun : (en hébreux) Juste un petit différent.

Ziva : (en hébreux) Toi ne m'adresse pas la parole !

Sun : (en hébreux) Il faudra bien toi et moi on en a pas fini…

Ziva : (en hébreux) Quand on en aura fini tu seras six pieds sous terre.

Lévana : (en hébreux) On se calme toutes les deux.

Abby : J'ignorais que tu parlais hébreux Kate.

Sun : Je l'ai appris récemment, Abby. Et ne m'appelle pas Kate s'il te plait.

Ziva prit la direction de la cuisine pendant que Lévana entraînait les autres dans le salon.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 

Frontière Canada/USA.

Le rendez vous avait été pris dans un ancien entrepôt des douanes, Jenny devait y rencontrer Noranti pour soit disant élaborer un trafic d'armes plus important entre les deux pays. Noranti se retrouvant maintenant à la tête de l'empire de la Grenouille. Jenny était nerveuse, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mission sur le terrain et de cette mission là dépendait l'avenir de sa relation avec Lévana ainsi que celle de Ziva et Tony. Elle attendait et commençait à frissonner, il faisait plutôt froid.

Voix : Caroline Clayton.

Jenny : Il est possible que se soit moi. Ca dépendant de ce que vous proposer.

L'homme sortie de l'ombre et approcha de Jenny.

Jenny : Alors vous êtes le fameux Noranti.

Noranti : Possible qu'est ce que vous avez à proposer ?

Jenny : Faut voir…

Noranti sortie son arme et l'enfonça dans la joue de Jenny.

Noranti : Maintenant ça suffit, directeur Sheppard !!! Vous vous êtes assez moqué de moi ! Vous pensiez pouvoir me mettre à genoux comme vous l'avez fait avec la Grenouille ! Elle était faible, elle est morte.

Jenny sentait son corps trembler mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire cette joie. Et elle savait que Gibbs n'était pas très loin, elle espérait juste ne pas mourir avant.

Jenny : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

Noranti : (criant) Ne vous foutez pas de moi !!!

Jenny : D'accord vous êtes le plus fort ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant.

Noranti : Et bien je détiens le directeur d'une agence fédérale, qu'est ce que votre gouvernement me donnerait en échange de votre vie ?

Jenny : Absolument rien. Ma mort fait partit des risques du boulot.

Furieux, il enfonça l'arme un peu plus fort sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il entraîna la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite pièce au fond de l'entrepôt, Une femme blonde était là, attendant bien sagement, elle était un des trois lieutenant de feu la Grenouille.

Noranti : Attache là !

Il poussa Jenny vers la femme. Cette dernière attacha les mains de la jolie rousse et passa les liens dans un crochet au dessus de sa tête, ainsi suspendu, Jenny ne pouvait pas bouger, les liens lui entravaient les poignets. Le meurtrier du fils de Ziva rangea doucement son arme dans son holster et approcha dangereusement de la jolie rousse avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Jenny eut le souffle coupé par la force du coup.

Noranti : Voilà maintenant je crois que j'ai votre attention, miss Sheppard.

Jenny : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Noranti envoya cette fois son poing dans la mâchoire de la jolie rousse qui encaissa le coup sans rien dire.

Noranti : Je veux l'israélienne.

Jenny : Jamais.

Encore un coup, celui si lui entailla profondément la lèvre, un filet de sans salissant son jolie chemisier blanc.

Noranti : Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour vous, Hein ? Un furoncle dans votre agence. Vous savez qu'on ne peux pas faire confiance aux israéliens !

Jenny : Je préfère mourir que vous donner Ziva.

Noranti : qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que c'est de cette chère Ziva dont je parle ? Je me suis déjà occupé du cas de Ziva, non je parle de miss Lévana David. Vous savez la femme avec qui vous couchez !

Jenny était inquiète et surprise, comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur sa vie privée. Son silence énerva un peu plus l'homme qui lui donna une série de coups cette fois. La douleur était intense, sa tempe saignait, et une partie de son visage était déjà enflée. Elle sentait qu'elle allai bientôt perdre connaissance. Elle préférait mourir que de donner Lévana, cette femme comptait beaucoup trop pour elle.

Jenny : (faiblement) Pourquoi… Lévana ?

Jenny était à la fois curieuse mais elle voulait aussi gagner du temps, priant pour que Gibbs arrive.

Noranti : Elle n'a eut de cesse de me poursuivre depuis la mort du bâtard de sa sœur. Et je veux pouvoir travailler sans l'avoir sur le dos.

L'homme assez satisfait de tenir entre ses mains la grande directrice du NCIS, se tourna vers la femme blonde qui jusque là se délectait du spectacle.

Noranti : Safira apporte moi les couteaux.

La femme blonde s'exécuta sans un mot. Noranti prit la première lame, petite, hautement aiguisé et il fit sauter un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Jen avait envie de pleurer mais elle tenait bon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit faible, c'était hors de question. Une fois sa tache accompli, Noranti passa doucement la lame sur le ventre de Jenny qui se mit à saigner plutôt abondamment. La jeune femme cria sa douleur ce qui fit que satisfaire un peu plus Noranti mais il commençait à perdre patience. Il avait assez joué apparemment. Il attrapa une lame un peu plus longue et d'un geste brusque poignarda le directeur Sheppard juste en dessous du nombril. La blonde trouvait le spectacle à son goût, Jenny saignait fortement la plaie était profonde. Noranti se tourna vers elle.

Noranti : Safira nettoie…

Le visage de l'homme venait de se figer et avant que la blonde puisse réagir, elle aussi se prit un balle, mais si le tireur avait tirer un balle dans le dos de Noranti, la blonde l'avait pris en pleine tête. Le tireur n'était d'autre que Lévana, elle n'avait pu resté dans cette prison qu'est le domicile de sa sœur, sa compagne était en danger, elle l'avait ressenti au fond d'elle et elle n'avait pas eu tord. Elle se précipita vers le corps de Jenny encore suspendu à se crochet. Elle détacha la jolie rousse et l'allongea sur le sol. Rapidement elle retira sa veste et compressa la plaie de sa compagne en appelant du secours. Etrangement, elle ne pleurait pas, elle était très calme, réagissant avec le sang froid d'un agent du Mossad. Rapidement, Gibbs et Nicole arrivèrent puis vint le tour des secours, ils prirent soin de prendre en charge Jenny. Gibbs et Nicole ne comprenaient pas vraiment l'attitude de Lévana, elle semblait d'une froideur.

Hôpital de Sherbrooke. Canada. 2heures plus tard.

Trop calme, Lévana était trop calme, elle lisait tranquillement un magazine. Gibbs était inquiet pour elle. Elle ne montrait aucune émotion. Jenny était au bloc opératoire depuis son arrivé ici. Et Nicole fumait nerveusement à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Pourtant la jolie métisse fit une pause et entra dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre Gibbs.

Nicole : Vous êtes inquiet pour elle ?

Gibbs : (cynique) Non vous croyez ?

Nicole : La vie de Lévana n'a jamais été simple.

Gibbs : Je sais.

Nicole : Vous ne savez pas tout. Et c'est difficile pour elle si il arrive quelque chose au directeur Sheppard. Lévana n'y survivra pas. C'est la première fois depuis cette fameuse mission, qu'elle fait confiance à une personne dont elle est vraiment amoureuse. Lévana est traumatisée plus que vous ne le pensez. Je me demande comment elle fait pour avoir le courage de se lever le matin.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui s'est réellement passé durant cette mission ?

Nicole : Il n'y a que deux personnes qui le sachent vraiment. Lévana et…

Gibbs : … Ziva.

Nicole : Oui. Et elles ne diront jamais rien, cette putain de mission a vraiment foirée en beauté et j'en ai perdu Lévana.

Gibbs : Vous étiez ensemble ?

Nicole : Oui mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme moi je l'aimais, Lévana n'est pas quelqu'un de très douée en amour…

Gibbs : Faut dire qu'avec le directeur adjoint David elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été à bonne école.

Nicole : Il a beau être mon supérieur, cet homme m'a toujours fait peur mais c'est une légende au Mossad. Les David ont toujours fait partie de l'élite d'Israël depuis la création du pays. Ils sont extrêmement influents tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Ils furent interrompu dans leur conversation par l'arrivée du médecin qui sortait enfin du bloc opératoire. Il s'approcha de Nicole et Gibbs.

Médecin : (avec un fort accent québécois) Vous êtes de la famille ?

Gibbs : Je suis le tuteur légal de la directrice Sheppard.

Médecin : Nous avons soigné ses blessures mais…

Gibbs : Mais ?

Médecin : Maintenant tout dépend d'elle. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre ou prier si vous êtes croyant.

Gibbs : Merci docteur.

Le médecin s'éloigna laissant seul les deux agents.

Gibbs : Je vous laisse veiller sur Lévana, je dois contacter Ziva.

Nicole : Partez tranquille.

Domicile de Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David. Washington D.C.

Installée dans le salon, Abby s'était endormie dans le canapé, sur les genoux de McGee, sa grossesse la fatiguait au plus au point, pourtant elle allait mieux, elle avait repris goût à la vie et sa relation avec le petit génie était au beau fixe. McGee se demandait comment elle faisait pour dormir avec se vacarme. Ziva et Temperance se disputaient violemment dans le jardin. Les deux femmes ne se supportaient et passaient leur temps à se disputer depuis le départ des autres. Les deux femmes avaient les mêmes espérances mais c'était plus fort qu'elles.

Jardin.

Ziva terriblement nerveuse faisait les cent pas de long en large. Temperance elle avait du mal à rester calme devant autant de fureur de la part de la compagne de son cousin.

Ziva : J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu es toujours là à me pourrir la vie.

Sun : Moi ! Je te pourris la vie !!!

Ziva : Ma sœur est partie et tu m'empêches d'aller la retrouver.

Sun : Je dois veiller sur ta sécurité.

Ziva : Tu devais aussi veiller sur celle de Lévana.

Sun : Vous les sœurs David vous êtes impossible. J'aurais beau faire tout mon possible je ne serais jamais bien pour vous.

Ziva : C'est toi qui critique ma relation avec Tony depuis ton arrivée.

Sun : Je n'ai rien contre le faire que tu sortes avec Tony. C'est juste que…

Ziva : Que quoi ????

Sun : Tony est… je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que tu l'abandonneras dès que le Mossad te donnera un mission.

Ziva : Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es partie que moi je partirais. Je ne suis pas toi.

Sun : C'est vrai tu n'es pas moi, mais le Mossad c'est comme la Compagnie, on peut jamais y échapper.

Ziva : Alors pourquoi tu es revenu ???

Sun : Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je te rappelle que sans moi Tony et ta sœur seraient morts.

Le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner. Ziva sans même prendre la peine de regarder la compagne de son patron, entra dans la cuisine et décrocha.

Hôpital de Sherbrooke. Canada.

Gibbs attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien décrocher, quand enfin il entendit la voix de Ziva David.

_Ziva :__ David._

Gibbs : Ziva c'est Gibbs.

_Ziva :__ Gibbs, un problème ?_

Gibbs : J'en ai bien peur.

_Ziva :__ Tu me fais peur, Gibbs… (la voix tremblante) Lévana ???_

Gibbs : Elle est arrivé juste à temps pour sauver Jen, Noranti est mort.

_Ziva :__ D.ieu soit loué. Comment vont Jen et Lévana ?_

Gibbs : Jenny est à l'hôpital, les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir…

_Ziva :__ Je suis désolé. Et comment réagit Lévana ?_

Gibbs : Bizarrement. On dirait qu'elle est étrangère à tous.

_Ziva :__ Non pas ça…_

Gibbs : Quoi ?

_Ziva :__ Reste bien avec elle, parle lui même si elle te répond pas, ne lui parle pas de l'état de Jenny surtout._

Gibbs : Dis moi ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle était en état de choc.

_Ziva :__ C'est pire que ça, ses émotions sont à fleur de peau, Lévana est sous traitement hormonale._

Gibbs : Pourquoi ?

_Ziva :__ Pour avoir un bébé…_

Gibbs : Jenny le sait-elle ?

_Ziva :__ Elles l'ont décidé ensemble._

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que…

_Ziva :__ Elles t'expliquerons… J'arrive immédiatement…_

Elle venait de raccrocher, Gibbs se dirigea vers Lévana pour lui tenir compagnie comme le lui avait conseillé Ziva de toutes façons il devait attendre des nouvelles de Jenny.

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 

Domicile de Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David. Deux mois plus tard.

Les choses s'étaient calmé, la mort de Noranti, le rétablissement de Jenny, tout allait maintenant pour le mieux. Allongée dans le canapé dans les bras de Tony, Ziva regardait avec lui un de ses films dont elle ne portait que peu d'intérêt. Elle se sentait bien, elle ferma les yeux et commença à se laisser porté par le sommeil quand elle sentit les lèvres de Tony se poser sur le lobe de son oreille. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, pendant qu'il descendait toujours plus vers sa nuque.

Ziva : Tony, non…Arête..

Tony avait découvert que Ziva était très sensible au niveau de la nuque, il sentit la jeune femme frissonnée avant qu'elle ne se retourne et se glisse dans ses bras.

Ziva : (l'embrassant) Tu ne devais pas finir ton film ?

Tony : Je l'ai déjà vu.

Tout en l'embrassant il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme avec gourmandise.

Tony : Tu sais que je t'aime…

Ziva : Oui mais j'aime quand tu me le répètes encore et encore.

Tony : Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez et la vie faire la grimace.

Tony : Quoi tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse, mon ange ?

Elle fit la moue et il se mit à la chatouiller, la jeune femme se mit à rire, se débattant mais essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait encore parfois de mauvais réflexes. Il lui saisit les lèvres une nouvelle fois avec plus de fougue, il avait envie d'elle de la sentir tout contre lui. Mais alors qu'il glissait sa main sous le chemisier de sa belle, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tony lâcha un soupir de frustration, Ziva lâcha elle aussi un soupir mais préféra rire de l'attitude de son compagnon avant de remettre ses vêtements en place ainsi que ses cheveux.

Tony : Je vais ouvrir.

Ziva : S'il te plait.

La jeune femme resta assise quelques instants sur le canapé pendant que Tony allait ouvrir la porte. Il l'ouvrit sur Lévana et Jenny, le couple embrassa Tony et entrèrent dans le salon pour rejoindre Ziva.

Lévana : J'ai l'impression qu'on dérange.

Tony : Non non on regardait la télé.

Lévana : Alors pourquoi le poste est-il éteint ?

La jeune israélienne rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'être ainsi dévoilé devant sa sœur. Tony regarda sa compagne, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir ainsi auparavant. Elle qui semblait n'avoir aucun tabou, se révélait parfois timoré avec sa sœur. Jenny s'installa dans le fauteuil avec difficulté.

Ziva : Ca va ?

Jenny : Oui, c'est juste encore douloureux, mes muscles sont encore très fragile et les séances de rééducation sont une vrai torture.

Lévana : Arrête Jenny, ta kiné n'est pas si méchante…

Jenny : Tu plaisantes c'est une vraie peau de vache.

Lévana : Peu importe tu es en vie c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

En effet après la torture que lui avait fait endurer Noranti, Jenny avait passé presque deux semaines dans le coma. Rapatriée à Bethesda, Lévana passait ses jours et ses nuits à son chevet. Ziva aussi avait été rongée par l'inquiétude, elle avait tournée en rond, les nerfs en pelote. Tony avait eu du mal à attirer son attention comme si les deux jeunes israéliennes partageaient leur inquiétude et toutes les autres émotions qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. Tony en avait appris plus sur leur relation du à leur gémellité deux mois auparavant.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tony était inquiet, voilà deux jours que Ziva était enfermé dans leur chambre, l'obligeant à dormir dans une des chambre d'amis, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle ne se nourrissait pas, ne parlait pas, il savait juste qu'elle n'avait rien car il l'entendait faire les cent pas. Elle était rentrée du Canada et s'était directement enfermé dans la chambre sans lui adresser un mot, sans un baiser. Cette fois il en avait marre, il venait encore de lui laisser un plateau repas devant la porte et encore une fois elle n'y avait pas touché. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, ouvre moi, ou je défonce la porte._

_Il lui laissa une poignée de seconde pour répondre mais vu qu'elle semblait ne pas réagir, il força la porte. Elle était là assise sur le lit en tailleur, ses yeux étaient rougis, tout comme ses joues d'avoir trop pleuré, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement perpétuel. Il s'approcha et s'assit face à elle avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue entraînant sur son passage un certain nombre de larmes. _

_Tony :__ Parle moi mon ange._

_Ziva :__ Lévana… elle ne va vraiment pas bien…_

_Il glissa sa main en direction de sa nuque pour l'encourager à continuer. _

_Ziva :__ Elle recommence à être froide et distante comme… comme quand… comme après cette mission à mal tourné au début ne notre carrière. _

_Tony :__ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Ziva :__ Lévana a disparu pendant une semaine alors qu'elle était sur une mission, elle venait d'infiltrer un groupe de terroristes libanais. Pendant cette semaine, je l'ai cherché partout et je savais qu'elle souffrait, je le ressentais là._

_Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et une immense douleur se peignit sur son visage._

_Ziva :__ Elle vivait un véritable calvaire et je ressentais toute sa douleur toute sa colère. Quand je l'ai retrouvé elle a passé près de trois semaines à l'hôpital, et elle agissait comme maintenant, elle était totalement indifférente à tous, froide et sans cœur. J'ai eu peur de perdre ma sœur, une première fois quand elle a disparu et une seconde fois quand elle est devenue cette autre Lévana. Pendant près de quatre mois, je n'ai eu affaire qu' à cette autre Lévana, je ne veux pas revivre ça._

_Elle se remit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, Tony savait que s'était signe d'un trouble affectif, il avait déjà vu ça chez des enfants en manque affectif de la part de leurs parents lorsqu'il travaillait à la police de Baltimore. Mais il savait aussi il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour la jeune femme, juste être présent. Elle avait besoin de Lévana, Tony avait comprit que sa sœur jumelle était nécessaire à l'épanouissement de sa compagne. A deux elles ne faisaient qu'une, chacune leur vie mais entremêlée._

_Tony :__ La directrice va s'en sortir et Lévana ira mieux. Je t'en fait la promesse._

_Ziva :__ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire de promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir._

_Tony :__ D'accord alors considère ça comme un vœu. Mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu viennes manger un peu, Lévana a besoin de toi en bonne santé, et moi j'ai besoin de te savoir en bonne santé. _

_Ziva :__ Je descend dans une minute._

_Tony quitta la pièce mais au moment de passé la porte, il la vit se remettre à se balancer. _

_FLASHBACK_

Jenny : Tu es mon ange gardien, Lévana.

Ziva : Lévana est notre ange à tous.

Lévana : Vous allez arrêter vous me mettez mal à l'aise.

Jenny : Lévana, tu as trouvé ta robe pour le bal du NCIS ?

Lévana : Je n'irais pas…

Tony : Pourquoi ?

Lévana : (mal à l'aise) J'ai pas envie de me répéter.

Jenny : Dommage je vais devoir me trouver une autre cavalière…

Lévana : Tu… tu veux y aller avec moi… Je croyais que…

Jenny : C'est vrai mais j'ai bien réfléchie et je veux y aller avec la personne que j'aime.

Lévana David qui jusque là était accroupie sur le sol se leva et s'approcha de Jen, la jolie rousse lui prit la main et se décala pour que sa compagne s'installe à coté d'elle dans se fauteuil.

Lévana : Au faites, McGee et Abby ne devaient pas passer aussi…

Ziva : McGee a appelé plus tôt, ils ont du faire un détour par l'hôpital pour récupérer les résultats de examens d'Abby.

Jenny : Et pour Temperance et Gibbs ?

Tony : Ils arriveront à l'heure du dîner.

Cave du domicile de Jethro Gibbs. Pendant ce temps. 

Les deux amants bossaient tranquillement sur le bateau de l'agent du NCIS, profitant du calme qui s'offrait enfin à eux. Depuis le retour de Temperance dans sa vie, Jethro se sentait enfin en paix, même si entre eux subsistaient encore certains doutes, certaines incertitudes, elle s'était bien fait passer pour morte pendant un an. Il lui avait pardonné, lui aussi avait fait des erreurs, il le savait, elle le savait, maintenant ils ne voulaient que reconstruire leur histoire d'amour en espérant que plus rien ne se mettrait désormais entre eux. Elle n'était plus la Kate qu'il avait connu, elle avait changé, comme lui avait changé, il avait déjà perdu Kelly et Shannon, puis il avait perdu Kate et leur enfant à naître. Non il voulait laisser le passé derrière et tout recommencer mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient pansé les blessures de leurs cœurs meurtries ensemble. Essayer de tout recommencer sans pourtant pouvoir oublier le passé. Il la trouvait belle en rousse, elle était belle concentré sur sa tasse, de la sciure coincé dans les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle releva le regard vers lui et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, D.ieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Avec gourmandise elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les yeux de Gibbs glissèrent vers les lèvres de la jeune femme qui était déjà entrain de faire doucement le tour du bateau pour rejoindre ses bras. Elle aussi avait tellement envie de le sentir contre elle. Elle se glissa amoureusement dans ses bras. Mais avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de l'embrasser, il l'a souleva et posa son précieux fardeau sur la charpente du navire. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Pourtant elle adorait quand il prenait se genre d'initiative. Il commença à poser une succession de baiser le long de son coup jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine pendant que ses mains se glissait aventureusement pour déboutonner un à un les boutons de son chemisier de soie rose pâle. Mais soudain il s'arrêta dans sa lancée, Temperance, soudaine inquiète posa son regard sur son amant.

Sun : Leroy ?

Gibbs : Temperance…

Il inspira profondément et croisa son regard.

Gibbs : Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour te demander ça, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas non plus l'homme idéal mais…

La douceur qu'il lisait dans son regard l'incitait à continuer mais il avait peur de la perdre maintenant. Il inspira une nouvelle fois profondément et reprit où il s'était arrêté.

Gibbs : Je t'ai déjà perdu et je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive et même si les autres femmes que j'ai épousé m'ont rapidement détesté, j'ai quand même l'espoir que tu acceptes de te marier avec moi.

La jeune femme resta sans voix face à cette déclaration plutôt inattendu et encore plus de la part d'un homme de la trempe du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs : Tu ne vas pas fuir ?

Elle eut un rire quelque peu nerveux, il avait peur de sa réponse, elle ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça, et elle le trouvait littéralement adorable.

Sun : Non je ne prendrais pas la fuite…

Il sembla quelque peu soulagé. Mais avait toujours peur de la réponse de la jolie rousse.

Sun : Je vais même prendre le risque de te répondre, et je te dis oui, Leroy, oui je veux t'épouser et non je ne te détesterais jamais, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Tu es et à toujours été l'amour de ma vie. Et même si je sais que je ne suis pas le premier amour de ta vie mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne ferais rien pour me briser le cœur.

Gibbs : Je l'ai pourtant déjà fait pour le passé.

Sun : Le passé est le passé, laissons le derrière d'accord.

Il l'embrassa, il en mourrait d'envie depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais il était terriblement heureux, elle avait raison, elle n'était pas le première amour de sa vie, mais il était sûr maintenant, si on pouvait avoir deux âmes sœur, elle était sa deuxième chance, et il ferait tout pour ne pas la rater cette fois.

Quelque part près de Bethesda…

McGee et Abby se promenaient main dans la main dans un parc, McGee se sentait vraiment fière, Abby et le bébé étaient sa famille. Il allait être papa et ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le ventre déjà bien rond de sa compagne. Deux bébés un petit garçon et une petite fille, il était sûr quand Tony apprendrait ça il n'aurait pas fini de plaisanter la dessus mais pour le moment il s'en fichait royalement, il était tellement heureux. Certes leur vie n'était pas encore rose. Abby était encore régulièrement suivie par un psychologue à cause de sa tentative de suicide mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait garder ses enfants à leurs naissances, puis finalement ça lui faisait du bien de parler à cette personne, elle pouvait lui confier ses craintes et ses doutes. Car elle savait que McGee lui serait fidèle et qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités vis à vis de ses enfants mais elle avait des doutes sur leurs sentiments, est ce qu'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'une amitié plus que sincère ? Elle doutait toujours un peu plus sans savoir où poser son jugement définitif. Elle doutait aussi de ses capacités de mère. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de perdre ses enfants comme Ziva avait perdu son fils. Trop de choses lui tournaient dans la tête, elle avait envie de se distraire avant de rentrer, elle voulait oublier un peu ses tracas, pour essayer d'avancer dans la vie.

Abby : Tim…

McGee : Oui ?

Abby : Je n'ai plus très envie de marcher, on peut aller directement chez Tony et Ziva.

McGee : Oui bien sûr.

Abby : Enfin avant j'aimerais passer à la boutique de jeux vidéo… Le dernier Evil Donuts War est sortie.

McGee : Oui alors dépêchons nous avant qu'ils soient en rupture de stock, se jeu est très demandé.

Domicile de Jethro Gibbs.

Le couple se préparait à rejoindre les autres au domicile de Ziva et Tony, ils avaient tous été invité pour le dîner, toutes ses aventures ses derniers temps les avaient tous beaucoup rapprocher toutefois au travail ils restaient très professionnels même si parfois les rapports de force avaient parfois tendance à changer, Gibbs et Jenny avaient parfois du mal à résister à leur compagne respectif. Temperance attrapa son sac à main et chercha ses clefs.

Gibbs : Temperance…

Sun : Oui ?

Gibbs : J'aimerais que tu essayes de ne pas trop te prendre la tête avec Ziva.

Sun : Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle.

Gibbs : C'est vrai mais ne crois pas des choses stupides. Je dois la vie à Ziva, elle n'est pas aussi insensible que ce que tu crois.

Sun : J'ai compris Gibbs, tu la considères comme ta fille. Mais entre elle et moi c'est… Comment dire… C'est plus fort que moi… Je me demande comment Tony fait pour la supporter.

Gibbs : Je n'ai jamais vu Tony aussi attaché à une femme. Je te rappelle qu'il est prêt à fonder une famille avec elle.

Sun : C'est effrayant.

Gibbs : Temperance !

Sun : Et bien quoi je te rappelle que c'est une espionne israélienne.

Gibbs : Et toi tu es une espionne américaine tu crois que c'est mieux ? J'ai confiance en Ziva. Jen a prit le risque de faire entrer au NCIS trois espionnes, elle risque gros mais elle vous fait confiance.

Sun : Oui mais Ziva… Elle est insupportable.

Gibbs se mit à rire devant la moue que faisait sa compagne. Elle était si craquante. Il était heureux d'avoir eu le courage de lui demander de partager sa vie.

Sun : D'accord je te promet d'ESSAYER de faire des efforts pour ne pas provoquer Ziva David.

Il l'embrassa et tout deux quittèrent les lieux.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

_Encore un chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin, merci aux courageux qui jusque là on eut le volonté (et une bonne dose de courage) de me suivre dans cette aventure. Merci à ma co administratrice Lilbulle de m'avoir seconder avec autant de volonté. De nos heures de discussion qui nous ont conduit à cette si longue fic. Et merci pour vos reviews durant toutes ses longues semaines…_

Chapitre 38 

Bal du NCIS. Trois jours plus tard. 20h30.

Lorsque les quatre couples arrivèrent en riant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Depuis peu ses huit là faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux, le retour d'une morte, un agent et la directrice qui succombent tout deux à deux israéliennes, la présence de la sœur jumelle de Ziva qui troublait les agents de l'agence. Mais aussi le faite que l'experte scientifique que tous considéraient comme étrange se retrouve enceinte d'un Geek comme McGee, cela en surprenait plus d'un. Cynthia l'assistante de Jenny, s'approcha de la directrice.

Jenny : Bonsoir Cynthia.

Cynthia : Bonsoir directrice. Vous êtes très élégante.

Jenny : Merci.

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle dans cette robe de couleur Kaki qui se mariait à merveille avec le roux de ses cheveux et qui épousait ses formes avec douceur.

Cynthia : Est ce que je peux vous parler.

Jenny : Je vous écoute.

Cynthia : …en privé.

Jenny qui donnait toujours la main de Lévana, porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres embrassant celle de sa compagne amoureusement avant de suivre son assistante.

Ziva : Ne t'inquiètes pas Lévana, elle va revenir.

Lévana : C'est pas ça. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre d'être ici avec elle.

Tony : Vous n'êtes jamais sortie « en amoureux » ?

Lévana : Pas vraiment quand on sortait ensemble, on ressemblait plus à des amies qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'un de ses supérieurs nous surprennent et Jenny avait encore du mal, je ne voulais pas l'obliger, je l'ai déjà tellement poussé dans ses retranchements.

Gibbs : Mais je crois que cette fois Jen a décidé d'assumer.

Tony : L'aurais-tu dégoûté de la gente masculine Gi…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une claque s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crane.

Tony : Aïe.

Ziva : Tu l'as pas volé celle là mon amour.

Tony observa sa compagne avec intérêt, elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée rouge plutôt décolletée au plus grand plaisir de Tony qui s'imaginait déjà lui enlever à leur retour à la maison. Ziva qui avait comprit le fil de ses pensées voulu lui donner à son tour une claque mais il l'intercepta et préféra poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tony : Je préfère de loin un baiser…

Ziva : Et cela t'en coûtera une danse.

Tony : Alors m'accorderez vous cette danse, jeune demoiselle.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse. Où commençait déjà les premières notes d'un tango. Tony se mit à sourire, il savait que Ziva était une excellente danseuse et l'idée d'un tango sensuel avec elle lui plaisait. Ils commencèrent à danser, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, mais rapidement de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le couple. La sensualité qu'il en émanait tout comme leur complicité était troublante. Leurs incompréhension qui berçaient le début de leur relation s'étaient envolé, certes il restait des secrets inavoués mais à force de discussion ils en venaient doucement à bout ensemble. Mais Tony avait bien compris que la présence de Lévana dans la vie de Ziva n'y était pas pour rien. Ziva semblait tellement plus forte et plus sûre d'elle avec sa sœur.

Sun : (à Gibbs) Je crois que je suis convaincu sur leur relation à ses deux là.

Gibbs : Je te l'avais dit.

Abby : C'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien trouvé.

Lévana : Moi qui pensait que ma sœur ne trouverait personne après la mort de Sarid. La voir de nouveau heureuse me fait un bien fou.

Abby : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je veux sortir d'ici…

La jeune femme commença à paniquer, McGee lui prit le bras et l'entraîna en direction de la sortie quand soudain une déflagration se fit entendre… Ils furent tous soufflés par le souffle de l'explosion.

Lévana : (criant) Jenny !!!!

Lévana était totalement paniqué, l'explosion provenait de l'endroit où se trouvait sa conjointe.

Ziva : Lévana.

Mais elle était coincé sous le corps de Tony et il était inconscient. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle fut totalement paniquée.

Ziva : Tony… Tony.

Elle le fut rouler et se pencha rapidement au dessus de lui. Elle vérifia ses constantes.

Ziva : Je t'en prie, mon amour, ouvres les yeux…

Tony quelque peu assommé ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux de sa compagne. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette terreur fut quand Lévana avait pris cette balle.

Tony : (faiblement) Je n'ai rien… les autres…

Ziva redressa la tête et regarda autour de elle. Temperance s'occupait de McGee pendant que Gibbs essayait de calmer une Abby complètement paniquée.

Ziva : Je ne sais pas… Lévana…

Tony : Va… Je vais bien.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de partir à la recherche de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où était rentré Jenny quelques minutes plus tôt, elle fut terrifié. La pièce était littéralement dévasté. Elle chercha Lévana du regard… Son cœur battait la chamade. Oui elle avait peur, terriblement peur, pour Lévana, pour Jenny aussi. Soudain elle les vit au fond de la pièce, Lévana était agenouillé près de la jolie rousse allongée sur le sol. Ziva avança doucement priant D.ieu à chaque seconde pour qu'elle soit en vie. Elle fit un pas, pas sûre de vouloir en faire encore un pourtant elle le fit. Un autre puis un autre, son cœur se fit d'un coup plus léger quand elle vit Jenny caresser la joue de Lévana malgré la douleur qui se peignait sur le visage.

Lévana : J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Jenny, ne fait plus rien de dangereux, je ne veux pas élever notre bébé seule. Je n'en aurais pas le courage, j'ai besoin de toi.

Jenny : Je n'ai qu'une jambe cassé…

Ziva rassurée que les deux femmes allaient bien, se remit en mode professionnel et approcha de la troisième silhouette, elle reconnue Cynthia, l'assistante de Jenny. Elle était encore en vie mais extrêmement faible. Ziva se mit à genoux près d'elle.

Cynthia : Dites à mon mari que je… que je l'aime…

La jeune femme laissa échapper son dernier souffle, Ziva ferma les yeux, avant de tâter le pouls de la jeune femme. Lévana croisa le regard de sa sœur qui venait de faire un signe de négation de la tête. Cynthia était passé dans le royaume des esprits.


	39. Chapter 39

_Cet avant dernier chapitre sonne le glas de cette longue longue longue fic que j'ai bien failli abandonné à un moment. Se chapitre aurait du être le dernier mais sous l'insistance de ma bêta reader, j'ai fini par en écrire un dernier… Quoi vous dire d'autre que bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience… __Ah oui et Happy Halloween…_

Chapitre 39 

Domicile de Ziva et Tony DiNozzo. 10ans plus tard…

Noël, Ziva connaissait désormais tout de cette fête. Elle n'avait pas pu y couper, mais Tony semblait tellement heureux pendant les fêtes… Mais lui aussi n'avait pu coupé aux fêtes juives comme les autres d'ailleurs, et puis à écouter Tony, deux fois plus de fêtes deux fois plus de raisons de s'amuser et ça l'idée lui plaisait. Elle avait 39 ans, un mari aimant et trois petites filles qu'elle aimait tendrement, Rachel avait maintenant 7ans et les petites Myriam et Johanna qui venaient tout juste d'avoir 2ans, même si parfois elle avait l'impression d'avoir quatre enfants tant Tony pouvait être enfantin. La maison raisonnait de cri d'enfants, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, enfin pour le moment ils étaient dans le jardin avec Gibbs, McGee, Temperance, Tony et Jenny. Et ils n'étaient pas assez de cinq pour surveiller tout se petit monde. Ziva, Lévana et Abby préparaient le repas de Noël. Les deux sœurs priaient pour que l'avion d'Eliana se pose sans difficulté. Ca faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas vu leur aînée et elle leurs manquait. Encore une fois, Tony avait eu l'idée d'inviter Eliana, son mari Yéhiel et leur deux filles Tali et Johanne à venir fêter Noël, Eliana avait d'abord refuser, préférant choisir une autre date, mais ses filles avaient vraiment insisté, elles voulaient connaître Noël pour le raconter à l'école, que finalement elle avait accepter. Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand faisant plus que frissonner Abby et les deux sœurs, laissant entrer deux têtes brunes âgés d'un peu moins de 10ans.

Abby : Nathan, Ella non… Vous allez mouiller toute la maison de tante Ziva.

Ella : Désolé m'man.

Nathan : Maman j'ai faim.

Abby : Et bien vous mangerez au dîner et fermez la porte…

Elle referma la porte en la claquant accidentellement au nez de Tony. Mais pendant que la petite Ella se confondait en excuses, Ziva, Abby et Lévana se retenaient de rire. Mais les autres qui avaient tout vu depuis le jardin riaient aux éclats. Finalement ils se décidèrent aussi à rentrer. Lévana esquissa un franc sourire en voyant sa compagne passer la porte en tenant leur fille Elisha alors âgée de neuf ans. Puis se fit le tour de Gibbs et Temperance. L'équipe avait découvert un autre Gibbs quand leur fils Gabriel était né 5ans auparavant. Gibbs était un véritable papa gâteau quand à son mariage avec Temperance, voilà qu'il allait fêter leur 9ans de mariage et tout cela sans pratiquement aucun nuage. Puis c'est un McGee tout mouillé qui entra à son tour…

Abby : Tim ?

McGee : Tony a eu la bonne idée de dire aux enfants de me transformer en bonhomme de neige… comme si il n'y avait pas assez de neige pour en faire un.

Abby : Mon pauvre Timmy…

Nathan : P'pa est le meilleur, lui au moins il s'est laissé transformer en bonhomme de neige.

McGee : Merci mon fils.

Le cœur de McGee se gonfla d'orgueil mais alors que Tony fit un pas vers sa femme pour l'embrasser, qu'il vit arriver vers lui la petite Myriam les bras grand ouvert talonné de très près par sa sœur jumelle.

Myriam : Papa…

Tony : Oh c'est bien les filles à son papa ça.

Il retira son manteau et prit les enfants dans ses bras avec tendresse. La ressemblance entre le père et les jumelles surprit une nouvelle fois Ziva. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble d'ailleurs. Si Rachel était le parfait mélange de ses deux parents, les petites dernières en revanche ressemblaient trait pour trait à Tony. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux rebelles, le même sourire espiègle quand elles s'apprêtaient à faire une bêtise. Ses trois filles étaient la fierté du belle italien.

Jenny : Elisha David-Sheppard ! Tu n'as rien oublié ?

Elisha se tourna vers sa mère, le regard plein d'incompréhension avant de le voir s'illuminer. L'enfant retourna près de la porte et enleva ses bottes pleine de neige fondu avant de rejoindre Ella, Nathan et Rachel qui couraient déjà vers la chambre de Rachel pour jouer, le petit Gabriel sur les talons mais rapidement Gibbs intercepta l'enfant en vol.

Gibbs : Oh non Gabe, toi tu restes avec nous… Tes jouets sont dans le salon.

La fine équipe passa dans le salon pendant que le repas terminait de cuire tranquillement. Tony et Gibbs posèrent leurs jeunes enfants dans l'immense parc de jeux avant de rejoindre leur compagne et leurs amis. Mais alors que Tony allait se blottir contre sa femme on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte sur une famille transit de froid, il les fit entrer. En les apercevant les sœurs se mirent à rire, apparemment leur aînée et sa famille ne s'attendaient pas à qu'il fasse aussi froid au pays du rêve américain.

Sun : Je vais faire du café et des chocolats chauds ça va vous réchauffer.

Ziva traduisit en hébreux et en langue des signes pour que la famille Lévy puisse comprendre.

Eliana : Volontiers merci.

Des pas martelant les marches de l'escalier se firent entendre donnant l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles passait par ici mais ce n'était que les enfants impatients de revoir Tali et Johanne entraînant les deux, malgré ses 15ans, Tali suivi quand même les petits, elle les adorait même si elle ne parlait pas la même langue qu'eux, elle savait quand même esquisser quelques mots et puis Rachel et Elisha étaient bilingue ce qui aidait grandement. Mais avant de disparaître à l'étage elle lança un Joyeux Noël empreint d'une sonorité pleine de soleil qui les fit exploser de rire…

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

_Le dernier !!! Le dernier chapitre... Ca me fait un petit quelques chose... Tellement de travail, tellement de temps... Merci Bulle de m'avoir soutenu depuis le début, puis Mimy sur la fin... Puis tous mes lecteurs, vos reviews étaient vraiment agréable et mon aussi permis de tenir tout au long de ses 40 chapitres, 40 c'est pas rien..._

Chapitre 40 

NCIS. 20ans plus tard.

Rachel passa ses mains sur son visage, cette dernière affaire l'avait mise mal à l'aise, un marine's avait tuer sa femme à coup de poing. Mais en plus de la dureté de l'affaire, elle avait surtout dû tempérer Nathan et Gabriel. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle regrettait que ses deux agents soient des membres de sa famille. Par chance sa force de caractère avait été suffisante car elle n'aurait pas voulu à avoir à expliquer au directeur DiNozzo, son propre père pourquoi elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses agents. D'autant plus que son père l'avait prévenu quand elle avait recruté Nathan McGee à la sortie du MIT. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aussi recruter Ella mais cette dernière avait préféré devenir CSI et elle bossa maintenant au labo de Los Angeles. La jeune femme souffrait de cette éloignement mais elle en avait besoin pour apprendre à exister hors du clan, elle avait ressenti se besoin de s'éloigner, elle n'avait pas autant de caractère que les autres et voulait savoir si elle pouvait réussir sans les autres. Rachel releva brusquement la tête en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient là, Myriam et Johanna discutaient dans une langues étrangères et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser mais quand elles aperçurent leur aînée, elle abandonnèrent leur conversation.

Myriam&Johanna : Shalom Rachel.

Rachel : Shalom les grumeaux.

Elle les serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elles grimaçaient à cette appellation qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.

Rachel : Alors les études ?

Myriam : On s'ennuie.

Rachel : Mais encore ?

Johanna : L'université voulait nous interdire l'accès à une neuvième langue étrangère mais Elisha à régler le problème.

Les jumelles étudiaient les langues étrangères à l'université, absorbant toujours plus d'informations, elles réfléchissaient encore à suivre les traces d'Elisha David-Sheppard qui était aujourd'hui interprète à la Maison Blanche ainsi qu'aux Nations Unies quand elle avait le temps. Nathan et Gabriel arrivèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement les deux jeunes femmes.

Rachel : Excusez moi les filles mais il faut que j'aille… enfin vous savez.

Myriam : Oui va.

Rachel se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une petite trousse noir dans son tiroir et se dirigea vers un endroit tranquille.

Dans son bureau, Tony prenait une pause, se poste de directeur commençait parfois à lui peser mais il continuait quand même pour ses enfants. Gibbs avait quitter le NCIS et emménagé avec Temperance sur un bateau à la marina quand leur fils était rentré à la fac. Temperance, elle tentait de gérer sa vie entre sa vie de famille et la CIA qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter. En effet, sans l'agence elle n'avait plus d'identité, et l'agence savait jouer la dessus. Lévana et Jenny, elles s'étaient installés en Israël, inversant ainsi les rôles. Jenny se retrouvait donc officier de liaison au Mossad, et le nouveau directeur adjoint et elle s'entendait à merveille. Ce que Zohar David avait fait avec son fils Ari avait fini par se savoir et l'homme avait été renvoyer, il avait disparu dans la nature quelques temps plus tard. Après la mort de Ducky, Jimmy Palmer avait prit la relève à la morgue quant à Ziva elle continuait de travailler au NCIS, McGee et elle formaient les petits nouveaux entre deux enquêtes et secondaient assez activement Tony à son poste de directeur, lui permettant à lui aussi de pouvoir continuer à mener des enquêtes de temps en temps. Mais le bon vieux temps leur manquait parfois, pas qu'ils soient malheureux loin de là mais les choses avaient tellement changé et cela avait entraîné le faites qu'ils n'avaient plus l'occasion de se voir aussi souvent. Tony attrapa le cadre sur son bureau où se trouvaient une photo prise il n'y a pas si longtemps à l'occasion d'une réunion de famille. Tous paraissait si heureux. Il caressa doucement la photographie avant de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre ses enfants, il savait que les grumeaux serait là pour venir les chercher. Dans une poignée d'heures il seront presque tous réunie à l'occasion de la fêtes d'Hannouka. Ca avait ses avantages, une famille, deux religions, deux fois plus de fêtes et donc d'occasion pour se réunir. Deux religions chacune des deux s'entremêlaient étrangement dans l'autre, les croyances de chacun restaient à chacun pourtant les deux se mêlaient dans la vie de tous les jours, Elisha, Myriam, Johanna et Rachel avaient choisis le judaïsme pourtant elles respectaient et incluaient dans leur vie beaucoup de croyances catholiques. Tony avait respecté le choix de ses filles. Il descendit les escaliers menant à l'open space, avant de rentrer enfin à la maison il devait parler boulot avec sa fille. Mais à peine fut-il en bas que Myriam et Johanna le serrèrent dans ses bras.

Myriam : Tu nous as manqué petit papa.

Tony : Vous m'avez aussi manqué.

Johanna : On rentre à la maison ?

Tony : Bientôt il faut que je parle boulot avec Rachel.

Myriam : Elle avait besoin de sa piqûre.

Tony grimaça, déjà quand Rachel était enfant il avait toujours eu énormément de mal à lui faire ses piqûres d'insuline, il avait été soulagé quand sa fille avait été en age de se les faire seule. En revanche, il partageait avec elle volontiers les contraintes alimentaires que lui imposaient sa maladie. Rachel arriva sur l'entrefaite sortant son père de ses pensées. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Les jumelles en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, elles savaient que si leur père voulait parler boulot, elle n'avait pas le droit de rester.

Tony : Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Rachel : J'en ai pas seulement l'air. Tu veux me voir sur l'enquête maintenant ou on rentre maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à la synagogue.

Tony : J'aimerais d'abord parler de l'enquête, si tu veux bien.

Voix féminine : Mais prends garde à toi de ne pas être en retard à la synagogue, Tony DiNozzo.

Tony se tourna vers la femme en question, cette voix il la connaissait entre mille pour être marié avec cette femme depuis près de 30ans.

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, elle ne sera pas en retard.

Ziva : Et tu ne seras pas en retard non plus. J'ai eu le droit à la messe de Noël la dernière fois, alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois à la synagogue pour l'office.

Tony : (l'embrassant) Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

Rachel : Shalom maman.

Ziva : Shalom néssikha.

Dans un geste de tendresse qui n'était pas tellement habituelle de la part de Ziva, elle laissa échapper une larme et serra tendrement son mari dans ses bras avant de vraiment fondre en larme. Tony ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son israélienne. Il la serra contre son cœur et lui parla doucement en hébreux et en italien. Cela faisait toujours sourire Ziva quand il mêlait les deux langues comme si il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et même langue. Dans leur vie, les chiffres un et deux se mêlaient et démêlaient comme si cela avait toujours du être ainsi.

**FIN.**

_Voilà je le pose enfin se petit mot lourd de sens qui me permet enfin de tourner la page sur cette fic et de dire adieu à Lévana, elle me manquera..._


	41. Chapter 41

La Secte

**La Secte.**

**Les secrets de l'écriture…**

_Premier point : Le titre_

En effet la Secte n'est peut être pas le titre le plus adapté pour l'histoire mais je m'explique, à l'origine la fic ne devait porter que sur l'épisode dans la ferme d'où le titre, et j'ai commencer à publier les chapitres bien avant de me laisser porter par l'histoire et par l'enthousiasme de mes béta readers lilbulle et Mimy qui sont également deux de mes co-administrateurs de mon forum Gibbs'team.

_Deuxième point : La relation Jenny/Lévana_

A l'origine je n'aimais pas vraiment Jenny, elle m'agaçait au plus au point, et puis j'ai eu besoin d'elle dans la fic, mais je dois dire que j'aime le J² autant que le GCR (c'est à dire pas du tout) même si dans ma prochaine fic il y aura une pointe de J². Pour ce qui est de Lévana, je trouvais sympa d'offrir à Ziva son identique couplé à son parfait contraire et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une sœur jumelle. Et pour finir, ce qui se rapporte à leur relation, ce n'était pas non plus prévu, et je me suis laissé emporter par ma plume et par lilbulle, c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe des nuits entières à discuter et à écrire. J'ai dit « Et si les deux avaient une relation ?? » Bulle a répondu « Pourquoi pas ! » et c'est comme ça qu'est né leur relation. J'ai essayé de la rendre touchante et sensible Intéressante aussi de par les positions sociales que les deux femmes occupent. Si Ziva avait eu un jumeau plutôt qu'une jumelle, cela aurait posé moins de problème mais aussi je pense que ma fic aurait perdu quelque chose…

_Troisième point : Le retour de Kate sous l'identité de Temperance Sun_

Ca aussi ça c'est décidé au fur et à mesure. Au début Temperance était un personnage qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la défunte Caitlin Todd, mais plus je réfléchissais et plus je trouvais que le passé torturée de Temperance pouvait se relier à une Kate qui devrait se cacher, être si proche des êtres qu'elle aime sans pouvoir rentrer en contact avec eux, c'est pour ça aussi que lorsqu'elle les retrouve enfin, elle est perturbée par tout ça. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Quand à sa relation avec Gibbs, avant d'être une tiva pure et dure, avait un petit faible pour le ship kibbs et j'ai voulu le mettre un peu en avant. Quand au faite qu'elle soit rousse ça c'est un gros clin d'œil aux choix féminins de Gibbs mais ça tout le monde l'avait comprit !!

J'ai aussi fait un clin d'œil à la relation entre Kate et Tony que je trouvais très fraternel, en leur créant un lien de parenté.

_Quatrième point : La famille de Ziva_

J'ai voulu pour Ziva une famille, histoire de montrer qu'elle n'a pas toujours été l'assassin du Mossad qu'elle est devenue, pour lui donner un coté humain et attachant et rien de mieux pour ça que la famille. Pour moi la famille c'est sacré et j'ai estimé que Ziva pouvait aussi avoir de la famille qui l'aime autre que ses traitres d'Ari et son père.

_Cinquième point : Jeanne/La Grenouille_

Je trouvais ça possible, de toute façon j'ai jamais aimé Jeanne et il était tout à fait probable qu'elle soit la Grenouille, en même temps je n'étais pas loin puisque c'est son père. M'en voulez pas en temps que Tiva je suis aussi une anti Jeanne et puis en plus elle m'énerve royalement !!

_Sixième point : La longueur de la fic_

C'est vrai pour certain cette fic parait longue et lourd, mais faut dire qu'il y a six mois de travail derrière et je dois dire que j'ai failli abandonner au environ du 35ème chapitre.

_Septième point : La mort de Cynthia_

Que serait une de mes fics sans mort ?? Je vous le demande, j'ai choisi Cynthia, pour une fois épargnez les personnages principaux. Et comme dirait Jerob (un de mes co-admins) une fic de Calleigh sans Tiva et sans mort ce n'est pas une de ses fics.

_Huitième point : Les reviews_

Je dois dire que pour ça j'ai été gaté et je vous en remercie tous car je dois dire que les reviews m'ont bien aidé à garder le cas en essayant de vous surprendre ou de vous attendrir à chacun de mes chapitres et je m'excuse de mes retards de diffusion parfois, je dois avouer que je perds constamment la notion du temps qui passe.

_Neuvième point : L'épilogue_

Je n'ai pas pu y couper, j'aime les boucles bouclées, parce que même si ma fic aurait pu se terminer au chapitre 39, je voulais finir en beauté et puis 39 ca tourne pas très rond. Alors voilà le petit dernier est né en peu de temps.

_Dixième point : Ma prochaine fic NCIS_

Une prochaine longue fic est en préparation mais il est fort probable qu'elle soit deux fois plus longue alors soyez indulgent, j'y travaille déjà depuis des mois et des mois et ça me prendra probablement encore longtemps mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il s'agit d'un crossover avec la série Bones et je dois avouer que vous tomberez dans un univers totalement différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire avec moi puisqu'il s'agit d'une fic en AU (univers alternatif). Les recherches me prennent du temps, les mythologies du monde entier sont complexes et son ma source d'inspiration. Je peux quand même vous donner son titre provisoire (il est possible que je change car j'ai pas encore écrit un quart de la fic) « _Squelette et magie_ » Vous découvrirez les personnages de Bones et NCIS comme vous les avez jamais vu. Sans oublier une fic avec beaucoup de ships, beaucoup de morts (enfin pas trop pour le moment)… Mes beta readers aiment cette fic, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous…

_See you !_

_Calleigh_


End file.
